Von Gefangenen & Rebellen
by Tomade
Summary: Colonel Tavington wird Gefangen genommen und sieht dem Schicksal entgegen zu Tode gefoltert zu werden, sollte er keine englischen Kriegsgeheimnisse preisgeben. Eine junge Schwester nimmt sich zwangsweise seiner an, da eine schwere Wunde sein Leben bedroht
1. Der Gefangene Engländer

Der Gefangene Engländer

_Colonel William Tavington:_

Es war dunkel, stockdunkel. Nur schemenhaft nahm er war, dass viele Gestalten um ihn herum eilten. Laute Stimmen, Gejohle und Befehle vernahm er nur düster. Ihm war übel zumute. Sein Kopf brannte. Irgendetwas hatte ihn erwischt, doch was war es gewesen? Scheinbar haftete eine ewige Last auf seinen Körper. Etwas schien auf seiner Brust zu hocken – wie ein Stein – es schnürte ihm die Kehle zu und raubte ihm die Luft zum Atmen. Er hustete und versuchte etwas zu rufen, sich zu bewegen. Doch er blieb unfähig. Es fehlte nicht viel und er wäre wieder ohnmächtig geworden. Wieder versuchte er angestrengt seine Lider zu heben. Genau in diesem Augenblick wurde er grob an beiden Schultern gepackt und davon gezehrt. Keiner schien sich die Mühe zu machen seine Beine anzuheben. Ein grollender, stechender Schmerz ging von ihnen aus. Es schien, als wären sie gebrochen oder gelähmt. Tavington wehrte sich, aber leider zwecklos. Seine Tat schien noch nicht einmal bemerkt worden zu sein. Die Stimmen schienen nun weiter weg, viel weiter. Stille brach über ihn hinein, genauso wie eine drückende Dunkelheit – diese schien noch viel schwärzer zu sein als die davor.

Zuletzt spürte er nur noch den Stock in seinem Nacken – es war der Stab einer Zeltstange. Seine Hände wurden grob hinter dieser zusammengebunden. Ein stechender Schmerz durchzuckte ihn dabei. Sein Kinn hing träge auf seinem Brustkorb. Er hörte den Atem von jemandem, sein Kinn wurde gehoben und endlich konnte er seine Lider öffnen. Er blickte in das Gesicht eines schäbigen Mannes. „Guten Abend, Colonel, in der Hölle auf Erden." Was danach passierte wusste William nicht, wahrscheinlich war er wieder in die Bewusstlosigkeit geglitten.

Er fühlte sich träge, elend und völlig mittellos. Er wusste noch nicht einmal was geschehen war, wo er war oder wie es passiert war – dass er sich an so einem Ort wieder fand. Er war wach. Die Sonne schien in den Zelteingang, es war wohl schon Mittag. Dennoch ging es ihm keineswegs besser. So gesagt, er fühlte sich wie tot. Seine sonst so saubere Uniform war voller Schmutz und Blut. An seiner Schläfe pochte ein heftiger Schmerz, dort war er von einem Gewehrkolben niedergeschlagen worden. Seine Knie waren offen, doch all dies war nichts im Vergleich zu dem Schmerz an seiner linken Flanke. Allein, wenn er daran dachte wurde ihm Übel. Ein Schwerthieb hatte ihn dort erwischt, die Wunde war nicht sehr groß, darum aber umso tiefer. Sein Soldatenrock und sein Hemd waren schwer von seinem eigenen Blut. Wieder hörte er Schritte, wer würde es sein – Ein Peiniger oder sein Vollstrecker?

Er hatte keine Kraft aufzublicken. Versucht hatte er es bereits, doch sein Zopf war kaum mehr existent und sein langes dreckiges Haar versperrte ihm die Sicht. Vielleicht würde er ja Glück haben und nach einem kurzen Verhör gleich das Zeitliche segnen. Es wäre wohl das Beste gewesen, was ihm hätte passieren können. Aber er befürchtete, dass sein Körper viel zu zäh war, als dass er jetzt einfach auf der Stelle tot sein würde. Soviel Glück würde ihm nicht zuteil werden. Nein, er hatte soviel Unheil gesät, dass er, bevor er in die wirkliche Hölle kam, noch einige Höllenqualen erleiden sollte. Sicherlich war dies Gottes Plan oder der Plan von demjenigen der dort oben das Sagen hatte.

_Miss Amanda Scarlett Grey:_

Scarlett wanderte in ihrer blassblauen Schwesterntracht durch die langen Reihen der Verwundeten. Hier und dort blieb sie stehen um die Verbände und Nähte zu überprüfen, und um bei manchen zu kontrollieren, ob derjenige überhaupt noch atmete. Kaum eine Minute verging, ohne dass abermals ein weiterer Verletzter durch die Öffnung des Sanitäterzeltes getragen wurde. Dieser Krieg forderte schon viel zu viele Opfer. Zahlreiche Mütter beweinten bereits ihre Söhne, Familien wurden zerrissen, doch manche starben einsam. Für Scarlett war es anfangs schrecklich gewesen, all diese Schicksale mit ansehen zu müssen. Doch die Zeit hatte sie mittlerweile abgehärtet. Die Leichen der toten Soldaten gehörten nun schon ebenso zu ihrem Alltag, wie die blutenden und schwärenden Wunden, die manche erlitten.

Anfangs hatte sie nicht gewusst auf was sie sich einließ, als man ihr gesagt hatte, dass im Lager der Armee eine Schwester gebraucht wurde. Doch als sie hier angekommen war, hatte sie schnell das Bild der Realität eingeholt. Das hier war nicht einer dieser Abenteuerromane, die sie so gerne las, nein das hier war der blutige Krieg.

Scarlett streifte weiterhin durch das Krankenlager, als sie plötzlich hörte, wie jemand hinter ihr ihren Namen rief. Als sie sich umdrehte, wehten ihre langen schwarzen Locken wie eine Fahne hinter ihr her. Sie strich sich eine Haarlocke aus dem etwas verschwitzten, schmalen Gesicht. Hier im Lager war es teilweise unangenehm schwül, was von der Wärme herführte, die die Körper der Patienten ausstrahlten. „Admiral …" Ein hoch gewachsener Mann kam in Begleitung von zwei Vasallen, die einen verletzten Gefangenen hinter sich herzerrten durch die Öffnung des Zelteinganges auf sie zu. „Schwester Scarlett, ich bringe Euch hier einen Staatsgefangenen…der Kerl ist ziemlich lädiert, also sorgt dafür, dass das Vögelchen so weit gesund wird, dass wir es zum Singen bringen können!" Mit diesen Worten stieß der Admiral den bewusstlosen Gefangenen auf eines der Lazarettbetten. Er warf noch einen verächtlichen Blick auf ihn und wandte sich dann wieder der Schwester zu „Achtet darauf, nicht zu viel mit diesem räudigen Hund zu sprechen, am besten lasst es ganz! Wenn man diesen Engländern den kleinen Finger gib, dann fressen sie einem gleich die ganze Hand!" Mit einem kurzen Nicken verabschiedete er sich und verließ dann gemeinsam mit seinen zwei Wachen wieder das Zelt.

Scarlett ging nun vorsichtig auf den Bewusstlosen zu. Alles in ihr sträubte sich dagegen, diesen Menschen auch nur zu berühren. Seit ihr Vater 1785 von englischen Soldaten festgenommen, gefoltert und ermordet worden war, hegte sie einen abscheulichen Hass gegen alle dieser Zunft. Und nun durfte sie auch noch einen von ihnen verpflegen. Ich muss mir vor Augen halten, dass das alles zu Gunsten der Amerikaner ist…wenn er beim Verhör spricht, dann kann das einen großen Vorteil für unsere Truppen bedeuten. Als sie schließlich vor dem Gefangenen stand, bemerkte sie all seine Wunden, vor allem an seiner Leiste, wo sich durch das schmutzige Hemd bereits ein roter Fleck ausbreitete. Scarlett seufzte, er sollte zuerst einmal seine Erschöpfung ausschlafen. Einen Bewusstlosen konnte man kaum verarzten. Und die junge Frau war zu zierlich um einen Mann seiner Statur auch nur an zu heben. Also wandte sie sich den anderen Patienten zu, während sie wartete dass der englische Colonel aufwachte.

„Sind wir jetzt also wach?" Mit einem Arm voll Tüchern und einer Schüssel heißem Wasser kam Scarlett auf den Gefangenen zu. Er war die gesamte Nacht bewusstlos gewesen und erst jetzt im Morgengrauen aufgewacht. Wach sah er noch lädierter aus als im Schlaf. Scarlett setzte sich auf den Rand seines Lagers und begann seine Wunden zu reinigen ohne ihm auch nur einmal in die Augen zu schauen. Es war schon Folter genug für sie, diesen Mann auch nur verarzten zu müssen. Mit jedem Verband, den sie anlegte, stärkte sie einen Mann, der vielleicht mitverantwortlich für den Tod ihres geliebten Vaters war. Doch es war ihre Pflicht, den Kranken und Verwundeten zu helfen. Umsonst hatte sie diesen Eid ja nicht geschworen und vielleicht konnte sie damit ein klein wenig zum Sieg der Amerikaner über die Engländer beitragen. „Ich will gar nicht wissen, wie Euer Name lautet…Meine Pflicht ist es allein, Euch wieder gesund zu pflegen für das Verhör!" Sie tauchte ein weiteres Tuch in das heiße Wasser, das schon einen deutlichen blassroten Schimmer aufwies. Ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken riss sie sein Hemd auf, um an die Wunde an seiner Seite zu kommen. Diese hatte bereits angefangen, sich zu entzünden. Scarlett schüttelte den Kopf. Die Wunde war ziemlich tief und rührte wahrscheinlich von einem Degen oder einem Dolch her. Sie verstand nicht, wie man bei solchen Verletzungen so lange mit der Versorgung der Wunde warten konnte. Ohne lange darüber nachzudenken nahm sie eine Flasche hochprozentigen Alkohols von einem kleinen Beistelltisch und wusch die Wunde aus. Aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtete sie die Reaktion des Fremden. Doch er schien nicht einmal mit der Wimper zu zucken, auch nicht, als sie die Wunde mit wenigen Stichen vernähte. Und das räumte ihm doch einige Bewunderung ihrerseits ein. Die meisten, die sich dieser Behandlung unterziehen mussten, stöhnten, ächzten oder schrieen gar auf, wenn sie die ersten Stiche spürten. Doch dieser Kerl schien ihr zäh und hielt sich wacker.

_Colonel William Tavington:_

Der englische Colonel war schon eine geraume Zeit wach gewesen. Es hatte einige Zeit in Anspruch genommen, bis er wirklich wusste wo er war. Er schloss aus den Geräuschen die ihn Umgaben, dass er gefangen genommen worden war, was soviel wie sein Todesurteil bedeutete. Er nahm es ziemlich gelassen auf, schließlich rechnete er jeden Tag mit seinem Ableben. In der Zeit, als er noch alleine gewesen war, hatte er sich in Ruhe umsehen können, doch dann folgte das, was kommen musste: Er hörte Schritte und hielt sich lieber bedeckt. Bevor er weg getreten war, hatte man ihn auf eine Pritsche gebunden. Sollte er hier besser liegen? Lächerlich, das war typisch Yankee. Er kannte zwar Feldbetten, doch waren die englischen seiner Meinung nach um einiges bequemer.

Er spürte wie ihn Hände berührten, kleine zaghafte Hände. Sie hatten also eine Schwester geschickt, damit sie ihn gesund pflegte und er um einiges länger Gefoltert werden konnte. Er hätte es mit einem Amerikaner nicht anders gemacht. Nur, dass er dabei weniger Mittel eingesetzt hätte um den Gefangenen am Leben zu erhalten. Entweder er überlebte oder er starb. Gefangene machen, um sie danach zu foltern, war einfach. Wozu die Mühe also sie mit einer großen Anstrengung wieder zu beleben? Er hörte ihre sanfte Stimme, sie versuchte wohl ungerührt zu klingen, so als ob sie erhaben über die Situation war. Tavington schlug seine kalten grauen Augen auf um sie herablassend zu mustern. Obwohl er blutverschmiert und völlig entkräftet war gelang es ihm ziemlich gut, dennoch seine Ideale zu Vertreten. Niemals würde er Betteln, Heucheln oder Kriechen für etwas, dass er begehrte. Niemals! Der Colonel ignorierte ihre Worte beflissen und ließ sich nicht dazu herab mit ihr auf irgendeine Art und Weise zu kommunizieren. Wie er doch dieses ganze Spielchen hasste. Dreimal war er bis jetzt gefangen genommen worden und immer wieder war er entweder entflohen oder gerettet worden. Er würde auch dieses Lagers überleben, damit er weiter nach Ruhm und Ehre streben konnte. Doch was wusste dieses blau tragende Weibsbild bitte davon? Ihre hellblaue Schwesterntracht war nicht zu übersehen, sie gehörte also nicht zu dem gehobenen Personal an der Front und musste sich nur um irgendwelche Verwundeten kümmern. Irgendwie kränkte William dies, immerhin war er ein Colonel und dazu noch ein ziemlich berüchtigter. Man müsste alle Hebel in Bewegung setzten um ihn am Leben zu erhalten. Perfides Pack!

Er fühlte wie ihre Hände über seinen Körper streiften. Sie war jedenfalls gut darin. Er hatte das Gefühl, als würde sie ihn kaum berühren, aber vielleicht kam es auch durch den Umstand, dass er halb betäubt vor Schmerzen war. Ihm war bereits seine vom Blut schwere Uniformjacke ausgezogen worden - genauso sowie sein Anorak. Er fror nicht, denn es war ein herrlicher Frühlingsmorgen. Jemand anderes hätte diesen womöglich genossen, Tavington aber hatte noch nie viel Wert auf das Wetter gelegt. Schwach hörte er ihre Worte und öffnete nur wieder die Lider. Redete sie sich gerade ihre Arbeit schön oder versuchte sie ihn einfach nur zum Reden zu bewegen? „Ihr würdet ohnehin meinen Namen nie erfahren, dreckige Yankee Schlampe! Zudem müsst ihr mir nicht sagen was ihr zu tun habt, denn es interessiert mich im Grunde nicht. Im Übrigen weiß ich selbst was mit mir passieren wird. Tun sie ihre Arbeit und langweilen sie mich nicht mit ihrer Geschwätzigkeit." Kalt musterte er ihre Reaktion, noch während die Nadel sich unentwegt durch sein Fleisch bohrte. Er fühlte sich immer benommener. Es war nur natürlich. Sein Oberkörper zeigte einige andere Narben auf, es war ihm also nicht fremd so etwas mit zu erleben. Er schrie nie oder zappelte, auch wenn seine Hände sich krampfhaft um seine Fesseln geschlungen hatten, als sie die Wunde mit dem Alkohol reinigte. Er ging davon aus, dass man ihm keine Schmerzmittel geben würde. Wozu auch - er war ein verräterischer Engländer, der Feind. Tavington selbst würde es niemals zulassen einem Gefangenen überhaupt Wasser zu geben.

„Sind sie endlich fertig?" fragte er in gelangweilten Ton und wartete bis sie endlich ihre Arbeit beenden würde. Er wollte zwar nicht unbedingt allein gelassen werden, aber er würde ihr sicherlich nicht zugestehen, dass er auf ihre Anwesenheit angewiesen war. Sie würde in den nächsten Wochen sein einziger Gesprächspartner sein, folglich sollte er im Grunde genommen höflich und freundlich zu ihr sein. Aber dies lag nun mal nicht in seiner Natur und er würde sich auch nicht in solch einer dringenden Notsituation dazu entscheiden sich zu ändern. So war nun mal der Colonel der Green Dragoons gestrickt und die Amerikaner sollten das ruhig herausfinden.

_Miss Amanda Scarlett Grey:_

_Ihr würdet ohnehin meinen Namen nie erfahren, dreckige Yankee Schlampe!_ Scarlett hatte sich gerade umgedreht um das blutdurchtränkte Tuch erneut aus zu waschen, als sie die Worte des Colonels hörte. Von Wut ergriffen drehte sie sich um und verpasste ihm eine schallende Ohrfeige. Ihre Augen blitzten böse als sie die Worte beinahe heraus spie: „Hütet Eure Zunge, oder ich werde sie Euch, so wahr Gott mein Zeuge ist, bei lebendigem Leibe herausschneiden und sie dann vor Euren Augen über der Glut dort drüben rösten!" Sie nahm die Flasche mit dem Alkohol in die Hand und schüttete einen Schwall davon über die frisch vernähte Wunde. „Und jetzt haltet Euer dreckiges Schandmaul und nervt mich nicht mit Eurem elenden Geschwätz!" In der Hitze des Gesprächs hatten sich ihre Wangen gerötet und ihr Haar war dem sorgsam geflochtenen Dutt entwichen. Sie seufzte genervt und löste den Knoten ganz. Die langen schwarzen Locken fielen in Kaskaden über ihre Schultern und bildeten einen deutlichen Kontrast zu ihrer hellblauen Kleidung. Dieser Mann war ihr mehr als zuwider. Nein, nicht nur, dass er ein Engländer war, machte ihn so abscheulich, nein, es war auch sein Verhalten, das mehr als zu wünschen übrig ließ.

Um sich von ihrem Zorn abzulenken, begann sie nun die Nadel und das andere ärztliche Besteck zu säubern. Sie hatte ja wirklich immer Glück mit ihren Patienten. Entweder sie benahmen sich so idiotisch wie dieser hier oder sie starben unter ihren Händen. Sie hatte schon zu viele Leben vergehen gesehen. Doch die Zeit hatte sie hart werden lassen, sie ließ sich kaum ihren Schmerz anmerken und schon gar nicht ließ sie sich auf die Liebe ein. Ja, Verehrer hatte sie schon genug gehabt, aber sie hatte einen nach dem anderen abgewiesen. So etwas konnte sie in ihrem Leben nicht gebrauchen, all diese unnötigen Gefühle. Wenn sie schon etwas empfand, dann höchstens Mitleid. Aber dieser Kerl hier, erregte in ihrem Herzen nur Abscheu und sie war froh, wenn er nach diesem Verhör das Zeitliche segnen würde. „Manche haben es wirklich nicht anders verdient…." murmelte sie vor sich hin. Sie nahm die sauberen Utensilien und packte sie in ein kleines Kästchen. Dann erhob sie sich um dieses wieder im hinteren Bereich des Zeltes zu verstauen.

Als sie zurück zum Lager des verhassten Gefangenen gehen wollte, rief eine Stimme aus dem Eingangsbereich ihren Namen. Sie drehte sich um und entdeckte den alten Jesper, der dort auf mehrere Kissen gebettet und eingehüllt in dicke Decken auf einem Lager lag. Der junge Soldat, der auf der Lagerstatt neben ihm ruhte, hatte nach ihr gerufen. Scarlett setzte ein Lächeln auf und eilte mit schnellen Schritten zu ihm hinüber. Der junge Soldat musterte sie bewundernd, doch sie schenkte diesen Blicken keine Beachtung. „Ich glaube Jesper braucht etwas, er sieht schon die ganze Zeit so gequält zu mir herüber!" Sie zwinkerte dem Soldaten zu und wandte sich dann an den alten Mann. „Was kann ich für Euch tun?" Sie sah ihn mit freundlichen Augen an. Er war einer dieser Fälle, der ihren Hass auf die Engländer noch steigen ließ. Jesper hatte an der Grenze eine kleine Farm besessen, seine Tiere darauf hatte er mit sehr viel Liebe gehegt und gepflegt. Dann waren jedoch die Engländer über ihn hergefallen. Um ihn zum Reden zu bringen, hatten sie vor seinen Augen nach und nach sein ganzes Vieh abgeschlachtet. Als er dann schließlich vom Schmerz gebeugt gesprochen hatte, hatten sie ihm die Zunge herausgeschnitten und ihn mit einem Degen niedergestreckt. Hätte man ihn auch nur eine Stunde später gefunden, so hätte sie nichts mehr für ihn tun können. Mit viel aufwendiger Pflege war er wieder einigermaßen genesen. Doch seine Sprache hatte sie ihm nicht mehr wiedergeben können.

Ein Lächeln schlich sich auf Jespers Züge als er sah, wie Scarlett sich ihm zuwandte. Mit Händen und Füßen bedeutete er ihr, dass er Hunger hatte und Scarlett ging hinüber zum großen Kessel, um eine Schale mit Gemüsebrühe zu füllen. Dann kam sie zurück an Jespers Lagerstatt und ließ sich an seiner Seite nieder. Da er einen seiner Arme in der Schlinge tragen musste, führte Scarlett geduldig jeden Löffel voll Brühe an seine Lippen und plauderte unterdessen munter drauf los. Jesper antwortete ihr mit beiläufigem Nicken, indem er lächelte, den Kopf schüttelte oder die Stirn runzelte. Scarlett hatte mittlerweile gelernt, sich auf diese Weise mit ihm zu verständigen. Der alte Mann lag ihr sehr am Herzen und so pflegte sie die Gewohnheit, täglich mindestens eine Stunde Konversation mit ihm zu treiben. Das lenkte sie etwas von den Gräueln des Alltages ab und Jesper bereitete sie damit eine große Freude. Als er seine Schüssel leer gegessen hatte, drückte sie kurz seine Hand, schenkte ihm noch einmal ein strahlendes Lächeln und brachte die Schüssel dann schnellen Schrittes zu dem kleinem Holztrog, der als Spülbecken diente. Während sie die kleine Schüssel auswusch, warf sie einen Blick auf den Engländer, der abgeschieden von den anderen, einsam auf seiner Pritsche im hintersten Eck des Zeltes lag. Scarlett seufzte, sie musste ihm auch noch etwas zu essen bringen oder zumindest etwas Tee. Sie ging zu dem großen Kessel, der über der offenen Feuerstelle hing und schöpfte daraus einen Metallbecher voll der heißen Flüssigkeit, die einen sanften Duft von Ringelblumen und Kamille ausströmte. Diesen nahm sie in die eine Hand, in die andere dagegen eine Scheibe Brot.

Langsam ging sie zu dem Gefangenen zurück. Ohne ein Wort zu sprechen oder ihn auch nur anzusehen, legte sie ihre Mitbringsel auf den kleinen Holzschemel neben seiner Lagerstatt. Ohne ihn auch nur eines Blickes zu würdigen, löste sie eine seiner Handfesseln, sodass er sich wenigstens ein bisschen aufrichten konnte. Dafür befestigte sie die andere Handfessel und seine Fußfesseln umso straffer. „Ich hoffe Ihr wisst Euch selbst zu helfen…." Ihr Lächeln war kalt, als sie sich auf einen Holzstuhl an der Fußseite seines Lagers fallen ließ und ihn mit kalten Augen beobachtete. Nein, mit ihr konnte er seine Spielchen nicht spielen. Sie ließ sich nicht wie Dreck behandeln. Und schon gar nicht, wenn dieser jemand von ihrer Hilfe abhängig war. Aber er konnte es gerne wieder versuchen. Doch dann würde sie ihm die Wochen hier in ihrem Lazarett so zur Hölle machen, dass er sich wünschen würde, man hätte ihn schon bei seiner Ankunft hier ermordet.

_Colonel William Tavington:_

Der Schlag hatte keine Wirkung auf ihn. Leider musste er ihn hinnehmen, da er unfähig war sich zu rühren. Ohnehin wäre er ihr wohl unterlegen gewesen. Er war so schwach, dass man ihn getrost hätte bändigen können. Tavington hasste nichts mehr, als unfähig zu sein irgendetwas zu tun, diese völlige Machtlosigkeit. Wie er dieses Wort doch verabscheute, fast genauso sehr wie dieses schwarzhaarige Geschöpft! Sie wirkte auf ihn wie eine Zigeunerin, sicherlich war sie auch nichts anderes. Aus seinen grauen Augen blickte er sie hasserfüllt an. „Das wagt Ihr kein zweites Mal...!", zischte er verärgert, doch sie schien ihn zu ignorieren, was ihn nur noch mehr in Rage bracht. Aber auch seine Pflegerin schien nicht ungerührt von seinen Worten geblieben zu sein, immerhin hatte ihr eben gezeigter Gefühlsausbruch mehr als alles andere bewiesen, wie sehr seine Worte das Ziel getroffen hatten.

Ironisch zog er seine Augenbrauen empor. Sie wollte ihm eigenhändig die Zunge heraustrennen? Er schätze es zwar, dass sie ihn soeben zusammen genäht hatte, bezweifelte aber, dass sie in der Lage seien würde ihm die Zunge abzutrennen. Woran erinnerte ihn das Ganze nur? Er hatte einmal davon gehört, dass einem die Zunge heraus getrennt wurde. Im Krieg waren viele frevelhafte Taten gestattet, jedenfalls beteiligte sich der Colonel gerne einmal an solchen ruchlosen Aktionen. Ihm war es gleichgültig, die Hauptsache war, er erreichte seine Ziele. Den Dragoons befahl er immer hart durchzugreifen. Er machte keine Gefangenen und schreckte auch nicht davor zurück Kinder oder alte Leute exekutieren zu lassen. Seine Reiterstaffel folgte seinem Befehl und wer ihm missfiel konnte sehr schnell auch in die Schusslinie geraten. So gehorchten sie ihm, ohne seine Befehle in Frage zu stellen.

Der Colonel war noch in Gedanken versunken, da befahl sie ihm ungerührt auch noch. Wusste sie etwa nicht wer er war! Dieses miese Stück! Er schwor sich ihr zu zeigen wer er wirklich war. Sie würde niemals dazu kommen seine Zunge zu rösten. Vorher würde er ihr die Kopfhaut von ihrem Schädel abtrennen. Nochmals desinfizierte sie seine Wunde, doch dieses Mal gab der Colonel noch nicht einmal eine Regung von sich. Seine Adern waren bis zum Überlaufen mit Adrenalin gefüllt und noch immer war er daran bestrebt sich loszureißen und ihr einmal zu beweisen, dass er kein Niemand war.

All diese Wünsche würden wohl noch nicht in Erfüllung gehen. Die hübsche Amerikanerin wandte sich ab und kümmerte sich nun um wichtigere Dinge. Der Colonel sah aus seiner Position nicht was sie dort tat. Ihm war es im Endeffekt auch egal. Noch immer voller Zorn sah er wütend auf ihren schmalen Rücken, wenn er jetzt doch nur die Kraft hätte sich loszureißen. Doch es würde ihm nichts nützen, denn er sah zwei uniformierte Wachen vor dem Zelteingang stehen. Zudem hörte er ununterbrochen das Trappeln von Pferdehufen. Wie weit hatten ihn seine Feinde nur weggebracht? War es weit weg? Er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, dass ein so großes Lager irgendwo in der Nähe existierte. Womöglich war er in einem Lager der Miliz, diese hielten sich versteckt auf. Vielleicht könnte der Colonel fliehen und dieses ganze Lager dem Erdboden gleich machen? Es keimte etwas Hoffnung in ihm auf. Immerhin bedeuteten seine Mutmaßungen, dass er nicht unweit von der Front sein musste. Das nächstgelegene Fort lag in der Umgebung von Charles Town. Das hieß, es waren gut zwei Meilen von hier aus bis zu einem sicheren Unterschlupf. Dazwischen würden kleinere Splittergruppen patrouillieren. Tavington überlegte angestrengt und bemerkte somit nicht, dass Fortgehen seiner Pflegerin. Ohnehin wäre es ihm nur lieb gewesen, jetzt ungestört für sich zu sein.

Das Denken fiel ihm schwer. Wahrscheinlich war sein Blutverlust doch um einiges höher gewesen als er angenommen hatte. Sein Blick wurde leicht trübe und er bemühte sich darum wach zu bleiben. Doch da nun die Schwarzhaarige verschwunden war, fiel es ihm schwer bei Bewusstsein zu bleiben. Ein leises Rufen eines Soldaten schreckte ihn fast im gleichen Moment auf. Unter Qualen hob er den Kopf um zu sehen wer gerufen hatte und wohin die Amerikanerin ging. Sie durchquerte fast das gesamte Zelt und Tavington hatte Mühe die Augen offen zu lassen. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie einen Verehrer, so mutmaßte William. Immerhin war sie nicht gerade unattraktiv für eine Frau. Er wusste, dass sich in solchen Lagern oft Liebesbeziehungen ereigneten. Immerhin war die Verzweiflung groß und so suchte man Trost und Geborgenheit bei der Person, die sich so bereitwillig um einen kümmerten. Verächtlich betrachtete der Colonel diese Gedanken, sie waren ihm zuwider. Er hielt nicht viel von gefühlsmäßigen Verbindungen, besonders hielt er nichts von der Liebe.

Er war Soldat und hatte sich der Majestät von England verschrieben. Seine Liebe galt lediglich seiner Macht und seinem Erfolg für die Krone. Nichts anderes brauchte er um zu überleben. In einsamen Nächten tröstete er sich mit einem guten Whiskey und einer Angestellten. Er brauchte schon immer nicht sehr viel zum Leben und noch weniger um zu überleben. Dies würden auch bald diese elenden Continentals herausfinden.

Seine Augen waren zugefallen und die Minuten verstrichen wie Sekunden. Er spürte einen leichten Luftzug, der von irgendetwas herrührte. Er war zu erschöpft um die Augen deswegen zu öffnen. Was er nicht sah war, dass sich seine Pflegerin mit etwas Essen zu ihm gesellte.

Er fühlte wie sich weiche Finger an dem rauen Strick zuschaffen machten. Wurde er gerade losgebunden? Beinahe hätte der Colonel vermutete, dass dies alles hier nur ein merkwürdiger Traum war, in den er geraten war. Vielleicht war er gerade in Fieberträumen und dem Delirium nahe. Sodass er nun glaubte er sei gefangen genommen worden. Wieder durchfuhr ihn ein brennender Schmerz, dieses Mal an beiden Knöcheln und einem Handgelenk. _Ich hoffe Ihr wisst Euch selbst zu helfen. _Schläfrig registrierte er diese Worte und öffnete langsam die Augen. Sein Blick erwiderte verwirrt den ihren, es war ein ziemlich kurzer Moment und es dauerte nicht lange an bis er seine Fassung wieder gewonnen hatte und merkte, was sie gerade von ihm verlangte. Sie wollte ihn also zum Essen bewegen? Das wäre doch gelacht, wenn er nun nachgeben würde. „Ich habe keinen Appetit auf diesen Fraß. Kommt wieder, wenn Ihr etwas habt, was meiner Person angemessen ist." Er sprach zwar leise, aber seine Stimme war nicht minder arrogant. Entweder seine Essenverweigerung oder die Wunde an seiner Flanke würde ihm das Leben kosten. Er fand sich mit beidem ab, jedoch wusste er, dass der Essensentzug auch seine Pflegerin betreffen würde. Immerhin musste sie ihn am Leben erhalten.

„Auf was wartet Ihr noch?" fragte er süffisant und seine aufgesprungenen und blutigen Lippen bildeten ein angedeutetes und sehr schwaches Lächeln. Sie würde irgendwann einsehen, dass sie sich hier mit dem falschen Gefangenen eingelassen hatte. Sie würde ihn nicht so schnell einwickeln können. Seinen Stolz brach man nur sehr schwer. Es hatte noch nie jemanden gegeben, der dies geschafft hatte und Tavington selbst bezweifelte, dass dies überhaupt zu schaffen war.

_Miss Amanda Scarlett Grey:_

Scarlett nahm seine Worte nur mit einem Schmunzeln hin. Sie erhob sich mit einem spöttischen Lächeln und knickste vor ihm, wobei sie sich nur mit sehr großer Mühe das Lachen verkneifen konnte. „Oh, Brot und Tee sind also ein Schweinefraß für unsere Hochwohlgeborenheit? Vielleicht beliebt es Euch mehr, hier lange von euren Muskeln zu zehren." Sie lachte auf und ließ sich wieder auf ihren Stuhl fallen. „Glaubt mir, wenn Ihr nicht esst, lebt ihr trotzdem noch lange genug für das Verhör….es wird den Generals eine Freude sein, die ausgemergelte Gestalt, die Ihr dann darstellen werdet, auf der Streckbank zu foltern…Ja, General O'Connor hat da seine Vorlieben.." In Wahrheit verabscheute sie diesen General zutiefst, da seine Methoden mehr als unmenschlich schienen in ihren Augen. Doch diesem verfluchten Engländer wünschte sie Tod und Teufel an den Hals. Wie beiläufig zog sie aus ihrem Rocksaum einen kleinen Dolch hervor. „Ihr glaubt also nicht, dass ich mir Eure Zunge als Trophäe holen könnte?" Sie fuhr mit der mörderisch scharfen Klinge langsam, so dass er jede ihrer Bewegungen genau beobachten konnte, an ihrem Zeigefinger entlang. Eine dünne rote Linie bildete sich darauf, aus der einige Sekunden später in dicken Tropfen das Blut hervorquoll. Doch Scarlett verzog nicht einmal das Gesicht dabei. Es gab schlimmeres als einen Schnitt am Zeigefinger. „Ich kenne wahrlich noch bessere Arten, Euch zu lehren was Schmerz ist!" Sie lächelte teuflisch und warf den Dolch mit solcher Geschwindigkeit knapp neben seinen Kopf, sodass dieser die Zeltwand durchstach und im Pfosten, der das Zelt trug stecken blieb. Während sie ihm unentwegt in die Augen starrte, führte sie ihren blutenden Finger an ihre Lippen und benetzte diese mit der karmesinroten Flüssigkeit, ehe sie diese in Zeitlupengeschwindigkeit ableckte. Dann sprang sie auf, weil sie vom Zelteingang her Lärm hörte.

Mit schnellen Schritten lief Scarlett zum vorderen Teil des Zeltes. Dort stand eine junge Frau mit einem Kind auf dem Arm. Die Tränen liefen in Bächen über ihr Gesicht, und erst jetzt erkannte Scarlett dass das Jäckchen des Kleinen nur so vor Blut triefte. „Diese verfluchten Engländer schrecke also vor gar nichts zurück…" Sie eilte zu der jungen Frau und nahm ihr das Kind ab. Seine Ärmchen waren über und über mit Schnitten übersäht, die mit Sicherheit von Degen herführten. Scarlett ballte ihre Hand zur Faust. Ihr Hass steigerte sich ins Unermessliche, als sie das Kind auf einer Pritsche hinlegte und so schnell als möglich seine Wunden zu versorgen begann. Die weinende und zu Tode besorgte Mutter stand mit zitternden Händen und weit aufgerissenen Augen neben ihr und beobachtete all ihr tun. Als Scarlett schließlich den letzten Schnitt vernäht hatte, legte sie das nun friedlich schlummernde Kind, dem sie zuvor ein starkes Heilmittel gegeben hatte, in die Arme seiner wartenden Mutter. Die Frau küsste ihre Hände, doch Scarlett winkte verlegen ab. Sie drückte der Frau einen Tiegel mit Balsam in die Hand, das sie auf die Wunden des Kindes auftragen sollte. Die junge Frau verabschiedete sich unter Tränen.

Scarlett sah ihr nach. Ihre Hände verkrampften sich zitternd in ihrem Rock und Tränen quollen unaufhörlich über ihre Wangen. Sie brauchte einen Moment um sich zu fassen. Nein, dieser Krieg ging schon zu lange. Er durfte keine Leben mehr fordern, schon gar nicht die von Kindern. Doch die Generäle der Amerikaner waren nicht minder stur als dieser Engländer, der dort hinten auf seiner Pritsche lag. _Reiß dich zusammen, du darfst niemals Schwäche zeigen! _Hallten ihr die Worte ihres Vaters noch in den Ohren. Und das tat Scarlett auch. Sie nahm ihr weißes Taschentuch und betupfte ihre Wangen damit. Dann ging sie zum Wassertrog und benetzte ihr Gesicht mit kaltem Wasser, damit die Rötung ihrer Augen nachließ. Sie seufzte und machte sich wieder auf den Weg zu ihrem Gefangenen.

Der war mittlerweile wieder in die Bewusstlosigkeit entschwunden. Doch das war Scarlett egal. Sie musste so und so seine Verbände wechseln. Und da war es ihr lieber, wenn er sie nicht mit seinen Eskapaden nerven konnte. Vorsichtig schlug sie die Decken zurück. Aus den Augenwinkeln entdeckte sie, dass er noch immer nichts gegessen hatte. Scarlett seufzte und begann nun sanft die Verbände zu lösen. Auch wenn sie ihn hasste, er war doch ihr Patient und das verpflichtete sie dazu, sich so fürsorglich um seine Wunden zu kümmern, wie sie nur konnte. _Ich tue das zum Wohle Amerikas…_dachte sie verzweifelt. Die Naht an seiner Seite hatte nicht zu schwären begonnen, das war schon mal ein gutes Zeichen, jedoch hatten sich die Wundränder entzünden. Wenn sie nichts tat, würde dies zu einer Blutvergiftung führen, und bei seinem hohen Blutverlust würde ihn das innerhalb der nächsten Tage wahrscheinlich das Leben kosten. Bei Gott, sie wünschte diesem Engländer die Pest an den Hals, doch über Leben und Tod zu bestimmen, lag nicht in ihrer Hand. Vorsichtig streifte sie das Hemd ein wenig mehr zur Seite. Beim Anblick der Narben biss sie sich entsetzt auf die Unterlippe. Nein, dies wünschte sie nicht einmal dem schlimmsten englischen Verräter. Sanft fuhr sie mit der Fingerspitze über eine besonders tiefe Narbe etwas oberhalb seiner Brust. Dieser Krieg brachte nichts als Ärger. Einen Moment verharrte sie so, mit ihrer Hand auf seiner geschundenen Haut.

Doch als er sich regte, zuckte Scarlett zurück als hätte man sie mit einem glühenden Eisen berührt. Nein, sie konnte nicht….sie _durfte _kein Mitleid für diesen Mann empfinden. Das war gefährlich, konnte sie den Kopf kosten. Sie schluckte. Sie hasste es Kriegsgefangene als Patienten zu haben. Es war ihr lieber wenn sie sie alle gleich behandeln konnte, aber das war hier nicht möglich. Sie atmete tief durch und fing sich langsam wieder. Dann nahm sie den Tiegel mit der Salbe in die Hand und begann diese langsam auf die Wunde auf zu tragen. Der sanfte Geruch von Salbei drang ihr in die Nase, als sich die Salbe auf seiner Haut erwärmte.

Dann legte sie in Windeseile neue Verbände an und deckte seinen schlafenden Körper wieder zu. Eine flüchtige Berührung ihres Handrückens an seiner Stirn ließ sie stocken. Hatte er etwa Fieber? Sie legte nun die gesamte Handfläche auf seine Stirn. Ja, sie glühte beinahe. Scarlett machte sich nun wirklich Sorgen. Nein, dass verhieß gewiss gar nichts Gutes. Schweißperlen standen auf seiner bleichen Stirn, seine Wangen waren jedoch in dem bleichen Gesicht fiebrig gerötet. Schnell sprang Scarlett auf und lief zum Wassertrog um eine Schüssel kalten Wassers zu holen.

Nun begann sie dem Gefangenen, kalte Kompressen auf die Stirn zu legen, um das Fieber zu senken. Sie wusste nicht, was sie bei der Behandlung falsch gemacht hatte, immerhin waren schon fast 14 Stunden seit seiner Ankunft hier im Lazarett vergangen und Scarlett hatte gedacht, er sei nun außerhalb der Gefahrenzone. Doch da hatte sie sich wohl getäuscht. Die Medizin machte ihren Erkenntnissen nach doch immer noch Fehler.

Sie strich sein schweißnasses Haar aus der Stirn und legte erneut ein kaltes, nasses Stück Stoff darauf. Jetzt hieß es abwarten. Ob er bei Bewusstsein war, wusste sie nicht, auf jeden Fall hatte sie nichts bemerkt seit sie vorhin seine Narben berührt hatte.

_Colonel William Tavington:_

Grimmig erwiderte er ihren Blick, ihr Lächeln jedoch nicht. Ihre Worte mochten vielleicht einschüchtern wirken, doch der Colonel war nun mal kein Mann, den so leicht etwas erschrecken konnte. Dazu war er wohl zu kühl und hart gesotten._ Hochwohlgeborenheit_… er schnaubte verächtlich bei diesem Wort. Was wusste sie schon über sein Leben oder das er hochwohlgeboren sei? Wieder überkam ihn der Drang sie einfach zu erwürgen. Früher einmal hatte er in einer wertgeschätzten und anerkannten Familie gelebt, damals, als er noch ein Kind gewesen war. Es war ein passables Leben gewesen. Doch war es voller Lug und Trug. So war sein Vater ein versoffener Tunichtgut und seine Mutter ein billiges Flittchen, welche die Betten am englischen Hof in- und auswendig kannte. Nein, hochwohlgeboren fühlte er sich schon lange nicht mehr. Der Mildtätigkeit Dritter hatte er es zu verdanken auf einer renommierten Militärschule angenommen worden zu sein. Ab da ging sein Leben seines Wissens bergauf und später ging er dem Leben eines Soldaten nach.

Ihre folgenden Drohungen nahm er kaum mehr war, so schwelgte Tavington doch eher in Erinnerungen. Sie schien es nicht zu bemerken. Ihre Worte von General O'Connor ließen ihn aufhorchen. War er also höchstpersönlich hier? Der Colonel ging dennoch davon aus, dass er O'Connor nicht zu Gesicht bekommen würde. Kein General folterte Untergebene der englischen Krone. Tavington kam zu dem Schluss, dass diese dämliche Krankenschwester keine Ahnung von dem hatte, was hier eigentlich vorging. Gerade als er ihr eine trockenen Antwort geben wollte folgten weitere Worte.

Ein weiteres Mal drohte sie ihm, entweder sie hatte zu wenig zu tun oder es machte ihr Spaß Gefangene einzuschüchtern. Der Colonel nahm es mit einem Hauch von Belustigung auf, was man auch an seinem Blick sah, der sich auch nicht änderte, als sie sich selber in den Finger schnitt. Der Colonel musste nun zugeben, dass er sie einigermaßen interessant fand. Er sah ungerührt zu wie der Tropfen Blut an ihrem Finger entlang lief, über ihren zarten Finger bis sie ihn mit ihrer Zunge entfernte. Tavington hatte den Blick gelangweilt abwenden wollen, doch er konnte es nicht. Es hatte etwas Prickelndes an sich, dieses Schauspiel weiter zu beobachten. Es gefiel dem Colonel sogar ungemein, aber natürlich sagte er ihr dies nicht. Lange hielt er den doch sehr innigen Augenkontakt. Die Szene endete mit ihrem präzisen Messerwurf. Wieder nahm es der Engländer mit einer Art stillen Süffisanz auf.

_Ich kenne wahrlich noch bessere Arten, Euch zu lehren was Schmerz ist!_ Das würde ich zu gerne herausfinden, dachte der Colonel bei sich. Vielleicht würde sie den Führer dieses Zeltlagers sogar darum bitten ihn foltern zu können. Es würde ihr sicherlich eine Genugtuung bereiten. Er kannte dieses Gefühl zu genüge. Diese angenehme Befriedigung, die man dabei empfand jemandem Schmerzen zu zufügen. Oft war der Colonel selbst als Sadist bezeichnet worden, eine Aussage die er eher gelassen hinnahm, denn er wusste, dass diese der Wahrheit entsprach. In jedem Menschen steckt ein sadistisches Monster, man musste nur den Mut haben dieses zu entfesseln. Bei ihm war es ziemlich früh geschehen, schon auf der Militärakademie. An der Tagesordnung stand die Drangsalierung der noch sehr jungen Männer. Natürlich kam es auch untereinander zu Auseinandersetzungen, die dann wiederum von ihren Offizieren bestraft wurden. Eine stille Befriedigung fand der Colonel auch im Töten, es war wohl eine Art Ausgleich dafür, dass er kaum soziale Kontakte pflegte.

Der scheinbar sprachlose Colonel wollte gerade das Schweigen brechen, da rührte ein Tumult von draußen. Er hörte Reiter und schreiende Menschen. Ein leichtes Lächeln schlich sich auf seine Züge. So wusste er, dass englische Soldaten sicher gerade eine Farm überfallen hatten. Sie waren vielleicht noch in der Nähe? Jedoch hatte er wenig Hoffnung, dass sie hierher finden würden. Die Amerikaner hatten gute Stellungen bezogen und den Engländern fehlte die nötige Orientierung um sich in dem waldigen Gebiet zu Recht zu finden.

Es dauerte bis seine Pflegerin mit einigen anderen Leuten in das Zelt zurückkam. Zivilisten, höhnte er im Stillen und sah wie sehr die schwarzhaarige Amerikanerin umhereilte um Betten und Verbandszeug herzurichten. Tavington sah eine weinende Frau mit einem Kind in den Händen. Unwillkürlich verdrehte er die Augen. Bei Kindern war ja immer alles anders. Sie waren immerhin Kinder, um sie wurde immer ein Riesenwirbel gemacht. Nur weil sie jung waren? Er verstand es einfach nicht. Als er jung gewesen war hatte man ihn auch immerzu ermahnt sich nicht wie eines zu verhalten. Er schätzte den Jungen auf gut 8 Jahre. In diesem Alter war er schon fähig eine Waffe zu halten und Menschen zu erschießen, wieso sollte man ihn also schonen? Nur weil seine kindliche Unschuld so anders war. Der Colonel beobachtete wie bemüht alle um sein Wohlbefinden waren. Sofort bekam er ein Medikament, Tavington schloss auf Morphium. Er selbst hätte es nicht erhalten, auch wenn er ein Amerikaner gewesen wäre. Medikamente waren knapp und wurden nur benutzt, wenn der Schmerz einen umbringen würde und, wenn es kein hoffnungsloser Fall war. Nach dem Ermessen des Colonels war der Kampf um das Leben des Kindes aussichtslos. Natürlich gab es gelegentlich Wunder. Jedoch war das Kind sehr geschwächt, nicht nur durch die anhaltende Nahrungsknappheit, sondern auch weil Kinder einen schwächeren Organismus hatten.


	2. Nützliche Todesqualen

Nützliche Todesqualen

_Colonel William Tavington:_

Lange beobachtete der Colonel das Treiben, das sich langsam beruhigte. Alleine die Amerikanerin mühte sich um das Kind. Es hatte schon fast etwas Rührseliges an sich wie bemüht sie um den Jungen war. Sie säuberte die Wunden um sie anschließend zu nähen oder zu verbinden. Die Mutter des Kindes war verstummt und saß knapp neben dem Bett ihres Kindes. Man würde sehen ob der Knabe genesen würde.

Leider wusste der Colonel nicht mehr wann er das Bewusstsein verloren hatte. Das Essen hatte er nach wie vor unberührt gelassen. Ohnehin hatte er nicht die Kraft gehabt etwas davon zu nehmen. Auch spürte er nicht mehr die zarten Hände seiner Pflegerin, die sich nun wieder ihm zugewandt hatten. Vielleicht hätte er diese sachten Berührungen wie beim ersten Mal sogar genossen. Der sachte strich über seine Narbe, die vorsichtigen Musterungen und das Mitleid in ihren grünen Augen, all dies blieb ihrem Patient verborgen. Er war in eine Mischung aus Albtraum und Vergangenheitsbewältigung geraten. Tavington hätte wohl alles dafür gegeben, damit er hätte aufwachen können. Keiner hat das Bedürfnis die schlimmsten Kindheitserinnerungen wieder zu erleben und dann noch in einer veränderten, schlimmeren Version. Gelegentlich zuckten seine Lider und die Glieder seiner Hand. Doch nach wie vor blieb es ihm verwehrt auf zustehen. Er schlief fest bis in den nächsten Tag hinein, dass die schwarzhaarige Amerikanerin die gesamte Zeit bei ihm blieb hätte ihn wohl fast beeindruckt, auch das sie sich so um ihn bemühte.

Die kalten Kompressen hatten eine wohltuende Wirkung und langsam stellte sich auch eine Verbesserung seines Zustandes ein. So wachte er am Abend kurzzeitig auf, doch war er nicht an sprechbar. Er zeigte die Üblichen Anzeichen von Verwirrung und Schwäche. Umständlich versuchte ihm seine Pflegerin etwas Flüssigkeit einzuflössen, was eine mühevolle und zeitraubende Tätigkeit war. In diesen schweren Tagen wandelte der Engländer zwischen tiefen Schlaf und einigen Wachzuständen, dass er dabei oft nahe dem Tode war, ahnte er selbst nicht. Erst am dritten Tag verbesserte sich sein zustand und man versuchte ihn mit flüssiger Nahrung wieder herzurichten. Im nach hinein konnte sich Tavington nicht mehr daran erinnern was ihn diesen Tagen geschehen war oder wie er wieder ins Leben zurück getreten war. Es gab wohl doch noch Wunder. Am vierten Tag seiner Krankheit, erlangte der Colonel sein klares Bewusstsein wieder zurück. Dies blieb aber unentdeckt.

Er erwachte schweißgebadet, die schwarzhaarige Amerikanerin saß in seiner unmittelbaren nähe, sie schlief und der Colonel schätze das es früher Morgen sei. Er lag auch richtig. Sein Fieber war noch vorhanden, aber gesunken. Zwar fühlte er sich schwach, aber er glaubte, dass er jedenfalls aufstehen konnte. Kurz überflossen seine berechnenden Blicke das stille Wesen an seinem Bett. Ob sie die gesamte Zeit hier gewesen war? Das fragte sich der Colonel ernsthaft, schließlich war er ein Engländer und man hätte sich auch getrost jemand anderes zum Verhören nehmen können. Etwas Dankbarkeit war in seinem Blick als er sie kurz musterte. _Sie war wahrlich eine Schönheit_, eine tiefe Falte zog sich über seine Stirn, was dachte er bitte hier? Langsam flatterten ihre Lider und eilig legte sich Tavington nach diesem verräterischen Zeichen wieder hin. Was ihn jedoch noch mehr überraschte war das seine Fesseln ziemlich locker waren. Es fiel ihm erst im nach hinein auf, obwohl ihm das doch hätte gleich auffallen müssen. Er schloss darauf, dass er dies der Mildtätigkeit seiner Pflegerin zu verdanken hatte.

Sie war wirklich naiv. Er hörte wie sie aufstand und sich vergewisserte das der Colonel noch lebte. Sicherlich hatte sie angenommen, dass er gestorben war. Testend legte sie ihre kühle Hand auf seine Stirn, da Tavington die Augen geschlossen hielt wusste er nicht ob sie darüber vielleicht sogar erfreut war. Was interessierte ihn das auch? Alleine dieser Gedanken, doch irgendwie musste er zugeben, dass es ihn doch sehr interessierte. Er hörte wie sie sich umwandte und davon ging, er sah ihrem wiegenden Gang nach bis sie aus dem Zelt verschwunden war. Nun kümmerte er sich um die Fesseln, ohne große mühe hatte er es geschafft sie zu lösen. Wenn er wollte konnte er sie einfach abstreifen. Aber das wäre dumm, am helllichten Tag aus einem amerikanischen Lager zu fliehen. Die Offiziere würden bald erwachen und er wäre eine leichte Beute besonders wenn er jetzt zu Fuß floh. Er würde es nicht sehr weit schaffen.

Der Tag verging schleppend und er sah seine eigentliche Pflegerin erst einmal nicht. Er stellte sich schlafend, sie sollten nicht merken wie gut es ihm eigentlich wieder ging. So sprach er kein Wort und aß nun doch ein wenig, damit er wieder zu Kräften kam. Immer wieder vergewisserte sich Tavington wie viele Menschen im Zelt waren und wann die Wache abgelöst wurde. Er stellte fest das noch zwei weitere Verletzte im Zelt lagen, sie waren aber mehr oder minder schwer verwundet. Da seine Pflegerin sich am gesamten Tag nicht sehen ließ schloss er darauf, dass sie ihn aufgegeben hatte oder einfach frei hatte. Das kam ihm ganz Recht, obwohl er sie gerne noch mal wieder gesehen hätte. Natürlich nur um sich bei ihr für ihre bissigen Kommentare zu revangieren. Der Abend brach herein und die Stille legte sich über das Lager. Der Colonel konnte die schemenhafte Gestalt des Wächters ausmachen. Ob er die gesamte Nacht hindurch wachte? Wieder ging der Blick des Colonels durch das Zelt, die beiden anderen Patienten lagen ruhig in ihren Betten, tagsüber hatten sie sich kaum geregt, sicherlich waren sie schon klinisch Tod.

Weiter harrte Tavington aus, noch immer kündigte sich kein Wechsel der Wachen an und es schien auch nicht so als würde der Soldat seinen Posten irgendwann verlassen. Genervt verdrehte der Engländer die Augen und löste nun die Fesseln. Es ging durch seine Vorarbeit sehr leicht. Lautlos setzte er sich auf. Er trug ein warmes Wams und seine Verbände waren erst am selben Tag gewechselt worden. Suchend sah er sich nach seinen Stiefeln und seinem Soldatenrock um. Beides entdeckte er neben seinem Bett. Sein Blick ging an den Pfosten, das Messer! In Gedanken bedankte er sich hämisch bei seiner temperamentvollen Pflegerin die so großherzig gewesen war und es da gelassen hatte. Vorsichtig zog er es aus dem Holz. Sie hatte ja schon bewiesen, dass es scharf war.

Leichtfüßig stand er auf und schlich zu dem Soldaten. Knapp musste der Colonel inne halten, ihm war schwarz vor Augen geworden und sein Puls raste. Er hätte es langsamer angehen sollen. Krampfhaft bemüht keinen laut von sich zu geben, versuchte er die aufkommende Übelkeit zu ignorieren. Vorsichtig tastete sich Tavington heran. Er war es geübt gekonnt zu zuschlagen. Dennoch raste das Blut in seinem Kopf und er fürchtete nicht fähig dazu zu sein eilig zuzupacken. Trotz seiner Befürchtung trat er hintern den Soldaten. Der blickte nur gelangweilt in der Gegend herum. Sicher vermutete er nichts. Tavington hielt das Messer bereit im Anschlag. Danach ging alles sehr schnell. Mit aller Kraft riss er den kleinen Kerl zurück und bevor der einen warnenden Laut ausrufen konnte war seine Kehle aufgeschlitzt. Das heiße Blut floss über die Hand die das Messer führte. Er spürte wie die krampfartige Haltung des Mannes verblasste und dieser gurgelnd nach Atem rang. Er zuckte und seine Beine knickten Weg, der Colonel stolperte zurück und zog den Mann an den Schultern ins Zelt. Nun ging alles ziemlich schnell, ohne große Rührung untersuchte Tavington die Taschen des Mannes und nahm sein Gewehr an sich.

Gerade als er das Zelt verlassen wollte bemerkte er eine dunkle Gestalt die auf dem Weg hierher war. Eilig stürzte er zur Seite und hoffte ungesehen zu bleiben. Zwei Leute unterhielten sich kurz und er hörte eine weibliche und eine raue männliche Stimme heraus. Dies brachte ihm die Zeit die Leiche des Mannes eilig unter einigen Lumpen zu verbergen. Das Gewehr legte er um seinen Körper das blutige Messer wieder gezückt. Bereit für seine Freiheit zu kämpfen. Seine Atmung war flach von der Anstrengung und er fühlte sich matt. Die Schritte kamen näher und er schloss kurz die Augen. Hoffentlich würde das fehlen der Wache nicht auffallen. Es schien, dass es unbemerkt blieb. Am Zelteingang verborgen sah er eine kleine zierliche Gestalt hinein kommen.

Sogleich bemerkte er wer es war und auch sie schien zu sehen, dass sein Bett leer war. Noch bevor sie agieren konnte war der Colonel hinter sie getreten und hatte einen Arm um ihren Bauch gelegt. Hart hatte er sie gepackt. Seine andere Hand mit dem Messer legte sich im gleichen Moment blitzschnell auf ihren Mund. Schroff presste er sie an seinen Körper. Wieder hatte der Colonel mühe sich zu konzentrieren, wieder war ihm schwindlig weshalb er sie nur fester an sich drückte. Er neigte den Kopf zu ihrem Ohr und raunte leise: „Ein Wort Prinzessin und ich schlitze euch die Kehle auf und glaubt mir meinen Drohungen folgen meistens Taten." Schon im nächsten Moment hätte er sich selbst für seine Dummheit schelten können. Wieso hatte er sie nicht gleich getötet und war geflohen? Obwohl ihm der Gedanke eine Geisel mit zunehmen durch aus gefiel.

Der Arm der sich um ihren Bauch gelegt hatte glitt wenig zärtlich über ihren Körper. Er durchsuchte sie nach irgendwelchen Waffen, die sie hätte gegen ihn verwenden können. Aber er fand nichts und seine Berührungen verebbten. Er war keiner der Soldaten die willenlose Mädchen vergewaltigten. So etwas hatte er noch nie nötig gehabt. Er schlief lieber mit den Dienstmädchen seines führenden Admirals. Das genügte ihm voll und ganz. Hofdamen konnte er nicht ausstehen, wahrscheinlich seiner Mutter wegen. Im Übrigen schwatzen sie ihm zuviel und er wollte kein Opfer einer dämlichen Intrige werden.

„Ihr werdet mir doch ein Stück Gesellschaft leisten?" Mit einer dringlichen Gewalt bugsierte er sie zum Ausgang des Zeltes. Er hoffte, dass keiner draußen herum lief. Er dachte nicht daran, dass irgendjemand sie vermissen würde, jedenfalls nicht bis zum nächsten Morgen.

_Miss Amanda Scarlett Grey:_

Scarlet hatte das Lager zusammen mit zwei anderen Krankenschwestern und einer bewaffneten Eskorte verlassen. Ganz in der Nähe hatten diese verdammten Engländer einen ganzen Farmkomplex angegriffen. Die junge Frau, die ihren geschundenen Sohn voller Sorge und Hoffnung hier hergebracht hatte, war diejenige gewesen, die man hier hergeschickt hatte und ihnen davon erzählte. Die Farmer, die sich gegen die Angreifer gewehrt hatten, waren skrupellos getötet worden. Die meisten der Übriggebliebenen hatten nur überlebt, weil sie sich auf die Felder und von dort in den Wald gerettet hatten. Sie besaßen nichts außer ihrem Leben: Ihre Häuser waren geplündert, das Vieh weggetrieben (wahrscheinlich um die Versorgung der englischen Armee zu sichern) und die Ställe angezündet worden. Ein dementsprechend überwältigendes Bild hatte sich ihr dort geboten.

Sie hatten den Brandherd zwar gelöscht, doch noch immer lagen der Geruch des Feuers und der bestialische Gestank nach verbranntem Fleisch in der Luft. Ein paar der verkohlten Leichen waren bereits aus den Trümmern geborgen worden und man hatte sie etwas abseits aufgestapelt und notdürftig überdeckt. Doch für sie kam jede Hilfe zu spät. Scarlett und ihre Begleiter waren hier um den Angehörigen der Toten beizustehen. Sie zählte eine handvoll Männer, die Brandblasen und offene Wunden vorzuweisen hatten, und doppelt so viele Frauen, die kleine Kinder an sich drückten und mit Tränen erfüllten Augen realisierten, dass sie vor den Trümmern ihrer bescheidenen Existenz standen. Scarlett musste sich zusammenreißen, damit das Schicksal dieser Menschen ihr Herz nicht vollständig einnahm. Die junge Frau musste sich um die Verletzten kümmern, denn ihre Gesundheit und ihre Arbeitskraft war das einzige, dass diese noch zur Verfügung hatten, wenn der verteufelte Krieg endlich ein Ende gefunden hatte.

Immer ging es nur einer handvoll Menschen um Geld, Macht und Einfluss. Doch die Kriege wurden auf dem Rücken vieler ausgetragen. Was hatten denn die Kolonien damit zu tun, wenn man in der alten Heimat – die nur sehr wenige noch als ihre eigene Heimat ansahen – Krieg führte? Wirkliches Interesse hatten die Engländer an Amerika doch nur, wenn es darum ging Rohstoffe zu bekommen, Handel zu treiben oder Steuern einzunehmen. Scarlett war sich sicher, dass der Großteil der Inselbevölkerung sich nicht vorstellen konnte, wie es war hier zu leben. Ihre Vorfahren waren in die Kolonien übergesiedelt, weil sie nicht länger von den Launen der hohen Herren abhängig sein wollten. Nein, sie wollten sich ein eigenes Leben aufbauen, hatten hart dafür gearbeitet und doch hatte das Schicksal es nicht gut mit ihnen gemeint. Erst war ihre Mutter bei der Geburt ihres kleinen Bruders gestorben, dann hatte in den folgenden Jahren sowohl eine Dürre, als auch ein Feuer die Ernte zerstört und schließlich waren die Schulden so groß geworden, dass man die Farm verpfänden musste. Ihr Vater war mit seinen Kindern bei einem Nachbarn untergekommen, wo er, um seine Familie durchzufüttern, als Knecht arbeitete. Scarlett hätte sich mit diesem Leben abgefunden, sie hätte einen jungen Mann geheiratet, irgendwo anders ein neues Leben begonnen, eine eigene Farm gegründet – aber nein, die Engländer zogen in den Krieg und worum ging es ihnen? Um das Geld für einen verfluchten Krieg.

Mit Grauen erinnerte sie sich an den Tag zurück, an dem die Soldaten die Farm überfallen und alle dort getötet hatten. Sie selbst und ihr kleiner Bruder waren glücklicherweise nicht dort gewesen, sondern auf den Feldern, um zu überprüfen, ob die Zäune einem Gewitter, welches am Tage zuvor gewütet hatte, standgehalten hatten. Schon von weitem hatte sie beim Anblick der Farm ein mulmiges Gefühl erfasst. Viel zu still war es ihr vorgekommen, ein Schwarm schwarzer Vögel kreiste über den Gebäuden, was sonst ein Anzeichen dafür war, dass frisch geschlachtet wurde. Die folgenden Stunden hatte sie aus ihrem Gedächtnis gestrichen. Es waren die schrecklichsten Erinnerungen, die sie jemals gemacht hatte – ließ man das Leid, welches sie auf dem Schlachtfeld erwartete, außer acht. Die Geschwister hatten sich noch im selben Moment stillschweigend geschworen den Mord an ihrem Vater und ihren Freunden zu rächen: ihr Bruder trat in die Armee ein und sie selbst wollte die Truppen nach ihren eignen Möglichkeiten unterstützen.

Nun stand sie hier, lief von einem zum anderen, versorgte notdürftig die Wunden und zeigte den halbwegs Gesunden, wie sie ihren Familienmitgliedern zu helfen hatten. Es war wichtig den Leuten das Gefühl zu geben, dass sie gebraucht wurden und nicht nur tatenlos umherstehen mussten. Diesen Menschen musste der Lebensmut zurückgegeben werden, der Sinn ihres Lebens. Scarlett sprach mit ihnen und hörte ihren Kummer an. Auch wenn sie nur nickte und versuchte die Sorgen sofort wieder aus ihrem Kopf und Herzen zu vertreiben, spürte sie, dass es ihnen gut tat.

Mit hängendem Kopf verließen die Helfer die Farm. Keiner von ihnen wollte über das reden, was sie gerade erlebt hatte. Die Soldaten waren sichtlich froh, dass die Engländer (noch) nicht zurückgekehrt waren und sie in einen Kampf verwickelt hatten, doch Scarlett wusste auch, dass dieser Anblick sie darin bestätigt hatte, auf der richtigen Seite des Schlachtfeldes zu stehen. Die meisten, die hier kämpften hatten noch Verwandtschaft in England, sie kämpften gegen ihre eigenen Brüder. Aber nach solchen barbarischen Erlebnissen, traten solche Gedankengänge in den Hintergrund.

Scarlett ging zu dem Zelt, in dem sie mit einigen anderen Schwestern untergebracht war. Es sah hier nicht viel anders aus, als in den Lazarettzelten. Sie hatte eine Pritsche und eine Truhe, in der ihre wenigen Habseligkeiten untergebracht worden waren. Begierig stürzte sie sich auf die Waschschüssel, die in einer Nische aufgebaut worden war. Sie wusch den Schweiß und das Blut aus ihrem Gesicht und reinigte auch ihre Haare. Es war ein erbärmlicher Versuch die Geschehnisse von ihrer Seele zu waschen. Die junge Frau zögerte ihrem Engländer noch einen Besuch abzustatten. Das letzte Mal, als sie an seinem Bett Wache gehalten hatte, war er mehr tot als lebendig gewesen. Nach allem, was sie eben gesehen hatte, konnte sie für diesen hochnäsigen, herrischen Menschen nicht einen Funken Mitleid aufbringen. Wahrscheinlich machte es diesem Mann sogar Spaß andere zu quälen. Sie hatte jedenfalls keine große Meinung von ihm. Dennoch – es war ihre Pflicht nach ihm zu schauen. Er musste solange am Leben bleiben wie er nützlich für die Befehlshaber war. Scarlett wusste nicht genau, was man für Pläne mit ihm hatte. Vielleicht erhoffte man wichtige Informationen von ihm, möglicherweise sollte er gegen andere Gefangene ausgetauscht werden…

Vor dem Zelt traf sie auf einen der jungen Soldaten, der sie zur Farm begleitet hatte. Sie musste zugeben, dass er ihr gefiel, doch ihrer Meinung nach war diese Umgebung nicht gerade förderlich, was ernsthafte Gefühle anging. Scarlett hatte ihn bereits einige Male höflich, aber bestimmt darauf hingewiesen, dass sie nichts, aber auch gar nichts für empfand. Er sollte sich seine Avancen sparen und für eine andere aufheben. Doch der Kerl ließ einfach nicht locker. „Ein schöner Abend, findest du nicht auch?", fragte der Soldat, der auf den einfachen Namen Alan hörte. Scarlett rümpfte die Nase und schluckte die bissige Antwort, die ihr auf der Zunge lag, herunter. Sie wollte es sich nicht mit ihm verscherzen, aber schön fand sie diesen Abend nicht. Ausnahmsweise war der nächtliche Himmel zwar nicht von dem roten Feuerschein verzerrt, der von den Schlachtfeldern herrührte, doch auch in dieser Nacht lag ein Hauch von Tod und Verderben in der Luft. „Es tut mir Leid Alan, aber ich muss noch mal eben nach dem Engländer sehen. Es wäre doch schade, wenn er so sang- und klanglos entschläft und wir all den Aufwand umsonst in ihn investiert haben." Sie entwand sich seinem Blick und beschleunigte ihre Schritte. Wahrscheinlich würde er jetzt erst einmal einen Trinken – sein gutes Recht.

Mit der rechten Hand schob sie die Stoffbahn beiseite, die den Eingang des Lazarettzeltes darstellte. Es war recht klein und nur für ‚besondere' Fälle vorgesehen. Das erste, was sie bemerkte, als sie das Zelt betreten hatte, war, dass das Bett des Engländers leer war. Das zweite, dass die Wache, die für den Gefangenen abgestellt worden war, eine Uniform des Feindes trug. Bevor sie, auf welche Art auch immer, reagieren konnte, hatte der Mann sie schon an sich gezogen, die Hand auf ihren Mund gepresst und ein Messer an ihren Hals gelegt. Ihre Glieder versteiften sich und das Atmen fiel ihr schwer. Sie brauchte einen Moment um zu begreifen was soeben geschehen war. Wieso war der Engländer auf einmal kerngesund? Die Angst lähmte ihren Verstand und ihre Augen waren schreckerfüllt. Sie spürte seinen widerlichen Verräteratem an ihrem Gesicht, als er das Wort an sie richtete und die Hand an ihrem Körper, die sie so unbarmherzig abtastete. Was würde er mit ihr machen? Man hörte viel davon, was die Soldaten mit den Frauen, die ihnen über den Weg liefen anstellten, aber dieser hier war wohl darauf aus, dass Lager so schnell wie möglich zu verlassen. Vielleicht stand Alan noch vor dem Zelt. Er würde dieses Monster aufhalten. Ganz bestimmt.

Scarlett unterdrückte den Drang diesem Ungeheuer den Ellbogen in den Unterleib zu rammen. Sie wollte ihm Schmerzen zufügen. Einzig und allein ihr Überlebensinstinkt hielt sie davon ab. Sie wollte Leben, andererseits musste sie die anderen Warnen. Vorsichtig versuchte sie den Kopf freizubekommen, bedacht darauf nicht zu nah an das tödliche Messer – was sich beim näheren Betrachten als ihr eigenes herausstellte – zu kommen. Doch der Griff ihres Peinigers wurde nur noch fester und Scarlett gab ihren kläglichen Versuch auf. Während er sie grob aus dem Zelt schubste, stieß sie wie zufällig mit dem Fuß gegen einen herumstehenden Hocker. Ihr Unterfangen war erfolgreich: Das Geschirr fiel laut scheppernd und weithin hörbar zu Boden. Sie schloss kurz die Augen und betete zu Gott, dass jemand sie gehört hatte. Außerdem erwartete sie, dass der Engländer ihr jeden Moment die Kehle durchschnitt. Doch nichts geschah. Die kühle Nachtluft hüllte sie ein und Scarlett öffnete hoffnungsvoll die Augen: Alan war nicht mehr da. Dieser Mistkerl. Immer, wenn sie es nicht brauchen konnte wuselte er um sie herum und jetzt, wo ihr Leben davon abhing, war er nicht da. Während sie um ihr Leben fürchten musste, spielten die anderen Karten, tranken um die Wette und freuten sich ihres Lebens. Unbändiger Zorn stieg in ihr auf, der wie sie selbst genau wusste, nicht gerechtfertigt war.

In diesem Bereich des Lagers gab es nur sehr wenige Wachen, denn niemand glaubte ernsthaft, dass die Soldaten, die an den Zugängen des Camps patrouillierten, Angreifer unbemerkt hinein ließen. Im Endeffekt musste sie sich selbst die Schuld daran geben, dass der Gefangene es geschafft hatte sich zu befreien. Stundenlang hatte sie an seinem Bett gewacht, die Verbände gewechselt und kühlende Umschläge angelegt. Um ihm den Kampf, welchen er mit dem Fieber bestritten hatte, zu erleichtern, hatte sie, naiv wie sie war, seine Fesseln gelockert. Die Stricke hatten tiefe, blutige Striemen in sein Fleisch gerissen, da er sich während seinen krampfartigen Anfällen immer wieder aufgebäumt hatte. Und wie war ihr all diese ungerechtfertigte Fürsorge gedankt worden? Der Kerl hatte sie als Geisel genommen, derer er sich höchstwahrscheinlich bei der erstbester Gelegenheit entledigen würde. Ihre einzige Chance dem sicheren Tod zu entgehen war, dass sein Fluchtversuch entdeckt wurde… aber hier draußen war niemand!

_Colonel William Tavington:_

„Elende Schlampe, dass wird dir noch leid tun." Nur sehr leise fluchte der Colonel, doch sein drohende Warnung ging im klirren und scheppern des Geschirrs fast vollständig unter. Mit roher Gewalt presste der Gefangene seine Geisel nur fester an sich. Die Finger noch immer brutal auf ihre Lippen gepresst, damit ihr ja kein laut entfuhr. Schnell trieb er sie mit seiner überlegenden Kraft in den Schatten des Zeltes. Etwas weiter weg vom eigentlichen Eingang. Würde nun jemand sein fehlen entdecken, so würde er es nicht mehr schaffen. Ohne weiteres würde er seine Geisel töten und sich wieder in Gefangenschaft begeben, um dort seinem Schicksal als Kriegsgefangener entgegen zu treten. Doch noch war es nicht so weit. Die Sekunden verstrichen wie Minuten. Noch immer rauschte das Blut in seinem Kopf, sein Herz ging schnell. Lange wartete der Colonel, blickte sich immer wieder um, aber mögliche Wachen waren nicht in Sicht. Sie unterschätzen ihn, aber gerade das war doch die Möglichkeit zur Flucht. Immer wieder testete er die Schärfe des Messers am Hals seiner Gefangenen aus. Ihr kleiner rebellischer Anflug war schnell wieder zur Vergangenheit geworden. „Eure Mannen sind nicht hier, betrinken sich und feiern. Ihr seid nun meine Gefangene." Ein leichtes Grinsen trat auf seine Züge während er das Messer mit einer Gewandtheit an ihrer Kehle entlang streichen ließ.

Es wäre nicht sein erster Mord und würde auch nicht der letzte sein. Im Grunde hatte der Colonel sich bereits für eine andere Option entschieden. Ein Mord würde zwar, seine Gelüste befriedigen, aber es würde nur mehr Zeit kosten. Mit einem unsanften Stoß in den Rücken wies er sie dazu an weiter zu gehen. Zu vor hatte Tavington in aller Ruhe die restlichen Geräusche in ihrer Umgebung ausmachen können. Es waren noch weitere fünf Zelte in ihrer Nähe, zwei davon waren den Verletzten und Kranken zu geteilt. Das andere so mutmaßte er war für die Schwestern bereit gestellt. Das letztere war ein Offizier Zelt, welches jedoch scheinbar völlig leer war. Jedenfalls brannte kein Licht und das war für William ein eindeutiges Zeichen, dass von dort aus keine Gefahr drohte. Das letzte Zelt entpuppte sich als eine Art Unterschlupf für Pferde, eine improvisierte Stallung. Schon von weitem hörte er das leise Hufgetrappel und Schnauben der Tiere. Es war nur zu hoffen, dass die Tiere ausgeruht waren und hier nicht die gebrauchten Huftiere von der Schlacht abgestellt wurden. Was sollte er mit einem verletzten oder angeschlagenen Pferd anfangen? Was keine 20 Kilometer zurücklegen konnte. Doch auch in diesem Fall sollte der englische Colonel einmal mehr das Glück auf seiner Seite haben.

Nun war es jedoch eher daran die Gefangene kurz beiseite zulegen. Dies bot nicht nut eine Schwierigkeit. Sicherlich dachte diese Amerikanerin nicht daran es dem Colonel leicht zu machen und sich einfach so fesseln und knebeln zulassen. Sollte er die Hand von ihrem Mund nehmen, so würde sie ohne weiteres anfangen zu schreien. Oder sie würde soviel Mutfassen und den Engländer einfach attackieren. Kräftemäßig war er ihr zwar überlegen, doch sie würde das Überraschungsmoment auf ihrer Seite haben. Man wusste nie zu was eine Frau in solch einem Moment fähig war. Andere hätten schon lange wild um sich geschlagen und Tavington war kein geduldiger Mann, das Ende vom Lied wäre gewesen, dass er sie erstochen hätte. Mit seinen kalten grauen Augen musterte er die Umgebung. Schnell kam ihm eine Idee, die er sogleich umsetzten würde. Mit eiserner Gewalt drückte er sie vor sich her, in das Zelt hinein. In dessen Mitte fand sich immer eine massive Holzstange, diese trug das Hauptgewicht der gesamten Konstruktion. Mit einem plötzlichen Ruck ließ die Hand des Engländers von ihrem Mund ab, fasste in ihr volles Haar. Eng an ihrer Kopfhaut entlang nahm er soviel Haare wie er konnte und zog mit erbarmungsloser Gewalt ihren Kopf in den Nacken.

Alles erfolgte so rasch, dass ihr kaum eine Möglichkeit blieb zu reagieren. Mit einem weiteren Stoß seiner Hand in die entgegen gesetzter Wirkung, ließ er ihre Schläfe rücksichtslos gegen die massive Zeltstange krachen. Sofort erschlafften ihre Glieder und sie viel ungebremst in das spärlich verteilte Stroh, welches sich auf dem Boden fand. „Schöne Träume." Raunte der Colonel sarkastisch in die entstandene Stille hinein. Noch kurz hielt er inne um sein Opfer weiter zu mustern. Sie hatte eine faszinierende, engelsgleiche Erscheinung inne. Eine kleine Wunde hatte sich durch den auf prall an ihrer Schläfe gebildet. Es würde noch nicht mal eine Narbe geben, aber höllische Kopfschmerzen würde sie trotz alledem bekommen. Gehässig grinsend wandte er sich ab, um nun zwei Pferde aus zu wählen und ihre Flucht einzuleiten.

Nicht sehr lange benötigte der Engländer für seine Vorbereitungen. Es war sein Glück das einige Sattel bereits bereit gestanden hatte. So hatte er diese nur nehmen müssen. In den Satteltaschen fanden sich etwas Proviant, eine Decke, Medikamente, Verbandszeug und noch einige andere wichtige Utensilien. Er nahm zwei braune Huftiere, die ganz vorne standen. Er war nicht sehr wählerisch wenn es um Nutztiere ging. Schnell waren die beiden Pferde besattelt, nun widmete sich der Colonel wieder seiner weiblichen Begleitung. Mit einigen Binden würde er sie vorläufig fesseln. Stricke wollte er keine nehmen. Sie rissen zu schnell Wunden in die Haut, die sich all zu rasch entzündeten. Die Lady sollte so gut wie unversehrt im Lager der Engländer ankommen. Damit würde er die Schmach seiner Festnahme etwas lindern. Rasch knebelte er sie und zog sie dann unter einer enormen Anstrengung wieder hinaus zu den wartenden Pferde, die er am Rande des Lagers hinter dem großen Hauptzelt der Verletzten verborgen hatte. Bis jetzt ging alles sehr gut, keine Wache war ihm begegnet oder hatte etwas Auffälliges bemerkt. _Armselige Yankees!_ Würde so etwas in seinem Lager passieren, so müsste jemand seinen Kopf dafür hinhalten und dies wäre mit Sicherheit nicht er selbst.

Wie er die junge Amerikanerin schlussendlich auf ihr Pferd bekommen und sie mit den Händen nach vorne an den Sattel gefesselt hatte, wusste er nicht. Es hatte den Colonel fast all seiner Kräfte beraubt. Kaum mehr konnte er die Umgebung war nehmen. Mit letzter Kraft stolperte er blind voran. Die laue Sommernacht war eine Wohltat, wäre es ein herber Winter gewesen, so wäre der Engländer keinesfalls soweit gekommen. Schon bei der eigentlichen Flucht wäre er gescheitert, wenn er nicht schon an der eigentlichen Wunde gestorben wäre. Sie verließen das Lager und erst im anliegenden Nadeldickicht, stieg der Colonel auf seinen Rappen, den Zügel des anderen Pferdes an seinen Sattel geknotet. Eisern klammerte sich der Colonel an die Zügel und presste seine Schenkel hart an die Seiten des Tieres. Jede Erschütterung bereitete ihm Schmerzen. Doch alsbald merkte er selbst das nicht mehr. Teilnahmslos wurde er hin und her gewiegt. Irgendwann hing er mit dem Oberkörper schlaff nach vorne, die braunen langen Haare hingen ihm wild über das Gesicht. Er war sacht in einen dämmrigen Schlaf hinüber getreten, fragte sich nur ob ihn sein Glück gerade jetzt verlassen würde.

Ihr seid nun meine Gefangene. Nein, da wäre sie jetzt wirklich nicht von alleine drauf gekommen. Er war nicht nur ein Engländer, ein Verräter, ein Mörder, ein Entführer, sondern auch ein Frauenverächter, der das weibliche Geschlecht nicht sehr ernst zu nehmen schien.

Scarletts Versuch Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen war kläglich gescheitert und der Engländer bedrohte sie mit ihrem eigenen Messer, aber er fügte ihr keine schwere Wunde zu, also schien er tatsächlich vorzuhaben sie mitzunehmen – warum auch immer. Diese Tatsache machte die Krankenschwester mutiger. Sie wehrte sich so stark wie möglich gegen die rohe Gewalt, die er gegen sie anwendete, ohne jedoch zu riskieren selbst sprichwörtlich ins offene Messer zu laufen

Unterwegs trafen sie nicht eine einzige Menschenseele. Es war einfach unglaublich. Schließlich befanden sie sich mitten im Krieg. Da musste man doch jeder Zeit mit einem feindlichen Angriff rechnen, oder etwa nicht? Sie konnte ihren Kolleginnen nicht verübeln, dass sie sich bereits zur Ruhe gelegt hatten, oder sich anderweitig Zerstreuung holten, aber die Soldaten, die doch die Aufgabe hatten das Camp mit ihrem Leben zu verteidigen, die standen ganz oben auf der Liste der Schuldigen für ihre momentane Situation. Der Colonel schubste sie unsanft in das Zelt, in welchem die Reittiere untergebracht waren. Sie waren unumgänglich, wenn man schnell eine Botschaft übermitteln wollte. Natürlich waren sie nicht für das gemeine Fußvolk gedacht, sondern den oberen Befehlshabern zugeschrieben worden, die hoch zu Ross den Überblick über das Schlachtgeschehen behalten sollten. Scarlett versuchte noch ein paar Male, auf welche Art auch immer, die Aufmerksamkeit eines Amerikaners zu erregen, aber alle ihre Versuche wurden sofort von einer rauen, unbarmherzigen Hand abgebrochen.

Als er sie dann aber auf ein Pferd bekommen wollte, wehrte sich Scarlett noch einmal aus Leibeskräften. Denn wenn er dieses wirklich schaffen sollte, so wären sie schon bald über alle Berge und wer wusste schon, wann man entdecken würde, dass sie fehlte und noch dazu zwei der wichtigen Pferde?! Das konnte noch Stunden dauern. Spätestens wenn man bei der Wachablösung die Leiche des Soldaten entdecken würde, würden sie sich hier im Lager Gedanken machen und irgendwann darauf kommen, dass eine ihrer Schwestern fehlte. Viel zu spät! Die anderen Kranken, die im Zelt des Colonels gepflegt worden waren, würden ebenfalls keine große Hilfe sein. Beide befanden sich in einer Art Dämmerzustand – nahezu hoffnungslos.

_Miss Amanda Scarlett Grey:_

Tränen der Wut standen in ihren Augen, aber Scarlett kämpfte mit sich, denn sie wollte ihrer Schwäche auf keinen Fall vor diesem großspurigen, brutalen Mann Ausdruck verleihen. Wenn sie doch nur irgendwie an eine Waffen herankommen könnte?! Aber sie konnte ja nicht einmal die Arme frei bewegen… Noch bevor sie einen weiteren Gedanken ausführen konnte, wurde sie am Schopf gepackt und ihr Kopf grausam in den Nacken gerissen. Der feste Griff löste sich unerwartet von ihrem Mund und ein erschrockener Schrei durchbrach die Stille. Eine Sekunde später knallte ihr Schädel gegen einen massiven Gegenstand, die Welt wurde augenblicklich schwarz und versank im Nichts…

Das ersten, was Scarlett spürte, waren die stärksten Kopfschmerzen, die sie jemals in ihrem Leben gehabt hatte. Langsam öffnete sie die Lider. Vor ihren Augen verschwammen dunkle grüne Schatten zu einem Waberiegen Klumpen. Es dauerte seine Zeit bis sie realisierte was passiert war. Die Entführung, natürlich! Wie hatte sie die nur vergessen können? Vorsichtig richtete sie ihren Oberkörper auf um gleich sofort wieder vor Schmerz zusammen zu zucken. Was hatte er nur mit ihr gemacht? Je länger sie sich auf ihre Umgebung konzentrierte, desto mehr Umrisse konnte sie erkennen. Sie saß nicht länger auf einem Pferd, wie sie vermutet hatte, sondern lehnte an einem Baum. In einiger Entfernung grasten zwei Hengste, wahrscheinlich die, welche er von den Amerikanern gestohlen hatte. Ungefähr einen Meter von ihr weg saß der Colonel. Er war blass und sah ziemlich mitgenommen aus, was vielleicht von den Spuren seines Fieberkampfes zeugte, aber es wollten sich keinerlei Mitleidsgefühle bei ihr einstellen. Sollte er doch verrecken. Es würde ihm recht geschehen. Scarlett drehte den Kopf soweit, wie es ihr möglich war und versuchte weitere Einzelheiten zu erkennen. Vielleicht war sie hier in der Gegend schon einmal gewesen, allzu weit konnten sie sich nicht vom Lager entfernt haben, oder doch? Schließlich konnte sie stundenlang bewusstlos gewesen sein.

Die junge Frau schaute an sich herunter. Ihre Kleider waren verschmutzt und an ihrem Ärmel erkannte sie frisches Blut. Sie hatte bisher keine Verletzung an ihrem Arm gespürt, aber das lag womöglich daran, dass der Schmerz, der von ihrer Schläfe ausging alles andere überbot. Ihre Gliedmaßen waren mit Binden aneinander gefesselt. Eine Flucht schien ausweglos. Versuchsweise versuchte sie ihre Hände ein Stück weit auseinander zu bringen – eine unmögliche Anstrengung. Der Verband war normalerweise leicht dehnbar, doch hier hatte der Engländer gute Arbeit geleistet. Anders sah es bei der Bandage aus, mit der er ihr einen Maulkorb verpasst hatte. Nach einigen Verrenkungen schaffte sie es tatsächlich ihren Mund freizubekommen. Sie öffnete und schloss den Kiefer und fuhr mit der Zunge über die rauen, aufgesprungenen Lippen. Erst jetzt spürte sie, wie durstig sie war.

Das Sprechen klappte besser, als sie erwartet hatte. Doch anstelle davon, ihn nach etwas Wasser zu bitten, sprudelten die erstbesten Worte aus ihr heraus. „Machen sie sich erst gar keine Hoffnungen, sie werden es sowieso nicht schaffen zu ihren Leuten zurückzukommen. Kein Mensch kann erwarten nach so einem Fiberkampf einen Gewaltritt von mehreren Meilen hinter sich zu bringen ohne die Konsequenzen zu spüren…" Nicht einmal ein Barbarischer Engländer… Ihre Stimme hörte sich nicht ganz so fest an wie sie gehofft hatte, doch deutlich hörte man den Zorn und die Wut heraus, die sich in ihrem Herzen angesammelt hatten.

„Schon bald wird man nach mir suchen und dann werden sie euch hinrichten. Ihr könnt also genauso gut jetzt schon aufgeben." Sterben würde er ja so oder so.

„Außerdem patrouillieren hier überall meine Leute und die werden kurzen Prozess mit einem Verräter wie euch machen."

_Colonel William Tavington:_

„Verräter?" Fragte der Colonel herablassend ohne sich umzudrehen. Seine Antwort hatte viel Zeit in Anspruch genommen und erst hatte es so ausgesehen als wäre er nicht in der Stimmung oder in der Lage mit ihr eine anregende Diskussion zu führen. Ob sie es ahnte oder nicht, die beiden hatten nun wirklich einen wahren Gewaltmarsch hinter sich gebracht. Nicht einmal der Colonel hätte vermutet, dass er noch soviel Energie in sich hatte. Aber das war wohl der Trieb, sich am Leben zu erhalten. Jeder Mensch verspürte diesen Drang und bei Tavington war dieser schon immer ein sehr ausgeprägter gewesen.

Sie war wirklich ein kleines widerspenstiges Wesen, bei ihrer ersten Begegnung hatte sie mehr wie ein kleines verängstigtes Mädchen gewirkt, etwas verbittert, aber trotzdem voller Selbstzweifel und Leid. Im Grunde verabscheute Tavington solche Gestalten, doch es schien als hätte sie noch ganz andere Facetten zu bieten. Vielleicht hätte sich die Anstrengung sogar gelohnt und der Colonel könnte sie noch in irgendeiner Hinsicht gebrauchen. Jetzt brauchte er sie erst einmal als Unterstützung. Niemals würde er es vor ihr zugeben, doch Gesellschaft war etwas Brauchbares und wenn es auch nur eine so gefährliche Bekanntschaft war. Ihren Knebel hatte sie gerade Recht entfernt, ob sie es geahnt hatte? Wieder war der Colonel in einen tiefen Halbschlaf hinein geglitten, schon einmal in dieser Nacht hatte ihn die Müdigkeit überfallen, jedoch hatte ihn dort sein eigener Instinkt aufschrecken lassen, nun hatte sie ihn geweckt, mit ihren unnützen, dummen Kommentaren.

„Ihr nennt mich einen Verräter? Erhebe ich mich gegen meinen Vater und kämpfe gegen meine Brüder? Wir haben den Krieg nicht begonnen, Amerikanerin!" Was wusste diese dumme Gans von Politik. Vielleicht konnte sie Verbände wechseln, doch das Nachdenken sollte sie dann doch eher dem Intelligenteren Part dieser Erde überlassen, zudem sich auch der Colonel zählte. Kurz hafteten die von Müdigkeit ausgefüllten, grauen Augen des Colonels am Horizont. Die Dämmerung hatte bereits eingesetzt, die blassen Orangen streifen am klaren Bergansatz bewiesen dies nur zu deutlich. Sein Blick wand sich unbemerkt in die Ferne. Es würde nun sicherer sein sich irgendwo nieder zulassen. Die Zeit war nun reif dafür, der Tagesanbruch gehörte den Engländern. Es war ein ungeschriebenes Gesetzt, doch die militärische Übermacht der einfallenden Briten könnte niemals Tagsüber geschlagen werden. Die Amerikaner waren zahlenmäßig unterlegen und bestanden häufig nur aus einfachem Landvolk. Sie mieden es offen an zu greifen. Was dem Colonel Kopfschmerzen bereitete war eher die umherstreifende Miliz die sich meistens in Wäldern umher trieb. Es wäre wohl sinnvoller etwas offeneres, etwas leicht Einsehbares zu wählen.

Tavington musste keine Angst mehr davor haben von seinen ersten Peinigern gefangen zu werden. Nein, sie würden die Verfolgung schon lange aufgegeben haben. Es war ein zu großes Risiko und die Frau? Sie werden auch diese zurücklassen, womöglich gingen sie ohnehin davon aus das Tavington sie ohne weiteres Aufgeschlitzt hatte. „Im Übrigen könnt ihr euer dummes Geschwätz für euch behalten. Doch ich will kein Unmensch sein und sie gleich aufklären. Seht zum Horizont, ja… gut erkannt die Dämmerung setzt ein, was soviel bedeutet, dass wir bereits einen Gewaltmarsch hinter uns haben, während ihr es vorzogt zu Schlafen." Seine Stimme war zwar schwach, doch immerzu schaffte er seinen Ton weiterhin süffisant klingen zulassen. „…Ihr könnt nun eher darauf hoffen, dass ich euch nicht auf der Stelle hinrichte, einfach weil mir dies gefällt." Nur sehr kurz drehte sich der Colonel zu ihr um. Er bot keinen guten Anblick. Seine Augen waren eingesunken und die dunklen Stellen unter ihnen, bewiesen die ersten Konsequenzen aus der Überheblichkeit des Engländers.

Mit einem unsanften Druck seiner Schenkel wies der Brite sein Pferd dazu an etwas langsamer zu Traben. Aufmerksam sah sich der Colonel in seiner Umgebung um musterte alles genau. Da es nicht auffälliges zu entdecken gab, ließ er sein Ross nun vollständig stoppen. Vorsichtig und mit einer Gemächlichkeit die er sonst nie anwandte stieg er sacht von dem hohen Tier. Krampfhaft versuchte er das Zittern seiner Beine zu verbergen, doch er ahnte, dass es niemanden entgehen würde. Lange schloss der Colonel seine Augen, wieder war ihm schwindlig geworden und ein Gefühl der Übelkeit brannte durch seine Organe. Schnürte ihm die Luft ab und ließ ihn keuchend nach Luft schnappen, doch es ließ sich nicht verhindern das kurz nach seinem Abstieg erbrach. Viele hätten kurz innegehalten, um nur kurz seine Sinne wieder beisammen zu haben. So war dem aber nicht, fast so als wäre nichts gewesen wischte sich der hoch gewachsene Engländer über die schmalen Lippen.

Man konnte nicht behaupten, dass dem Colonel je etwas wirklich unangenehm war, doch gerade dieser Moment war einer von diesem seltenen Augenblicken. Am liebsten hätte er dem Weibsstück die Augen herausgetrennt. Schwäche! Wie er dieses Wort hasste und gerade war er zu diesem Innbegriff geworden. Ohne ein Wort zu verlieren stakste er zu dem Begleitenden Pferd. Packte seine wehrlose Gefangene am Mieder ihres Rockes und zog sie unachtsam aus ihrem Sattel. Er machte sich noch nicht einmal die mühe sie vorsichtig aus dem Sattel zu holen, damit sie nicht viel. Wieso sollte er sich auch diese Mühe machen? _Elendes Geschöpf,_ mit einer gewissen Genugtuung sah er auf ihre am Boden kauernde Gestalt. „Steh auf!" blaffte er sie ungehalten an, er unterließ es jedoch ihr mit einem Fußtritt nach zu helfen, so tief war er noch nicht gesunken. Mit keinem weiteren Blick würdigte er ihre Person. Er drehte sich ein weiteres Mal um. Er würde nun die völlig erschöpften Pferde versorgen. Sie hatten jedenfalls einen nutzen für ihn!


	3. Eine fast gelungene Flucht

Eine fast gelungene Flucht

_Miss Amanda Scarlett Grey:_

Wie sie diesen Engländer hasste. Warum hatte er sich ausgerechnet sie ausgesucht? Warum! Sie hatte sich nichts zu schulden kommen lassen, sie hatte ihre Pflichten erfüllt und nun strafte man sie mit dieser Entführung. Je mehr Zeit ins Land ging, desto sicherer war sie sich, dass sie ihr Lager nie wieder zu Gesicht bekommen würde. Mittlerweile hatte sie genügend Zeit gehabt um sich die aberwitzigsten Ausgänge auszumalen und die meisten endeten mit ihrem Tod. Er würde sie umbringen, wenn sie ihm zur Last fiele. Er würde sie umbringen, wenn sie sein Lager erreichten und es würde ihr Leben kosten, wenn ihre Leute kämen um sie zu befreien. Ein anderer, schrecklicher Gedanke hatte sich in ihrem Kopf ausgebreitet. Was wäre, wenn man sie mit der Flucht in Verbindung brachte. Was wäre, wenn man in ihrem Lager dachte, dass sie dem englischen Colonel beim Entkommen geholfen hatte. Undenkbar. Sie wollte nicht als Verräterin enden, als eine, über die Mann hinter erhobener Hand lästerte. Sie konnte sterben, na und, aber dann bitte so, dass ihr Andenken nicht beschmutzt wurde. Dabei ging es nicht nur um sie selbst, wenn sie tot war, dann kümmerte sie ihr eigener Ruf herzlich wenig, nein, es ging um ihren kleinen Bruder. Er kämpfte für einen Traum, die Rache, den Sieg der Continentals. Was sollte er von ihr denken? Wenn es einen gerechten Gott gab, dann war es endlich mal an der Zeit, dass er sich auch ihr zeigte. Scarlett hatte den Glauben an ihn nicht verloren, auch wenn das Schicksal es mit ihr und ihrer Familie wahrlich nicht gut gemeint hatte.

„Ja, kotzt euch ruhig die Seele aus dem Leib, wenn ihr denn eine habt!", spottete sie, als er sich vor ihren Augen erbrach. Es würde sie nicht wundern, wenn er auch Blut erbrach, doch Scarlett versuchte nicht so genau hinzusehen. Sie war sich der Konsequenzen für ihre Frechheit bewusst, aber da sie bereits mit ihrem Leben abgeschlossen hatte… Sie war nun einmal so. Die Luft blieb ihr einen Moment weg, als er sie an ihrem Mieder packte. Das Korsett war auch so schon eng genug geschnürt, da musste man nicht auch noch unbedingt nachhelfen, aber wahrscheinlich interessierte dies diesen Mann herzlich wenig.

Mühsam gewann sie Halt auf ihren Beinen. Nach so einem Ritt, taten einem alle Knochen weh, der Boden schien unter ihr zu wanken und sie ging recht breitbeinig. Ihre Hände waren immer noch gefesselt und langsam bewegte sie sich auf einen Baum zu, unter den sie sich setzte. „Bekommen die Gefangenen bei euch auch etwas zu trinken?", fragte sie, während er die Pferde versorgte. Immerhin kümmerte er sich um die Gäule, wenn schon nicht um sie. Aber das lag wohl daran, dass diese für ein Gelingen seiner Flucht wichtiger waren, als eine amerikanische, widerspenstige Krankenschwester. Ihr Mund war staubtrocken, ihre Lippen aufgerissen und blutig. Sie hob die Hände so weit dies ihre Fesseln zuließen und betastete die Wunde an ihrer Schläfe. Sie hatte aufgehört zu bluten, aber es tat immer noch höllisch weh. Was gäbe sie jetzt alles für ein heißes Wannenbad!

So unauffällig wie möglich versuchte sie die Fesseln, die um ihre Hände geschnürt waren zu lockern. Vielleicht, wenn sie es nur lange genug versuchte… Schließlich waren diese Binden dehnbarer als die Fesseln, mit denen sie den Colonel an sein Bett gefesselt hatte. Warum hatte sie die Ketten nur gelockert!? Scarlett schüttelte den Kopf. Es nützte nun wirklich nichts, wenn sie sich andauernd Selbstvorwürfe machte. Sie musste in kleinen Schritten denken, vielleicht hatte sie dann eine Chance hier wieder weg zu kommen.

_Colonel William Tavington::_

Schon immer war der Colonel ein Perfektionist gewesen und auch bei seiner Fesselkunst war er ein Fetischist von ordentlicher Arbeit. Das dies gerade seine weibliche Gefangene oder jemand anderes zu spüren bekam war ihm gleichgültig. Die Hauptsache war das sein Opfer nicht fliehen konnte. Das würde doch das gesamte Fest vermiesen und wer wusste schon für was alles ein gefangener noch gut sein konnte. Bei seiner nun weiblichen Begleitung war er sich damit noch unschlüssig. Was wusste er auch schon von ihr. Sie war trotzig, eigen und ziemlich eigensinnig. All jene Eigenschaften die der Colonel auf den Tod nicht ausstehen konnte. Die Impertinenz schien ihr fast aus den braunen Augen zu springen. Selbst als Tavington ihr den Rücken zu wandte spürte er ihren scheinbar unerschütterlichen Blick. Er hatte sie für weitaus weicher eingeschätzt als er sie noch vor einer Ewigkeit hatte trauern sehen. Doch das Blatt hatte sich nun geändert. Auch wenn sie sich als Feinde gegenüber standen konnte der Engländer ihre Gefühle gut einschätzen. Oft, wahrscheinlich viel zu oft hatte er Blicke wie die ihren entgegen nehmen müssen, die Abscheu in jedem Augenaufschlag. Tavington konnte sich nicht mehr daran erinnern als er das letzte Mal ein paar warme Worte von jemandem erhalten hatte. Noch nicht einmal zu Feiertagen, vielleicht war so ein Augenblick dazu gut um seinen Lebensstil zu überdenken, in sich zu gehen und einmal die Einsamkeit zu spüren.

Was macht aber jemand der mit der Einsamkeit aufgewachsen ist? Man würde wohl Mitleid mit diesem unglücklichen Individuum empfinden, doch dem war wohl nicht so, denn alles was der Colonel verkörperte war von so abgrundtiefer Boshaftigkeit geprägt, das noch nicht einmal ein wenig Anteilnahme übrig blieb. Der Colonel schien in Gedanken abwesend zu sein, jedenfalls reagierte er nicht auf die Frage seiner amerikanischen Gefangenen. Innerlich hatte er beschlossen erst einmal Ruhe einkehren zu lassen. Wenn er sich nun auf einen hitzigen Streit einlassen würde, dann wäre das wohl der Beginn einer weiteren Ohnmacht und er hatte diesem elenden Yankee schon viel zu viel Schwäche gezeigt. Unter schweren Atemzügen befreite er beide Tiere von ihren schweren Satteln. Es kostete ihn ein weiteres Mal viel Mühe, beide Satteltaschen in die Nähe des schützenden Baumes zu hieven. Von seiner Gefangenen konnte und wollte er keine Hilfe erwarten. _Wer war die Gefangene? _Mit Sicherheit würde er ihr nicht noch mehr Hoffnung geben in dem er sie arbeiten ließ, obwohl es im nach hinein doch ein sehr verlockender Gedanke war. Schnell war die Arbeit vollbracht und nun erst konnte er die zwei Satteltaschen explizit auf deren Inhalt überprüfen.

Wie er bereits schon im Vorfeld angenommen hatte war das Übliche dort zu finden. Essenrationen die gut für eine Woche genügen würden. Leichtes Verbandszeug, ein Rasiermesser, an jedem Sattel jeweils eine warme Decke und natürlich Feuersteine. Erst nachdem er seine Untersuchung abgeschlossen hatte schien er seine Begleitung wieder wahrzunehmen. Nur flüchtig war sein Blick über ihre erbärmliche Statur gegangen. Sie sah mitgenommen aus, dass Haar noch völlig zerzaust und mit Überresten des Strohs gespickt. Das Blut an ihrer Schläfe hatte sich mit einigen Strähnen ihres leicht gelockten Haares vermengt. In der Nacht hatte ihr Haar noch schwarz gewirkt, doch nun stellte er fest, dass es doch eher Braun wirkte. Ihre Schwestern Tracht war Dreck besudelt und hatte nichts mehr von der Reinheit das Pflegepersonal eigentlich ausstrahlte bei sich behalten können. Sie wirkte ziemlich blass und ihre aufgesprungenen Lippen machte dieses Bild nur noch schlimmer. Schnell hatte der Colonel eine der beiden Feldflaschen zur Hand genommen, kurz roch er an dieser. Manche Soldaten füllten ihre Feldflaschen lieber mit Hochprozentigen Alkohol als mit Wasser und Tavington wollte sichergehen nicht noch einmal Spucken zu müssen. Gierig nahmen seine spröden Lippen das kühle Wasser in sich auf. Unachtsam rann ihm das klare Nass aus dem Mundwinkel. Herablassend musterten seine grauen Augen, die Erscheinung seiner Gefangenen. Er hatte keine Skrupel auch ihr seine sadistische Veranlagung zu präsentieren. Selten vergaß er eine Kränkung und sie hatte den Bogen bei weitem Überspannt. Immer mehr leerte sich die Flasche und noch immer trank der englische Soldat. Erst als vielleicht noch ein Schluck darin war, ließ er die Feldflasche sinken, verschraubte den Deckel knapp und warf sie in die nähe der beiden Sattel. Unter einiger Anstrengung würde die Amerikanerin die Flasche erreichen können. Sie würde noch lernen müssen wie man mit einem Colonel sprach bis er auch ihr Respekt zollen würde.

Kurz darauf war Tavington einfach verschwunden. Er ging noch davon aus, dass sie fliehen würde. Sie war zu schwach und was würde dies ihr nützen? In einer Gegend wo man nicht wusste wem man begegnen konnte. Sollte sie von Engländern aufgegriffen werden, so würde sie sogleich ihren Entschluss bereuen vor dem Colonel geflohen zu sein. Immerhin hatte er sie bisweilen noch nicht einmal Ansatzweise versucht zu berühren, wenn man von der kurzen Durchsuchung einmal absah. In der er noch nicht einmal daran gedacht hatte sie vergewaltigen. Nur einige Minuten ließ Tavington seine Gefangene zurück. Er wollte ein Feuer an zünden und sich nebenher noch die Umgebung ansehen. Wieder war das Glück auf der Seite des Engländers. Er fand ein nahe gelegenes Waldstück indem ein kleiner Bach floss und auch genügend trockenes Holz zu finden war. Der diesjährige Sommer war ziemlich warm und trocken verlaufen. Er würde keine Mühe haben Feuer zu machen doch musste er sehr darauf acht geben nicht aus versehen das halbe Waldstück in Brand zu setzen.

Schnell war er wieder zurückgekehrt und hatte das Holz ordnungsgemäß aufgestellte. Wie er schon vermutet hatte ließen sich die Holzstücke leicht entzünden. Vorsichtshalber hatte er noch einige Steine um dass Feuer gelegt um zu verhindern das, das Feuer auf das trockene Gras überschlug. Da es jedoch völlig windstill war, ging der Colonel einfach das Risiko ein und legte noch ein paar große Scheite ins Feuer. Weiterhin schweigend entfernte er sich ein weiteres Mal von seiner Gefangenen die er nun völlig ignoriert hatte und dem Drang widerstanden hatte ihr einen kurzen Blick zu zuwerfen.

Er würde sich nun endlich um seine Hygiene kümmern können. Wie er es doch hasste so unkultiviert durch die Lande zu streifen. Er sah nicht nur aus wie ein Landstreicher sondern roch auch noch so. Kurzerhand hatte er sich zu dem kleinen Bach auf gemacht. Dort konnte er das gefundene Rasiermesser gut einsetzten. Der Bach war nicht sehr tief, aber er genügte um sich jedenfalls etwas frisch zumachen. Wieder vergingen die Minuten in denen er seine Gefangene alleine ließ. Er unterzog seinem stoppeligen Kinn eine kurze Nassrasur und reinigte seinen Oberkörper so gut er konnte. Er ließ es noch nicht einmal aus sein sonst so weißes Hemd zu waschen. So würde es jedenfalls etwas reinlicher sein, als es jetzt war. Das Blut und der viele Dreck würden zwar wohl nie wieder verschwinden, doch es würde jedenfalls annähernd wie ein einstmals weißes Hemd aussehen.

Die Minuten verstrichen bis der Colonel wieder zu seinem Lager zurückkam. Nun würde er sehen ob die Gefangene ihre Chance genutzt oder ob sie wie ein Lamm tatenlos dagesessen hatte und auf ihren Peiniger wartete. Vielleicht zeigte gerade der Colonel durch dieses heimlichen Taten seine Dankbarkeit. Es waren Taten die nicht leicht durchschaut werden konnten, da sie so banal und ungewollt wirkten. So als ob sie unbeabsichtigt oder einfach nachlässig waren,. Doch wer den Colonel kannte wusste, dass er berechnend und eiskalt war. Ihm unterlief kein Fehler zweimal und niemals würde er absichtlich einen Gefangenen so lange alleine lassen und dann auch noch unbeobachtet. Es stimmte nun mal das Tavington in ihrer Schuld stand, sie hatte ihn, wenn auch unfreiwillig versorgt. Gerade das war auch wohl ausschlaggebend weshalb er sie die gesamte Zeit verschont hatte.

_Miss Amanda Scarlett Grey:_

Scarlett nutzte die Zeit, während der der Colonel mit den Pferde beschäftig war, um weiterhin ihre Fesseln zu dehnen. Es war aussichtslos, denn er hatte alle Arbeit geleistet, aber immerhin war es einen Versuch wert und sie musste sich nicht eingestehen irgendetwas unversucht zu lassen. Sie beobachtete ganz genau, was er aus den Satteltaschen der Huftiere hervorkramte. Anscheinend hatte er wahllos zugegriffen und Glück gehabt. Ihr Augenmerk galt vor allem dem Rasiermesser, das er zu Tage gefördert hatte, wenn sie es doch nur irgendwie erreichen könnte. Sie versuchte einen Fuß auszustrecken, aber es war viel zu offensichtlich was sie vorhatte, also ließ sie es bleiben. Rechts und links suchte sie mit den Augen die Umgebung nach irgendetwas ab, das ihr helfen würde. Sie saß auf einer Wurzel, neben ihr wucherten ein paar Grasbüschel aus der Erde, das meiste war von trockener Erde bedeckt. Weiter weg wurde das Grün intensiver und fruchtbarer. Ihrem Vater hätte es hier bestimmt gefallen. Er hatte immer heimlich den Plan gehegt, irgendwann wieder eine eigene Farm zu gründen – auch wenn er es nie vor ihr laut ausgesprochen hatte.

Wenn sie sich anstrengte und in die Ferne lauschte, so konnte sie auch ein leises Plätschern hören. Vielleicht ein kleiner Fluss oder ein schmaler Bach, der sich durch die Gegend schlängelte und dessen kristallklares Wasser im Licht funkelte. Kostbare Tropfen des kühlen, erfrischenden Nass. Der Engländer schien es zu genießen, sie zu quälen. Er trank die Flasche in einem Zug leer und jeder Tropfen, der von ihm verschüttet wurde, war wie ein heftiger Schlag ins Gesicht. Scarlett starrte ihn unverhohlen an und riss sich zusammen um sich nicht sofort auf die Trinkflasche zu stürzen, die er beinahe achtlos neben sie ins Gras geworfen hatte. Nein, sie würde nicht vor ihm herumkriechen, lieber verdurstete sie! Trotzdem verfolgte die junge Amerikanerin das Gefäß aus den Augenwinkeln, doch erst als er aus ihrer Sichtweite verschwunden war, löste sie sich aus ihrer Verkrampfung. Sie rutschte auf Knien hin und schaffte es irgendwie die Flasche in die Finger zu bekommen und an die Lippen zu setzten. Der Durst war größer als der Schmerz, den sie dabei empfand. Ein dünnes Rinnsal fand den Weg in ihren Mund. Es war lachhaft, ein Tropfen auf den heißen Stein, aber es war besser als nichts.

Als sie zurückkrabbelte, stießen ihre Beine gegen einen spitzen Gegenstand. Scarlett biss die Zähne zusammen, doch der stechende Schmerz war sofort vergessen, als sie bemerkte, über was sie gestolpert war. Ein Stein… Er sah nicht viel anders aus als die anderen, die hier und dort verstreut lagen. Doch im Gegensatz zu den anderen, waren seine Seiten nicht rund und abgeglättet, sonder scharfkantig und spitz. Es war zwar nicht so gleichmäßig geschärft wie ein Messer, aber es würde womöglich reichen um ihre Fesseln zu durchtrennen. Scarlett schloss die Faust um die improvisierte Waffe und zog die Beine an den Körper. Sie vergewisserte sich, dass der Colonel – dessen Namen sie immer noch nicht wusste – auch weiterhin mit sich selbst beschäftigt war und machte sich an die Arme. Den Stein klemmte sie mit der Kante nach vorn zwischen ihre Knie und vorsichtig begann sie den Verband daran entlang zu wetzten. Schon nach wenigen Durchläufen wurde das Material sichtlich dünner. Diese Binden waren eben nicht als Fesseln vorgesehen. Nachdem zwei Lagen gerissen waren, musste sie nur noch beherzt zerren und sie war die Ketten los. Scarlett massierte die geschundenen Gelenke und streckte die Arme aus. Langsam strömte das Blut zurück in ihre Finger. Sie griff nach dem steinernen Werkzeug und ließ es zurück in ihre Taschen gleiten, man konnte ja nie wissen.

In dem Moment hörte sie die Schritte eines schweren Stiefelpaares. Die Amerikanerin machte sich erst gar nicht die Mühe sich umzudrehen. Schnell schlüpfte sie zurück in Fesseln, zog sie enger und versteckte die durchtrennten Enden hinter den heil gebliebenen. Denn was nützte der vorläufige Erfolg, wenn ihr Versuch sofort entdeckt wurde und zum Scheitern verurteilt war. Die Miene des Triumphs, die sich auf ihrem Gesicht zeigte, wich sofort wieder der zornigen, hasserfüllten, die sie die ganze Zeit vor dem Engländer aufgesetzt hatte. Es war nicht schwer, denn die Gefühle entsprachen der Wahrheit. Das Schlimmste für sie war überhaupt, dass er schon seit geraumer Zeit – abgesehen von ein paar schroffen Anweisungen – nicht mit ihr gesprochen hatte. Nicht einmal auf die höhnischen Bemerkungen ihrerseits hatte er verbal reagiert. Scarlett versuchte es etwas höflicher zu versuchen, vielleicht hatte sie ja so Erfolg. „Erzählt man den Gefangen in England eigentlich nicht, mit wem sie es zu tun haben?"

_Colonel William Tavington::_

Als Antwort bekam sie nur hohlen Spott erwidert: „Ihr habt eure kultivierte Seite wieder entdeckt?" langsam sollte sie sich eigentlich daran gewöhnt haben. Immerhin hatte ihr der Colonel bislang kaum eine merkliche Gefühlsregung offenbart. Tavington selbst war ziemlich stolz auf dieses unerschütterliche Verhalten. Viele hätten gleich die Fassung verloren, doch er hielt sich weiterhin kühl und beherrscht. Die Frage war nun wann sein dünner Geduldsfaden endgültig zerreisen würde. Noch während er sein nasses Hemd über einen Ast in die morgendliche Sonne hängte sprach er ungeachtet seiner voran gegangenen Worte weiter: „Ich will zur Abwechslung einmal gnädig sein, vielleicht wird euch etwas zivilisierte Konversation gut tun. Schließlich scheint ihr in eurem amerikanischen Lager nicht viel davon gehabt zu haben." Wieder klang nur kalter Sarkasmus aus seinem Akzentgeprägten Englisch. Für beide war dies nun eine völlig neue Situation. Natürlich kannten sie sich nun etwa zwei Wochen lang, aber nie hatten sie wirklich mehr als einen ordentlichen Satz miteinander wechseln können.

„Mein Name ist Tavington, Colonel der Green Dragoons seiner Majestät von England." Arrogant neigte er nur kurz den Kopf ihr entgegen, so als hätte sie dies wirklich verdient. Erst hatte er mit dem Gedanken gespielt ihr seinen Namen vorzuenthalten, aber vielleicht kannte sie die Horrorgeschichten um seine Person und sie zollte ihm dadurch endlich den Respekt den er verdient hatte. Immerhin bewies sein Name, dass er zu fast allem fähig war. Noch eher stellte er an sich selbst die Frage weshalb sie seinen Namen erfahren wollte. Wollte sie wissen wer ihr Peiniger war? Es war nie gut Dingen einen Namen zu geben. Damit baute man Empfindungen für etwas auf und wenn es auch nur negative waren. Der Colonel war es völlig gleichgültig was für einen Namen sie trug, schließlich wollte er nicht wirklich wissen wer sein wohl nächstes Opfer war. Sie jedoch ständig als _Amerikanerin_ zu betiteln war auch nicht gerade die Beste Ausdrucksweise. Trotzdem beschloss er ihr keine Gegenfrage zu stellen, sollte sie entscheiden ob sie ihren Namen nennen wollte.

Fast fürsorglich legte er seinen schäbigen Soldatenrock über eine weitere Baumwurzel. Der Rock hatte durch die vielen Eskapaden fast alles von seinem einstigen Glanz eingebüßt und es wäre wohl zwecklos gewesen, nur daran zu denken ihn mit einfachem Wasser wieder bereinigen zu können. Tavington hatte es noch nicht einmal versucht, wer wusste schon ob er nicht bald einen zwar schäbigen, aber dennoch warmen Rock benötigen könnte. „Langsam scheint ihr meine Gesellschaft fast zu genießen, ich hätte euch für weitaus schlauer eingeschätzt… doch ihr habt die Gunst der Stunde nicht ergriffen und seid geflohen." Noch immer sah er sie nicht an während er seinen Monolog fortsetzte. Der Colonel beschäftigte sich lieber ein weiteres Mal mit den Satteltaschen, verstaute in einer das Rasiermesser. Im Gegenzug nahm er eine Essensration heraus und zudem einen einfachen Topf. Zuletzt suchte er noch nach der zweiten Trinkflasche die mit Wasser gefüllt seien sollte. Zu seiner Verwunderung fand er sogar einen ganzen Schlauch voller Wasser. So würde er sich einen weiteren Weg zum Bach ersparen können.

Letztendlich setzte er sich in die unmittelbare nähe seiner Gefangenen. Es bewies, dass er nichts von ihrem möglichen Fluchtversuch entdeckt hatte. Ohnehin fühlte er sich selbstsicher genug gegen seine Gefangene anzukommen. Sie schien endgültig jeden Fluchtgedanken aufgegeben zu haben. Das Feuer prasselte schon warm in ihrer Nähe. Behutsam legte er einige weitere Scheite in den Kreis des Lagerfeuers. Endlich würde er etwas Ordentliches zu sich nehmen können. Geschäftig widmete er sich nun den restlichen Utensilien. Zuerst nahm er den Topf zwischen seine Beine, als nächstes füllte er etwas Wasser hinein. Er würde eine einfache Feldsuppe bereiten, vielleicht existierte sogar noch etwas Pökelfleisch was er hinzu geben könnte. Doch das Feuer brannte noch nicht heiß genug um das Wasser zum Kochen zu bringen, weshalb er sich nun anderen Aufgaben zuwandte. Achtlos zog er das kleine Messer aus seinem Gürtel und rammte es in den trockenen Boden.

Der Blick seiner grauen Augen richtete sich nun vollends auf seine Gefangene, die in seiner unmittelbaren Nähe saß. Er würde nun ihre Wunden versorgen, schließlich hatte auch sie es bei ihm getan. Wie hatte er es genannt: _Ich will zur Abwechslung einmal gnädig sein. _Tavington würde auch ihre Wunden behandeln so gut er konnte. Sie hatte es auch getan und er hasste nichts mehr in der Schuld von jemandem zu stehen. Das gab einem Mord so etwas ruchloses, obwohl er damit auch nie ein wirkliches Problem gehabt hatte. Ohne wirklich behutsam zu sein strich er ihr einige blutige Haarsträhnen beiseite. Merklich zuckte sie bei seiner ersten kurzen Berührung zusammen. Die Abscheu war ihr nicht nur aus dem Blick abzulesen, auch ihre Körpersprache wirkte verkrampft. Es war fast lächerlich und genervt verdrehte Tavington die Augen während er ihr das Haar hinter das Ohr schob um sie die zarte Schramme näher an zusehen. „Eure überhebliche Arroganz ist mehr als lächerlich. Ich habe gerade noch genügend Selbstbeherrschung in mir um nicht über euch herzufallen." Sprach er mit kühler Ironie, wandte sich ab und nahm eine Kompresse um diese zu befeuchten und so die Wunde etwas zu säubern. „Im Gegensatz zu anderen Soldaten habe ich Geschmack und vergewaltige nicht jedes daher gelaufene Weibstück, auch wenn ihr dies womöglich verdient hättet." Brummte er zuletzt ziemlich leise, während er mehr schlecht als Recht die Säuberung ihrer Wunde als abgeschlossen erklärte.

_Miss Amanda Scarlett Grey:_

Der Engländer entfachte einen neuen Anflug von blindem Zorn, doch sie versuchte sich zu zügeln. Es war nie gut den Kopf zu verlieren, schon gar nicht in so einer Situation. Besonnenheit zeigte man nur durch überdachtes, kluges Handeln.

Sein Name sagte ihr nichts. Sicher war er ein paar Mal im Lager gefallen, aber sie hatte noch nie zu den Leuten gehört, die sich leicht Namen in ihrem Gedächtnis einspeicherten. Engländer, waren nun einmal Engländer, doch dieser hier gehörte zu der noch schlimmeren Sorte – wenn das denn überhaupt ging – und das allerschlimmste: er war auch noch stolz darauf. Scarlett überlegte ob sie sich im Gegenzug auch vorstellen sollte, aber er machte nicht den Eindruck, als würde es ihn interessieren. Also ließ sie es bleiben.

Höhnisch teilte er ihr mit, was er von ihr hielt. Wollte er sich anmaßen einen wohltätigen Akt vollzogen zu haben? Das war ja wohl die Höhe!

„Glaubt mir, bei der erst besten Gelegenheit schneide ich euch die Kehle durch _Colonel Tavington…_" Die letzten zwei Worte fauchte sie eher, als das sie sie sagte. Er würde schon noch herausfinden, was ihm dieser Übermut am falschen Ort brachte. Sie musste nur den richtigen Zeitpunkt abwarten und zuschlagen. Scarlett war sich sicher, dass sie die ganze Sache nur bereinigen konnte, wenn sie den Colonel zurück ins Zeltlager brachte. Das bedeutete im Einzelnen, dass sie sich selbst befreien, den Engländer kampfunfähig machen und ihn dann irgendwie auf ein Pferd hieven musste. Keine leichte Aufgabe, doch über den letzten Punkt würde sie fachsimpeln, wenn es soweit war. Ihre Fesseln sollten kein Problem mehr darstellen, sie waren so locker, dass sie sie in sekundenschnelle ablegen konnten und das Überraschungsmoment nutzen konnte. Perfekt. Jetzt musste sie nur noch so nah an Tavington herankommen, dass sie ihn überwältigen konnte, ohne, dass er eine Chance hatte ihr zuvor zu kommen und zurückzuschlagen. Eine passende Gelegenheit dazu kam schneller, als sie es erwartet hatte. Ob ihr kurzes Stoßgebet vielleicht doch ein Wunder bewirkt hatte? Nun, falls ihr Vorhaben gelänge, so hatte sie endlich wieder einen stichhaltigen Grund die Sonntagsmesse im Militärlager zu besuchen.

Tavington hatte trockenes Holz zusammengesucht und einen kleinen Scheiterhaufen errichtet. Umsichtig entzündete er ein Feuer. Scarlett verfolgte jeden einzelnen Arbeitsschritt mit ihren Augen, so als hänge ihr Leben davon ab. Er nahm das Kochgeschirr zur Hand und machte sich an den Vorräten aus der Satteltasche zu schaffen. Der Anblick der Nahrungsmittel ließ ihr unwillkürlich das Wasser im Munde zusammenlaufen. Was hätte sie in diesem Moment nicht alles für eine trockene Scheibe Brot gegeben. Selbst Haferkleie hätte sie dankend entgegengenommen und das sollte etwas heißen, denn normalerweise konnte man sie damit von jedem Tische fortjagen. Der hoch gewachsene Mann hatte sie von seiner Arbeit abgewandt und schien sie im Gegenzug nun eingehend zu mustern. Plötzlich stand er auf und kam zu ihr herüber. Scarlett zog unbehaglich die Beine näher an ihren Körper. Was hatte der denn nun schon wieder vor? Es war ihr unheimlich, wie undurchschaubar er war.

Als seine Finger ihr Gesicht berührte, zog sie es ein Stück zurück. Es war als brannte seine Berührung auf ihrer Haut. „Arrogant nennt ihr es also, wenn die Gefangene sich gegen ihren Widersacher wehrt…" Stillschweigend, aber mit einer deutlichen Abneigung in ihrem Blick ließ sie die Prozedur über sich ergehen. Er sollte nur nicht einen Funken von Verbundenheit von ihr erwarten, schließlich hatte er sich ihr gegenüber auch nicht sehr dankbar gezeigt.

Ohne es nach außen hin zu zeigen, wallte in Scarlett eine neue Woge der Hoffnung auf. Diese Nähe, diese unerwünschte Berührung… Warum sollte sie diese nicht für ihre Zwecke ausnutzen? Schließlich war es unmöglich zu sagen, wann der Colonel das nächste Mal unbewaffnet und nichts Böses ahnend so nah an sie herantrat. Die junge Amerikanerin sog noch ein Mal tief die Luft in ihre Lunge und tankte Kraft, dann schlug sie zu.

Genau in dem Moment, als Tavington die Hand von ihrer Wunde nahm, riss Scarlett die Hände auseinander. Der zerfetzte Verband ließ ihre Hände frei und fiel zu Boden. Mit einem hasserfüllten Aufschrei stieß sie den Engländer zu Boden. Scarlett griff mit der linken hinter sich und schloss die Faust sich um den Stein, der ihr bereits gute Dienste geleistet hatte. Sie stürzte sich auf ihren Entführer und hinderte ihn so daran, sich wieder aufzurappeln. Die Überraschung schien gelungen, denn er brachte sichtlich etwas Zeit um zu begreifen, was da gerade geschehen war. Ohne darauf in irgendeiner Weise Rücksicht zu nehmen erhob sie den Arm und holte aus. Mit der geballten rechten Faust, in die sie alle ihre zu mobilisierende Kraft legte, schlug sie zu. Geistesgegenwärtig zog Tavington seinen Kopf zur Seite, doch er war zu langsam. Sie verfehlte zwar seine Nase und die Wirkung ihres Schlages wurde abgeschwächt, aber dennoch traf sie ihr Ziel. Genugtuung breitete sich in ihr aus. Sie erhöhte den Druck auf seinen Körper, sodass es ihm nicht möglich war sich ohne weiteres zu befreien. Diese Stellung war zwar äußerst unangenehm, doch notwenig um eine Flucht zu verhindern.

„Was sagt ihr nun Tavington? Oder sind euch die Worte ausgegangen?"

Scarlett hatte die Waffe von der linken in die rechte gewechselt und hielt ihm die geschärfte Kante an den Hals. Das Blut strömte in ihr Gesicht, es war eine ungeheure Befriedigung ihn in dieser Situation sehen zu können.

_Colonel William Tavington:_

Nur ein kurzer Augenblick, nur eine verdammte Unachtsamkeit, dies hatte er nun von seiner Überheblichkeit. Der Schmerz brannte in seinem Gesicht und beraubte ihn kurz seiner Sinne. Alles geschah so rasch, wie hatte er nicht bemerken können das sie sich ihrer Fesseln so gut entledigt hatte? Niemals hätte er vermutet, dass sie versuchen würde ihn zu überrumpeln. Sie war viel kühner als er angenommen hatte, doch nie wieder würde er dieses Weibsstück unterschätzen. Es dauerte einige Zeit bis er sich aus seiner Fassungslosigkeit erholte. Ihr schnelles, fast reflexartiges Handeln hatte ihn zusehends verblüfft und ihr somit die Gelegenheit gegeben zurück zuschlagen. Geistesgegenwärtig hatte er nur knapp reagieren können, war nochmals fast davon gekommen.

Es war wohl sein Glück gewesen, dass die junge Amerikanerin nur knapp ihr eigentliches Ziel verfehlt hatte. Sie hätte ihm wohl den Schädel gespalten, dass war wohl ihre Rache für seine Tat, als er sie noch bewusstlos geschlagen hatte. Immer rascher gewann der Colonel seine Zurechnungsfähigkeit wieder, was hatte er noch vor Minuten gedacht als sie ihm gedroht hatte? B_ei der erst besten Gelegenheit schneide ich euch die Kehle durch Colonel Tavington._ Der Colonel hatte diese Rede nur höhnisch belächelt, doch nun hätte sie fast ihre Drohung war gemacht. Jedoch war sie keine kaltblütige Mörderin. Nein, sie war nicht wie er. Er sah das deutliche Zögern in ihren Augen.

Sie war wohl selber etwas verblüfft über ihren eigenen Erfolg. Wie versteinert hockte sie über ihm, den scharfen Gegenstand an der Kehle des verhassten Engländers. Das Blut lief ihrem Peiniger zu beiden Seiten des Gesichtes hinab. Es war heiß und fühlte sich seltsam an, wie es so zähflüssig über seine Wangen glitt. Aus hasserfüllten Augen stierte der Engländer zu ihr hinauf. Kein Wort verließ seine Lippen, gerade deshalb hatte der Colonel wohl gerade das Gefühl an seinen eigenen Flüchen ersticken zu müssen. Vielleicht wäre auch etwas bedauern in seiner Stimme, immerhin hatte er sich ihr gerade angenommen. Den ersten kleinen Stritt gemacht, ihr geholfen. So war das nun einmal in dieser Welt. Sie war hart und jeder Moment war hart umkämpft. Wohl wegen dieser Tatsache war der Colonel so wie er nun einmal war. Kalt, erbarmungslos und zu allem bereit, vielleicht hätte er die junge Amerikanerin sogar frei gelassen, wenn er sie wirklich nicht mehr gebraucht hätte. Aber dies war nun alles Schall und Rauch, _kein Grund sentimental zu werden. _Kaum merklich spürte er das zittern ihrer Hand, welche noch immer den Gegenstand umklammert hielt. Hatte sie Angst? Oft hatte sie in diesem Krieg den Tod gesehen, doch nie hatte sie ihn selbst herauf beschworen, dessen war sich Tavington sicher.

Er kannte Mörder wie sich, man bekam irgendwann eine gewisse Routine darin. Dann machte es keinen Unterschied mehr wen man tötete und aus welchen Grund. Man mordete einfach ob nun auf Befehl oder einfache Rachelust, gelegentlich hatte es sogar etwas Befriedigendes an sich. Töten zu können hatte etwas Machtvolles an sich, man konnte über Leben und Tod bestimmen einfach so. Genau daran fand Tavington gefallen. Doch seine Gedanken waren weiter in der Gegenwart, seine kalten grauen Augen auf die Amerikanerin gerichtet. „Was wollt ihr nun tun?" Fragte er spöttisch und man konnte den unterdrückten Zorn in seiner Stimme hören. „Los macht schon, was ist? Tötet mich, macht eure Drohung war?" Er riskierte es gar nicht zu Erfahren ob sie wirklich das Zeug dazu hatte ihm die Kehle an Ort und Stelle auf zuschlitzen. Ihm war, dass Messer wieder eingefallen, welches er noch zuletzt achtlos in den harten Erdboden gesteckt hatte.

Nur kurz spürte er das zögern seiner Widersacherin. Genau dieser Augenblick genügte, dieser Stille Moment des Zögerns. Mit einem Ruck bäumte er sich auf, schmerzvoll spürte er wie etwas Scharfkantiges an seiner empfindliche Haut am Hals entlang schliff. Er ignorierte den Schmerz. Mit einem gezielten Schlag packte er die Hand des Mädchens, die dieses Ding noch zuvor gehalten hatte, wie sich herausstelle war es ein einfacher Stein gewesen. Mit erhobenem Oberkörper schmiss er sich auf sie. Wieder spürte er seine andauernde Schwäche die von seiner Krankheit hervorgerufen worden war. Wäre er in voll besitzt seiner Kräfte gewesen so wäre der Kampf schon längst entschieden gewesen. Noch während er sich auf die Amerikanerin stürzte, fasste seine Hand nach dem Messer. Geistesgegenwärtig schien die schwarzhaarige Schwester wohl etwas geahnt zu haben. Der Colonel hätte nicht lange gezögert und sie einfach abgestochen. Aber es sollte nicht dazu kommen. Sie tat es dem Colonel gleich und schlug gegen dessen Handgelenk, so verlor er den Halt des Messers und es rutsche ihn aus den Fingern. Der nun folgende Kampf war ziemlich ausgeglichen. Die beiden Gegner rangen miteinander wobei niemand wirklich die Oberhand lange behalten konnte. Zwar war der Colonel kräftemäßig überlegen, doch die Amerikanerin war ziemlich geschickt darin sich aus seinen Griffen zu befreien. Es dauerte seine Zeit bis sie endlich einsahen, dass es so keinen Sieger geben konnte. Da es auch keine Waffe gab, die dem Besitzer seine Überlegenheit bestätigte.

Schier endlos rangen sie im Gras miteinander, das Blut vom Gesicht des Colonels fand sich nun nicht nur mehr auf seinem nackten Oberkörper sondern auch auf ihrer Kleidung wieder. Völlig außer Atem, lag Tavington in einer Position in der er sich einigermaßen sicher fühlte. Er hatte seinen Platz auf ihr gefunden. Ihre Handgelenke mit seinen Händen umschlungen damit sie auch diese nicht mehr gegen ihn einsetzten konnte, denn wie sich herausgestellt hatte, biss und kratze sie auch gerne in einem Kampf. Mit seinem Gewicht, welches vollständig auf ihr ruhte, schaffte er es jedenfalls einige Minuten sie ruhig zustellen. Doch noch immer zappelte sie unter ihm, während er eisern versuchte sie weiter im Zaum zuhalten. Sein Atem ging schnell und seine nackte Brust presste sich an ihren vor Anstrengung bebenden Leib.

Seine Gedanken waren schlicht, er war Müde und hatte keine Lust mehr zu kämpfen. Ein unentschieden gefiel ihm zwar auch nicht, aber es war besser als wenn sie bis in alle Ewigkeit darauf warteten das einer von ihnen gewann. So ging er mit sich selbst nun auch einen Kompromiss ein in dem er sich schwor: _Die Amerikanerin später für ihre Tat zu bestrafen indem er sie tötete._ Sein Kopf ruhte neben dem ihren, die Stirn ins Gras gepresst, es schien als würde sie auch langsam zur Ruhe kommen. Ihr rascher Atem hing an seinem Ohr und bewies ihm, dass sie Mühe hatte genügend Luft in dieser Position zu bekommen. „Wie lautete euer Name, Amerikanerin?" fragte er leise, während er sich noch immer nicht aus dieser Stellung löste. Er wusste selbst nicht warum er sie das fragte, vielleicht um sie ihm sicheren zu wiegen, damit sie endlich unvorsichtig wurde oder selber Aufgab.


	4. Zwei verbündete Feinde

Zwei verbündete Feinde

_Miss Amanda Scarlett Grey:_

Blutige Striemen überzogen den nackten Oberkörper des Engländers. Es waren die Wunden, die Scarlett ihm mit ihren Fingernägeln zugefügt hatte. Sie kratzte, biss und schlug so wild wie eine Furie um sich um nicht von ihm überwältig zu werden. Warum hatte sie nur so lange gezögert? Sie hätte ihm die Kehle durchschneiden sollen um damit diesen ganzen Spuk zu beenden. Sie war eben keine kaltblütige Mörderin. Sie war diejenige, die die Opfer von solchen Monstern wie diesem Tavington versorgte. Sie hatte den Engländer bewusstlos schlagen, irgendwie auf das Pferd hieven und dann zurück ins Lager bringen wollen. Jetzt lag sie flach auf dem Rücken und wurde vom Gewicht seines Körpers nach unten gepresst. Es fiel ihr schwer zu Atmen, denn es benötigte viel Kraft ihren Brustkorb zu heben und zu senken. Sein Blut hatte sich mit ihrem vermischt, wodurch sie noch mitgenommener aussah. Ihr Kleid war am Kragen aufgerissen und ermöglichte einen tieferen Einblick, als sie jemals gewollt hätte.

„Scarlett… Scarlett Amanda Gray", sie wusste selbst nicht genau, warum sie dieser merkwürdigen Frage nach ihrem Namen folgte, wo sie doch so fehl am Platze schien. Wollte er ihren Tod hinauszögern? Sie versuchte mit ruckartigen Bewegungen ihre Hände aus seinem eisernen Griff zu befreien und sich ihm zu entwinden, aber so sehr sie sich anstrengte, desto stärker wurde Griff. Lange würde er ist nicht aushalten, dessen war sie sich sicher. Aber sie wusste auch, dass sie selbst nicht mehr lange die Kraft für diese Befreiungsversuche aufbringen konnte. Jedenfalls war sie stolz darauf, dass sie diesen Kampf solange ausgehalten hatte und sich als zähe Gegnerin bewiesen hatte. Den Kopf zur Seite gedreht konnte sie mit Genugtuung beobachten, wie sehr mitgenommen er aussah. Dieser Kampf konnte nicht mehr lange weitergehen. Einer von ihnen müsste aufgeben, doch sie wusste, dass weder sie selbst noch der Colonel dies tun würden. Sie waren beide zu stolz und sie wollten beide am Leben bleiben.

Doch irgendwie musste es jetzt weitergehen. Sie konnte entweder abwarten bis Tavingtons Kraft schwand oder versuchen ihre übrig gebliebenen Energien zu bündeln und in einen einzigen Befreiungsschlag zu verwenden. Doch noch bevor sie eine halbwegs vernünftige Entscheidung treffen konnte, vernahm sie ein merkwürdiges Geräusch. Es schien von der Straße her zu kommen, die hinter dem hoch gewachsenen Gestrüpp begann. Von ihrer Position aus, war es unmöglich den Kopf zu heben und zu versuchen durch das dichte Laub Einzelheiten zu erkennen. Mittlerweile war sie sich sicher, dass es Stimmen waren, die sich angeregt über etwas unterhielten. Scarlett hielt die Luft an um zu hören, was sie sagten. Sie musste unbedingt wissen, ob es Amerikaner oder Engländer waren, die dort unterwegs waren, denn sie wollte nicht, falls sie sie bemerkten, vom Regen in die Traufe kommen. Das Tavington noch immer auf ihr lag, hatte sie schon vollkommen vergessen.

„… ich hab gestern schon wieder meinen Sold an Bill verloren. Ich sage dir, dieser Kerl spielt mit gezinkten Karten. Wenn ich den erwische…." Die Männerstimme lachte höhnisch. „Aber vielleicht hab ich Glück und die Engländer erwischen ihn vor mir. Dann haben sie endlich mal es das erste Mal den richtigen getroffen…" Mehr musste Scarlett nicht hören. Ein triumphierendes Lächeln legte sich auf ihre Züge. Man hatte ihr Stoßgebet also erhört. Ein kurzer Hilferuf genügte und ihre Leute würden sie finden, ihr Leben würde gerettet werden.

_Colonel William Tavington:_

Die Kräfte schwanden und es blieb nur eine Stille leere in seinem Kopf, wie sollte er sich nur aus dieser Situation herauswinden? Beide Parteien standen zur Wand und keiner würde ein unentschieden akzeptieren. Es war ein kluger Schachzug gewesen etwas Zeit zu gewinnen indem er ihr eine eher belanglose Frage stellte. Zu seinem erstaunen Antwortete sie, niemals hätte Tavington mit einer Beantwortung seiner Frage gerechnet. Hauchdünn gelangte ihre schwache Stimme an sein Ohr, _Scarlett Amanda Gray_ lautete ihr Name. Ein relativ erträglicher Name, wenn man bedachte, dass man hier zu Lande eher mit einem amerikanischen Akzentgemisch rechnen musste. Ihre Familie stammte mit Sicherheit auch aus Britannien. Man hörte es noch gut an ihrer Stimme, die kaum von dem amerikanischen Slang in sich hatte, der sich langsam und schleichend im Wortschatz einnistete. Fast wie ein Virus, ein treffender Vergleich. Die flache Atmung seiner Gefangenen, beruhigte ihn zunehmend. Auch ihre Bewegungen wurden schwächer und unkontrolliert. Sie schien ernsthaft unter Atemnot zu leiden. Was ihr nicht zu verdenken war, der Colonel war mit seinen 1,85 Metern kein sehr kleines Geschöpf und seine Statur war die eines Soldaten. Das alles hatte ihn wohl auch in seiner militärischen Laufbahn begünstigt. Schon immer war er zäh und ausdauernd gewesen, besonders in Momenten in den es ums Überleben ging.

Bald würde die junge Amanda einfach in Ohnmacht fallen. Der leise Schlaf würde über sie herfallen und dann würde Tavington endgültig einen Schlussstrich ziehen. Er würde ihr ein kurzes Exempel bereiten ihr einfach das Genick brechen. Im Schlaf würde es nur noch leichter sein. Sie würde übergangslos in einem endlichen Schlaf verschwinden und Tavington war endlich von ihrer Last befreit. Seine Verletzung brannte und auch die anderen Schmerzen kamen zum Vorschein, als der Fluss des Adrenalins in seinem Blut versiegte. Eine unheimliche Stille zog über sie in der sie nur das Atmen des anderen vernehmen konnte. Was der Colonel nicht ahnte war, dass ihn nun sein Glück verlassen würde. Erst als die Stimmen so nah waren, dass er nichts mehr unternehmen konnte registrierte er sie wirklich.

Selbst er hatte nun mit einem unwillkürlich näher kommenden Schlaf zu kämpfen. Die Auseinandersetzung hatte ihn wohl mehr mitgenommen als er es sich hatte eingestehen wollen. Ihm waren die näher kommenden Schritte entgangen und nun ganz in ihrer Nähe musste er sich das Geplapper von amerikanischen Soldaten anhören. Mit Sicherheit würde die kleine Amerikanerin unter ihm nicht weiter im Stillen verharren. Noch bevor der Colonel reagieren konnte spürte er wie sich der zarte Körper unter ihm wand. Er hörte ihr schwaches Luftschnappen, der Atemzug der dazu bestimmt war die amerikanischen Soldaten herbei zurufen. Damit sie ihn einfach exekutieren würden, aber dazu würde er es nicht kommen lassen. Ohne groß nach zudenken hob er den Kopf und presste seine Lippen sehr lieblos auf die ihren. Der gewollte Schrei ging in ihrem zwanghaften Kuss unter. Natürlich ließ sie es nicht dabei bewenden und zappelte nun von einem schieren Lebenserhaltenen Drang gepackt weiter herum. Nun hatte der Colonel Mühe sie zu bändigen und dabei weiterhin den Kontakt ihrer Lippen zu halten. Schmerzhaft biss sie einfach in seine Unterlippe.

Ein unendlicher Schmerz drang durch seinen Körper. Hesses Blut strömte aus der offenen Wunde an seiner Lippe. Abrupt ließ er seine Gefangene los, gerade als er sich schnell aufrichten wollte verharrte er in seiner Bewegung. Wie in Trance hörte der Colonel das Klicken eines Vorderladers, dessen Lauf direkt auf seinen Kopf gerichtet war. Der Kampf hatte den Colonel wieder vollends eingenommen, so hatte er die Schritte nicht bemerkt. Aber nun strömten alle eindrücke ungehindert auf ihn ein. „Langsam, Aufstehen!" kam der Befehl vom Soldaten mit der Pistole in Händen. Ein anderer Soldat lachte belustigt „Was ist das denn für eine Veranstaltung?" Ein anderer viel in sein Lachen ein „Sicher eine Vergewaltigung." _Wer vergewaltigt hier wen?_ Dachte der anwesende Engländer zornig und drückte sich langsam von seiner Gefangenen ab.

Sie boten beide keinen guten Anblick. Er trug kein Hemd und ihr Kleid bot auch keinen sehr ansprechenden Anblick. Zudem war da noch sein Blut, es klebte überall. An ihren Händen und an seinen, sowie an ihren Kleidungsstücken. Der Colonel registrierte drei Soldaten während er sich langsam zu seiner vollen Größe aufrichtete und keinen Blick an seine einstiege Gefangenen verschwendete. Wie sehr er sie doch gerade hasste, wieso hätte sie nicht einfach alles still über sich ergehen lassen? Es wäre alles so einfach verlaufen, doch sie muss sich wie ein zorniges Kind benehmen. Vorsichtig hob der Colonel eine Hand prüfend an seine Lippe und untersuchte so den eben erhaltenen Biss. Er war nicht sehr tief, dazu hatte sie ein Glück keine Zeit gehabt. Dennoch hatte sie ihn an einer sehr empfindlichen Stelle getroffen. Der Colonel versuchte gar nicht zu erklären was hier vorging, wozu auch, sollten sie sich doch selbst alles beantworten.

„Es sind Engländer!" Drang eine weitere Stimme direkt von ihrem Lager, von dem sie sich zwangsläufig durch ihren tobenden Kampf entfernt hatten. „Vielleicht nur ein Engländer? Ein Soldat?" fragte der Mann mit der Pistole. Es waren alles junge Soldaten, nicht sehr Kampf erfahren aber umso besser ausgerüstet. Niemals würde der Colonels gegen eine übermacht von vier Leuten ankommen können besonders weil er weder eine Waffe noch einen guten Gesundheitszustand auf zu weisen hatte. Zudem war da noch die Amerikanerin die ihm wieder nur Steine in den Weg legen würde. Wieder überflutete ihn die Mattheit und er hatte Mühe sich auf den Beinen zuhalten. Langsam schloss er kurz die Augen und lauschte den Worten eines Soldaten. „Erschießen wir den Engländer und nehmen die Dame mit?" Wider folgte ein langes Schweigen, doch der jemand mit der Pistole schüttelte den Kopf „Nicht so eilig, es gibt noch einiges zu klären. Wieso brennt dort ein Feuer und wieso sind dort zwei voll ausgerüstete Pferde? Alles sehr merkwürdig wenn ihr mich fragt." Fragend beäugten sie die zwei blutverschmierten Gestalten, so als ob eine Antwort von den Bäumen fallen würde. Der Colonel verstand ihre Verwirrung. Immerhin hatte man sie in einer sehr ominösen Stellung gefunden. _Wer weiß wie lange sie zugesehen haben._ Natürlich wirkte es wie eine Vergewaltigung, aber wieso waren dann keine Fesseln zu finden und dann noch zwei voll ausgerüstete Pferde. All dies sprach gegen diese Vermutung. Es war klug gewesen keine Stricke zu verwenden sondern nur einfaches Verbandsmaterial.

So oder so würde der Colonel wohl erschossen werden, doch wenn er schon starb würde er das unschuldige Wesen was ihn erst in diese Lage gebracht hat mitnehmen. Ja, er würde sie in die Hölle nehmen. Dieses kleine Balg würde schon sehen wozu er fähig war.

_Miss Amanda Scarlett Grey:_

Scarletts Hilferuf war in einem leisen Gurgeln untergegangen, denn Bruchteil einer Sekunde später, spürte sie die heißen Lippen des Colonels auf ihrem Mund. Sie wusste nicht wie ihr geschah. Einen Moment später war ihr klar, dass dieser ‚Kuss', wenn man ihn denn als solchen bezeichnen konnte, nichts weiteres war, als ein Versuch sie daran zu hindern, ihre Landsleute zu alarmieren. Tavington war es immerhin nicht möglich seine Hände auf ihre Lippen zu pressen, da er sie brauchte um sie am Boden fest zu halten. Geistesgegenwärtig biss Scarlett den Engländer in die Unterlippe. Er sollte nicht einen Augenblick glauben mit dieser Aktion ungeschoren davonzukommen. Warmes, süßes Blut breitete sich in ihrer Mundhöhle aus. Und ausnahmsweise war es einmal nicht ihr eigenes. Sie schien Tavington an einer sehr schmerzhaften und anfälligen Stelle erwischt zu haben. Gut so!

Glücklicherweise schien ihm diese reaktionsschnelle Handlung nichts genützt zu haben. Sofort hatten die Amerikaner sie entdeckt und Tavington, der immer noch seine Uniformhose trug, war unschwer als Feind auszumachen. Der Engländer erhob sich und sofort strömte Luft in Scarletts zusammengedrückten Brustkorb. Schwer atmend richtete sie sich auf. Endlich, endlich, endlich… Sie war frei. Alle Gedanken, in denen sie zuvor die kontinentalen Streitkräfte verflucht hatte, waren vergessen. Sie reckte und streckte sich und ließ das Blut zurück in ihre Glieder fließen. Zeitgleich spuckte sie das Blut des Engländers, welches sie unter keinen Umständen hinuntergeschluckt hätte, ins Gras. Fragend schaute sie die Soldaten an. Ob sie den Colonel als Kriegsverbrecher erschießen würden? Schließlich war er ein Feind. Doch die junge Amerikanerin musste sich eingestehen, dass die ganze Situation verwunderlicher aussah als sie eigentlich war. Wahrscheinlich mussten sie erst einmal ihren Vorgesetzten Bericht erstatten um einer möglicherweise folgenschweren Fehlentscheidung zu entgehen.

„Fesselt ihn!", erklang der Befehl eines Soldaten. Er schien den Oberbefehl über die drei anderen Burschen zu haben. Die Waffe noch immer im Anschlag, kümmerte man sich darum Tavington in Ketten zu legen. Scarlett setzte ein jubelndes Lächeln auf. Das hatte dieser Engländer von seinen großspurigen Tönen. Man würde sie zurück ins Lager bringen, sie konnte endlich aus diesen dreckigen, blutverschmierten Kleidern heraus und nach einem heißen Bad würde die Welt schon ganz anders aussehen. Sie konnte die Seife schon regelrecht riechen… Herrlich… Unsanft wurde die junge Frau von einer barschen Männerstimme aus ihrem Tagtraum gerissen. „Und vergesst die Frau nicht… Mein werter Herr Vater wusste immer zu sagen: _Vertraue niemals einem Weibsbild, mein Sohn. _– Möge er in Frieden ruhen." Verständnislos riss Scarlett die Augen auf. Das passte aber nicht zu ihrem Plan. „Entschuldigen sie mal… ich bin eine ehrbare Amerikanerin, die als Krankenschwester _ihre_ Kameraden ärztlich versorgt und ich sehe keinen Grund, dass ich _schon wieder_ meiner Freiheit beraubt werde. Dieser _Mann_… „ Sie deutete mit dem ausgestreckten Zeigefinger auf den Colonel. „… ist aus dem Admiral Williams Lager geflohen und hat mich als Geisel genommen und ich –„ Hier wurde sie von eben jenem Mann unterbrochen, der sich zuvor über die Ansichten seines verstorbenen Vaters ausgelassen hatte: „Spar dir deine Erklärungen für unsere Vorgesetzten auf. Es herrscht Krieg, falls du es noch nicht bemerkt hast und alle die sich in der Begleitung von Engländern befinden, machen sich automatisch verdächtig." Er trat dem Colonel unbarmherzig vors Schienbein. Scarlett machte den Mund auf um sich zu verteidigen. Schließlich musste er doch verstehen, was für ein Unrecht ihr da widerfuhr, doch noch bevor sie etwas herausbringen konnte, schnitt er ihr das Wort ab. „Oder soll ich dir einen Knebel in den Mund stopfen, dann haben wir auch Ruhe… du kannst es dir aussuchen, aber überlege gut, denn das war meine einzige und letzte Warnung."

Scarlett schluckte all das runter, was ihr eben noch auf der Zunge gelegen hatte. Die kurze Zeit bis ins Lager würde sie schon aushalten und dann würde sie dafür sorgen, dass dieser Kerl sich anständig bei ihr für diese himmelschreiende Frechheit entschuldigte. Ihre aufgerissenen Lippen zeugte noch von dem letzten Versuch sie mundtot zu machen und diese schmerzende Erinnerung sollte ihr vorerst reichen. Ohne ein weiteres Widerwort ließ sie sich die Hände vor den Bauch binden. Immerhin waren die neuen Fesseln nicht so eng geknüpft wie die des Engländers. Amerikaner wusste eben was sich im Umgang mit einer Dame gehörte! Nur bei der Leibesvisitation sträubte sie sich. Sollten sie doch Tavington abtasten, sie hatte ja sowieso keine Tasche mehr am Leib, in der sie eine Waffe verstecken konnte! Die Soldaten löschten das Lagerfeuer und sattelten die Pferde, die kaum Zeit gehabt hatten sich von den Strapazen zu erholen. Sie räumten die Utensilien in die Satteltaschen, die der Colonel auf dem Boden ausgebreitet liegen gelassen hatte und banden den Strick, mit dem er gefesselt worden war, an die Zügel des einen Tieres fest. Der Amerikaner, der sich als Wortführer herausgestellt hatte, nahm auf dem Reittier platz.

Zu ihrer Überraschung gebot er ihr auf dem zweiten Pferd aufzusitzen. Scarlett graute vor ihrem eigenen Spiegelbild. Sie musste ziemlich mitgenommen aussehen, wenn er ihr erlaubte zu reiten und sie somit seinen Kameraden vorzog, die über diese Entscheidung sichtlich ungehalten waren, aber es sollte ihr nur recht sein. Ihre Füße taten weh und der Kampf mit dem Engländer hatte ihre restlichen Kraftreserven aufgezehrt. Scarlett war gespannt wie lange er den Fußmarsch überhaupt durchhalten würde, denn die Soldaten hatten ein strammes Tempo an den Tag gelegt. Das sanfte Schaukeln auf dem Rücken des Gauls machte sie schläfrig. Verbissen kämpfte sie gegen den Drang sich der Müdigkeit hinzugeben, doch schlussendlich war sie zu schwach. Langsam schlummerte sie ein.

_Colonel William Tavington:_

Absichtlich hatte der Colonel sich bislang in Schweigen gehüllt, sie würde sich nur um Kopf und Kragen reden wenn sie so weiter machte. Das alles hier waren junge, unerfahrene Burschen keiner von ihnen hatte wohl die Altersgrenze von 25 Jahren überschritten. Es hätte ihr gleich auffallen sollen, dass solche _Soldaten_ ziemlich misstrauisch waren und Angst davor hatten in der Gunst ihres Captains zu fallen. Sie wollten wahre Patrioten sein, in dieser Schlacht ohne Sieger, genau deshalb fragten sie lieber bevor sie schossen. Schwer und eisern wurden dem übel zu gerichteten Engländer seine harten Fesseln angelegt. Von weitem beobachtete er wie ihre Sachen zusammen gesammelt wurden und die Pferde wieder bestückt wurden. Es war offensichtlich, dass ihre derzeitige Gefangenname nun nicht mehr zu verhindern war.

In jenem Moment verfluchte Tavington alles um sich herum, insbesondere die schwatzhafte Amerikanerin die sich schon wieder um Kopf und Kragen redete. Sollten sie ihr doch endlich wirklich einen Knebel in den Mund stecken damit sie ihre Geschwätzigkeit verlor. Am liebsten hätte er dem Führer des kleinen Trupps seine Unterstützung gezollt, aber dies wäre wohl etwas zu verdächtig gewesen und hätte nur den Anschein erweckt als wäre sie wirklich seine Gefangene gewesen. Der scheinbar ranghöchste Offizier hatte das letzte Wort und nun hüllte sich auch Miss Grey in Schweigen. Als Frau stand ihr im eigentlichen Sinne keine Sonderbehandlung zu, besonders als eine Gefangene. Ein guter Beweis für die Leichtsinnigkeit und mangelnde Führungsqualitäten des führenden Soldaten. Es gab nur Unmut darüber eine Frau zu bevorzugen, besonders in so knappen Zeiten. Genau diese überflüssige Begünstigung drückte sich dann in einer kleinen Revolte aus, doch was scherte dies den Colonel er war mit dem Wissen befriedigt das schon jetzt einige Spannungen in der Company herrschte. So konnte man keine Schlacht gewinnen. Mit kleinen Bauerntölpeln die Eifersüchtig auf eine kleine Amerikanerin waren nur weil diese auf einem Pferd platz nehmen durfte.

Der Colonel selbst bekam natürlich keine Sonderbehandlung. Seine eisernen Ketten wurden schlicht an das Pferd der Amerikanerin gebunden und er durfte halbnackt hinterher stolpern. Tavington selbst wäre wohl nicht anders verfahren. Bei jedem Schritt schmerzten seine Glieder, aber der Wille war noch lange nicht erloschen. Nein, er würde nicht vor dieser dummen Gans krepieren. Zuerst würde sie sterben, das schwor er sich wieder und wieder. Es erhielt seinen Willen am Leben. Somit hatte er ein Ziel welches er irgendwie erreichen würde, koste es was es wolle. Es ging über weite Landstriche und die helle Juni Sonne brannte erbarmungslos auf seinen Schädel. Schnell trocknete seine Mundhöhle komplett aus. Er versuchte nicht einmal seine Lippen mit seiner Zunge zu benetzten, der Schmerz der erst kürzlich erhaltenen Wunde hielt ihn davon ab. Man hatte ihn noch nicht einmal seinen Soldatenrock überstreifen lassen, bevor man ihn festgebunden hatte. Der Schweiß tropfte aus jeder seiner Pore. Die Zeit verging in endlosen Etappen, sie wurde zu verstrichen in zähen schmerzhaften Minuten. Immer wieder begann er zu Straucheln und drohte der Länge nach hinzufallen, die Ketten schnitten unbarmherzig nur noch tiefer in seine Gelenke. Nicht nur einmal wurde er durch einen unsanften hieb von einem Gewehrkolben wieder auf die Beine zurück getrieben. Die Soldaten lachten nur „Lauf Engländer!" höhnten sie und marschierten nur noch schneller.

Sehr lange hätte der völlig ausgebrannte Engländer wohl nicht mehr durch gehalten, zu seinem Glück endete der Marsch nach einer guten Stunde und unter dem Gejohle der hinter ihm marschierenden Soldaten kamen sie in ein kleines Lager. Aus müden Augen sah der Colonel nur, dass es sich um ein Soldatenlager handelte. Er sah keine Frauen oder Kinder nur junge Burschen die in der Sonne saßen und Karten spielten. Schnell wurde er vorangetrieben, wie ein Stück Vieh wurde er angegafft. Natürlich zog auch die junge Amerikanerin die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Mit Sicherheit hatten die Mannen lange kein Weibsstück mehr zu Gesicht bekommen. Mit dem anhalten der Pferde ließ sich der Engländer achtlos auf seine Knie fallen, _was täte er nun alles für eine einzige ruhige Minute_. Das Gewicht an seinen wunden Handgelenken nahm ab und wie in einem Traum registrierte er, dass soeben seine Eisen gelöst worden waren. Gerade regte sich ein wenig Hoffnung in ihm, sich nun etwas erholen zu können. Die Hoffnung verschwand mit dem rücksichtslosen Ruck der unter seinen Armen angesetzt wurde. Zwei Soldaten hatten erbarmungslos unter beiden Achseln gepackt und etwas in die Höhe gezogen. Das harsche Zugreifen der beiden Soldaten war nichts im Vergleich zu den anderen erlebten Qualen. Was währenddessen mit der Amerikanerin geschah sah er nicht. Tavingtons Kopf hing leblos nach untern gerichtet während sein nasses Haar wild sein Gesicht komplett verhüllte.

Nichts erinnerte mehr an den stolzen Colonel Tavington der er noch vor einigen Wochen gewesen war. Immer wieder hatte er sich gewünscht entkommen zu können und genau dort wo er es geschafft hatte machte ein verdammtes Weibsstück dies zu Nichte. Weiter und weiter wurde er über das trockene Gras gezogen über das seine schlaffen Beine mit den schweren Stiefeln streiften. Nur sehr kurz stockten die beiden Männer und ein Vorhang wurde beiseite gehoben. Es war wohl etwas wie ein Zelt gewesen, der Colonel konnte seine Gedanken nicht mehr richtig einordnen. Noch nicht einmal die Schmerzen bei seinem Aufprall auf den harten Boden konnten ihn nicht von seiner Erschöpfung befreien. Nur sehr leise stöhnte er ein letztes Mal auf als er der Länge nach hin schlug. Der Boden bestand größtenteils aus Sand, sodass er keinerlei neue Wunden zu befürchten hatte.

Bäuchlings lag er in der Mitte des stickigen Zeltes. Tavington war alles so verdammt egal solange er nun einfach nur liegen konnte. Der Sand schien sich an jedem Körperteil eingenistet zu haben. Überall spürte er die brennende Hitze, seine Atmung war flach und er wünschte sich einfach nur eine Erlösung. Einen kühlen Regen, etwas das ihm helfen würde. Wäre er doch nur Verhört worden, hätte er doch nie Scarlett Amanda Grey kennen gelernt. Alles erschien in jenem Moment so sinnlos. Sein Kopf war so leer, in was war er nur hier hinein geraten. Ein Albtraum ohne Ende.

_Miss Amanda Scarlett Grey:_

Nach einer Ewigkeit war Scarlett von rauen Händen, die sie vom Pferd hoben, aus ihrem traumlosen Schlaf erwacht. Sie brauchte einen Moment um sich zu orientieren, doch dann brachen die Eindrücke wie ein Sturm unbarmherzig auf sie ein. Die Gefangenen – den als eine solche musste sie sich nun wohl oder übel fühlen – wurden in ein kleines Zelt gebracht. Auf dem Weg dorthin erhaschte sie den einen oder anderen Blick auf die Umgebung. Den Engländer ignorierte sie gekonnt. Nichts hier erinnerte sie an das Lazarettlager, in dem sie als Krankenschwester gearbeitet hatte. Hier herrschte viel geschäftigeres Treiben, überall liefen Männer in den typischen Uniformen der Amerikaner herum, doch unter ihnen waren viele, die noch die einfache Kleidung der arbeitenden Bevölkerung trug. Es war eine Schande, wie jung die Burschen größtenteils waren, die hier wie Vieh für den Kriegsdienst und das Vaterland verheizt wurden. Unwillkürlich musste sie an ihren kleinen Bruder denken und ein Kloß stieg in ihren Hals. Sie war stolz auf ihn, dass er seinen Mann an der Front stehen wollte, doch sie wusste, dass er gegen Männer wie Tavington nicht den geringsten Hauch einer Chance hatte. Scarlett versuchte sich wieder mehr auf ihre Umgebung zu konzentrieren und wenige an das Thema, das ihr unangenehm an der Seele nagte. Ihr fiel auf, dass ausschließlich Männer zu sehen waren. Das war meist in direkter Nähe zu den Kampfplätzen so, wo die meisten Soldaten keine Frauen wissen wollten. Gelernte Pflegerinnen wie sie selbst hob man sich lieber für wichtige Verletzte auf. Hochrangige Befehlshaber, Offiziere, Admiräle oder aber auch wichtige Kriegsgefangenen wie den englischen Colonel – durch den sie in diese ganze Misere geraten war.

Man brachte die zwei in ein winziges Zelt, dessen eigentlicher Sinn für Scarlett auf den ersten Blick nicht erkennbar war. Es war zu klein für eine Unterkunft und erst recht für einen Befehlshaber und das waren die einzigen, die das Privileg hatten eine Unterkunft für sich allein zu haben und damit ein Stück Privatsphäre. Eben soviel, wie die dünnen Stoffbahnen bieten konnten. Die Amerikaner – sie war sich immer noch nicht sicher, ob sie nun ihre Retter waren oder, ob sie vom Regen in die Traufe gekommen war – ließen den bewusstlosen Colonel herzlos auf den Boden fallen. Ein bisschen Leid tun konnte er ihr schon. Mittlerweile wirkte er mehr tot als lebendig, schlimmer noch als zu dem Zeitpunkt, als er in ihre Obhut gegeben worden war. Auch hätte es sie gewundert, wenn man sich hier überhaupt um ihn kümmern würde. Man schien anderes im Sinn zu haben, als sich um einen Engländer und seine zweifelhafte Begleiterin zu sorgen. Wenn man ihn da so liegen sah, konnte man ihm das, was er ihr angetan hatte, beim besten Willen nicht zutrauen.

Scarlett zog die Knie an den Körper und legte den Kopf darauf, da es nichts gab, an was sie sich sonst anlehnen konnte. Das einzige was sie tun konnte, war abzuwarten und auf das Beste zu hoffen. Sie würde schon bald hier rauskommen, dessen war sie sich sicher. Es schien eine Ewigkeit zu dauern, bis der Lärm draußen lauter wurde und die Geräusche sich weiter zu ihrem Zelt verlagerte. Die Stoffbahn wurde zur Seite geschoben und ein Mann trat ein. Es war einer der Soldaten, die sie aufgegriffen hatten. Sein Blick huschte nervös zu Tavington, der aber keine große Gefahr für ihn darzustellen schien, und blieb dann an der jungen Frau heften. Ein kalter Schauer lief Scarlett an der Wirbelsäule den Rücken hinunter und sie spürte wie ihre Glieder sich versteiften. „Was… was geschieht jetzt mit uns?", fragte sie unsicher. Sie hatte das untrügliche Gefühl, dass es besser war höflich zu sein und den Kerl nicht wütend zu machen. „Weißt du…", antwortete dieser, während er sich ihr langsam immer weiter näherte. „Weißt du, dass es hier mit der Zeit ziemlich einsam wird, nur unter Männern. Dieser Krieg dauert schon viel zu lange und ich weiß gar nicht mehr wie es ist… na du weißt schon." Er grinste sie anzüglich an. Er war mittlerweile so nah an ihn herangekommen, dass sie seinen stinkenden Atem riechen konnte. „W…W… Was weiß ich?", stotterte Scarlett unsicher. Sie schlang die Arme um die Beine und rutschte so weit wie möglich an die Zeltwand. „Zier dich nicht so.", blaffte er sie an. „Ich weiß doch genau was du für eine bist. Du musst nur ein bisschen nett zu mir sein und ehe du dich versiehst wird man dir deinen Aufenthalt sofort gemütlicher breiten." Seine Augen schienen die Kleidung, die sie noch vor ihm schützte, zu durchdringen, während er seine Hand ausstreckte und nach ihrem Dekolletee grabschte. Angeekelt schlug sie mit der rechten Hand seinen Arm zur Seite. Die Reaktion kam prompt, eine schallende Ohrfeige drückte ihren Kopf zur Seite. Panisch rutschte sie noch in den alleräußersten Winkel – dass ihre Wange den exakten Andruck seiner Hand zeigte, interessierte sie weit wenig. Sie hatte Angst vor dem, was nun folgen würde. Gegen Tavington hatte sie wenigstens noch eine Chance gehabt, aber in dieser Situation war sie vollkommen hilflos. _Tavington_! Sie schaute in die Richtung des Colonels. Nein, er würde ihr sicher nicht helfen, wahrscheinlich bereitete es ihm sogar größte Freude, sie so wehrlos zu sehen.

_Colonel William Tavington:_

Von diesem Spektakel bekam der nun sehr harmlose Tavington überhaupt nichts mehr mit. Noch während die drohenden Vergewaltigung um ihn her tobte, lag er im staubigen Sand des stickigen Zeltes in das man sie verfrachtet hatte. Einen sehr kurzen Augenblick hatte er mit dem Gedanken gespielt sich auf zu richten, um vielleicht vorzutäuschen das er nicht am Ende seiner Kraft angelangt war, jedoch wäre er doch gleich darauf auf seine eigene Lüge hereingefallen und nur wieder mit dem Gesicht voran im dreckigen Staub gelandet. Nein, so war es erst einmal besser. Nun würde er etwas Zeit finden um seine Kraft wieder zu finden, falls er noch überhaupt etwas von dieser in sich hatte. Jedenfalls fühlte es sich nicht danach an. Sein ganzer Körper war taub und wohl auch seine Ohren, denn er reagierte auf nichts. Nicht einmal auf die fremde amerikanische Stimme, die kurz nach ihrer Ankunft im Zelt erklungen war. Was hätte er wohl in dieser Situation gemacht? Noch vor einigen Tagen hätte er wohl feierlich applaudiert und den feindlichen Soldaten noch mit Schlachtrufen zu weiteren Sauereien angefeuert, aber die beiden hatte so langsam einiges gemeinsam erlebt. Vielleicht hätte er nur kurz gezögert, doch dann wäre er womöglich dazwischen gegangen.

Doch da wären wieder diese Widersprüche gewesen, wieso sollte Tavington einer amerikanischen Krankenschwester helfen Aus reiner Herzensgüte? Nein das passte nicht zu ihm, wahrscheinlich lag es einfach daran das er noch niemals einen Faible für Vergewaltigungen hatte. Da stach er sie doch lieber ab oder erschoss sie. Niemand wollte auf solch dreckige Art und Weise erniedrigt werden. Alleine wenn er sich vorstellten das ihm so etwas widerfahren würde. Nun aber immerhin war er keine Frau. Wie lange genau er noch vor sich hin döste wusste er nicht. Er war in einen merkwürdigen Trance zustand geraten, eine Art Halbschlaf indem er sich nicht sonderlich wohlfühlte. Seine Lieder flatterten und nur langsam kam er wieder zu Bewusstsein, während der stille Kampf um ich herum jäh unterbrochen wurde. Ein weiteres mal wurden die Stoffbahnen des Zeltes beiseite geschoben und ein Offizier mit zwei weiteren begleitenden Soldaten durchschritten den niedrigen Zelt Eingang. Das Zelt hatte nun seine Kapazität erreicht. Was Tavington nicht mitbekam war, dass der Kommandant augenscheinlich zu dem Vergewaltiger sah. „Was geht hier vor?" sagte eine ungestüme junge Stimme. Nichts wies auf eine offensichtliche Vergewaltigung hin. Nur das eine verängstigte Gefangene in einer Ecke kauerte und ein englischer Gefangener todesgleich auf dem Boden lag.

Sofort antwortete der bereits anwesende Soldat auf die Frage seines Kommandantes: „Nichts weiter, ich habe lediglich die Gefangene zur Ordnung rufen müssen, da sie kaum zu bändigen." Nur sehr knapp nickte der Kommandant und ließ ein überlegendes: „Soso." Erklingen ohne weiter auf die dreiste Lüge einzugehen. Seine Augen glitten ein weiteres Mal zu der Dame in einer Ecke des Zeltes, dann wieder zu dem Colonel, der noch immer leblos am Boden lag. Der Soldat zu seiner linken reichte ihm den dreckigen Soldatenrock von Colonel Tavington. Wie ein Beweisstück hielt er es der amerikanischen Gefangenen vor. Bislang galt seine Aufmerksamkeit nur ihr. Was sollte er auch von einem Engländer erfahren wollen. Ohnehin würde er den Briten erschießen lassen, blieb nur die Frage ob er die weibliche Begleitung verschonte oder ob dies gerade ein Fehler war.

„Was wolltet ihr in der Begleitung eines Feindes der Freiheit?" Sein Blick war trotz seiner Jugend ungesotten und völlig steinern. Wer wusste schon was er bereits für Schrecken hinter sich gelassen hatte. „Meine Mannen berichteten mir von einem seltsamen Schauspiel. Der Engländer lag offensichtlich auf euch und ihr wart in einen innigen Kuss verstrickt, so wie ich dies mitbekommen habe." Seine Stirn zog sich in Falten und auf seinem Gesicht sah man deutlich die Abscheu die er bei diesen Gedanken durchlebte. Seine Abneigung gegen Engländer zog sich durch sein ganzes wesen. Sein Vater war in der Schlacht gefallen und auch er würde seine Pflicht für sein Vaterland erfüllen. „Nun beschlich mich der Gedanke, dass ihr Möglicherweise einem Überfall zum Opfer gefallen seid und von diesem Engländer genötigt worden seid mit ihm…" er mied diesen Gedanken aus zu sprechen und sein Bubenhaftes Gesicht blickte nur wieder zum Colonel. „Hebt ihn auf!" gab er befehlend wieder und die beiden Männer an seinen Seiten eilten los um den Engländer aus dem Sand zu heben damit er sich den Engländer auch noch zu Gesicht bekam. Das was er sah wenig verlockend aus. Der Kerl schien Apathisch zu sein, so als wäre er in eine Art Wachkoma gefallen. Auch sein Gesicht wirkte nicht so als könnte er überhaupt noch jemanden Schaden. Flach atmend hing er im festen Griff der beiden Soldaten.

„Sie sehen mit Sicherheit, dass ich in einer Zwickmühle sitze. Denn dieser Engländer konnte noch nicht einmal mehr richtig laufen, geschweige denn hat er sich in irgendeiner Form zur Wehr gesetzt, ganz im Gegensatz zu euch." Alle Augen waren nun auf die Amerikanerin gerichtet. Die noch immer schweigend am Boden saß und den Erläuterungen des Kommandanten zugehört hatte. Nur Tavington hatte den Kopf weiter gesenkt. Sein Verstand war jedoch durch die unsanfte Aufhebung seines Körpers wieder geweckt worden. Er brauchte nicht zu zusehen um zu wissen was nun vor sich ging. Weiterhin verhielt er sich still, ohnehin hatte sein letztes Stündlein geschlagen, fragte sich nur ob die Amerikanerin sich mit einigen plausiblen Gründen aus ihrer brenzligen Lage befreien könnte. Tavington war gespannt auf das Ende dieser Maskerade.

Scarletts Atem ging schneller, während sie hoffte, dass alles ganz schnell vorüber gehen würde. Augen zu und durch – das war keine sehr tapfere Einstellung, aber sie konnte sich nicht gegen den Koloss zur Wehr setze, sie konnte nur alles über sich ergehen lassen und hoffen, dass es schnell ging. Umso erstaunter war sie, als sie die Schritte von einem schweren Stiefelpaar vernahm. Der Schrank war schnell aufgesprungen und hatte sich feixend in eine Ecke gestellt. Dieses Gesicht würde sie noch lange in ihren Albträumen verfolgen. Die Stimme, die zu dem neuen Stiefelpaar gehören musste, wandte sich an ihren Peiniger. Doch sie wagte immer noch nicht, sich zu ihr zu drehen, sondern fixierte den Soldaten, so als könne er sich jeden Moment erneut auf sie stürzen. Erst als sie direkt angesprochen wurde, wandte sie sich dem Neuankömmling zu. Direkt vor ihr stand ein großer Mann, mit breiten Schultern und einem gepflegten Schnurrbart, der auf der Oberlippe auf- und abwippte, wenn er sprach. In seine Stirn hatten sich tiefe Sorgenfalten gegraben, obgleich er nur wenige Jahre älter als sie selbst sein konnte. Im Krieg alterten alle schneller.

„Ich versichere ihnen, dass mir großes Unrecht widerfahren ist, Sir. Wie bereits ihren Untergebenen zu erklären versucht hatte, wurde ich von diesem Gefangenen entführt. Ich bin als Krankenschwester im Lazarett Admiral Williams zugeteilt worden. Bitte, sie können einen Boten zu ihm schicken. Er wird diese ganze missliche Lage schnell aufklären." Scarletts Stimme war höher als gewöhnlich, was wahrscheinlich an ihrer Anspannung lag. Hoffnungsvoll suchte sie im Gesicht des amerikanischen Offiziers nach einer positiven Reaktion auf das eben gehörte. Sicher kannte er den Admiral. Er war ein angesehener Mann und für seine Heldentaten weit bekannt. Außerdem gab es nicht viele Lazarette hier in der Gegend. Und tatsächlich – die Miene des Offiziers hellte sich auf. Doch das spöttische Grinsen wollte einfach nicht zu dieser Situation passen. „Seid ihr sicher, dass ihr bei dieser… Geschichte bleiben wollt, Miss?" Schon wieder hatte sie das Gefühl, dass ein Blick sie zu durchleuchten vermochte. Die junge Frau nickte vehement. „Ja, es ist so, wie ich es gesagt habe. Ihr müsst mir glauben…" Der Offizier zwirbelte an seinem Bart. War das ein gutes Zeichen. „Johnson, was meinen sie, können wir der jungen Dame vertrauen?" Ein merkwürdiger Unterton schwang mit, als er sich an einen der jungen Soldaten wandte, die ihn flankierten. „Sir. Nein, Sir.", antwortete dieser im militärischen Jargon. Scarletts Augen weiteten sich. „Bitte, schicken sie einen Boten, dann wird alles aufgeklärt." Ihre Stimme war panisch und sie war auf Knien zu dem amerikanischen Befehlshaber gerutscht. „Ich flehe sie an, ich bin eine Amerikanerin. Ich bin auf ihrer Seite. Ich…" „Schweig.", blaffte er sie an. „Es wird nicht nötig sein einen Kurier auszusenden. Johnson, berichten sie ihr, welche Meldung uns heute Morgen erreicht hat."

Johnson trat einen Schritt vor und richtete den Blick starr an einen Punkt der Zeltwand. „Zu früher Stunde erhielten wir die Nachricht, dass das Lazarettlager Admiral Williams das Ziel eines englischen Überfalls geworden ist. Unsere Männer wurden im Schlaf überrascht und wurden von der feindlichen Übermacht überwältigt. Es gab nur eine handvoll Überlebende, die sich zum Zeitpunkt des Geschehens auf einem Kontrollgang befunden haben. Das Lager wurde vollkommen zerstört." Scarlett sog scharf die Luft ein. Das konnte nicht sein… Das gab es einfach nicht, dass… Verstört blickte sie erst den Soldaten an, dann den Befehlshabenden. „Das… Das… Das ist einfach unmöglich." Sie hatte noch vor wenigen Stunden dort ihre Freunde gesehen. Der alte Jesper, die anderen Schwestern… Sie waren tot?

„Johnson erzählen sie unserer Freundin, was uns der Bote außerdem noch berichtet hat!", wurden ihre Gedanken unterbrochen. Der Soldat zögerte einen Moment und fuhr fort „Kurz vor dem Übergriff ist ein hochrangiger Kriegsgefangener mithilfe seiner zum Feind übergelaufenen Pflegerin entkommen. Ein Wachmann wurde niedergestochen, zwei Pferde gestohlen." Scarlett schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein… Sie müssen mir glauben…" Ihre Augen füllten sich mit Tränen und eine nach der anderen kullerte über ihre Wange. Ihr war es egal, ob man ihr ihre Schwäche ansah. Jetzt hatte sowieso alles seinen Sinn verloren. Niemand würde ihr glauben! Niemand… Sie war eine _Verräterin!_

Der Offizier hatte die Mundwinkel verzogen und schnaubte abfällig. „Wie sie sehen, sprechen alle Beweise gegen sie. Ich brauche ihnen ja wohl nicht zu erklären was das heißt!" Damit machte er auf dem Absatz kehrt und verließ mit seinen Schergen das Zelt. Der Schrank wartete noch einen Moment, drehte sich noch einmal zu ihr um und sagte: „Tja, das war's dann wohl mit uns beiden, Schätzchen.", zog die Schultern hoch und schloss die improvisierte Tür. Scarletts Blick klebte noch immer an der Stelle, an der der Amerikaner gestanden hatte. Ihre Welt war aus den Angeln geraten.


	5. Stürmische Entwicklungen

Stürmische Entwicklungen

_Colonel William Tavington:_

Die Stille die nun folgte war eine eisige. Wieder einmal hatte der Colonel seinen Platz auf dem Boden der Tatsachen eingenommen. Jedoch hatte er dieses Mal die Kraft aufbringen können seine Knie zu benutzen um nicht wieder der Länge nach im Sand zu landen. Kurz nachdem der Amerikanische Kommandant seine Ausführungen beendet hatte, wurde er achtlos nieder geworfen. Für sie war er nur ein kleines Stück Dreck, vielleicht noch etwas weniger. Erfreulicher war, dass seine Mitgefangene nun auf seiner Seite stand. Sie war eine Verräterin, wurde als eine Rebellin geächtet und sie würde keine Zeit haben ihre Schande rein zu waschen. Niemand war mehr übrig um ihre Unschuld zu bezollen, außer dem Colonel und dieser würde ihr mit Sicherheit nicht diesen gefallen tun. Nicht nachdem was sie ihm angetan hatte. Seiner Meinung nach war sie die Ursache für ihre verdammte Misere. Nur durch sie hatten diese amerikanischen Schwachköpfe die Möglichkeit bekommen ihn nochmals zu fangen.

Es war ein schwacher Trost zu wissen, dass kurz nach ihrer Flucht sein Gefangenenlager von den Engländer niedergemetzelt wurde. Wäre er doch nur dort geblieben, er hätte sich viele Qualen ersparen können, doch auch hier in dieser misslichen Lage waren seine Gedanken wieder bei einer Flucht angekommen. In den kurzen Minuten in denen er hatte verharren können, war sein Geist wieder wacher geworden. Sein Blick war nicht mehr so trübe und auch die klimatischen Bedingungen im Zelt schienen kein sonderliches Problem mehr darzustellen. Wahrscheinlich hatte ihn auch das scharfe Urteil über Miss Grey so positiv gestimmt, immerhin bedeutete dies das er nicht alleine war. Wieder einmal, obwohl er sich doch langsam fragte was das Leben noch so alles für sie bereit hielt. Tavington war schon seid einigen Jahren nicht mehr solange mit einer einzigen Person zusammen gewesen. Schon in seiner ersten gefangenen Zeit hatte er lediglich einen schwachen Kontakt zu ihr gehabt und auch bei seiner Flucht waren sie bislang nur zusammen gewesen. Erst nach ihrer neuesten Gefangenname hatte der Colonel die Möglichkeit gehabt mit anderen Menschen in Kontakt zu treten, auch wenn es wieder einmal nur seine Feinde waren.

Still hatte er die Tränen von der schwarzhaarigen Amerikanerin bemerkt. Natürlich trauerte sie, soeben hatte sie ihr Todesurteil erhalten. Auch wenn ihnen die Flucht gelingen würde, könnte sie nicht mehr zurück zu ihrer Familie und Schuld daran war alleine er. Fast süffisant hätte er am liebsten darüber gegrinst, doch ihm stand weniger der Sinn danach. In seinem Zustand konnte er sich noch nicht mehr über das Leid von anderen erfreuen, denn schließlich war ihr Leid nun auch das seine. Ihre Flucht würde nur zusammen gelingen und der Colonel hegte schon einen Plan. Die unsittlichen Andeutungen eines fetten Soldaten waren ihm bei weitem nicht entgangen. Das würde der Schlüssel zum ganze sein, sie würden durch seine Hilfe fliehen können. Im nach hinein könnte der Colonel die Amerikanerin immer noch zurücklassen, wenn ihm danach wäre, aber nun war es wohl besser sich mit ihr auf eine Freundschaftliche Stufe zustellen. Sie sollte ihm helfen und das konnte er nur erreichen indem er ihr zeigte das sie nun Verbündete waren, jedenfalls für einige Zeit.

Langsam löste sich Tavington aus seiner knienden Position, die nach einiger Zeit ziemlich unangenehm war. Vorsichtig näherte er sich der Amerikanerin, noch immer sah man deutlich die feuchten Spuren die von den Tränen stammten. Ihr Gesicht war schmutzig und ihr Haar hatte fast den gesamten Glanz verloren. Trotz den durchlebten Eskapaden konnte Tavington noch gut die mutige kleine Pflegerin in ihr erkennen auch wenn ihr Stolz gebrochen war. „Darf ich?" Ohne auf eine Antwort zu haben nahm der Engländer ein Stück Stoff von ihrer Schwestertracht, der ohnehin schon nahe daran war sich einfach zu lösen. Er hatte keine große Mühe das Stück Stoff von dem übrigen Kostüm zu trennen und es schlussendlich in einige kurze Stoffbahnen zu reißen. Nach vollbrachter Tat ging er wieder auf Abstand. Nach den Andeutungen des dicken Soldaten zu schließen hatte er sie schon einmal während seiner Ohmacht behelligt oder sie kannten sich bereits aus früheren Zeiten. Im Nachhinein schloss Tavington letzteres jedoch aus, sie war viel zu ansehnlich um sich mit solch einem Typen abzugeben.

Ein Stoffstück verwendete Tavington für seine braune Mähne, die sandig und von Schweiß durchnässt ziemlich unansehnlich in seinem Gesicht umher hing. Schnell band er sich einen einfachen Zopf, der dazu diente endlich die ungewollten Strähnen aus seinem Gesicht fern zuhalten. Noch während er danach vorsichtig den Sand von seiner Wange strich fühlte er den Kratzer der sich quer über sein Gesicht zog. Langsam wanderten seine Fingerspitzen vorwärts, zu seiner Lippe, an der ein geschwollener Biss auszumachen war. Womöglich sah er aus als wäre er durch den Fleischwolf gedreht worden und das alles nur wegen ihr! Dennoch verkniff er sich seinen Ärger und sprach in einem neutralen Ton: „Ihr seid eine grauenhafte Küsserin." Entweder sie würde ihm den Satz Übel nehmen oder er erzielte damit den gewünschten Effekt sie etwas aus ihrem Stimmungstief zu reißen. Eine aufgelockerte Stimmung war seinen Plänen viel dienlicher als eine Endzeit Atmosphäre ohne Hoffnung.

_Miss Amanda Scarlett Grey:_

Scarletts Tränen wollten kein Ende finden. Wer sie kannte wusste, dass dies nur selten vorkam. Tränen waren nicht nur ein Ausdruck von Schwäche, sondern auch von tiefster Verzweiflung und bisher hatte sie es geschafft, sich immer aus allen noch so auswegslosen Situationen zu retten. Doch mit der eben verkündeten Eröffnung war ihr das letzte, winzigste Fünkchen Hoffnung genommen worden. Die letzten Worte des amerikanischen Offiziers klangen noch immer in ihren Ohren wider. Ja, sie wusste was jetzt kommen würde. In den Augen ihrer Landsleute hatte sie Verrat begangen. Verrat am Vaterland! Scarlett vergrub den Kopf in den verschränkten Armen. Man würde sie hinrichten. Man würde ihre Familie benachrichtigen, ihren kleinen Bruder. Das die anderen sie für einen Überläufer, eine Abtrünnige hielten, war schon schlimm genug, aber dass die einzige Person auf der ganzen Welt, die ihr wirklich etwas bedeutete, sie für einen Deserteur, einen Landesverräter hielt, das trieb sie schier zur Verzweiflung.

Erst als sie durch ihre verschleierten Augen bemerkte, dass Tavington aufgestanden und zu ihre herübergekommen war, gab sie sich Mühe den Tränen Einhalt zu gebieten. Sie schniefte nicht sehr damenhaft und wischte sich mit den Fäusten über die Wangen. Vom Weinen hatte sie rote Flecken überall im Gesicht. _„Darf ich?", _noch bevor die junge Frau sie wehren konnte, hatte der Engländer schon ein Stück von ihrem Kleid abgerissen. Verständnislos starrte sie ihn an. Was sollte denn das jetzt? Das er keine tröstenden Worte für sie übrig hatte, dessen war sie sich von vornherein bewusst gewesen, aber dass er sie jetzt auch noch demütigte? Oder war das gar nicht seine Absicht gewesen?! Für einen Moment vergaß sie sogar ihre Verzweiflung und das Schicksal, das ihr bevorstand. Sie beobachtete wie er den Stoff fein säuberlich in Streifen riss und einen dafür nutzte seine langen Haare zu bändigen. So sah er gleich viel… menschlicher aus. Interessiert wartete sie ab, was beziehungsweise ob

er etwas mit den restlichen Streifen anstellen würde. Doch vorläufig sah es nicht so aus.

In der Zwischenzeit waren die Tränen einigermaßen getrocknet und Scarlett hatte ihr logisches Denkvermögen zurückerlangt. Das sie starb, war nun nicht mehr umgänglich. Das einzige, das sie noch selbst bestimmen konnte, war der Zeitpunkt. Zugegebenermaßen hatte sie keine Chance ihre Unschuld zu beweisen, denn alle Indizien, die noch vorhanden waren, sprachen gegen sie. Selbst wenn der Colonel – was ziemlich unwahrscheinlich oder besser gesagt unmöglich war – vor Zeugen zugeben würde, dass er sie entführt hatte, war sie sich nicht sicher, ob man ihr Glauben schenken würde oder ob dies rechtzeitig geschehen würde. Neuer Lebensmut kehrte in ihre Glieder zurück. Sie würde es schaffen hier herauszukommen, sie würde es schaffen ihren Bruder zu erreichen und sie würde es schaffen ihn von ihrer Unschuld zu überzeugen, denn er würde ihr glauben ohne Zweifel. Um dieses Ziel zu erreichen würde sie alles tun – koste es was es wolle – selbst, wenn das hieß, dass sie mit dem Mann, der alles zu verantworten hatte, zusammenarbeiten musste. Es brachte nun einmal nichts, über das nachzudenken, was hätte sein können. Sie musste den Tatsachen ins Auge blicken und das Beste daraus machen, was in ihren Möglichkeiten lag.

Nachdem die neuen Mut schöpfende Frau einen Pakt mit sich selbst geschlossen hatte, richtete sie den Blick zum Engländer. Er schien mit seinen Wunden, an denen sie nicht ganz unschuldig war, beschäftigt zu sein._ „Ihr seid eine grauenhafte Küsserin.", _meinte er als er ihren Blick bemerkte. Ohne es zu wollen huschte ein zaghaftes Lächeln über Scarletts Gesicht. Wie er so dastand und gleich einem verletzten Wolf seine Wunden leckte…

„Nun ja, ihr scheint es ja einigermaßen gut überstanden zu haben." _…und außerdem war ich nicht diejenige, die damit angefangen hat. _Scarlett setzte wieder eine ernste Miene auf.

„Wie es scheint sitzen wir jetzt im selben Boot.", stellte sie trocken fest. „Ich schlage vor, dass wir solange wir dasselbe Ziel haben, zusammenarbeiten, oder habt ihr etwas dagegen?" Scarlett richtete sich vorsichtig auf und klopfte sich den Staub von ihren Kleidern oder dem, was davon übrig geblieben war. Bei Gelegenheit würde sie irgendwo eine Hose mitgehen lassen, das war mittlerweile auch schon egal. Doch bevor sie soweit dachte, musste sie erst einmal hier rauskommen. Einen Schritt nach dem anderen. Während sie auf Tavingtons Antwort wartete, ging sie auf diesen zu und reichte ihm auffordernd die Hand.

_Colonel William Tavington:_

Eine geraume Zeit stand Tavington einfach nur reglos da, jedes Wort wiederholte er nochmals in seinem Kopf. Hatte er das gerade richtig mitbekommen? Sie wollte mit ihm zusammen arbeiten, mit dem verräterischen Engländer, dem Feind? Sie schien wahrlich verzweifelt zu sein, dass sogar sie diesen Schritt in betracht zog. Dennoch wartete der Colonel ab, überlegen blickte er in ihre Augen um dann nur kurz ihre ausgestreckte Hand zu begutachten. Fast hätte man meinen können, dass sie sich gerade einmal kennengelernt hatten. Der viel größere Engländer ließ sich lange bitten und erst als die Geduld der schwarzhaarigen zu versiegen drohte, erbarmte er sich scheinbar und griff nach ihrer Hand. Die Hände eine Frau konnten Monatelange Strapazen durchlebt haben, aber trotzdem verloren sie nie etwas von ihrer weiblichen Eleganz. Das war nun einmal so festgelegt worden. Ihre Haut zwar rau, doch noch immer hatte sie nichts von der Samtigkeit eingebüßt. Obwohl ihre Hände nicht minder strapaziert worden waren als die des Colonels. Zu gerne erinnerte sich der Colonel an ihre sachten Berührungen zurück, kurz bevor er in einen unbarmherzigen Fieberschlaf hinüber geglitten war. Wahrscheinlich wusste sie noch nicht mehr etwas davon, aber wen kümmerte dies schon. Es waren Gedanken von einer amerikanischen Rebellin und langsam würde es Zeit werden sie in seine Pläne zu involvieren.

Die Berührung ihrer Hände dauerte nicht wirklich lange an. Keine Rührung zeigte sich in seinem Gesicht, das gelegentlich so unergründlich und völlig kalt wirkte. Das in seinem innern immerzu ein wahrer Kampf tobte war glücklicherweise nie von Außen her zu sehen. Noch während er seine Hand löste ruhten seine grauen Augen weiterhin auf ihren weiblichen Zügen. Noch immer konnte man ihr die Tränen ansehen und der Colonel musste gestehen, dass sich ein Fünkchen Mitleid in ihm regte. Es war schon merkwürdig, noch vor einigen Wochen hatte er befohlen eine ganze Farm einfach so zu degradieren. Die Kinder begannen zu schreien, während er ihre Eltern erschießen ließ. Nicht einmal die Spur von Mitleid hatte er damals gezeigt und nun wurde er weich nur weil er soeben das Leben einer kleinen Göre zerstört hatte. Etwas passte hier nicht und seine Züge wurden zunehmen härter. Etwas zu rasch wandte er den Blick von ihr ab und nahm dann die anderen Stofffetzen zur Hand. Ein besonders breites Band verwendete er für seinen Unterarm, an dem er einen besonders tiefen Biss von seiner nun mehr Verbündeten erhalten hatte. Mit aller Ruhe verband er die Wunde, die restlichen Stoffreste steckte er achtlos in seine staubige Hose. Sie würden später vielleicht noch nützlich sein und wenn er damit seine Begleitung knebeln oder fesseln musste.

Wieder sah er sich prüfend im Zelt um. Ein sehr kleines Zelt, dass Zelt eines Meldereiters. Jene mussten viel unterwegs sein und konnten nicht sehr viel Gepäck mitführen. Zur Not hatten sie dieses Zelt, so konnten sie sich jedenfalls etwas vor anstehenden Regengüssen schützen. Zwei Mannen bewachten das Zelt, sie strichen abwechselnd um die dünnen Stoffe herum und achteten Penibel auf jede Veränderung. Mit Sicherheit musste einer von ihnen jede Stunde Meldung machen. Ein sehr unliebsamer Job, doch nun würde es so gut wie unmöglich sein eine Fluchmöglichkeit zu entdecken. Nach erfolgreicher Observation wandte sich der Colonel unschlüssig seiner Mitgefangenen zu, wie sollte er am Besten beginnen ihr seinen Plan zu erläutern. Langsam öffnete er den Mund, um einige Worte an sie zu richten: „Wir müssen vorsichtig sein und werden nichts übereilen." Absichtlich hatte er seine Stimme zu einem flüstern gesenkte. Zum einen wollte er nicht die beiden Wachen auf den Plan rufen, zum anderen wollte er nicht das die zwei wussten wie gut es ihm es nun ging. Die Hitze drückte weiterhin auf sein Gemüt und machte ihn schläfrig. Zwar ging es ihm schon besser aber dennoch war er alles andere als wieder bei seinen einstigen Kräften angelangt.

„Wir werden abwarten. Bald kommen sie mit etwas zu Trinken kommen, wegen der Hitze, am Abend gibt es vielleicht noch etwas zu Essen." Er machte eine kurze Pause und horchte ob sich draußen etwas besonderes regte, aber nur eine der Wachen hatte angefangen ein Lied vor sich hin zu brummen. „Wir werden abwarten was geschieht und bis zur Nacht warten. Ich werde mich hinlegen, so kann ich Kräfte schonen und dabei nicht bemerken das es mir nun besser geht. Die Devise heißt erst einmal abwarten." Um seinen Worten mehr Bedeutung zu geben ging er auf die schlichte Pritsche zu und legte sich auf diese. Wie gerne er doch in diesem Moment ein einfaches Hemd gehabt hätte. Er war streng erzogen worden und schon gar nicht war es erlaubt gewesen einer Fremden Dame seinen nackten Oberkörper zu präsentieren. Im Grunde wäre das kein wirkliches Problem gewesen, doch so fühlte er sich buchstäblich nackt, so als würde er nicht ernst genommen werden.

Nun sehr Schweigsam legte er sich auf die unbequeme Pritsche und schloss die Augen. Er würde nun endlich etwas Ruhe finden können. Vielleicht würde sich bis dorthin etwas ergeben und sie könnten eine Fluchtmöglichkeit ausmachen, doch gerade jetzt waren ihnen die Hände gebunden und sie musste ausharren.

_Miss Amanda Scarlett Grey:_

Der Engländer – der Feind – strapazierte ihre Geduld wirklich unbarmherzig bis zum Gehtnichtmehr. Vielleicht gerade um ihm zu zeigen, dass sie ihm ebenbürtig war, erwiderte sie seinen ergründenden Blick fest. Gerade als sie beschloss ihre Hand wieder zurückzuziehen, schlug er ein. Scarlett hätte auch wirklich nicht gewusst, was sie sonst gemacht hätte. Doch dieser unfreiwillig geschlossene Pakt diente eben beiden Parteien auf gleiche Weise. _Wir müssen vorsichtig sein und werden nichts übereilen. _Soviel war selbst ihr klar gewesen, auch wenn sie bestimmt nicht so viel Erfahrung bei Fluchtversuchen hatte wie er. Ausnahmsweise kommentierte sie diesen Spruch nicht, denn sie wollte keinen unnützen Streit provozieren, der sie beide nicht weiterbrachte. Tavington nahm auf der kleinen Pritsche platz und legte sich hin um auszuruhen. Sie selbst wanderte noch ein paar Mal im Kreis herum, um sich die Beine zu vertreten und einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen. Dann setzte sie sich wieder hin, sodass sie den Engländer in ihrem Blickfeld hatte. Ob er bereits einen Fluchtplan ausgeklügelt hatte? Sie konnte sich gut vorstellen, dass er schon öfter von seinen Feinden fliehen musste, als sie Finger an ihrer Hand hatte. Nachdenklich beobachtete sie das regelmäßige Heben und Senken seines Brustkorbes. Die Striemen, die seinen Oberkörper überzogen, sahen nicht lebensgefährlich aus und die schlimmsten Verletzungen hatte er bereits selbst verbunden. Mehr hätte sie auch nicht für ihn tun können. Sie lehnte den Kopf an eine leere Kiste, die hinter ihr stand, und schloss die Augen. Irgendwann fiel sie endlich in einen leichten Dämmerzustand.

Neue Geräusche draußen vor dem Zelt rissen sie aus den Gedanken. Sofort schreckte sie auf und ihr Blick richtete sich auf den Eingang. Ein Mann mit einem Tablett trat ein, die zwei Bewaffneten, die ihr Zelt bewachten, warteten draußen, behielten ihn aber so im Blick, dass sie bei etwaigen Problemen jederzeit einschreiten konnten. Ausgerechnet der Soldat, der sich vorhin fast an ihr vergangen hatte, brachte ihnen eine spärliche Ration Wasser und Brot. Allein bei dem Gedanken daran, was er mit ihr angestellt hätte, überkam sie eine Gänsehaut. Aber vielleicht, vielleicht war gerade das die Chance, auf die sie die ganze Zeit gewartet hatte. Scarlett beobachtete wie er zuerst zu Tavington ging und seine Portion vor das Feldbett stellte. Dann machte er sich auf den kurzen Weg zu ihr. Er stellte sich so vor sie, dass die beiden Wachen draußen nur seinen Rücken sehen konnten und die Gefangene komplett von ihm verdeckt wurde. Perfekt! Der fette Soldat beugte sich vor und stellte Krug und Brot neben sie. Dabei strich er ihr mit der freien Hand eine vom Schweiß verklebte Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht und flüsterte ihr etwas ins Ohr, das ihr unter normalen Umständen das Blut ins Gesicht geschossen und ihn eine beherzte Ohrfeige gekostet hätte. Sie unterdrückte das Ekelgefühl, welches mit seiner Berührung einherging, und zwang sich zu einem anzüglichen Lächeln. Nie in ihrem Leben hätte sie auch nur daran gedacht zu dem fähig zu sein, was sie als nächstes tat. Scarlett hoffte inständig, dass Tavington immer noch schlief, damit er das hier nicht mitbekam. Doch andererseits – sie machte das ganze ja nur um ihnen die Möglichkeit zu bieten hier lebend herauszukommen. Man musste die Gelegenheit beim Schopf packen.

Gerade als der Fettsack sich umdrehen wollte streckte sie die Hand aus und hielt ihn zurück. „Warte…", hauchte sie ihm entgegen. Sofort verharrte er in der Bewegung und sah sie neugierig an. „Gib mir die Möglichkeit mich für deine Großzügigkeit zu bedanken." Sie nickte in Richtung des Essens und fuhr ihm dabei auffordernd mit den Fingern über den fettgepolsterten Bauch. Das Gesicht des Mannes klarte sich auf, doch dann schien er sich an den Engländer zu erinnern, der immer noch auf seiner Pritsche lag: „Und der da?" Scarlett überlegte fieberhaft wie sie dieses Problem lösen konnte. „Der macht es nicht mehr lange. Du hörst doch wie er röchelt. Spätestens heute Abend sind wir ungestört." Auf seiner Stirn bildeten sich tiefe Falten, allem Anschein nach dachte er angestrengt über die ihm dargebotene Verlockung nach – das Scarletts Hand noch tiefer gewandert war, schien die ganze Sache zu beschleunigen…

„Was hast du so lange mit der Kleinen zuschaffen gehabt?", fragte einer der Wachmänner, als der Soldat endlich das Zelt der Gefangenen verlassen hatte. Als Antwort auf diese Frage konnte man im Innern des improvisierten Gefängnisses ein ausfallendes Lachen hören.

Die junge Frau seufzte und vertrieb die Erinnerungen an das gerade erlebte aus ihren Gedanken. Sie wollte sich lieber nicht ausmalen was passierte, wenn ihr Vorhaben misslang und sie diesem Widerling tatsächlich zu Willen sein musste. Ihr Blick fiel auf das karge Mahl, welches man ihr bereitet hatte, aber der Appetit war ihr gründlich vergangen. Also stand sie auf und ging zur Pritsche des Colonels hinüber. „Er wird bei Einbruch der Nacht wiederkommen.", erklärte sie kurz angebunden. Wenn sie es recht bedachte, so konnte sie durchaus stolz darauf sein, dass sie diesen Ausweg aufgetan hatte. „Irgendwie will er es bewerkstelligen, dass er die Nachtwache übernimmt. Das heißt, dass wenn er hier drinnen ist, nur noch eine Wache draußen vor dem Zelt herumlungert, oder sehe ich das falsch?!"

_Colonel William Tavington:_

Nur sehr leicht war Tavington eingeschlafen. Schon in den letzten Tagen seiner ersten Gefangennahme hatte er kaum mehr ruhig schlafen können. Ohnehin war der Colonel nicht der Typ der einfach tief und fest einschlafen konnte. Jegliche Geräusche nahm er in seiner Umwelt war, wohl auch ein Grund dafür das er so gut wie nie Träume beziehungsweise sich nicht mehr an dieses erinnern konnte. Zudem war es so das Tavington nicht sehr gerne schlief. Er fühlte sich dabei unwohl und verwundbar. Immerhin konnte er so nicht Wache stehen oder einen Angriff abwehren, andere mussten dann auf ihn Aufpassen. Alleine das war ein guter Grund für ihn so gut wie nie zu Schlafen. Das gute daran war, dass der Colonel noch nie ein lang Schläfer gewesen war. Bereits in seiner Zeit auf der Militärakademie liebte er das frühe Aufstehen. Sein Organismus hatte sich dadurch weites gehend an die Schlafdefizite gewöhnt, nun war es so das er wenig Schlaf haben musste um dennoch ausgewogen zu sein.

Bereits vom weiten hatte er die schweren Stiefel der Soldaten gehört, ein sachtes Luftchen durchströmte nur sehr kurz die stickige Luft im zelt. Der Colonel Widerstand dem Drang die Augen zu öffnen oder nur den Kopf zu heben. Es kostete ihn Mühe die Augen geschlossen zu halten, doch seine eigenen Worte hingen ihm nun in den Ohren und er wollte doch ein gutes Vorbild für seine nun mehr Verbündete sein. Jene schien gerade ihre Fassung wieder gewonnen zu haben und begnügte sich mit einem leisen Schwätzen. _Was zum Teufel tat sie da nun wieder!?_ Sie redete sich gerade um Kopf und Kragen, was war wenn dieser Typ es einfach melden würde. Nein, dass war doch alles viel zu offensichtlich. Die Dummheit dieses Soldaten konnte nicht so grenzenlos sein wie sie annahm.

Im Stillen lauschte er weiter den verführerischen Worten von der wie ausgewechselten Miss Grey. Man könnte es fast als erschreckend bezeichnet wie weit die Verzweiflung einen Menschen doch treiben konnte. Jedoch schien ihr Opfer dies nicht weiter zu kümmern ohne weiteres wurde er Zeuge seines zustimmenden Gemurmels. Abschließend hörte er die sich entfernenden Stiefelpaare und das abklingende Gelächter. Prompt schlug er die Augen auf und setzte sich steif wieder auf um nun ihre folgenden Worte in Empfang zunehmen. _Irgendwie will er es bewerkstelligen, dass er die Nachtwache übernimmt. _Wollte sie nun ein Lob haben für diese glorreiche Idee! Sein Gesichtsausdruck drückte absolut nichts aus. Leicht schürzte er die Lippen während er sie öffnete um ihr zu Antworten. „Was wird dann geschehen? Ihr werdet euch mit ihm auseinander setzten während ich dabei zusehe? Danach wird er euch aus wahrer Herzensgüte entlassen? Ich bin wirklich erstaunt über eure Weitsicht, Miss Grey." Man merkte ihm zunehmend an das er Mühe hatte weiterhin leise und ruhig mit ihr zu sprechen, damit Außenstehende nichts mitbekamen. Das würde ihnen nur noch Hinderlicher sein. Tavington selbst wusste nicht genau ob er ihre Handlung als positiv oder negativ halten sollte. Eines war jedoch sicher, sie spielte mit dem Feuer und da es dabei auch um sein Leben ging wurde er doch nun etwas ungehaltener. Zudem maßte sie sich auch noch an nun für sie beide zu sprechen, was dachte sie eigentlich!

„…nun sagt schon wie das ganze weitergehen soll? Schlagen sie den Kerl einfach nieder oder wollen sie einfach nur noch mal wirklich begehrt werden bevor ihr letztes Stündlein schlägt?!" Ironisch zog er eine Augenbraue hoch, ihm war gar nicht klar das er während er gesprochen hatte sich sogar schon erhoben hatte und nun fast trotzig die Arme vor dem Oberkörper verschränkte. Was würden sie tun? Der Typ konnte nicht so dumm sein und einfach in das Zelt der Gefangenen hinein spazieren und mir nichts dir nichts die Verräterin beglücken, während ein weiter Mitgefangener nebenher sitzt. Noch zusätzlich zu Tavingtons getrübter Stimmung kündigte sich nun von weit her ein Gewitter an. Bei der trockenen Witterung in den letzten Wochen war dies auch kein Wunder. Ein herrliches Sommergewitter, dass keiner so recht brauchte und bei dem man sich eher verkroch. Tavington hasste Gewitter da sie meistens Regen mit sich brachte und dieser seine Frisur völlig ruinierte. Zudem musste man aufpassen keine all zu deutlichen Spuren im Schlamm zu hinterlassen, der seine sauber geputzten Stiefel besudelte. Wieder kam eines zum anderen und die Miene des Engländers wurde nur noch düsterer als die ersten dicken Regentropfen auf das Zeltdach hinunter prasselten.

_Miss Amanda Scarlett Grey:_

Das Trommel des Regens auf den Stoffbahnen des Zeltes was das einzige, das man hörte nachdem der Colonel geendet hatte. Scarlett war einfach sprachlos. Nicht in der Art, wie wenn der Anblick eines Tautropfens auf einer morgendlichen Sommerwiese den Anwesenden den Atem raubte. Nein, sicher nicht. Scarlett war sprachlos, weil Tavington teilweise gerade das ausgesprochen hatte, was sie beabsichtigt hatte und dies obendrein für… sagen wir kindlich naiv zu halten schien. Natürlich würde sie es nie zum Vollzug mit diesem Fettsack kommen lassen - lieber würde sie sich freiwillig ihren neu gewonnen Feinden vor den Gewehrlauf werden - aber, sie war davon ausgegangen, dass man den Lüstling leicht aus dem Gefecht setzten konnte, wenn der alles andere um sich herum vergaß und mit Tavingtons Hilfe würde auch die weitere Wache draußen kein Problem mehr darstellen. Immerhin hatte der Engländer es in ihrer Gegenwart als widerspenstige Geisel schon einmal geschafft aus einem Lager voll feindlich gesinnter Amerikaner zu fliehen. So brauchte sie einen Moment um die Fassung wiederzuerreichen und die Beleidigung, die mit in seinen Worten schwang herunterzuschlucken. Doch das war zu viel des Guten an diesem Tag. Worauf hatte sie sich da nur eingelassen? Auf eine Verbindung mit dem Feind…

„Na ja, irgendwie müssen wir hier doch herauskommen, oder? Und sie haben nicht gerade den Anschein in mir erweckt einen ausgereiften Plan aus dem Ärmel schütteln zu können…" Wütend trotzte sie gegen das Prasseln des Regens an, dessen Tosen durch die Planen wie durch eine Trommel verstärkt wurde. Sie gab sich sichtlich Mühe die Contenance zu bewahren und ihn nicht aufs Geratewohl anzuschreien. „Ich hätte ja schlecht aufstehen und zu ihnen rüber kommen können um sie um _Erlaubnis_ zu fragen, oder?" Sie schnaubte aufgebracht und ihre Nasenflügel bebten. Wo war ihr Dolch, wenn man ihn brauchte? Nun, wahrscheinlich war es besser, dass sie keinen zur Hand hatte. „Ja, ja… Ich weiß schon. Erst mal abwarten und nichts übereilen.", fuhr sie fort, ehe er die Chance hatte irgendetwas zu sagen. Wobei jeder Kommentar seinerseits sie wahrscheinlich sofort wieder auf die Palme gebracht hätte. „Aber wie lange hätten wir denn bitte abwarten sollen? Die können doch jeden Moment wiederkommen und uns hinrichten lassen. Also ich will hier raus und zwar so schnell wie möglich!" Scarletts Stimme überschlug sich förmlich.

Sie gaben schon ein merkwürdiges Paar ab, wie so dastanden und sich gegenseitig angifteten. Ein halbnackter Mann, der immer noch in der Uniformhose eines englischen Colonels steckte und eine amerikanische Schwester, deren Tracht nicht minder abgerissen aussah, als sie selbst verdreckt und mitgenommen wirkte. Doch selbst wenn sie die Position des stummen Beobachters eingenommen hätte, wäre Scarlett sicher nicht zum Lachen zumute gewesen. Sie hatte noch nie einer Hinrichtung beigewohnt, aber sie besaß leider Gottes genug Fantasie um sich zusammenzureimen, wie man mit Vaterlandsverrätern verfuhr. Da wurde kurzer Prozess gemacht. Vielleicht würde man sie auch vor den Augen des ganzen Trupps erschießen, als öffentliche Rache für die vielen Toten die beim Angriff auf das Lager niedergemetzelt worden waren. So etwas kam immer gut bei den Leuten an. Brot und Spiele, mehr brauchte man nicht um sie ruhig zu stellen. Vor allem momentan, wo die Übergriffe der Engländer doch drastisch zugenommen hatten. Fast täglich waren Meldungen von neuen hohen Opferzahlen in ihrem Lazarett eingegangen. Und doch… irgendwie war das immer alles soweit weg gewesen. Sie hatte ja nur die Berichte der Soldaten gehört, die an der Front standen, doch sie selbst hatte nur die Opfer behandelt, die halbwegs lebendig von den Schlachten zurückgekehrt waren.

_Colonel William Tavington:_

Völlig starr waren Tavingtons graue Augen auf das junge Mädchen gerichtet. Sie versuchte sich für ihre Dummheit zu rechtfertigen, aber was brachte dies auch schon? Miss Grey würde damit lediglich ihr gewissen befriedigen, _sich die Situation schön reden._ Dies war jedoch schon alles und ihn selbst machte dies nur wütender. Wieder und wieder kämpfte er mit dem dringlichen verlangen sie für ihre einfältige Dummheit einfach nur zu bestrafen. Bedrohlich ballte er seine Fäuste. Weiß traten seine Knöchel hervor und seine Augen funkelten Angriffslustig während sich die Amerikanerin nur weiter rechtfertigte. Womöglich ging sie davon aus, dass er mit seiner Arroganz fast alles erreichen konnte. Im Grunde war dies auch so, aber zu den Gegebenen umständen war das doch alles mehr als schwierig und mit Sicherheit würde es sich als umständlicher erweisen. Immerhin war er nun nicht mehr allein. Obwohl, wenn er es so bedachte würde es ihm nun noch weniger schlaflose Nächte bereiten wenn er sie einfach Opfern würde. Mit Sicherheit würde er in die Freiheit zurückkehren und sie würde dann eben als vergewaltigte Verräterin zurückbleiben, wen kümmerte dies schon?

Trotz seiner nun mehr positiveren Grundhaltung wollte er ihr nicht so leicht nachgeben. Jedoch würde er nun davon absehen sie für ihre dummen Worte zu attackieren. Auf verbaler Ebene könnte er dies genauso gut erreichen. „Schweigt endlich!" befahl er nun lauter als zuvor, da er nicht davon ausgegangen war das sie nun endlich alles gesagt hätte. „Ich weiß nicht genau was ihr an den Worten _‚erst einmal abwarten' _nicht verstanden habt! Ihr werdet schon noch sehen was ihr von eurer unergründlichen Dummheit habt." Mit diesen Worten endete er endgültig und überließ sie nun ihren Gedanken. Er selbst widmete sich nun dem gebrachten Essen. Wie sehr er es doch hasste so anfällig zu sein, doch in seinem Zustand würde er nicht viel erreichen können wenn er vor Hunger umkam. Sehr langsam begann er zu Essen und hatte sich nun wieder auf das harte Lager gesetzt während er Miss Grey nun keine weitere Aufmerksamkeit zu kommen ließ. Wie konnte sie nur so töricht sein, hätte sie nicht abwarten können wie er es gesagt hätte. Die offensichtlichen Hoffnungen die sie dem Soldaten gemacht hatte könnten gefährlich sein. Immerhin hatte sie ihm damit nur zu deutlich gezeigt das sie zu allem bereit war und dies würde dieser widerwärtige Kerl mit allen Mitteln ausnutzen. Was würden sie davon haben? Sie würde zuletzt ein gebrochenes, verängstigtes Mädchen sein, an der Seite eines gepeinigten Colonels.

Der Regen schien im endlosen Wind kein Ende nehmen zu wollen. Er pfiff durch die Planen und nichts war mehr von der Nachmittäglichen Hitze zu spüren. Der Himmel hatte sich vollends verdunkelt und das laute Tosen ließ alles im Lager wie ein flüstern erscheinen. Gelegentlich sah Tavington nach dem Aufenthalt der Wache. Ein kräftiger Soldat hatte Stellung bezogen und lauschte angestrengt. Vor einigen Minuten hatte er nach dem rechten im Zelt gesehen und sie zur Ruhe ermahnt, sonst würde er sie anbinden. Zu ihrem Glück hatte er seine Drohung nicht wahr gemacht. Ihre Fluchtmöglichkeiten wären zu einem Minimum geworden wenn sie zusätzlich auch noch gefesselt gewesen wären. Es gab jedoch noch einige Veränderungen zu vermelden. Gelegentlich hörte man über das Tosen hinweg unergründliche Laute. Erst hatte Tavington sie für Schlachtgebrüll gehalten. Später hatte er angenommen, dass es sich um einen Trugschluss hielt und er sich dies nur alles eingebildet hätte. Miss Grey weihte er des Weiteren nicht in seine Gedanken ein. Sie sollte für ihre Taten schmachten und er bestrafte sie mit einem eisernen Schweigen. Die Zeit verging endlos schleppend und wieder hatte sich der Engländer zum ausruhen auf die Pritsche gelegt. Er hatte es nun auch vorgezogen seinen einstmals roten Soldatenrock über zu werfen. Der Wind war kühl und durchdrang die dünnen Leinen des Zeltes mühelos.

Urplötzlich wurden leise die dünnen Leinen zur Seite geschoben. Selbst Tavington bemerkte es nicht. Das Donnern des Unwetters und seine Müdigkeit beraubten ihn nun wieder seiner Kräfte. Hätte er die Augen geöffnet gehabt so wäre er Zeuge davon geworden, wie sich eine dunkle dicke Gestalt langsam durch den Vorhang zwängte. Mühevoll versuchte die Gestalt die Ruhe zu bewahren und keinen laut zu machen. Es war der fette Vergewaltiger, bereit dazu sein Opfer zu besuchen. Die draußen stehende Wache, war womöglich einer seiner Verbündeten. Vielleicht hatte der Dickwanst ihm versprochen zu sehen zu dürfen. Das Zelt der Gefangenen war völlig dunkel. Man hatte es nicht für nötig erhalten ihnen eine Lampe da zulassen. Wozu auch, im Morgengrauen würden sie ohnehin hingerichtet werden. Erst als der Fette seine Stimme erhob schreckte Tavington ein weiteres mal aus seinem leichten Schlaf heraus. „Psst…" alleine seine Stimme erregte in dem Engländer einen Übelkeitsanfall. Auch er musste sich nun beherrschen nicht gleich auf zu springen und die Gunst der Stunde zu nutzen. Sollten sie doch ihren Spaß mit dem Mädchen haben, doch da war etwas was ihn nun zurück hielt. Mit aller Ruhe wartete er ab und hob nur leicht den Kopf um zu sehen was sie dort zwei Körperlängen von ihm abspielte.

Durch das Licht das von draußen herein fiel konnte er mit ansehen wie der dicke Soldat seine schmierigen Finger nach der hübschen Amerikanerin ausstreckte. Er konnte die Reaktion seiner Mitgefangenen nicht erkennen, es war einfach zu dunkel. Zudem wurde seine Aufmerksamkeit auf etwas anderes. Jemand lugte durch den Vorhang und sah offensichtlich dabei zu. Sie schienen sich also bei ihrer kleinen Party nicht stören lassen zu wollen. All dies stellte im Endeffekt kein Problem da. Er würde den Überraschungsmoment auf seiner Seite haben und beide würde er schon irgendwie überwältigen. Nur zu dumm war, dass Tavington nur zu gut sah das beide Männer bewaffnet waren. Beide hatte einen Säbel an ihrem Gürtel und der Spanner trug zudem noch ein Gewehr, was er aber nun eher achtlos in der Hand hielt. Er rechnete also bei weitem nicht damit, dass sie Angegriffen werden könnten. _Und was nun Amerikanerin?_ Dachte er knurrend und lauschte den Worten des dünneren Soldaten der am Eingang des Zeltes herein lugt. „Butt, bist du dir Sicher das wir den anderen nicht lieber Fesseln sollte?" Es kam ein grunzendes Knurren von dem fetten Soldaten der sich nun zu der Frau hinab gekniet hatte. Tavington hörte es nur zu deutlich an seinem schnaufenden Atem. Noch immer rührte der Colonel sich nicht und es schienen weitere ewige Minuten ins Land zu streichen, während er erst einmal damit vorlieb nehmen musste wie sich der Dreckskerl an seiner Beute verging!

_Miss Amanda Scarlett Grey:_

Scarletts Wut zeichnete sich deutlich auf ihren Gesichtszügen ab. Sie hatte den Kiefer leicht zur Seite geschoben, wie sie es immer tat, wenn sie sich über etwas oder jemanden aufregte. Wie konnte er es wagen ihr über den Mund zu fahren! Das war einfach unerhört. Schließlich saßen sie beide im selben Boot und schließlich hatte sie wenigstens eine Idee gehabt, wie man hier herauskommen könnte. Ungehalten biss sie sich auf die Zunge. Sie wollte nicht lauthals los schreien und die Wachen auf den Plan rufen. Also drehte sie auf dem Absatz um und ließ die langen dunklen Locken dabei tanzen. Wie kleine Peitschen sirrten die einzelnen Strähnen durch die Luft und verteilten einen Teil des Schmutzes, der sich in ihnen gefangen hatte, im Raum. Amanda rückte die Kiste, die ihr als Lager gedient hatte von der Zeltplane weg, denn die Feuchtigkeit war vom Stoff aufgesogen worden und sie wollte kein nasses, kaltes Etwas in ihrem Rücken spüren. Die Erkältung würde schon noch früh genug kommen. Auch die Decke des Zeltes war weiter zu den unfreiwilligen Bewohnern hinunter gekommen, weil der Regen sich in den Flächen zwischen den Streben wie in einem kleinen Teich gesammelt hatte.

Den Kasten hatte sie so zu recht geschoben, dass sie nicht die ganze Zeit auf den Colonel starren musste. Da schaute sie sich lieber an, wie die dunklen Wasserflecke sich auf dem Tuch des Zeltes ausbreiteten und unregelmäßige Muster bildeten, welche langsam ineinander verschmolzen. Wenn sie nur an den hämischen, überheblichen, geringschätzigen, besserwisserischen, anmaßenden, herablassenden, selbstgerechten, hochmütigen, verächtlichen – sie hätte diese Liste noch ewig weiterführen können – Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht dachte, stieg eine neue Woge voller Wut in ihr auf. Erst der Gedanke an das unrühmliche Ende, welches ihr bevorstand, wenn sie nicht endlich handelte, kühlte ihr erhitztes Gemüt wieder ab. Mutlos griff sie nun doch nach dem Brot, das man ihr bereitgestellt hatte. Es roch muffig und war sicher älter als drei Tage, doch wenn sie es ins Wasser eintauchte, so konnte sie es einigermaßen hinunterkriegen. Scarlett wischte mit den Fingerkuppen über den Boden, auf den einige der Brotkrümel gefallen waren. Ihre Nägel bohrten sich in den erdigen Untergrund. In den Geschichten hörte man oft von Fluchttunneln, die Gefangene gegraben hatten, aber dazu fehlte ihnen nun wirklich die Zeit – und das richtige Gerät. Sie musste unwillkürlich Schmunzeln, als sie sich vorstellte, wie Tavington schweißgebadet mit bloßen Händen wie ein kleines Kind im Matsch wühlte. Das war einfach zu lächerlich.

Beim Gedanken daran, dass sie dem Soldaten nachher schutzlos ausgeliefert sein würde, ließ sie schaudern. Dabei hatte sie fest auf den Engländer gezählt. Und sie hatte sich das ganze auch noch selbst zuzuschreiben und konnte nicht einmal ihn dafür verantwortlich machen. Um nicht nur Löcher in die Luft zu starren stand sie auf und begann wieder ein paar Runden im Kreis zu gehen. Das sollte ja angeblich die Denkkraft anregen – warum auch immer. Sie hatte keine Waffe, nicht einmal der Stein, mit dem sie unter Tavingtons Gefangenschaft die Fesseln gelöst hatte, war ihr geblieben. Hoffnungsvoll schaute sie sich im Zelt um. Hier war absolut nichts, oder? In der einen Hälfte war die Pritsche, auf welcher ihr Mithäftling Quartier bezogen hatte, in der anderen waren sie und die Kiste. Das Behältnis ließ sich so leicht schieben, dass sie bisher davon ausgegangen war, dass sie leer war. Aber vielleicht… Hoffnungsvoll schaute zu der Box. Sie war nicht sehr groß, diente vielleicht als Aufbewahrungsmöglichkeit für etwaige Nutzer dieser Unterkunft. An der linken Ecke war bereits ein Stück Holz heraus gebrochen. Es sah so aus, als wäre jemand mit Absicht dagegen getreten. Scarlett nahm den Deckel ab und stellte ihn hochkant auf. Tatsächlich, auf dem Grund der Kiste lag etwas. Nicht viel, aber immerhin etwas. Die Amerikanerin griff ins Dunkel und zog ein Seil heraus. Es war an der einen Seite angekokelt. Wahrscheinlich hatte es daher hier seine letzte Ruhestätte gefunden. Vorsichtshalber legte sie es an die Seite.

Ordnungsliebend wie sie als Krankenpflegerin nun einmal war, griff sie nach dem Deckel um ihn wieder an seinen abgestammten Ort zu verfrachten. Doch die Bewegung ihrer Hand war zu überschwänglich: Sie erwischte nicht das Holz, sondern den irdenen Krug. Das Gefäß fiel vom Schemel zu Boden und zerbarst in unzählbare Stücke. Auch das noch… Sie hatte kaum etwas getrunken und nun musste sie zusehen, wie das kostbare Nass ungenutzt im Boden versickerte. Es ging wirklich alles schief. Missmutig schob sie die Scherben zur Seite. Sie wollte sich schließlich nicht auch noch daran verletzen. Wie auf einen unsichtbaren Befehl hin bohrte sich ein Stückchen sofort in ihren Finger. Sie steckte den Daumen in den Mund und lutschte missmutig an der Wunde. Hatte sie diesen ganzen Mist wirklich verdient? Dabei wollte sie doch ihren Peiniger leiden sehn. Geistesabwesend griff sie nach einer etwas größeren Scherbe. Das war zwar nicht annähernd so effektiv wie der Stein von vorhin oder ein Messer, aber besser als nichts. Wo sie doch auf sich allein gestellt war…

Kurze Zeit später – ihre neu gewonnenen ‚Waffen' waren unsichtbar und griffbereit verstaut – war es dann so weit: eine wulstige Hand schob die Plane vorm Eingang zur Seite und ein massiger Körper schob sich hinterher. _„Psst…" _Schon zum wiederholten Male an diesem Tag wollte sie ein Mann zum Schweigen bringen und erneut sollte er Erfolg haben. Wieder spannten sich ihre Glieder an, ihr Mund wurde trocken bei dem Gedanken daran, was ihr nun bevorstand. Ihr Blick fixierte seine Augen, die sehnsuchtsvoll glühten. Sie versuchte sich nur auf diese zu konzentrieren, denn zweiten Mann nahm sie erst war, als dieser sich zu Wort meldete. Ihr Herz hüpfte, als er davon absah Tavington zu fesseln. Er war – ob sie es nun wahrhaben wollte oder nicht – die einzige Person, die sie jetzt noch retten könnte.

Währenddessen war der Dicke näher gekommen. Er schien sich nicht viel daraus zu machen, ob Scarlett seine Gefühle erwiderte, denn ihre Körperhaltung sprach dahingehend Bände. Ein Ekelgefühl stieg in ihr auf, als er die Hände nach ihr ausstreckte und nach ihrem Arm grapschte. Unter Aufwendung ihrer ganzen Kraft riss sie sich los und entwand sich seinem Griff. „Nun zier dich nicht so… Ich weiß doch, dass du es auch willst." Bevor sie etwas erwidern konnte, hatte er die fettige Hand auf ihren Mund gelegt. „Nein, sag lieber nichts, Schätzchen. Es ist mir gleichgültig, was du denkst." Noch während er redete, schob er unsanft die Hand unter ihren Rock und fuhr ihr Bein entlang. Instinktiv zog Scarlett jenes an den Körper und rammte ihren Fuß in den Unterleib ihres Peinigers. Dieser zuckte empfindlich getroffen zusammen und sein Gesicht verfärbte sich gefährlich rot.

Hatte er vorher noch etwas Mitgefühl und Vorsicht an den Tag gelegt, so schien er seine Menschlichkeit nun vollends abgelegt zu haben. Er stieß sie zu Boden und machte sich daran ihr die Fetze vom Körper zu reißen. Doch so leicht war Scarlett nicht unterzukriegen. Sie zappelte, zerrte und schlug wie wild um sich – mittlerweile hatte sie schon Übung darin. Zu guter letzt kam die zweite Wache zur Verstärkung. Gegen diese Übermacht konnte sie nun wirklich nichts ausrichten, so sehr sie sich auch bemühte. Die letzte Möglichkeit eines Befreiungsschlages bot nun die Scherbe, die sie ja wohlwissentlich in ihrer Nähe gelassen hatte. Die Finger der jungen Frau schlossen sich um den Splitter und genau in dem Moment, als ihr Peiniger den Griff leicht lockerte um seinen Willen zu bekommen, schlug sie zu. Die scharfe Kante bohrte sich in den Unterarm. Sie hatte die Pulsader nur um wenige Zentimeter verfehlt. Rotes, dickflüssiges Blut sammelte sich im Schnitt und verfärbte die Haut darum rot. Doch mehr konnte sie für den Moment nicht wahrnehmen, denn mit der unverletzten Hand schlug er ihr ins Gesicht. Für einen Moment wurde alles schwarz und sie schmeckte ihr eigenes Blut, das sich im Mund sammelte. Spätestens jetzt war der Zeitpunkt gekommen, an dem sich ihr Schutzengel zeigen lassen konnte…


	6. Auf und davon

Auf und davon

_Colonel William Tavington:_

Mit einer fast seligen Ruhe bewegte sich Tavington nur um Zentimeter. Die Ohrfeige hatte für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde die Ruhe des Zeltes durchbrochen. Das war keine einfache Ohrfeige gewesen, das knallen war hart und dumpf gewesen. Tavington gefielen zwar Machtspielchen aber nur wenn sie gekonnt eingesetzt wurden und es war nicht gerade sehr aufregend eine wehrlose Frau mit einem heftigen Schlag nieder zu strecken. Besonders wenn es einzig und allein darauf abzielte diese Dame einfach gegen ihren Willen zu nehmen. Mit Sicherheit wurde er in jenem Moment etwas an sich erinnert. Er selbst war doch auch nicht anders… oder? Er konnte seine Überzeugungen nur besser rechtfertigen. Tavington war weiterhin bemüht sich ruhig und vorsichtig aus seiner liegenden Position zu lösen. Doch die Zeit eilte, wenn er das Mädchen noch vor den schmutzigen Fingern der beiden Retten wollte. Er war geübt darin auch in einem Nahkampf zu bestehen, doch die drückende Dunkelheit war etwas Störendes. Er selbst hatte noch immer Probleme sich zu koordinieren, was wohl nicht alleine an der mangelnden Ernährung in den letzten Wochen lag. Noch immer war dort die nun leicht vernarbte Wunde an seiner Flanke, immer wenn er einfach nur dalag spürte er das Pochen und den stechenden Schmerz der noch immer von ihr ausging.

Das zunehmende zerreißen von Stoff rief ihn wieder ins diesseits zurück. Er könnte probieren einfach zu fliehen. Doch sein Plan verflog als er das grunzen vernahm und ein weiterer Schwall von heißer Wut ihn packte. Er musste sich selbst eingestehen, _dass sie ihm Leid tat._ Vorsichtig hatte er sich neben seine Pritsche sinken lassen und sah nun ganz deutlich wie der Fette sich konzentriert über das arme Mädchen beugte und ihre Lippen mit seinen widerwärtigen Fingern bestrich. Leise hörte er ihn säuseln: „Sie ist wunderschön, schau dir die Haare an." Nur Schemenhaft konnte er erkennen wie er die Finger durch die dunkle Lockenpracht sinken ließ in genau jenem Augenblick schlug Tavington zu. Der schmalere Soldat hatte bei dem Treiben sein Gewehr ganz außer Acht gelassen. Passender weise hatte er ein Bajonett aufgespannt. Mit einem gezielten Stoss rammte er es seinem Widersacher zwischen die Rippen. Vor Schreck ließ er einen leisen Schrei los, dieser rief seinen Kumpanen zur Vorsicht. Jener drehte sich eilig um und Tavington konnte diese erschreckende Angst in seinen eingesunkenen Augen erkennen.

Das Adrenalin schoss ihm durch die Venen. Wie er solche Augenblicke doch liebte. Das Opfer sah ein, das es sinnlos war sich zu ergeben oder zu fliehen. Tavington war kein Mensch der ein Pardon beachtete. Verräter waren nun mal Feinde und verdienten kein Mitleid. Das Blut des einen floss ihm heiß entgegen, bahnte sich den Weg über den Schaft des Gewehres bis zu seiner Hand die das scharfe Metall in seinen Leib getrieben hatte.

Kein Schmerz, keine Reue, kein Bedauern, nichts war dort bei dieser Tat in ihm gewesen. Er mordete nicht aus Vergnügen, nein er mordete weil er es konnte und wenn er es tat dann genoss er es. Es war eine Droge für ihn, eine Empfindung die er durch und durch genießen konnte. In dieser fand er sich wieder und konnte sich ausdrücken. Weiter und weiter zerrann der heiße Lebenssaft und fand nun auch den Weg auf den Boden. Alles hatte sich nur in den Bruchteilen einer Sekunde ereignet. Unendlich langsam zog Tavington das nun mehr blutgetränkte Metall aus dem Körper des armen Teufels, sogleich viel er leblos zu Boden. Noch im selben Moment hatte der dicke seine Fassung wieder gewonnen. Mit Sicherheit würde er sich wehren, er würde nicht kampflos aufgeben. Es waren immer die Menschen von denen man es am wenigsten erwartete. Zu spät realisierte Tavington den Gegenangriff. Der Schlag der seinen Kiefer streifte schien seinen Kopf zu zerschmettern. Gerade noch hatte er seinen Kopf nach hinten ziehen können somit hatte er nicht die gesamte Wucht spüren müssen.

Dennoch taumelte er nach hinten, dass Gewehr viel wie der getötete Soldat leise zu Boden. Der Sand dämpfte den Aufprall und ließ den Colonel straucheln. Halt suchend taumelte er nach hinten. Der Angreifer war flinker als er aussah, der Rachedurst hatte ihn geweckt, wohl auch die Vereiltete Vergewaltigung tat den Rest. Denn nun würde der Soldat große Probleme bekommen. Man würde Fragen stellen, wieso das Mädchen so zu gerichtet war und wieso ein anderer Kumpane sein Leben lassen musste. Alles Fragen die er zu beantworten hatte, seine Wut richtete sich nun gänzlich auf den Engländer. Wieder holte er aus und verfehlte nochmals den Briten. Seine Schläge mochten kräftig sein, doch sie waren umso langsamer. Sogleich erwiderte Tavington die Schläge und er traf, wenn auch nicht so fest. Er spürte wie die Nase seines Angreifers unter seinen Knöcheln zerbarst. Eine heiße Woge der Erregung über kam den Colonel, der Mann taumelte und wieder Schlug Tavington zu. Er strauchelte wie Tavington zuvor und noch mal verpasste der Colonel nicht die Gelegenheit ihm noch eine zu langen. Jedoch kommt der Hochmut vor dem Fall. Der Übermut des Colonels wurde prompt bestraft und nun bekam er die linke des Amerikaners in die Seite.

Unter einem schwachen stöhnen sank er zusammen und hielt sich die Flanke, der Kerl hatte genau ins Schwarze getroffen. Wieder einmal fühlte er seine Schwäche und ihm wurde zunehmend schwindlig. Seine Kräfte drohten ihn zu verlassen und ein weiterer Schlag sollte fast sein Ende besiegeln. Ein einziger Schlag von dem großen Kerl brachte Tavington nun endgültig zu Fall. Nur langsam merkte Tavington das er sich wieder auf dem Boden fand. Alles schien so weit weg zu liegen. Diese ganze Geschichte war einfach zu unsinnig. War er wirklich Gefangen genommen worden und was war aus der hübschen Amerikanerin geworden? Ein letztes Mal kämpfte der Colonel unter Schmerzen um auf zustehen. Das wunderliche war das er damit gerechnet hatte, dass ihm nun das letzte Stündlein drohte. Er würde sterben durch die Hand eines einfachen Soldaten und das nur weil er einmal versucht hatte etwas Gutes zutun. Weiterhin hielt er die Augen geschlossen, doch es wollte einfach nichts weiter geschehen. Niemand schlug ihn oder traktierte ihn weiter. Fast fassungslos lag er einfach nur da und wartete ab. Hatte er etwas verpasst während er gefallen war? Nur sehr langsam kroch er durch den Sand, noch immer prasselte der Regen ungehindert auf das über ihn liegende schützende Dach.

_Miss Amanda Scarlett Grey:_

Und tatsächlich geschah das Wunder: Ihr Schutzengel griff in das Geschehen ein und gab Scarlett somit die Möglichkeit sich aus der Zange der beiden Soldaten zu befreien. Sie nutzte den Überraschungsmoment, welchen der Engländer ihr verschaffte, und rammte die Scherbe erneut blindlings in den Körper eines Peinigers. Unfähig etwas zu tun, sah sie mit an, wie Tavington erst den Dünnen niederstreckte und dann dem Lustmolch einen solchen Fausthieb verpasste, dass dessen Nase unter einem lauten Knacken brach. Das Blut verteilte sich über dessen Gesicht und seine Augen wurden feucht. Der Verletzte schlug ihren Retter zu Boden und Scarlett erwachte aus ihrer Starre. Jetzt war sie an der Reihe sein Leben zu retten. Das Gewehr mit dem Bajonette an der Spitze lag noch immer achtlos neben der Leiche des Wachmannes. Die beiden Männer waren instinktiv in die primitivste Kampfhaltung zurückgefallen und hatten auf ihre bloßen Fäuste zurückgegriffen. Die Amerikanerin – gerade so mit dem Leben davongekommen – packte die Waffe am metallenen Lauf und schlug mit dem Griff so fest auf den Kopf des Vergewaltigers wie sie nur konnte. Nie wäre sie auf die Idee gekommen ihn mit der Spitze hinterrücks zu erdolchen. Der Mann brach sofort in sich zusammen. Scarlett schenkte ihm nur einen verächtlichen Blick, um sich zu vergewissern, dass er niemandem jemals wieder irgendetwas antun konnte. Sofort darauf lief sie zu Tavington, der auf dem Bauch liegend ein Stück zum Ausgang hingekrabbelt war.

„Tavington?", ihre Stimme war leise und man spürte, dass sie um ihn besorgt war. Das Leid, die Angst und ihr eigener Schmerz waren plötzlich verschwunden. „Tavington?", fragte sie noch einmal und legte ihm dabei behutsam eine Hand auf den Rücken. „Hat er ihnen etwas gebrochen?" Sie fuhr mit der Hand von seinem Rücken entlang zur Seite, wo die Faust des Soldaten ihn getroffen hatte. Die nackte Haut war stark gerötet und blutunterlaufen. Sie hoffte inständig, dass keine inneren Organe verletzt worden waren. Obwohl sie nun unter Zeitdruck standen, weil jeden Moment jemand auftauchen konnte, der die Schreie der Sterbenden vernommen hatte, nahm sie sich die Zeit um ihn zu untersuchen. Bedacht und sorgfältig tastete sie die Stelle ab, konnte aber nichts erfühlen, dass auf einen Riss oder Bruch hindeutete. Er schien ungeheures Glück gehabt zu haben.

Scarlett sprang auf die Beine und lief zu den Toten. Das Ekelgefühl, das in ihr aufkam war nur kurz, aber prägnant. Sie würde diesen Anblick nie wieder vergessen – soviel war klar! Ohne lange darüber nachzudenken, beugte sie sich über die Beiden und knöpfte ihnen die Uniformjacken auf. Mit ein paar geübten Handgriffen hatte sie einem nach dem anderen die Jacke ausgezogen. Darin hatte sie – aus rein beruflichen Gründen natürlich – bereits viel Übung gesammelt. Dann griff sie schnell in die Beutel der beiden und stopfte den Inhalt in die Manteltasche. Sie hatte keine Ahnung was sie da genommen hatte, das konnten sie später immer noch klären. Mit den Jacken über dem rechten Arm und dem Gewehr in der linken Hand, kehrte sie zum Colonel zurück, der immer noch auf dem Boden lag. Sie schlüpfte in das Oberteil des dünneren Soldaten, weil es deutlich kleiner war. Um nicht ganz so verloren darin auszusehen nutzte sie den vorhin gefundenen Seilrest als Gürtel. Wenn man nicht so genau hinsah, so fiel das Loch, dass das Bajonette hineingerissen hatte gar nicht auf.

„Kommen Sie. Wir müssen hier weg!", versuchte sie den Engländer zum aufstehen zu bewegen. Sie hockte sich erneut neben ihn, hob seinen rechten Arm leicht an und legte ihn über ihre Schulter. Sicher, sie würde ihn nicht tragen können, aber sie könnte ihn ein Stück stützen, das war immerhin etwas. Als er endlich auf den Beinen war, half sie ihm die Jacke des Engländers überzuziehen. Zum einen musste er sich irgendwie vor dem Regen schützen und zum anderen würde sie so – hoffentlich – eine geringe Chance haben nicht gleich auf den ersten Blick erkannt zu werden. Regen bedeutete zwar, dass sie bei jedem Schritt im aufgeweichten Boden versanken und eine Spur hinterließen, doch andererseits dämpfte er alle Geräusche, die Sicht wurde eingeschränkt und es würde niemand freiwillig draußen herumirren. Langsam und schleppend näherten sie sich dem Ausgang. Deutlich spürte sie das Gewicht des Colonels auf ihrem Körper. Zögernd schob sie die durchgeweichte Plane zur Seite. Ohne es selbst zu merken, hatte sie die Luft angehalten. Hoffentlich war niemand da… Hoffentlich, hoffentlich, hoffentlich…

_Colonel William Tavington:_

Sehr langsam realisierte Colonel Tavington das er noch immer unter den Leben verweilte. Es war wirklich erstaunlich was das Schicksal alles so für ihn bereithielt. So hatten andere seines Schlages doch bei weitem weniger Glück gehabt. Wie in einem Traum spürte er wie ihn etwas berührte, noch immer beraubte ihn der heftige Schlag seiner Sinne. Hätte er die Kraft dazu gehabt so hätte er sich womöglich gegen die bitten von seiner Retterin geweht. Er wollte nicht gehen, nur einfach kurz ausruhen und liegen bleiben. Ihre Stimme klang aber nicht so als würde sie Kompromisse eingehen. Mit einer bestimmenden fraulichen Energie half sie ihm auf die Beine und stütze ihn. Man konnte wohl von einem Wunder sprechen, dass sie wohlbehalten aus der kleinen Zeltsiedlung hinaus kamen.

Der Regen peitschte ihnen erbarmungslos ins Gesicht, durchnässte ihre Kleidung. Die Voraussicht von Miss Grey bestätigte sich hierbei wieder. Durch die Jacken waren sie jedenfalls vorläufig vor dem strömenden Regen sicher. Mehr und mehr schärfte sich der Verstand des Engländers und er erinnerte sich nur schleppend an die vorangegangenen Ereignisse. Mit erschrecken musste er feststellen, dass er nicht nur einer Verräterin geholfen hatte, sondern sie auch sein Leben gerettet hatte und nun auch nicht weiter davor scheute ihm zu helfen. Aus Feinden waren Verbündete geworden, dass geschah wohl in solchen brenzligen Situationen man wurde Notgedrungen zu einer Einheit. Was tat man nicht alles um am leben zu bleiben, man ging die unsinnigsten Verbindungen ein. Das war wohl der Lebenswille der in jedem Wesen zu finden war. Seine Füße waren wie taub als sie durch den Morast stapften, sie würden Fußspuren hinterlassen, fuhr es durch den Sinn des Colonels. Es war doch alles vergebens wieder sank die Laune des Engländers während er sich weiterhin stützen ließ.

Es war wohl einfaches Glück das sie bis hier gekommen waren. Des Weiteren schien ihnen das Glück weiter treu zu sein und niemand schien ihnen zu folgen. Noch immer schmeckte Tavington das Blut in seinem Mund, beim seinem Sturz hatte er sich wohl auf die Zunge gebissen, denn sie schmerzte. Lange gingen sie dahin über eine schlammige Straße, doch schnell drifteten sie ab und Colonel bestimmte nun den Weg der mehr und mehr unwegsam wurde. Es würde besser sein wenn sie durch das Dickicht des angrenzenden Waldes gingen. Ihre Spuren waren in der Dunkelheit ohnehin nicht sehr ersichtlich und in der tiefen Dunkelheit des Gestrüpps würde man eher Probleme haben ihre Fährte wieder zu finden. Der unwegsame Weg war dafür ausschlaggebend das der Colonel den Arm von seiner stützenden Begleitung nahm. Sie schien ohnehin nicht mehr lange sein Gewicht halten zu können. Es sprach für sie das sie ihn solange hatte schleppen können. Ohne groß nachzudenken nahm er ihre zierliche Hand in seine. Sie war eiskalt, knapp schloss Tavington seine Hand um die ihre. So würden sie sich nicht verlieren, jedenfalls begründete der Colonel seine somit seine Tat. Nein, er würde nicht weich sein oder sich ihrer annehmen. Mitleid folgte aus einer Schwäche heraus und er war alles andere als schwach.

Der Colonel war seiner Begleitung nun einige Stritte voraus ohne die Verbindung zwischen ihren Händen zu kappen. Immer tiefer drangen sie vor, schlugen sich durch Büsche und geäst. In der Dunkelheit war dies schwieriger als man es sich dachte. Äste oder überstehende Zweige trafen ihn ins Gesicht und an andere Stellen seines Körpers. Der Regen tat den Rest, verengte ihre Sicht und machte den Boden uneben. Die Witterung machte ihre Flucht immer Abenteuerlicher. Sie rutschten, strauchelten oder stolperten. Mit den Händen versuchten sie ihr möglichstes dem jeweils anderen zu helfen, doch eine unachtsame Bewegung und was geschehen musste geschah. Miss Grey stolperte über eine verdeckte Wurzel und fiel der Länge nach hin. Tavington hatte reagieren wollen, doch da die hinter ihm lief hatte er ihr fallen zu spät gemerkt. Völlig hilflos musste er bei ihrem Sturz zusehen, der nicht sehr gut aussah. Schnell war er wieder bei ihr. Sie bot eine traurige Gestalt. Ihr Gesicht war voller Schlamm, dass schöne Haar so nass und voller Dreck. Tavington verlor keine großen Worte, sie sah nicht so aus als hätte sie sich etwas Schlimmes getan. Behutsam half ihr der Engländer auf und nun war er derjenige der sie stütze.

Noch immer regnete es, wenn das einmal in dieser trockenen Gegend passierte dann nur wenn sie einmal vor ihren Feinden flohen. Am liebsten hätte Tavington laut geflucht, doch er schwieg und presste angestrengt die Zähne zusammen. Auch ihn verließen die Kräfte, die kurze Pause die ihm Miss Grey verschafft hatte hielt nicht lange vor und auch er wurde nachlässig. Im Stillen beschloss er nun eine Pause zu machen. Nur kurz verstand sich, ein großer Baum wäre genau das richtige. Unter diesem wäre die Erde jedenfalls noch trocken und sie würden jedenfalls keine Blaseentzündung riskieren, wenn sie sich nicht schon anderweitig eine Erkältung eingefangen hätten. Ziel sicher steuerte das ungleiche Paar auf einen passablen Baum zu und es schien als wüsste die Amerikanerin was er vorhatte. Unter einem leisen ächzen ließ er sich nieder und kurz danach folgte auch seine Begleitung. Einige Minuten verharrten sich im Stillen, nur die Regentropfen die auf das Blätterdach prasselten durchbrachen das Schweigen. Unwillkürlich schloss Tavington die Augen, seine Atmung war schnell und er fühlte sich einfach nur elendig.

Nach einigen verstrichenen Minuten erweckte seine Begleitung wieder seine Aufmerksamkeit. Sie zitterte am gesamten Körper, dem Colonel ging es nicht anders, jedoch war er schon lange Soldat und lebte oft mit solchen Umwelteinflüssen. Er war es schlichtweg gewöhnt. Noch immer war dem Colonel nicht zum Sprechen zu mute. Seine folgende Tat würde mehr aussagen als jedes Wort. Mit einer Behutsamkeit die er sehr selten anwendete legte er vorsichtig seinen Arm um ihre nasse Gestalt. Bei dieser doch recht intimen Berührung hatte er keine Hintergangen. Es sollte wohl eher seine Dankbarkeit ausdrücken, seine Haltung war dahingehend alles andere als entspannt. Es kam nicht oft vor das er sich zu solch einer Tat hinreißen ließ. Mit Sicherheit würde es Miss Grey zu schätzen wissen.

_Miss Amanda Scarlett Grey:_

Wie sie es vermutet hatte, erschwerte der Regen ihre Flucht nur noch weiter. Der Boden im Lager war von den vielen schweren Stiefeln und den beschlagenen Hufen der Pferde platt gestampft und es wuchs kaum noch Gras oder anderes Gestrüpp. Die Nässe hatte leichtes Spiel. Schon nach kurzer Zeit musste sich die Erde in eine Schlammlandschaft verwandelt haben. Ohne durch jemanden aufgehalten zu werden, schafften die zwei das Lager zu verlassen. Doch das Glücksgefühl wollte und wollte sich nicht einstellen. Schnell waren die Jacke und das dünne Kleid darunter durchgeweicht und der raue Stoff klebte unangenehm am ganzen Körper. Das Gewicht Tavingtons schien immer schwerer zu werden. Ob es am Wasser lag, das von seiner Kleidung wie von einem Schwamm aufgesogen wurde, oder an ihren schwindenden Kräften, vermochte sie nicht zu sagen. Sie folgte keiner bestimmten Richtung. Die einzige Orientierung, die sie hatte, war das Lager der Amerikaner in ihrem Rücken. Sie schlug einfach den Weg ein, der ihr am abwegigsten vorkam und auf dem ihre Spuren sich am leichtesten verlieren würden. Der Weg wurde schmaler und gerade als sie stehen bleiben wollte, um ihrem neu gewonnenen Verbündeten eine Pause zu gönnen, schien er einen Kraftschub erhalten zu haben. Er löste sich von ihr und mit ihm fiel sprichwörtlich eine Last von ihren Schultern. Doch anstelle davon, sich endgültig von ihr zu trennen, griff er nach ihrer Hand und umschloss sie fest. Erstaunt blickte Scarlett ihn an, doch er hatte sich bereits wieder umgedreht und den Weg fortgesetzt. Insgeheim war sie froh, dass er nun die Führung übernommen hatte, denn das musste wohl heißen, dass er mit seinem Leben noch nicht abgeschlossen und neuen Mut geschöpft hatte um die Flucht fortzusetzen.

Scarlett versuchte die Welt um sich herum zu vergessen und nur auf die Hand zu achten, die sie immer weiter durch ihre schemenhafte, nachtschwarze Umwelt zog. Monoton setzte sie einen Fuß vor den andere, stolperte immer wieder und wurde von Tavington zurückgehalten. Obwohl sich ihre Augen an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt hatten, war es schwer immer trittsicher festen Untergrund zu finden. Den Tod im Nacken, wollte keiner von ihnen eine vorschnelle Rast einlegen, obwohl beide diese bitter nötig gehabt hätten. Dann passierte es – wahrscheinlich musste es so kommen: Scarletts Fuß verfing sich in einer alten knorrigen Wurzel. Vermutlich war diese durch den unbarmherzig prasselnden Niederschlag frei gespült worden. Die junge Frau hing fest, strauchelte und stürzte zu Boden. Ein Ruck zog ihren Arm hinauf. Tavington hatte versucht sie festzuhalten, erfolglos. Schlamm spritze auf und als sie sich mit seiner Hilfe wieder aufrappelte, stand sie da wie ein nasser Hund, der übermütig im Dreck gespielt hatte: über und über mit Matsch besudelt. Vorsichtig versuchte sie ihren Knöchel ein wenig zu belasten. Zu ihrer Erleichterung war dies kein Problem, es tat zwar etwas weh, aber er war weder verstaucht, noch war ein Band gerissen. Das hätte sie jetzt auch nicht brauchen können.

Der Wald um sie herum wurde immer dichter und die Bäume höher und ausladender. Vor einem sehr mächtigen Exemplar hielt Tavington abrupt an. Scarlett brauchte nicht lange um seine Gedanken erraten zu können. Einen Augenblick nachdem er sich auf den trockenen Boden direkt vor dem Stamm gesetzt hatte, war sie schon seinem Beispiel gefolgt. Keiner von ihnen sagte etwas. Ihre Nerven lagen blank und sie waren erschöpft. Zu allem Übel klapperten ihre Zähne vor Kälte und ein eisiger Schauer durchzog ihren Körper. Das gab eine Erkältung, die sich gewaschen hatte. Zum ersten Mal hatte sie nichts dagegen, dass der Engländer so nah bei ihr saß. Sein Körper strahlte wohlige Wärme ab und als wenn er ihre Gedanken erraten hätte, legte sich vollkommen unerwartet sein Arm um ihre Schulter. Erstaunt über diese Tat überlegte sie, was es zu bedeuten hatte. Es konnte wohl kaum ein Akt der Zuneigung sein. Wahrscheinlich wollte er nur, dass sie nicht weglief oder erfror und er ganz alleine dastand. Aber andererseits… Zum ersten Mal schlich sich der Gedanke ein, dass er möglicherweise nicht das Monstrum war, für das sie ihn die ganze Zeit gehalten hatte, denn das was er ihr angetan hatte, würde sie so schnell nicht vergessen können. Vielleicht sollte sie ihm eine neue Chance geben und noch mal bei Null anfangen, sozusagen. Jedenfalls solange wie sie aufeinander angewiesen waren, dann konnte sie ja wieder beginnen ihn zu hassen und ihm den Tod an den Hals wünschen.

Scarlett rutschte ein paar Zentimetern näher an Tavington. Nicht so weit, dass man sagen konnte, dass sie sich an ihn kuschele, sondern so, dass ihre Wärme sie gegenseitig am Leben hielt. Sie spürte das Bestreben einfach den Kopf an seine Schulter zu legen und einen Moment die Augen zu schließen, aber erstens wollte sie ihm keine übertriebene Zuneigung zollen und zweitens fürchtete sie immer noch, dass jeden Moment johlenden Amerikaner aus dem Gebüsch vor ihnen sprangen und sie ohne viel Federlesen zu machen töteten.

„Wie lange werden sie brauchen um unsere Flucht zu bemerken?" Ihre Stimme, die so unwirklich klang, zerbrach die Stille. Ja, wie viel Zeit würde ihnen noch bleiben? Würden sie ihre Spuren finden oder hatte der Regen sie bereits verwischt? Womöglich konnte man auch keinen einzigen Mann entbehren um nach ihnen zu suchen. Immerhin stellten sie eine weitaus geringere Gefahr dar, als ein drohender Angriff der Engländer.

Nachdenklich schob sie die klamm gewordenen Hände in die Jackentaschen der Uniform. Ihre Finger umschlossen den Inhalt der Taschen und sie zog die Kleinteile hervor. Es war nichts dabei, was man nicht in einer Hosentasche finden konnte: Ein bisschen Kleingeld, ein dünner Bindfaden, ein Knopf und weitere unscheinbare Dinge. Beim Anblick einer Schachtel Streichhölzer musste sie lächeln. Die Packung war vollkommen durchnässt und würde nie wieder irgendetwas zum Brennen bringen. Achtlos warf sie die Zündhölzer zur Seite. Noch im selben Moment fiel ihr ein, das diese sie verraten könnten, wenn man tatsächlich ihre Spur bis hierhin verfolgen würde. Sie drehte sich zur Seite und tastete wahllos in die Dunkelheit hinein. Ihre Finger trafen etwas Hartes, etwas Kaltes. Erschrocken und gerade rechtzeitig riss sie ihre Hand zurück. Etwas schnappte zu. Es war ein scharfes, metallenes Geräusch, das die Luft zerriss. Erst jetzt erkannte sie, neben was sie sich da gesetzt hatte. Ihre Schutzengel waren heute aber auch sehr großzügig. Knapp einen halben Meter von ihr entfernt, war eine Falle aufgebaut worden, wie die Trapper sie benutzten, die Tiere jagten und ihre Felle dann für viel Geld an den Mann (oder auch die gutbetuchte Frau) brachten.

Scarlett verachtete die Arbeit der Fallensteller. Sie mochte es nicht, wenn man Tiere tötete, aber zugegebener Maßen tat man mit den Rindern auf den Farmen auch nichts anderes und die Exemplare hier hatten immerhin noch das Glück etwas von der Freiheit genießen zu dürfen, die Mutter Natur ihnen zugedacht hatte, bevor man(n) ihnen das Leben nahm.

„Wenn wir Glück haben, dann ist hier irgendwo in der Nähe eine kleine Hütte. Wo Fallen sind, da sind auch immer Menschen die sie gestellt haben.", formte sie ihre Gedanken an Tavington gerichtet in Worte. Trapper hatten für gewöhnlich ein großes Jagdgebiet und mehrer Hütten, die sie in bestimmten Abständen aufsuchten um dort die Beute zu Häuten und die Felle zum Trocknen aufzuhängen. Der Regen dauerte nun schon länger an, also war ihre Chance – wenn sie denn solch eine Hütte wirklich fänden – größer, dass sie am heutigen Tage unbewohnt war. Allein der Gedanke an ein von Menschenhand erbautes Gebäude in dem man sich an einem knisternden Feuer aufwärmen konnte, jagte ihr ein warmes Kribbeln durch den Körper. Doch Scarlett hatte mittlerweile genügend Diskussionen mit Tavington geführt um zu wissen, dass er in solchen Sachen immer das letzte Wort haben wollte. Wahrscheinlich fiel im wieder etwas ein, was dagegen sprechen würde.

_Colonel William Tavington:_

Miss Grey erschien sich als ziemlich zäh zu erweisen oder ihre Geschwätzigkeit war noch größer als er dies eingeschätzt hatte. Während der Regen weiterhin geräuschvoll in ihrer näheren Umgebung nieder prasselte, musste sie ihre Unwissenheit und vielleicht auch Angst tilgen. Vom Colonel selbst kam nur ein undefinierbares Brummen. Im Grunde konnte er selber kein Urteil über diese prekäre Situation fällen. Schon eine geraume Zeit hatte er sich im stillen selbst mit dieser Frage beschäftigt. Wie hätte er selbst, als Colonel der Green Dragoons gehandelt? Das wäre schwierig, immerhin waren sie lediglich zwei Flüchtende Verräter. Dabei bot der Colonel das lukrativere Ziel. Seine Uniform hatte nur zu gut bewiesen, dass er ein führender Offizier war. Somit hätte er eine gute Geisel abgegeben, denn mit Sicherheit würde sich sein Fehlen schon bemerkbar gemacht haben. Zwar war es nicht so, dass er charakterlich oder rein menschlich vermisst werden würde. Nein, solch einer Illusion würde er sich nicht hingeben, besser gesagt so blind war er nicht. Ihm war wohl bewusst, dass sein zielstrebiges Vorgehen und seine arrogante Art nicht sehr beliebt waren. Jedoch war gerade ersteres im Krieg gelegentlich erwünscht. Man brauchte fähige Männer an der Front die wussten wie sie ihre Mannen zu führen hatten und auch wenn Tavington oftmals über die Strenge schlug war er ein wichtiger Strategie geworden.

Während sich der Colonel weiter in seinen Überlegungen verstrickte spürte er die leichte Reaktion auf seine fast natürliche Handlung. Nur vorsichtig wagte sich Miss Amanda Grey an ihn heran. Es wäre wohl besser gewesen im Lager zu bleiben. Die Witterung war verheerend und es wirkte nicht so als würde der Himmel sich alsbald lichten. Das wäre wohl das angenehmste. Die Kälte an sich war nicht das schlimmste es waren die nassen Sachen in denen sie steckten die ihnen zum Verhängnis werden könnten. Dennoch war es wohl gerade die ungewöhnliche Witterungslage gewesen die ihn so ohne weiteres zur flucht verhalfen hätten. Das Lager war vom Regentrommeln erfüllt gewesen und niemand hatte die leisen Schreie, die Schläge oder ihre Worte vernommen. Zudem hätten die Kontinentalen sogleich die Verfolgung aufnehmen können. Tavington hatte geglaubt auch noch Hunde im Lager gehört zu haben. Ohne den Regen hätten sie sogar am nächsten Morgen noch ihre Spuren lesen können und so wären sie auch nicht weiter als jetzt mit diesem elenden Regen gekommen.

Das metallene Schnappen der Falle ließ ihn aufhorchen. Sein Blick ging zu seiner Begleitung die noch immer dicht neben ihm kauerte. Scheinbar hatte sie den Zwischenfall ohne eine Verletzung überstanden und war nur mit dem Schrecken davon gekommen, der sich deutlich auf ihrem bleichen Gesicht abzeichnete. Ihre Wangen waren leicht gerötet und die schwarzen Locken umrahmten das Bild nicht sehr positiv und ließen sie nur noch mehr wie einen dunklen Todesengel wirken. Amanda schien sich schnell von ihrem Schrecken erholt zu haben denn schon gleich sprach sie die Gedanken die sich auf ihrer angestrengten Stirn abgezeichnet hatten offen aus. In der letzten Zeit hatte der Colonel vieles über seine amerikanische Begleitung erfahren, dass sie Vorlaut, Rechthaberisch, Eigen und sehr Klug war. Alles hatte in letzter Zeit zu schätzen gelernt, immerhin hatte sie die waghalsige Flucht ermöglicht, wenn auch nicht ganz im Sinne des Colonels. Jedoch schien sie sich selten über die Meinung von anderen einen Kopf zu machen. Umso mehr erstaunte es den Engländer, dass sie nun gleich zweimal hintereinander diese von ihm Wissen wollte. Beim ersten Mal hatte er sich lediglich zu einer undeutlichen Antwort hinreißen, aber nun war es wirklich an der Zeit eine aufrichtige Meinung abzugeben.

Das wohl erste Mal seit ihrer Zusammenkunft erachtete Colonel William Tavington die Worte der amerikanischen Krankenschwester für überdenkbar. In Ruhe nahm er sich die Zeit dazu über das für und wieder nachzudenken. Es war ihm schon klar gewesen, dass sie mit ihrer körperlichen Verfassung diese Nacht nicht überleben würden. Zudem würde keiner ohne den anderen überleben können. Sie hatten zusammen ohnehin mehr Glück als Verstand gehabt. Erst die überstandene Verletzung des Colonels, dann ihre geglückte Flucht und nun das sie einfach unter einem großen Baum ausharren konnte ohne von einem Wolf angegriffen worden zu sein. Immerhin wimmelten solche Waldstücke vor nachtaktiven Räubern doch gerade nun ließ sich keines von diesen wilden Tieren blicken.

Merklich spannte sich der Körper des Colonels an während er für sich eine Entscheidung getroffen hatte, die nun Miss Amanda Grey zu akzeptieren hatte. Unter einem leisen schnaufen nahm er den Arm von ihrer Schulter und benutze das mitgenommene Gewehr zum aufstehen. Alles ging relativ rasch von sich und nachdem er noch lauschend inne gehalten hatte sprach er seine Entscheidung offen aus: „Wenn wir hier bleiben werden wir entweder erfrieren, von wilden Tieren bedroht oder von suchenden Soldaten erwischt. Es wird besser sein eine andere mögliche Unterkunft zu suchen, bevor ersteres Eintritt." Noch während er seine Worte an sie richtete schreckte er ihr seine Hand zum aufstehen entgegen. Zu seinem erstaunen griff sie seine Hand und sie machten sich auf die Suche nach einer Hütte die möglicherweise in ihrer unmittelbaren Nähe zu finden war.

Die anderen Bedenken des Colonels verschwieg er. Was würde es ihnen bringen, wenn er bemerken würde das diese sinnlose Sucherei sie nur noch weiter erschöpfen würde. Sie könnten Streutruppen begegnen die auf der Suche nach ihnen waren oder sie machten wilde Tiere auf sich Aufmerksam. Wer würde schon davon ausgehen die versteckte Hütte eines Trappers zu finden. Gerade in dieser Dunkelheit, die Nacht schien nur noch dichter zu werden und noch während die beiden durch die schwarze Umgebung irrten schlich langsam Nebel heran. Es war wohl auch kein Wunder immerhin war der Boden noch immer sehr heiß von den langen Sonnentagen in den letzten Wochen.

Nebel kam auf und verdichtete sich zunehmend. Gerade als der Colonel aufgeben wollte, spürte er das aufregte ziehen seiner Hand. Die beiden Flüchtlinge hatten abgemacht eisernes Schweigen zu hüten, so würde es vielleicht etwas sicherer sein das düstere Waldstück zu durchqueren. Sie hatten den Waldrand erreicht, an dessen Mündung eine kleine unscheinbare Hütte stand. Ihre Schritte beschleunigten sich, wieder schossen die Widersprüche durch seine Gedanken, was wäre wenn dort Kontinentale hausten. Sie würden den Colonel ohne weiteres an seinem Akzent erkennen. Vielleicht war es voreilig gewesen seiner Begleitung einfach Recht zu geben. Sie schien sich weniger mit negativen Möglichkeiten zu befassen. Noch vor einigen Minuten hatte Tavington sie fast tragen müssen so sehr hatte sie gehumpelt und nun zog sie ihn wie ein kleines Kind zu der nahe gelegenen Hütte. Bevor sie einfach eindrangen hielt der Colonel sie abrupt zurück. Mit einem leisen klicken entsicherte er das gestohlene Gewehr, mit geübten Schritten folgte er dem Weg zur Hütte hinaus. Doch alles lag still. Die Hütte war verlassen, wahrscheinlich nur eine aufwärmende Raststätte für winterliche Tage.

Nun viel sicherer öffnete er die Tür der Hütte. Hier drin war es jedenfalls trocken und sie würden die Nacht ohne weiteres überstehen können. Es gab ein Bett, sowie einen Ofen, zudem schien es eine kleine Sitzgelegenheit zu geben mit einer kleinen Möglichkeit sich etwas zu kochen. Alles lag still und verlassen da. Vielleicht wurde diese Station auch gar nicht mehr verwendet und vegetierte verlassen vor sich hin. Wer konnte das schon ahnen. Die schweren Stiefel hallten laut auf dem schlichten Holzboden wieder. Die Hütte bestand nur aus einem einzelnen Raum, den er nun wohl oder Übel mit der Amerikanerin teilen konnte. Gerade in diesem Moment hörte er wie nun auch Miss Grey eintrat und wahrscheinlich sehr entzückt das alles betrachtete. Es würde ihnen das Leben retten, wenn sie nicht bis zum Morgen selbst dafür sorgten den nächsten Tag nicht zu erleben und sich einfach umbrachten.

Sie würden auch dies Überstehen immerhin hatten sie bereits anderes zusammen bestanden. „Nun so habt ihr eure kleine Residenz." Nachdem er das Gewehr wieder sicherte, wandte er sich nun dem Ofen zu und nach wenigern Minuten brannte ein Feuer darin und die wohlige Wärme drang durch die durchnässten Sachen des Colonels und gab ihm das sehnliche Gefühl der Geborgenheit, jedenfalls annähernd. Nur flüchtig flossen seine Augen über die Erscheinung die seine amerikanische Begleitung bot. Sie zitterte noch immer und auch ihre körperliche Verfassung schien nicht sehr positiv zu sein. Noch immer sah sie alles andere als fit aus und ihre Wangen schienen fiebrig zu glühen.

Mit einigen Schritten war er bei ihr und schob sie behutsam in Richtung Bett. Mit einer fast befehlenden Handbewegung wies er sie dazu an sich zu setzten. „Nun darf ich meine Schuld begleichen." Sprach er leise und musterte sie ein weiteres Mal aus seinen grauen Augen. Es war unbedingt nötig das sie sich endlich von den nassen Kleidungsstücken befreite. „Ich hoffe ihr bekommt es alleine fertig euch von den nassen Sachen zu befreien?" Wieder war dort dieser befehlende Unterton den er nie ganz aus seiner Akzentgeprägten Stimme verbannen konnte. Mit einigen Schritten wandte er sich nun wieder Richtung Feuer. Er hatte noch gerade soviel Ehre übrig um sich mit Sicherheit nicht um zudrehen. Tavington war noch nie ein Vergewaltiger gewesen. Immerhin war er von einer kräftigen Statur und sein Gesicht war auch nicht das hässlichste. Während er sich um das Feuer kümmerte, viel sein Blick auf einen mehr oder weniger versteckten Schrank. Als er die Tür mit einem knarren öffnete fand er eine einfache Decke. Die würde ihn schon etwas weiterbringen. Nun war es an ihm sich auch von seinen nassen Sachen zu befreien. Im eigentlichen Sinne wäre es mehr als frevelhaft gewesen sich vor einer so jungen noch dazu unverheirateten Dame zu entblößen und sei es auch nur der Oberkörper. Doch die Tatsache das Miss Grey ihn nicht anders kannte änderte die Lage und der Colonel warf erst den amerikanischen dann den englischen Rock in die nähe des Feuers. Dabei viel sein Blick unwillkürlich auf die nun sehr leicht bekleidete Amerikanerin die sich damit abmühte die nassen Sachen von ihrem Körper zu schälen.

Krampfhaft bemühte sich Tavington darum seine grauen Augen von dem geschehen abzuwenden. Doch es war eine Tatsache, dass er seit gut einem Monat keine Frau mehr aus solch einer Entfernung so leicht bekleidet bewundern durfte und er musste zugeben das eine Dame wie Amanda Grey nicht das schlechteste Objekt darbot. Nur langsam spürte er wie die Hitze in ihm hervor quoll und seine Atmung nur leicht zu nahm. War es wirklich so warm hier drin geworden? Das flackernde Licht des Feuers ließ nur schemenhaft erkennen was eine Frau zu bieten hatte. Jedoch machte dies gerade den gesamten Eindruck aus. Man konnte kaum etwas durch die Dunkelheit erkennen, nur die leichten Schattenbewegungen und die nassen Rundungen. Wie ein Abhängiger nahm er an diesem Schauspiel teil, doch er hatte sich wohl zu sicher gefühlt. Erst sehr spät bemerkte er das Miss Grey nicht so sehr damit beschäftigt war sich ihrer Kleider zu entledigen. Auch konnte der Colonel aus dieser Entfernung nicht ihren Gesichtsausdruck deuten, nicht ahnen ob sie Angst oder einfach nur Fassungslos über seinen Frevel war. Fast zu schnell wandte sich der Engländer nun ab und begann nun seine Kleidungstücke über einen Stuhl zu hängen und sie an den kleinen Ofen zu stellen. „Seid ihr endlich fertig." Fauchte er angriffslustig und wusste selbst nicht genau wo sein plötzlicher Zorn den Ursprung her genommen hatte.


	7. Die Dreistigkeit der Sehnsucht

Die Dreistigkeit der Sehnsucht

_Miss Amanda Scarlett Grey:_

Scarlett versuchte in der Dunkelheit zu erkennen, was der Gesichtsausdruck des Colonels widerspiegelte. War er etwa wirklich einmal ihrer Meinung? Unglaublich! Ohne ein Wort des Dankes oder ähnliches zu verlieren griff sie nach seiner Hand um aufzustehen. Sie stöhnte leise, denn sie hatte es sich gerade an dem Stamm bequem gemacht und nun spürte sie einen stechenden Schmerz in der wenig erholten Gliedern. Umso besser, dass Tavington sich einverstanden erklärt hatte, dann musste sie sich nicht allein auf die Suche nach einer Unterkunft begeben. Sie konnte sich gut ausmalen, was passieren würde, wenn sie zwar eine Hütte oder dergleichen fände, diese aber bewohnt wäre… Eine unangenehme Überraschung dieser Art am Tag reichte ihr allemal. Schweigend stiefelten sie in Richtung des Waldes. Es war unheimlich, kalt, nass und matschig. Der aufgeweichte Moosboden gab unter ihren Schritten nach wie ein nasser Schwamm und machte ein, einem Seufzen ähnelndes Geräusch, wenn das belastende Gewicht wieder entfernt wurde. Scarlett versuchte sich nicht auf die Umgebung zu konzentrieren, sondern auf das Zählen ihrer Atemzüge. Schon bald verspürte sie ein unangenehmes Ziehen in der Seite und die Hoffnung überhaupt eine Unterkunft zu finden schwand mit jedem weiteren Schritt. Dabei hatte sie ihre Idee so genial gefunden. Missmutig hob sie den Blick. Nichts als Bäume, die drohend ihre knorrigen Äste wie Arme nach ihnen ausstreckten. Bei Tage sah es hier bestimmt ganz friedlich aus, doch bei Nacht brauchte man nicht viel Fantasie um sich vorstellten zu können wie die Sagen über Werwölfe entstanden waren.

Amandas Blick blieb an einem schemenhaften Umriss hängen, der sich leicht vom Rest des Waldes unterschied. Konnte es wirklich sein, dass… Tatsächlich, sie hatte die Hütte gefunden. Ein freudiges, bestätigendes Lächeln legte sich auf ihre Lippen und zog leicht an Tavingtons Hand um ihn auf das unscheinbare Gebäude, das fast gänzlich mit der Umgebung verschmolz, aufmerksam zu machen. Erleichtert übernahm sie die Führung und zog Tavington regelrecht hinter sich her. Sie waren ihrem Ziel so nah und das Gute war, dass die Hütte unbewohnt wirkte. Trotzdem hielt der Engländer sie zurück, bevor sie unvorsichtig geworden durch das greifbar nahe Ziel, einen entscheidenden Fehler beging. Doch Scarlett sollte Recht behalten. Kein Soldatentrupp erwartete sie, kein Trapper, kein Werwolf und keine Kräuterhexe. Es war menschenleer und wirkte trotzdem einladend. Tavington gab einen zufriedenen Kommentar an und Scarlett antwortete mit einem knappen: „Wollen wir nur hoffen, dass wir diese Nacht keinen ungebetenen Besuch bekommen." Ja, sie würde drei Kreuze schlagen, wenn sie das alles heil überstünden. Aber was würde werden, wenn ihre Flucht tatsächlich gelungen war? Wo würde sie hingehen können? Die Amerikanerin war mitten im Raum stehen geblieben, als die neue Verzweiflung Besitz von ihr ergriffen hatte. Im Hintergrund bekam sie mit, wie ihr Begleiter sich mit dem Ofen abmühte. Doch bevor sie dieses Horrorszenario weiterspielen konnte, schob sie ein ganz bestimmter jemand energisch zum Bett. Großzügig verzichtete sie, auf die freche Bemerkung zu antworten, die er danach zum Besten gab. Sie war sowieso an der Reihe damit, das Bett zu übernehmen. Da brauchte Tavington sich gar nicht als Held aufzuspielen, aber anscheinend sah er sich nur allzu gern in dieser Rolle. _Colonel William Tavington, der stolze Kämpfer für die Krone, der großzügig und gönnerhaft seine Schulden begleicht…_ Natürlich, schon klar.

Sie wartete geduldig bis er sich umgedreht hatte und schlug dann die Decke, die auf dem einfachen Holzbett lag, zurück. Nachdem sie sich noch einmal versichert hatte, das Tavington seine Augen auf da hatte, wo sie sein sollten, nämlich auf dem Feuer im Kamin, begann sie ihre Kleider auszuziehen. Sie knöpfte die Bluse auf und legte sie, das heißt die kläglichen Überreste auf das Bett. Genauso verfuhr sie mit dem dünnen Kleid, das sie darunter trug. Sorgsam rubbelte sie sich mit dem nassen Stoff so gut es ging ab und schlang dann die Decke um den entblößten Köper. Sie drehte sich wieder um und schaute direkt in das Gesicht des Colonels. Wie lange hatte er ihr schon so zugesehen? Das war ja ein toller Gentleman, aber was konnte man von einem Engländer auch anderes erwarten. Unschlüssig bemerkte sie den Gesichtausdruck, der sich bei ihm eingestellt hatte. „Dass müsst Ihr ja wohl am besten wissen", erwiderte sie sein Fauchen im gleichen Tonfall und als Anspielung darauf, dass er sie so ausgiebig beobachtet hatte. Allem Anschein nach schien ihm das Verhalten im Nachhinein unangenehm zu sein – wenn er denn überhaupt etwas wie Schamgefühl besaß. Sicherheitshalber wickelte sie die Decke noch ein bisschen. Schließlich wollte sie so etwas wie eben nicht noch einmal erleben. „Ich hoffe, ich habe Euch bei Euren Studien nicht gestört!", fügte sie hinzu, während sie es ihm gleichtat und ihre Sachen ebenfalls vor dem knisternden Feuer zum Trocknen aufhängte. Spöttisch hob sie die Augenbraue. Eine lästige Angewohnheit, die sie schon ihr gesamtes Leben begleitete, wenn sie sich zum Beispiel über etwas lustig machte.

Während sie auf eine Antwort wartete, blickte sie sich neugierig und interessiert in der Hütte um. Natürlich musste sie dankbar sein, dass sie überhaupt etwas gefunden hatten, aber sie hätte durchaus nichts dagegen gehabt, wenn es hier auch Kleidung oder etwas zu Essen gegeben hätte. Wenigstens irgendein schäbiger Mantel oder ein altes Fell… Sie seufzte und versuchte sie nichts von ihrer Enttäuschung anmerken zu lassen. Immerhin, sie waren noch am Leben. Allein das hätte sie zufrieden stimmen müssen. Doch begehrte man nicht stets das am meisten, was man entbehren musste? Sie begehrte eine warme Mahlzeit, neue Kleidung und ein weiches Federbett und Tavington… Unwillkürlich wurde sie an seinen unziemlichen Blick zurückerinnert. Das schien auch eine Art von Begehren gewesen zu sein. Es war nicht wirklich unangenehm gewesen – eher unpassend. Nachdenklich musterte sie Tavington von der Seite. Er sollte sich solche Gedanken lieber gleich aus dem Kopf schlagen. Wenigstens schien er nicht aus demselben Holz geschnitzt zu sein wie ihr Vergewaltiger – hoffte sie zumindest.

_Colonel William Tavington:_

„Ich denke, Eure Fantasie geht mit Euch durch. Nur weil Ihr vor kurzem fast vergewaltigt worden seid, muss das nicht unbedingt auf mich zutreffen. Immerhin müssen nicht alle Männer an einer Geschmacksverirrung leiden!" Fauchte er sichtlich empört zurück, denn nun fühlte er sich alles andere als Schuldig. In den letzten Stunden hatte er sehr viel für sie getan und wie führte sie sich nun auf? Wie eine wilde Furie kam sie auf ihn zu, nachdem sie sich vergewissert hatte das auch nicht unter der schützenden Decke hervorlugte. Dachte sie ernsthaft er würde sie begehren und hatte sie deswegen angestarrt? Er hatte einfach vor sich hingeträumt und gerade sie dabei angesehen. Sie brauchte nun nicht erwarten, dass er sich zu ihr hingezogen fühlte oder sie gar mochte. Tavington konnte nicht bestreiten das sie ein sehr ansehnliches Geschöpf war und in Anbetracht ihrer Umstände konnte man doch über seinen Fehler hinweg sehen, doch sie schien dies gerade als einen guten Grund aufgefasst zu haben ihn damit auflaufen zu lassen. Wieder war dort wieder dieses nagende Gefühl an seinem Stolz. Nur ein kurzer Augenblick der Schwäche und schon musste man sehen wo man blieb.

Tavington machte keinen Hehl aus seiner Abneigung ihr Gegenüber. Er würde nicht davor scheuen ihr mit einem erhobenen Haupt entgegen zu treten. Unbekümmert machte er nun selbst einen drohenden Schritt auf sie zu. Der Colonel überragte sie um längen, weshalb es nun eher so wirkte als stehe er in der führenden Position. Jedoch ließ sich auch dieses mal Miss Grey nicht weiter einschüchtern, vielleicht war ihr Zorn über seine Tat noch immer zu groß um einfach über seine lüsternen Blicke hinweg zusehen. Sie konnte doch froh sein, wenn sie überhaupt angesehen wurde bei ihrem räudigen Anblick! Wie sah sie denn auch aus, wie eine Landstreicherin, eine Zigeunerin und doch so anziehend. Immer mehr steigerte sich Tavington in seine Wut, über seine eigene Dummheit und ihre unverschämten Äußerungen.

Merklich hörte er wie sie die Luft scharf ein sog. Womöglich setzte sie gerade zum Kontern an, doch Tavington würde es nicht dazu kommen lassen. Blitzschnell packte er sie ziemlich grob an ihrer schmächtigen Schulter. Schreckhaft wich sie vor ihm zurück, doch der Raum bot nicht viel Ausweichmöglichkeiten und so endete ihr rückwärtiges gehen an einer hölzernen Wand, die fest hinter ihr das weitere fortkommen verhinderte. Erst schien es so als wolle Tavington ihr körperliche Gewalt für ihre Worte antun. In innern von Tavington ging etwas vor, etwas das jenseits von seinen sonstigen Empfindungen war. Eine prickelnde wärme überfloss seinen Körper, die nicht vom Feuer zu kommen schien. Sein griff lockerte sich und seine andere Hand fuhr behutsam zu ihrer noch immer geröteten Wange. Der Schlag ihres Vergewaltigers hatte seine Spuren hinterlassen.

Wie versteinert schien sie seine Berührung zu registrieren. Die grauen Augen Tavingtons blickten untergründlich in die ihren. Unwillkürlich öffnete Tavington den Mund als ob er etwas zu verlauten hätte, doch es folgten keine Worte. Er schien selbst etwas überrascht über seine plötzliche Handlung zu sein. Diese fremde Liebkosung, wieder war dort dieses verwirrende Gefühl. Die Stille die sich ein weiteres Mal drückend über sie gelegt hatte wurde nur gelegentlich vom knisternden Ofen unterbrochen. Das warme Flammenspiel spiegelte sich in ihren Augen wieder und trotzdem er nun gegen seine eigenen Worte handelte, neigte er den Kopf zu ihr hinab. Die Hand die noch vorher ihre Wange liebkost hatte floss in einer geschmeidigen Bewegung ihren Hals entlang und legte sich fordernd in ihren Nacken. Tavington wusste nicht mehr was richtig oder falsch war. In ihm brannte der sehnlichste Wunsch ihre Lippen zu küssen, ihren Körper zu berühren und sich in der Erfüllung ihres weiblichen Körpers wieder zu finden.

Zuletzt wusste der Colonel nicht mehr so ganz ob sie sich einfach hatte Küssen lassen oder ob sie ihm sogar entgegen gekommen war. Bei weitem war es nicht der schönste Kuss den der Colonel je erhalten hatte. Jedoch musste man bedenken, dass ihre Lippen spröde und mitgenommen waren. Trotzdem war es dieser Kuss, der eine lange Zeit in seinen Gedanken und auf seinen Lippen haften würde. Nur sehr kurz legte der Colonel ein leichtes Fingerspitzen Gefühl an den Tag, schnell übermannte ihn seine aufgestaute Lust und seine Berührungen wurden fordernder. Die Hand die noch zu beginn ihres Kusses in ihrem Nacken gelegen hatte folgte nun seinem innigsten Begehren. Noch immer hielt die kleine Amerikanerin ihre Decke fest umklammert, während des Colonels Hand sacht über ihre gesamte Körperlänge strich. Ob sie schon einmal so berührt wurde? Das war wohl kein abwegiger Gedanken immerhin war sie ein schönes Mädchen und mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit auch noch viel jünger als der Colonel. Wieder kamen dort diese elenden Zweifel, noch vor Sekunden war er sich seiner Sache so sicher gewesen.

_Miss Amanda Scarlett Grey:_

_Geschmacksverirrung? _Hatte er sie gerade als Geschmacksverirrung bezeichnet? Was bildete der Kerl sich überhaupt ein! Dieser überhebliche, von Hochmut und Selbstverliebtheit aufgeplusterte Engländer hatte es mit dieser Bemerkung endgültig zu weit getrieben. Wer war es denn gewesen, der von ihm entführt worden war und ihm sogar zur erneuten Flucht verholfen hatte? Sie, die kleine Geschmacksverirrung hatte seine Wunden versorgt und war durch sein Handeln zur Verräterin geworden und jetzt spielte er sich auch noch so vor ihr auf. Das war… das war… Scarlett fehlten die richtigen Worte, die zutreffende Bezeichnung für die Abscheu und die Geringschätzung, die sie gerade für ihn empfand. Sie setzte an um ihm einen Schwall der schönsten Beleidigungen, die sie je in ihrer Zeit im Lager mitbekommen hatte, an den Kopf zu werfen, doch in einer jähen, unvermuteten Bewegung schnellte seine Hand nach vorn und packte ihre Schulter. Vollkommen verunsichert wich sie so weit wie möglich zurück, bis sie die harten Holzbretter der Hüttenwand an ihrem Rücken spürte. Jetzt hatte er vollkommen die Fassung verloren. Er würde sie schlagen, er würde sie für ihre Worte büßen lassen.

Starr vor Angst starrte sie ihm in die tiefen, unergründlichen graublauen Augen. Warum zur Hölle zögerte er noch? Wie als Antwort auf ihre unausgesprochene Frage, hob er die Hand und führte sie fast zögerlich zu ihrem Gesicht. Seine Haut war viel weicher als es den Anschein hatte. Warum war ihr das vorhin nicht aufgefallen, als er ihr aufgeholfen hatte? Wahrscheinlich, weil ihre Finger da fast erfroren gewesen waren. _Warum hatte er sie nicht geohrfeigt?_ Noch immer konnte sie den Blick nicht von seinen Augen wenden und mit derselben Intensität erwiderte Tavington dies Spiel. Dann, unendlich langsam, fuhr er ihren Nacken entlang. Ein leichtes Kribbeln unter der Haut folgte seinem Weg entlang, doch es war nicht unangenehm. _Vielleicht wollte er sie ja erwürgen._ Seine Gesichtsmuskeln zogen sich zusammen. Seine Lippen öffneten sich leicht, aber kein Ton entwich seiner Kehle. _Was war nur los?_ Wie in Zeitlupe näherte sie sein Gesicht dem ihren an. Im nächsten Moment spürte sie, wie seine Lippen sich auf ihre legten und er sie mit der Hand leicht an sich zog. Einen Augenblick lang verstand Scarlett gar nichts mehr. Die Welt rutschte aus den Angeln.

Ohne frei die Entscheidung dazu getroffen zu haben, erwiderte sie den Kuss und schloss die Augen. Er schmeckte nach Staub und der Anstrengung, die sie gemeinsam hinter sich gebracht hatten. Er schmeckte leicht salzig, nach dem Schweiß und der Gefahr, die sie mit Bravour gemeistert hatten. Und, er schmeckte nach mehr. Unwillkürlich wurde Scarlett an den Kuss zurückerinnert, den Tavington ihr aufgezwungen hatte, als er sie zum Schweigen bringen wollte. Es war in keiner Weise damit zu vergleichen. Nichts an dieser Zärtlichkeit war unwirsch, brutal oder gewalttätig. Ihre Hand schloss sich um seine. Tavington hatte sich die zweite Decke um den Unterleib gewickelt. Der Oberkörper war frei. Er sah fast so aus, wie sie ihn kennen gelernt hatte. Die Muskeln zeichneten sich auf seinem geschundenen Körper ab, die breiten Schultern waren zuvor von der Uniformjacke verdeckt worden, die braunen Haare hatten gerade begonnen wieder zu trocknen. Ja, sie war Colonel William Tavington nicht abgeneigt. Er war ein Mann, ein gut aussehender, intelligenter… Engländer.

Ein Ruck durchfuhr ihre Körper. Die Hände, die sich eben noch an Tavingtons Körper festgehalten hatten, stießen ihn nun von sich. Er war der Feind, ihr Gegner, ihr Widersache. Er war der Grund warum sie hier stand. In dieser Situation war, in diesem Aufzug. Er war Schuld an diesem ganzen Übel. Die Erinnerungen an ihre Erlebnisse, die über sie hineinbrachen, verdrängten in Sekundenbruchteilen das Bild des Mannes vor ihren Augen. Er hatte sie brutal niedergeschlagen, gefesselt und geknebelt, er hätte sie ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken umgebracht, wenn es ihm einen Vorteil geliefert hätte. So schnell wie möglich hatte sie sich von Tavington gelöst. Welcher Teufel war nur in sie gefahren? Schockiert schob sie es auf ihre Erschöpfung zurück. Sie hatte einfach nicht die Kraft gehabt sich gegen diese ‚Attacke' zu wehren, versuchte sie ihre Reaktion vor sich selbst zu rechtfertigen. Mittlerweile war der Engländer ein Stück vor ihr zurückgewichen, ihr selbst war dies ja nicht möglich gewesen. Scarlett vermied es ihm direkt ins Gesicht zu blicken. So konnte sie nicht sehen, wie er auf ihre plötzliche Zurückweisung reagierte. Erst als sie hörte, wie die Tür der kleinen Hütte zugeschlagen wurde, bemerkte sie, dass er gegangen war.

Sie hätte es nicht soweit kommen lassen dürfen. Aber andererseits… er hatte sie ja regelrecht überfallen. Ein Gentleman, der sich nicht im Zaum halten konnte. Scarletts Atemzüge waren schneller geworden. Krampfhaft versuchte sie sich zu beruhigen. Unschlüssig wie sie sich nun verhalten sollte, wanderte sie im stark begrenzten Raum auf und ab. Vielleicht musste sich Tavington erst einmal abkühlen und einen klaren Kopf bekommen. Er würde ja wohl nicht halbnackt durch den Wald laufen? Nein, beruhigte sie sich. Das würde nicht zu ihm passen. Er war ein Profi, sicher. Kurz entschlossen ging sie auf die Tür zu und riss diese auf. Das erste, was ihr auffiel war, dass der Regen etwas nachgelassen hatte. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass der Wind sich gelegt hatte, jedenfalls peitschte er nicht mehr ganz so stark ins Gesicht, wie auf ihrer Flucht hierher. Erst im zweiten Augenblick erkannte sie die schattenhafte Gestalt Tavingtons, die, an die Hüttenwand gelehnt, neben der Tür stand. Scarlett öffnete den Mund um etwas zu sagen, dass die Situation klärte, doch sie schloss ihn sogleich wieder unverrichteter Dinge. Wieso war sie nur zu ihm hinausgegangen? Sie hatte keine Ahnung, was sie ihm nun erzählen sollte. „Es…", brach sie den Versuch ab sich zu entschuldigen. Es gab nichts, für dass sie sich rechtfertigen musste. Einen Moment starrte sie in die rabenschwarze Nacht. Kein einziger Stern erhellte den Himmel, denn eine schier undurchdringbare Wolkendecke hatte sich davor geschoben. „Kommt wieder rein. Hier draußen holt ihr Euch den Tod." Mit diesen Worten machte sie auf dem Absatz kehrt und ging zurück in die Hütte.

_Colonel William Tavington:_

Schon nach wenigen Minuten nachdem er in die einsame Stille geflohen war, bereute er seinen Entschluss nach draußen gegangen zu sein. Wieder einmal häuften sich seine Fehler und er hätte sich selbst am liebsten die Pistole an die Schläfe gesetzt um endlich einmal etwas Richtiges zutun. Was hatte ihn nur übermannt das er sie geküsst hatte, gerade _Sie!_ Eine Verräterin, eine Amerikanerin, eine Frau niederer Herkunft, es gab so vieles an ihr aus zusetzten, aber dennoch konnte der Colonel es zwar vor ihr Vertuschen, doch leugnen konnte er nicht das er sie anziehend fand. Nicht nur das, sie hatte etwas faszinierendes was er bei keiner Frau zuvor gesehen hatte. Zu allem Überfluss kam dieses unschuldige Wesen ihm auch noch nach. Der Engländer hatte ihr den nackten rücken zugewandt als sie ihre leisen Worte an ihn gerichtet hatte. _Hier draußen holt ihr euch den Tod._ Wie kam sie bitte auf diesen Unsinn, wollte sie ihn nun belehren oder einfach nur beschützen?

Keines von beidem benötigte er, weder ihr Mitleid noch ihre Belehrung. Er war alt genug um zu wissen was er sich wo holen konnte und hier drinnen würde er sich nicht eher den Tod holen als bei ihr. In der Hütte war etwas passiert, etwas was wohl mit ihrem innigen beisammen sein zutun gehabt hatte. Dort war mehr gewesen als nur einfache Lust oder Begehren. Nun, er wollte sie aufrichtig, es war belanglos gewesen das sie eine einfache Amerikanerin war und das sie sich im eigentlichen Sinne als Feinde gegenüber stehen müssten. Gerade dort als der Colonel in einer Woge von Glück geschwebt hatte, war wieder alles zerplatzt wie eine einfache Seifenblase. Wie ein Traum kam ihm nun alles vor, ein Traum der nie in Erfüllung gehen würde. Dort war dieser kleine Funken Hoffnung gewesen, endlich einmal etwas gefunden zuhaben was ihn genügen könnte. Etwas das fern war, abseits des Krieges. Jemand der ihm die Geborgenheit geben könnte die er noch nie in seinem Leben erhalten hatte. Nun musste er sich eingestehen das er sich geirrt hatte. _Ja, Colonel William Tavington hatte sich geirrt!_ Aber er wäre nicht zudem geworden der er war, wenn er es nicht zuließ einen Fehler zweimal zu begehen. Nein, er würde nicht mehr Schwach werden. Miss Scarlett Amanda Grey war nun Geschichte. Sie hatte ihm Eindrucksvoll bewiesen, dass es sich bei ihr lediglich um einen Gefühlsausbruch gehandelt hatte. Wahrscheinlich ähnlich dem seinen nur nicht so tiefgründig. Wer erwartete denn auch schon, dass er sich ihr gleich so hemmungslos hingeben würde. Sie war nun mal eine anständige Dame und würde nicht mit einem Soldaten anbandeln wollen.

Seine grauen Augen schweiften über die scheinbar undurchdringliche Dunkelheit. Nebel hatte sich über die Ebene gelegt. Der Boden war noch warm und der kalte Regen verdunstete nun, zu dem war es auch kälter geworden und die leichte Bekleidung des Colonels ließ ihn nun auch frösteln. Er musste wohl oder Übel zurück in die Hütte. Obwohl ihm alles anderen danach war, Miss Grey wieder zu begegnen. Jedenfalls war er froh das sie nichts weiter gesagt hatte, wieso war sie überhaupt zu ihm hinaus gekommen? Das wurde nun noch alles konfuser, ihm war es lieber wenn er diesen Augenblick ungeschehen machen könnte. Och wieso brannte dann noch immer dieser eine Moment in seinem Gedächtnis. Dieser Kuss und die innigen Berührungen. Langsam strich er mit seiner Zungenspitze über seine soeben geküssten Lippen. Wieso hatte sie ihn erst selbst geküsst und ihn dann von sich gestoßen? Er hatte wohl zu selten mit Damen zutun sodass er selber nicht wusste was er davon halten sollte und nachfragen würde er mit Sicherheit nicht. Nein, er würde den Augenblick tot schweigen und ihn so vergessen machen. Einzig allein in seiner Erinnerung würde er überdauern. Dieser eine Moment mit einer jungen Schönheit, immerhin gehörte ihm dieser fast alleine.

Mit einem leisen klicken schloss er die hölzerne Tür hinter sich. Die Flammen im Ofen waren nieder gebrannt und lediglich die Glut tat ihr bestes um das Zimmer weiter zu beheizen. Im Gegensatz zur frischen Luft draußen war es hier stickig und warm, wenn auch nicht unangenehm. Scarlett hatte wohl ihr Lager schon gefunden, scheinbar bevorzugte sie nun das Bett. Jedenfalls lag sie im diesen und er sah ihre schwachen umrisse unter einer wollenden Decke. Von weiten konnte er nicht sagen ob sie ihn ansah oder ob sie schon in tiefen träumen schlummerte. _Natürlich hatte die Fürsorglichkeit der Prinzessin hier zu nicht gereicht._ Nun würde er sehen müssen wo er selbst blieb.Tavington wickelte schon wie zuvor Miss Grey seinen Körper in seine Decke ein. Leider musste er feststellen, dass seine Sachen noch immer nicht wie gewünscht getrocknet waren. Zudem war auch das Holz zur Neige gegangen sodass es unmöglich war noch mehr zu heizen. Draußen würde er ohnehin kein trockenes Holz mehr finden und zudem würde er auch nicht mehr hinausgehen. Dafür war er einfach zu schläfrig.

Schlussendlich nahm er sich einen verlassen stehenden Stuhl, um dort sein Nachtlager auf zu schlagen. Er weigerte sich auf den Boden zu schlafen. Tavington konnte sich einfach nicht mit dem Gedanken anfreunden auf dem dreckigen Boden zu schlafen, wie ein räudiger Köter. Nein, er war ohnehin schon zu tief in den Augen von der Amerikanerin gesunken und besonders in seinen. Nun würde er sich nicht die Blöße geben, lieber schlief er unbequem auf einem Stuhl. Tavington postierte die nicht sehr Vertrauenserweckende Stuhlkonstruktur in die Nähe des Ofens. Jedenfalls würde er es hier warm haben, wenn auch nicht sehr bequem. Trotz seiner Müdigkeit dauerte es lange bis er endlich einschlief. Das Knistern im Ofen und das leise Atmen seiner Gefährtin raubten ihm den Schlaf. Er fragte sich ernsthaft wie das nun alles enden würde, diese gesamte Farce. Es konnte nicht ewig so weitergehen, wann würden sie endlich auf verbündete Truppen treffen. Dort würde er jedenfalls endlich etwas zu essen finden, womöglich war dies auch ein Grund weshalb er keinen Schlaf fand. Sein Magen rumorte leise vor sich hin und verlangte nach etwas essbaren. Irgendwann war Tavington in einen Traumlosen schlaf übergangen. Sein leises gleichmäßiges Atmen bewies dies nur zu gut.

_Miss Amanda Scarlett Grey:_

Als Tavington zurück in die Hütte kam, hatte Scarlett bereits ihr Lager auf dem klapprigen Bett bezogen. Sie lag mit dem Gesicht zur der Wand und tat so, als schliefe sie bereits den Schlaf der Gerechten, um nicht noch einen unangenehmen Wortwechseln mit dem Colonel an diesem Tag riskieren zu müssen. Das Feuer im Kamin war kleiner geworden und damit auch das Licht schummriger. Sie konzentrierte sich auf die Geräusche, das Knistern des brennenden Holzes und das gleichmäßige Atmen des Engländers, bis sie selbst endlich eingeschlafen war.

Der nächste Morgen kündigte sich mit Sonnenstrahlen an, die durch die Ritzen der Holzwand hineinschienen und sie an der Nase kitzelten. Unruhig hatte sie sich in der Nacht hin und her gewälzt. Scarlett schlug die Augen auf und gab sich nicht der Illusion hin zu Hause zu sein. Nein, sie wusste leider nur zu genau, was am gestrigen Abend geschehen war. Die junge Amerikanerin rollte sich auf die Seite und musterte Tavington, der die Nacht zusammengekauert auf einem Holzstuhl verbracht hatte. Sicher würde ihm heute jeder einzelne Knochen im Leib schmerzen. Scarlett war sich nicht sicher, ob er ihr dafür Leid tun sollte oder nicht. Während sie sich geräuschlos aufsetzte, entschied sie sich dafür, dass es ihr egal war, wie der Engländer sich fühlte. Mit einem kritischen Blick vergewisserte sie sich davon, dass er noch tief und fest schlief, um nicht die gleiche Situation wie gestern erneut heraufzubeschwören. Dann befreite sie sich von der alten Decke und schlüpfte zurück in ihre Kleider, die mittlerweile getrocknet waren. Das Knurren ihres Magens wertete sie als gutes Zeichen. Es musste wohl bedeuten, dass es ihr wieder weitaus besser ging. Schließlich hatte sie soweit alles relativ gut überstanden: Sie war dem sicheren Tod entronnen und hatte keine lebensgefährlichen Verletzungen davongetragen und – darüber war sie sehr erstaunt – allem Anschein nach, hatte sie nicht einmal eine Erkältung abbekommen. Scarlett blickte noch einmal zu Tavington, sie wollte ihn nicht brutal aufwecken, obwohl er das an ihrer Stelle sicher genauso gemacht hätte. Also öffnete sie die Tür nach draußen, um sich ein wenig die Beine zu vertreten. Er würde ihr schon nicht davonlaufen.

Eine unwirkliche Märchenlandschaft erstreckte sich von ihren Füßen bis zum Waldrand. Wirkte die gesamte Gegend hier gestern noch trist, gespenstisch und abweisend, so hatte der Wolkenbruch wahre Wunder bewirkt. Das Gras hatte an Farbe gewonnen und hier und da funkelte ein Tautropfen in der Morgensonne. Selbst die Trapperhütte wirkte nicht mehr annähernd so kahl und abstoßend wie sie sie in Erinnerung hatte. Scarlett ging Richtung Wald und folgte dabei einem kleinen Pfad, der direkt vor der Hütte begann. Sie genoss die trügerische Idylle und ließ den Kummer der vergangenen Tage von ihren Schultern fallen. Sie würde es schaffen, sie würde alles schaffen, was sie sich vorgenommen hatte. Sie würde ihren Ruf wiederherstellen, sie würde… sie würde… Hinter ihr knackte etwas. Erschrocken drehte sie sich um, doch da war nichts. _Sicher nur ein irgendein Tier_, versuchte sie sich Mut zuzureden. Mittlerweile hatte sie sich soweit von der Hütte entfernt, dass diese nicht mehr zu sehen war. Beruhigt setzte sie den Weg fort. Vielleicht sollte sie auf dem Rückweg Brennholz mitnehmen. Scarlett konzentrierte sich wieder auf ihre Gedanken… Sie würde irgendwie ihren Ruf wiederherstelle, das einzige Problem war nur, dass sie sich solange dies nicht geschehen war, nicht in der Nähe von Amerikanern sehen lassen konnte – jedenfalls nicht unter ihrem eigenen Namen. Sie wusste ja nicht, wie schnell man die Nachricht über ihre Flucht und das ihr vorgeworfene Verbrechen verbreiten konnte. Vielleicht suchte man sogar nach ihr. Scarlett bis sich auf die Unterlippe. Wenn erst einmal Steckbriefe verteilt wurden, dann waren ihre Chancen je wieder in ihre altes Leben zurückkehren zu können so gut wie zunichte gemacht.

Jäh wurde sie von einem neuen Geräusch unterbrochen. Diesmal war es mit Sicherheit kein Tier gewesen. „Tavington, Ihr könnt…", doch sie brachte diesen Satz nicht mehr zu Ende, denn nicht der Colonel hatte sich von hinten an sie herangeschlichen, sondern eine Truppe… Engländer! „Na, was haben wir denn da?", fragte einer von ihnen. „Wo wollen wir denn hin?", stimmte ein anderer ein. Das Schlimmste war ja nicht einmal, dass die Soldaten sie wie ein kleines Kind behandelten, nein, sie hielten es nicht einmal für nötig, sie in irgendeiner Form zu bedrohen. Sie hielten sie wohl einfach nicht für gefährlich genug…

In den darauf folgenden Minuten versuchte Scarlett den Soldaten klarzumachen, dass sie nicht aus dem Lager der Amerikaner stammte, das diese hier in der Nähe vermuteten. Natürlich glaubte man ihr nicht. Immerhin trug sie immer noch die Uniformjacke der Kontinentalen, auch wenn diese einen großen Blutfleck aufwies. Wenigstens schaffte sie es, die Männer soweit von sich und ihrer Unschuld zu überzeugen, dass sie ihr gestatteten, sie zu der Hütte zu führen, in der Tavington – hoffentlich – auf sie wartete. Was die Soldaten mit ihr machten, wenn der Colonel nicht mehr da war, wollte sie lieber gar nicht wissen. Ohne eine andere Wahl zu haben, machte sie sich also auf den Rückweg zur Hütte. Die Landschaft kam ihr viel weniger idyllisch vor. Es war eher so, dass die Natur sie verspottete. Andererseits hatte sie die Hoffnung, dass alles sich wieder zum Guten änderte. Schließlich hatten die patrouillierenden Engländer ihnen die Mühe abgenommen, sie suchen zu müssen. Ja, wenn sie es recht überlegte, dann war das eigentlich ein Glücksfall. Scarlett öffnete die Tür und trat ins Halbdunkel der Hütte. „Tavington, ich habe Freunde von Euch gefunden.", begrüßte sie den Engländer.

_Colonel William Tavington:_

Niemand antwortete der zarten Frauenstimme, die noch vor einigen Sekunden so selbst sicher geklungen hatte. Genau diese Stimme erstarb während sich die Ungewissheit langsam lichtete. Der kleine Raum war leicht einsehbar und es boten sich somit keine Versteckmöglichkeiten. Unschwer war die Schlussfolgerung zu ziehen, dass es hier keinen Engländer gab. Hinter ihr polterten drei schwere Stiefelpaare, über die Schwelle der Holzhütte. Die Hütte war verlassen. Es stellte sich nun die Frage wo der Colonel hin verschwunden war. Eine nahe liegende Vermutung wäre gewesen, dass er sich einfach auf und davon gemacht hatte. Natürlich hatte er dabei völlig versäumt Miss Grey darüber zu informieren und zudem hatte er dann noch die Dreistigkeit besessen das Gewehr mit zunehmen. Dadurch gab es nun keinen Anhaltspunkt wo der Colonel steckte oder ob es überhaupt jemals einen gegeben hatte. Denn genau diese Möglichkeit zogen die englischen Soldaten nun in betracht.

Tavington hatte keine Spuren hinterlassen, dass Bett war von ihr eigens zerwühlt worden. Seine Sachen fehlten, wie auch das Gewehr. Es lag nahe das nach einer kurzen Pause der leitende Soldat die nun im Raum schwebende Frage stellte: „Nun wo ist nun dein feiner Colonel." Gluckste der ziemlich hässliche Jungspund und johlte mit seinen Kumpanen herum. Ein anderer ergriff das Wort, sodass die Dame nun nicht mehr zu Wort kam. „Vielleicht wollte sie uns ablenken, ein Hinterhalt." Der dritte ein ziemlich kleiner Kerl, ergriff nun auch das Wort. „Sie ist ein Frauenzimmer, was weiß die schon als ob sie das geplant hat." Energisch schüttelte er den Kopf und blickte zu seinem leitenden Offizier. Ein dreckiges Grinsen stahl sich über seine Züge und mit Sicherheit hatte es Scarlett schon kommen sehen. Männer im Krieg waren doch alle gleich.

Die Anfänglich so entspannte Stimmung schlug langsam aber stetig um. Wahrscheinlich hatten alle drei Soldaten gleichzeitig diesen banalen Gedanken gefasst. _Was stellte man mit einer einsamen Kriegsgefangenen an? _Besonders wenn man noch ein so schönes Ambiente hatte. Sogleich trat einer auf sie zu, ohne groß zu Fackeln langte er ihr an ihren Busen. Sie fackelte nicht lange mit ihrer Antwort und schlug den Burschen ins Gesicht. Dieser jaulte vor Schmerz und Wut auf, aus lauter Zorn hob er selbst die Hand gegen das junge Ding, doch durch die entstandene Stille hörte man nur all zu deutlich wie ein Gewehr entsichert wurde. Schlagartig drehten sich alle drei um und blickten auf einen ziemlich mitgenommenen Mann, der ein Gewehr im Anschlag hatte. Seine Miene verriet nichts Gutes und noch weniger erfreulich war seine Kleidung. Der rote Soldatenrock bewies ohne weiteres seine Herkunft und als er die Lippen öffnete wurde diese durch seinen starken Akzent nur noch unterstrichen. „Darf ich vielleicht mit machen?" Fragte er spöttisch und die Geringschätzung in seinen Augen wurde nur noch von seiner kühlen Ausstrahlung überboten. Perplex sahen die drei in den lauf des Gewehres. „Sir, wir…" begann der Soldat, der wohl auch die Führung hatte, doch Tavington nahm es sich heraus den Satz zu beenden. „…wollten gerade einen schweren Fehler begehen." Schloss Tavington kühl ab „Haben sie nun wieder ihre Fassung gewonnen Soldat!" Fragte er des Weiteren scharf nach und völlig pikiert nickten alle eifrig. Der Colonel wollte das ihnen die Sache peinlich war, so würde er sie besser für seine Zwecke manipulieren können.

Als Geste des guten Willens sicherte Tavington wieder sein Gewehr und wies sie mit einer einfach Handbewegung an aus dem kleinen Haus heraus zu kommen. Natürlich stellte sich nun die Frage wo Tavington gewesen war und wie er auf einmal wieder so schnell erschienen war. Nach dem Miss Grey umständlicher Weise und nicht gerade leise die Tür der Hütte geöffnet hatte, war auch er munter geworden. Am liebsten hätte er ihr gleich eine Kugel in den Rücken gejagt. Niemals in seinem Leben hatte er je solche Schmerzen gehabt. Seine Glieder waren völlig verspannt. Wieso hatte er auch nicht einfach auf dem Boden geschlafen. Müde rieb er sich das stoppelige Kinn und überdachte nur sehr knapp die Geschehnisse der letzten Nacht. Etwas anderes, viel Wichtigeres errang seine volle Aufmerksamkeit in binnen Sekunden. Mit einer schieren hast warf er die Decke beiseite die ihn die Nacht über gute Dienste geleistet hatte. Schnell streifte er Hose, Stiefel und Rock über, um dann noch rasch das Gewehr zu greifen und aus der Hütte zu stürmen. In ständig hoffte er das er nicht gerade in die gleiche Richtung lief wie die Amerikanerin.

Aber wie sich herausstellte liefen sie in entgegen gesetzte Richtungen. Ungeniert ließ Tavington ein weiteres Mal die Hosen fallen und gab sich seinem sehnlichsten Drang hin. So entspannt hatte er sich in den letzten Wochen nicht mehr gefühlt. Nach vollbrachter tat sah er sich nun genauer um. Sie hatten am Rand eines Waldes genächtigt. Womöglich lag das Lager der Amerikaner am entgegen gesetzten Waldrand. Sie hatten also in der gestrigen Nacht eine gute Wegstrecke zurückgelegt. Ohnehin hatten sie wieder einmal mehr Glück als verstand gehabt. Wilde Tiere oder herabstürzende Äste hätte sie erwischen können, dass Unwetter hatte sich gestern reichlich ausgetobt. Schon immer hatte Tavington ruhige Umgebungen geliebte, stille orte an denen er einfach nur alleine sein konnte. Leicht träumerisch schloss er die Augen, da er sich auch völlig sicher war alleine zu sein. Nie hätte er sich dabei beobachten lassen, während er so harmonisch in seine Umgebung eindrang. Er schmeckte die Feuchtigkeit in der Luft, hörte die Vögel hoch in den Baumkronen und Stimmen, mehrere Stimmen. Fast erschrocken riss er die Augen auf und rannte zurück zur Hütte.

Wieder in der Gegenwart hatte er den Soldaten ohne umschweife seine Lage geschildert, bei seinem Namen hatten alle drei einige Blicke untereinander getauscht. Tavington ignorierte dieses Verhalten und sprach zudem auch noch von dem amerikanischen Lager welches in der unmittelbaren Umgebung liegen musste. Derweil nahm er seine Begleitung auch nicht mehr war. Ohnehin schien er sich sehr viel Mühe zu machen sie auch in seiner kleinen Erläuterung kaum zu benennen. Der englische Colonel hatte für sich beschlossen den Namen Miss Grey aus seinem Gedächtnis zu streichen. Er würde ihr Asyl und eine kurzweilige bleibe Möglichkeit anbieten, doch das tat er nur aus einer kleinen Dankbarkeit heraus. Sie sollte sich bloß nicht zuviel darauf einbilden. Zudem lag es nicht an dem Colonel zu entscheiden ob sie geduldet wird oder nicht. Diese Entscheidung lag beim führenden Admiral. Schweigend hörten die Burschen zu und nahmen ihre Instruktionen entgegen. Sie würden ihnen zwei Pferde und etwas Proviant überlassen. Der Colonel würde mit seiner Begleitung weiter nach Norden reiten um dort auf einen größeren Stützpunkt zu treffen. Dort wird er sich natürlich erkenntlich erweisen und die Namen der jungen Soldaten nennen. Alles weitere beschloss Tavington im Stillen für sich, ohne dabei seine Gefährtin oder die drei Soldaten zu informieren.

Nicht gerade viel Trauer lag in Tavingtons Blick als sie das kleine Waldstück und die Hütte hinter sich ließen. Die Pferde waren in ihrer unmittelbaren Nähe zu finden gewesen. Die Soldaten hatten sich verabschiedet, mit dem Auftrag ihrem führenden Kommandanten die Lage des amerikanischen Stützpunktes zu melden und dieses zu eliminieren. Es war ein Fest für Tavington gewesen dies zu nennen. Alleine der Gedanke, dass er den Befehl gegeben hatte keine Überlebenden zurück zulassen, machte ihn Stolz. Das würde seinen Ruf nur noch steigern und somit auch sein Ansehen.

Wieder waren Scarlett und Tavington alleine. Noch immer machte Tavington keinerlei Anstalten auch nur mit ihr in Kontakt treten zu wollen. Seid dem gestrigen Abend war dort kein Funken Zuneigung mehr. Nur noch diese ausdruckslose Kälte die er immer an den Tag legte. Er hatte sich geschworen sich keine weitere Blöße mehr zu geben, besonders nicht von ihr. Wenn sie endlich einmal ankommen würden, dann wären ihre Wege ohnehin mehr als verschieden. Das beruhigte ihn ungemein, alleine ihre Nähe brachte ihn zum nachdenken. Noch immer war er verwirrt von seinem Gefühlausbruch. Dann noch ihr Kuss, diese sachte gewollte Berührung, die bewiesen hatte das dort doch mehr war als sie hatte zugeben wollen. Gut, er hatte sie geküsst, doch sie hatte anfänglich wenig Anstalten gemacht ihn daran zuhindern. Erst zuletzt, als Tavington schon der Meinung gewesen war mit ihr das Lager in dieser Nacht zu teilen, kam sie darauf ihn einfach von sich zu stoßen. Sie hatte keine Ahnung was sie dort verpasst hatte. Stur blickte Tavington geradeaus. Den Blick immer Richtung Horizont. Er ersehnte den Augenblick herbei wenn sie endlich unter britischer Flagge waren und er sich kultivieren konnte. Der wackelnde Rücken eines Pferdes war zudem nicht gerade das Beste was man nach einer so unbequemen Nacht erhoffen konnte. Die Glieder schmerzten, doch kein klagender Laut kam über seine geschlossenen Lippen. Es war wohl Sicher, dass Miss Grey diese eisige Stille nicht sehr lange durchhalten würde und vielleicht war es gerade das was Tavington an dieser Situation nicht behagte.


	8. Getrennte Wege

Getrennte Wege

_Miss Amanda Scarlett Grey: _

Unruhig schaukelte das Pferd hin und her. Seit sie los geritten waren, hatte Tavington kein einziges Wort mit ihr gewechselt. Vor den Soldaten hatte Scarlett sein Verhalten fast noch verstehen können, wahrscheinlich war es ihm unangenehm mit dem Feind reisen zu müssen. Doch ihre abweisende Reaktion musste ihn wirklich hart getroffen haben. Sie nahm das Wort ‚Freunde' in diesem Zusammenhang nicht gerne in den Mund, aber sie hatte angenommen, dass die gemeinsame Flucht die zwei doch in irgendeiner Weise zusammengeschweißt hatte. Jetzt war von irgendeiner Zuneigung nichts mehr zu spüren. Und dieses Nichts, war das Schlimmste, was man der jungen Frau antun konnte. Sie würde sich selbst zwar nicht als Plaudertasche bezeichnen, doch sie wusste nur zu gut, dass ein Mensch ohne Zuspruch wie eine vertrocknende Blume schnell einging. In der Hinsicht war sie eben eher ein schwaches Gewächs.

Vielleicht tolerierte Tavington ihre Anwesenheit auch nur noch, weil er sich schuldig fühlte. Aber ob das noch den Tatsachen entsprach. Sie hatte längst den Überblick verloren, wer wem wie oft in den letzten Tagen das Leben gerettet hatte. Im Augenblick wusste sie nicht, was sie ohne den Colonel tun sollte, auch wenn sie dies natürlich nie vor ihm zugegeben hätte. Nach Hause konnte sie nicht mehr und die Amerikaner würden ihr nach dieser Flucht auch nicht mehr vertrauen. Tavington wollte natürlich wieder zurück zu seinen Mannen. Er hatte sein Zuhause ja noch. Er würde mit offenen Armen empfangen werden, als Held gefeiert werden. Allein bei dem Gedanken an seine letzten Worte: _„Und lasst keine Überlebenden…"_ Kam ihr die Galle hoch. Dachte und handelte so wirklich ein Mensch? Keiner scherte sich um die Frauen und Kinder, die Daheim auf ihre Ehemänner, ihre Söhne und Brüder wartete.

Scarletts Pferd war etwas hinter das des Colonels gefallen und sie trat dem Tier leicht in die Flanken, damit dieses sich sputete. Unter normalen Umständen hätte sie den Ritt genossen. Schon immer hatte sie Pferde gemocht. Kurze Zeit später hatte sie ihn wieder eingeholt. Die Huftiere trabten nun Kopf an Kopf, doch der Engländer machte sich nicht die Mühe sich ihr zuzuwenden. Was hatte sie auch anderes erwartet? Dass er sich zu ihr umdrehte und ein kleines Gespräch über das schöne Wetter begann? Wahrscheinlich hatte er sie längst aus seinen Gedanken verbannt, betrachtete sie nur noch als lästiges Anhängsel und war im Geiste schon bei seiner neuen, sauberen Uniform mit funkelnagelneuen Auszeichnungen für besondere Verdienste um die Krone. Nannte man das nicht so?

Ungehalten griff sie an die Satteltasche des Pferdes und nahm den Wasserschlauch zu Hand, der dort baumelte. Sie biss in den Verschluss und löste so den Stopfen. Eine schwitzige Männerhand hatte den so weit hineingedrückt, dass sie ihn mit den Fingern allein nicht herausbekommen hätte. Und den schweigsamen, gedankenverlorenen Engländer fragen? Niemals. Gierig nahm sie einen Schluck Wasser, dann verstaute sie den Schlauch wieder da, wo sie ihn hergeholt hatte. Scarlett versuchte sie inständig zusammenzureißen und dachte darüber nach, was man im Lager des Feindes mit ihr anstellen würde. Mittlerweile war sie so viel gewöhnt, dass sie sich keine großen Illusionen machen wollte. Andererseits träumte sie von großen Badezubern mit heißem Wasser, weichen Federkissen und etwas zu Essen, das nicht älter als drei Tage war.

„Tavington, wie lange seit Ihr eigentlich schon hier in Amerika stationiert?" Sie hatte es einfach nicht mehr länger ausgehalten so schweigend vor sich hin zu reiten und den eigenen Gedanken nach zu hängen, das sie in letzter Zeit zu Genüge gehabt. Was lag da näher als etwas ziemlich unverfängliches zu fragen, dass diese nervtötende Stille endlich durchbrach. Entweder er antwortete ihr oder es machte weiter wie zuvor und ignorierte sie gekonnt. Natürlich setzte sie auf ersteres.

_Colonel William Tavington:_

Es war angenehm wieder auf dem Rücken eines Pferdes zu sitzen, so konnte man hier doch viel eher diese idyllische Landschaft betrachten. Ja, man konnte sagen das Colonel Tavington endgültig genug vom umher wandern hatte. Obwohl er als langjähriger Soldat darauf trainiert ist lange Märsche zu absolvieren, auch wenn das Wetter mal nicht nur Sonneschein prophezeite. Doch in letzter Zeit hatten sich diese Gelegenheiten leider allzu oft gehäuft und nun genoss es Tavington einfach mal einen Gaul unter sich laufen zu lassen, während er relativ behaglich in seinem Sessel saß. Trotzdem die beiden einfach nur neben her ritten, sah man deutliche Unterschiede an ihrem Reitstil. Miss Grey bevorzugte einen leichten Gang und ließ ihrem Pferd so gut wie alles durchgehen. Tavingtons Ross hatte dort schon bei weiten anderes zu ertragen. So hatte der Colonel die erste Minuten ihres Rittes damit verbracht, dass ungehobelte Tier nach seinen Maßen zu drillen. Noch immer spannten sich seine Oberschenkel erbarmungslos um den schlanken Leib des wohl weiblichen Tieres. Es sollte ruhig merken, dass nun Schluss war mit den lauen Zeiten in denen dem Tier freie Hand gelassen wurde. Das Tier schien jedoch nicht sehr erpicht darauf zu sein, sich gegen die schroffe Hand des Colonels zu wehren, folgsam reagierte sie nach anfänglichen Schwierigkeiten auf jede Führung des Colonels.

Schade war nur das gerade dieser Drill, meistens nur bei einigen wenigen Geschöpfen zu wirken schien. Immerhin hatte der Engländer bis heute nicht erreichen können, dass diese stumpfsinnige Begleitung ihren schönen Mund hielt oder einfach nur auf ihn hörte. Wahrscheinlich um die gedrückte Stimmung etwas an zu heben, fragte sie etwas völlig banales. _Wollte sie damit Interesse heucheln?_ Tavington war danach spöttisch auf zu lachen, doch nach einem kurzen musternden Blick zur Seite wusste er das Miss Grey wohl gerade ernsthaft daran interessiert war etwas _Smalltalk_ mit dem Engländer zu führen. Also was sollte er dagegen tun, es war immerhin nichts dagegen ein zu wenden. Ohnehin würden sie sich, wenn sie erst einmal im Lager angekommen waren kaum mehr sehen. Wenn dies nicht sowieso das Ende ihrer Bekanntschaft war, sollte er keine weiteren Verletzungen auf zu weisen haben. So müsste er an die Front zurück, dort wo sein Platz war, für Ruhm und Ehre.

„Seid fünf Jahren kämpfe ich für den König von England, auf amerikanischen Boden." Sprach der Colonel so als wäre es das normalste der Welt und drückte sich dabei sehr gediegen aus. So als ob sie dies eigentlich alle gar nichts anginge, was auch im eigentlichen Sinne der Fall war. Sie war schon seid ihrer Zusammenkunft zu neugierig gewesen. Nun lag es wieder an Tavington in seinen Gedanken zu verschwinden. Er diente sein ganzes Leben in der Armee des Königs und bis heute hatte er nichts dafür erhalten, außer diesem Posten. Er war vom einfachen Soldaten bis zum Posten des Colonels gekommen. In etlichen Schlachten hatte er sich beweisen müssen und hatte dabei seine wenigen Freunde verloren bis er ganz alleine dastand. Schon immer war er auf sich angewiesen gewesen. Sein Vater hatte alles versoffen und seine Mutter war schon früh an Tuberkulose verendet. Nie hatte er freundliche Gefühle für beide Elternteile hegen können. Seiner Meinung nach waren sie an seinem Elend schuld gewesen. Erst durch die finanzielle Unerstützung von dritten hatte er es geschafft auf eine Militärschule zu gehen. Nach vollendeten 16 Lebensjahren hatte er sich freiwillig in der Armee des englischen Regiments gemeldet und nun stand er hier.

Es war wohl an ihm nun eine Frage zu stellen, doch was wäre wohl angemessen. _Wieso war sie nicht verheiratet? Wo kam sie her, wie alt war sie eigentlich?_ Es gab vieles zu klären, doch keine von diesen würde er an sie richten. Nein, es war besser wenn er sich nicht in irgendwelche Unterhaltungen verstrickte, es wäre ohnehin zu nichts gut. Nicht für ihn und nicht für sie. Wieder schwieg er, bis er dann endlich doch seine Stimme wieder gefunden hatte. Nämlich genau dort als sie über einen Hang ritten und in der ferne ein weitläufiges Lager erschien, welches unter englischer Flagge stand. Mit Sicherheit würden sie wohl noch einige Stunden brauchen, doch jedenfalls hatten sie nun ein Ziel in Sicht und das Wetter versprach weiterhin angenehm zu bleiben. „Im Lager wird man einige Fragen stellen, sie werden keine von diesen Beantworten, außer es liegt ihnen nichts mehr an ihrem Leben. Ich werde sehen was sich aus ihrer Situation machen lässt." Schon die gesamte Zeit hatte er sich gefragt was er sagen würde. _Sie ist eine Kriegsgefangene, eine amerikanische Sympathisantin oder ein Flüchtling?_ Letzteres würde er wohl als Grund anführen wieso er sie den gesamten Weg mitgeschleppt hatte. Danach könnte sie selber entscheiden und sehen wie sich die Dinge entwickelten. Er würde nicht weiter Mutter Theresa spielen müssen.

Schon im Allgemeinen würden sich einige Soldaten fragen stellen. Womöglich würden sie davon ausgehen das der Colonel seine Geliebte mit ins Lager brachte. Jeder der dies auch nur in seiner Nähe ansprechen würde, dem würde er die Zunge raus schneiden. „Noch ist Zeit zu gehen." Sagte er in seinem monotonen kühlen Tonfall und verlangsamte nun die Schritte seines Pferdes und blickte sie nun seid ihrem Aufbruch einmal eine längere Zeit an.

_Miss Amanda Scarlett Grey:_

„Fünf Jahre?", erstaunt sog Scarlett die Luft zwischen den Zähnen ein. Das war eine sehr, sehr lange Zeit – jedenfalls für sie. Sicher, der Colonel war älter als sie, aber dennoch musste dies auch eine lange Zeitspanne in seinem bisherigen Leben sein. 5 Jahre ohne Familie, Freunde, ohne die traute Umgebung der Heimat, ständig den Tod vor Augen. Andererseits traute sie ihm nicht zu sehr viele Freunde zu haben. Er hatte sich offensichtlich eine Art angeeignet, die schnell zeigte, was Tavington von seinem Gegenüber hielt und einen möglichen Freund sofort vertrieb. Wahrscheinlich waren die meisten Menschen in seiner näheren Umgebung Untergebene und musste sich ihm unfreiwillig ausliefern, oder aber sie bissen die Zähne zusammen, in der Hoffnung von ihm in irgendeiner Art und Weise zu profitieren. Scarlett überlegte, ob zu Hause Frau und Kind auf ihn warteten. Sie kam zu dem Schluss, dass dies nicht der Fall sein konnte. Es sei denn, es wäre ein Zwangs- oder Vernunftehe. Er schien nämlich nicht viel wert auf die Menschen in seiner Umgebung zu legen. Außerdem konnte sie sich ihn einfach nicht im Umgang mit kleinen Kindern vorstellen. Tavington und Kinder? Niemals. Dann war da noch der Annäherungsversuch in der Hütte des Wilderers. Hätte er so gehandelt, wenn er vor Gott in den Bund der Ehe eingetreten wäre? Vielleicht. Immerhin waren 5 Jahre eine lange Zeit. Aber welche Frau würde das freiwillig mitmachen? 5 Jahre getrennt vom Ehegatten und Vater der Kinder. Nein, Tavington konnte einfach nicht verheiratet sein. „Wie lange habt Ihr denn noch vor hier zu bleiben?", fragte sie vorsichtig. Wahrscheinlich gab er ihr sowieso keine Antwort, aber dann hatte sie es wenigstens versucht. Sie vermutete, dass er sich für eine bestimmte Zeit verpflichtet hatte und nach ablaufen dieser Frist in England eine dementsprechende Entlohnung auf ihn wartete – vorausgesetzt er überlebte diesen Krieg natürlich.

Schweigend ritten sie nebeneinander her. Scarlett schenkte der Umgebung ihre Aufmerksamkeit. Hin und wieder hatten sie eine Kreuzung hinter sich gelassen und jedes Mal hatte der Engländer sich zielstrebig für eine der Gabelungen entschieden. Sie konnte nicht wirklich nachvollziehen wie er den richtigen Weg fand. Sie selbst hatte keinen guten Orientierungssinn und hier draußen sah nun wirklich alles gleich aus. Auf der Farm und im Lager hatte sie jeden Winkel gekannt, aber hier fühlte sie sich einfach verloren. Der Colonel hingegen schien es gewohnt zu sein, sich allein durchzuschlagen und fand auf Anhieb den richtigen Weg. Auch schien es kein Zufall zu sein, dass er die wenigen Städte, Dörfer und Farmen – denn die wurden ab und zu mit wackligen Holzschildern ausgewiesen – umging. Er wollte nicht gestört werden und so schnell wie möglich in seinem Lager ankommen. Wieder schlichen sich Befürchtungen bei ihr ein. Wie würde es dort werden? Wie würde man sie aufnehmen? Als ob er ihre Gedanken erraten hätte, erhob Tavington die Stimme und wandte sich an sie. _„Im Lager wird man einige Fragen stellen, sie werden keine von diesen Beantworten, außer es liegt ihnen nichts mehr an ihrem Leben. Ich werde sehen was sich aus ihrer Situation machen lässt."_ Wie theatralisch… Aber womöglich hatte er Recht. Sie war sowohl für die Engländer, als auch für die Amerikaner eine Landesverräterin und konnte nicht darauf hoffen, dass man sie irgendwo mit offenen Armen empfing. „Haben Sie eine Ahnung, wie man mit mir verfahren wird?" Die junge Amerikanerin hasste es, wenn man einfach über ihren Kopf hinweg handelte, aber man ließ ihr einfach keine andere Wahl.

„_Noch ist Zeit zu gehen."_ – Sehr witzig. „Und wohin, wenn ich fragen darf?" Sie schnaubte wütend. Tavington schien wieder daran erinnert werden zu müssen, dass er der Schuldige an ihrer Lage war. „Ich hab kein Lager mehr, das mich mit Freuden aufnehmen wird."

Den Rest des Weges legte sie ohne besondere Vorkommnisse positiver oder negativer Art zurück. Der strahlende Sonnenschein schien sie zu verhöhnen, hatte sie gestern noch mit Leibeskräften gegen einen prasselnden, unbarmherzigen Sturm angekämpft. Auf dem Rücken der Pferde kamen sie schnell voran. Die Wege waren breit und befestigt genug, dass die Tiere ohne Probleme auch ein schnelleres Tempo einlegen konnten, ohne dass sie befürchten mussten zu stolpern. Nur ein weiteres Mal hielt Scarlett es nicht länger aus und unterbrach die Stille. Durch das holprige auf und ab, ließ sich der Druck, den sie auf der Blase spürte einfach nicht mehr unterdrücken. Sie versuchte das Grinsen auf dem Gesicht des Colonels zu ignorieren, als sie ihn zu einer kurzen Pause bewegte und sofort hinter einem hohen Gestrüpp am Wegesrand verschwand.

Gerade als die Abenddämmerung einsetzte und der Himmel sich rötlich verfärbte, erreichten sie das Lager der Engländer – das Gebiet der Feinde. Am Himmel zeichneten sie leichte Rauchfahnen ab, doch ansonsten konnte sie beim besten Willen nichts Ungewöhnliches erkennen. Erst als sie die Kuppe eines Felsvorsprunges erklommen hatten und die Tiere zügelten, wurde Scarlett das Ausmaß des Lagers deutlich. Ihr Lazarett kam ihr auf einmal so klein und unbedeutend vor. Beim Anblick dieser Einheit erschien ihr alles andere als lächerlich. Die Zelte waren größer und stabiler als die, welche sie bisher gesehen hatte. Außerdem hatte man den Distrikt mit einer Art Zaun befestigt: Grob aneinander gereihte Baumstämme, die in den Erdboden gerammt worden waren, bildeten einen nur schwer überwindbaren Palisadenwall. Dieses Lager gehörte nicht zu der schnell aufgebauten, ungeschützten und leicht angreifbaren Sorte. Nein, dieses Camp war offenkundig geplant und organisiert worden. Für eine Zeltstadt dieser Größe war es für Scarlett einfach unfassbar wie gut versteckt es lag. Die Kontinentalen würden alle Mühe haben es ausfindig zu machen, und erst recht, wenn sie versuchten es anzugreifen. Das hier hatte kaum mehr etwas mit den improvisierten Behelfsunterkünften zutun, die sie von ihren eigenen Leuten kannte. Es ähnelte viel mehr einer kleinen Burg samt Versorgungseinheiten. „Das ist euer Lager?", fragte sie ungläubig. Unten patroulierten kleine Einheiten, deren Gewehre in der untergehenden Sonne glänzten. Ohne Zweifel musste man die zwei unfreiwilligen Gefährten unlängst entdeckt haben. Es war nur noch eine Frage der Zeit bis sie endlich Gewissheit darüber haben würde, was mit ihr nun weiter geschah.

_Colonel William Tavington:_

Ihre Fragen waren wieder von so kindlicher Unschuld das er beinahe laut aufgelacht hätte. Alleine wie sie auf seine schlichte Antwort reagiert hatte. _Was waren schon fünf Jahre?_ Alleine in England hatte er schon 12 Jahre Kriegsdienst absolviert, dagegen war dies hier wie eine willkommene Abwechslung so musste er eben rebellierende Engländer in Übersee bekämpfen. Feind blieb immer Feind, egal wo oder wann. Aus reiner Überheblichkeit überging er ihre nächste vollkommen unsinnige Frage, _wie lange würde er hier wohl bleiben?_ Sie schien dies alles hier als eine Art Freizeitvergnügen vergnügen zu verstehen. Das es dem Colonel hier nur um Ablenkung ging die er sich gerne suchte, da er ja scheinbar im heimischen England keine weitere Beschäftigung hatte. Miss Grey verstand die Lage völlig falsch in der er sich befand. Tavington war ein Berufsoldat, er wurde von seiner Reagierung für seine Erfolge belohnt. In seinem leben zählte nur dies, weshalb er wohl auch jegliche Mittel einsetzte um jedenfalls etwas Anerkennung zu erhalten. Der Lohn war nicht gerade das was man sich unter einer fürstlichen Belohnung vorstellen konnte. Zwar bekam er als ein höher gestellter Offizier mehr Sold doch dies genügte kaum um die Strapazen und die ständige Lebensgefahr aus zu gleichen.

Nur die höher gestellten Admirale oder Generäle erhielten nicht nur einen immens hohen Sold sondern auch die Ehre die sich der Colonel wünschte. Sie wurden zuhause als die wahren Strategen auf dem Schlachtfeld gefiert. Niemand sprach dort von einem Colonel der sich aus einer Gefangenname befreit hatte und dabei noch den Befehl gegeben hatte ein ganzes Lager von Rebellen auszulöschen. Zudem machte sich Tavington auch nicht die Illusionen irgendwann in den Stand eines Generals behoben zu werden. Seine Herkunft war zwar aus einer ehrenwerten Familie, doch hatte sein Vater schon dafür gesorgt das sein Erbe nicht mehr Existent war. Im Grund hatte er es der Mildtätigkeit dritter zu verdanken das er überhaupt hier stehen durfte und auf eine militärische Akademie besuchen durfte. Seine Mitschüler waren sogleich in den Stand eines Offiziers behoben worden, doch Tavington hatte seine Ausbildung abbrechen müssen. Nach dem viel zu frühen Tod seiner Geldgeber musste er die Schule verlassen was für eine Schmach das gewesen war. Mit seinen jungen 19 Jahren verpflichtete er sich für den englischen Militärdienst. Es war hart und schwer sich an diese Position hoch zu arbeiten, aber kein Jahr hatte er bereut. Mehr und mehr hatte er akzeptiert das er hier seinen Platz gefunden hatte. Hier gehörte er hin und hier wurde er toleriert. Seine Miene hatte sich verdüstert und der kleine Gesprächsfluss war verebbt. Ihm war nicht mehr danach über irgendetwas Banales zu plauschen nur um einer Amerikanerin etwas die Langeweile zu vertreiben. Er war nicht ihr Papagei und dienste schon gar nicht zu ihrer Unterhaltung!

Schon seit einiger Zeit versuchte er Miss Grey einfach nur aus seinem Gedächtnis zu streichen. Auch machte er sich nicht mehr die Mühe auf ihre angriffslustigen Erwiderungen zu reagieren. Sie hatte sein Angebot ausgeschlagen zu gehen. Gut, wo sollte ein Mädchen wie sie auch einen Unterschlupf finden. Ohnehin schloss Tavington nicht aus das sie schon lange verhungert wäre ohne seine Hilfe oder sie wäre verzweifelt irgendwo liegen geblieben, wenn sie nicht schon vorher von zwielichtigen Gesellen vergewaltigt geworden wäre. Es wäre vernünftiger gewesen wenn er sie zurück gelassen hätte. Aber wie kann man in solchen Situationen auf sein Herz hören, besonders wenn man so einiges zusammen erlebt hatte. Auch Tavington konnte nicht so Gefühlskalt sein. Jedenfalls nicht bei ihr und gerade das machte wohl seine kalte Wut auf sie aus. Seine Gefühle konnte er noch nie so gut verstehen und genau das machte ihn rasend. Tavington hasste Ungewissheit und besonders wenn er sich in etwas unsicher war.

Sie ritten einige Zeit bis in die Abenddämmerung, nur unterbrochen durch eine kleine Rast die von Miss Grey gewollt wurde. Das wohl menschlichste Bedürfnis hatte sie überkommen und Tavington feixte nur höhnisch als sie wegen ihr anhalten mussten. Vielleicht sollte er diese kleine Gunst nutzen und einfach davon Reiten. Doch er vermutete das Miss Grey ihm einfach folgen würde und die folgende Umgebung war weitläufig und ohne Unterschlupf. Sogar sie würde seine Fährte aufnehmen können und dann wurde er sie ohnehin nicht mehr loswerden können. Außerdem waren sie schon so lange Unterwegs das sie nun auch noch den Rest der Strecke gemeinsam zurücklegen könnten.

Pompös baute sich das Lager vor ihnen auf, es war eine der größten Stellungen die die Engländer besaßen. Hier war ein zentraler Sammelpunkt eingerichtet worden, es lag an einer strategisch guten Stelle, nicht sehr leicht einsehbar. Jedoch konnte man vom Lager aus die nähere Umgebung meilenweit überblicken. Besonders da überall kleine Holztürme errichtet worden waren. Späher wachten die gesamte Nacht vor Ort und so war es schier unmöglich irgendwo ungesehen hinein zu gelangen. Je näher sie kamen umso bedrohlicher kam er kahle Holzwall an sie heran. Der Palisadenzaun erschreckte sich wohl um einige Kilometer an beiden Seiten entlang. Mit einer arroganten Belustigung nahm er ihre Frage war, sie schien Erstaunt zu sein zu was Engländer fähig waren. Sie war wahrscheinlich von ihrem Vater in einem kindlichen Glauben erzogen worden, dass nichts böser wäre als der Teufel selbst. Doch nun hatten sich die Amerikaner den Teufel ins Land geholt und nun würden sie büßen. „Das ist nicht mein Lager Miss Grey und Langweilen sie mich nicht mit ihrer perfiden Ahnungslosigkeit." Das Gespräch war beendet. Nach einem kurzen Wortwechsel vor dem hölzernen Tor wurden sie herein gelassen. Sie wurden von einem bewaffneten Trupp Soldaten empfangen die sie sogleich in Gewahrsam nahmen. Tavington wehrte sich nicht. Zudem wurden sie ohnehin nicht gefesselt oder schlecht behandelt. Sie wurden lediglich quer durch das Lager eskortiert.

An einem größeren Zelt hielten sie an. Ohne weiteres, Schritt Tavington mit erhobenem Haupt voran, als Miss Grey ihm wagemutig folgen wurde, wurde sie mit einer sachten Gewalt von einem Soldaten zurückgehalten. Ihr wurde der Zugang verwehrt. Es dauerte bis Tavington wieder aus dem Zelt heraus kam, aber es schien als sei er sehr zufrieden. Jedenfalls zeigte sein Gesicht kaum eine Gefühlsregung, was ein gutes Zeichen dafür war das er das erreicht hatte was er wollte. Scheinbar erhaben über alles wandte er sich lediglich an die Soldaten die sie bereits eskortiert hatten ohne der Dame nur einen funken Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken. „Nehmt sie in Gewahrsam sie bekommt alles was einem Flüchtling zusteht nicht mehr und nicht weniger." Der Soldat nickte eifrig und obwohl Tavington nicht so aussah als würde er hier irgendein Kommando innehaben spurte der Soldat und wies Miss Grey freundlich den Weg. „Kommt, Ihr müsst einiges durchlitten haben…"

Ihre Worte wurden leiser während sie sich entfernten. Nur kurz sah Tavington ihnen nach, dafür würde er vielleicht sogar einige Bonuspunkte bekommen wenn er einmal vor Gott stand und seine letzte Rechenschaft ablegen musste. Der Colonel war zufrieden mit sich. So etwas konnte nicht jedermann erreichen, aber er hatte diese Prüfung mit Leichtigkeit bestanden. Obwohl er sich noch immer elendig fühlte war dort dieses erhebende stolze Gefühl.

Viel später am Abend hatte sich Tavington in seinem Zelt eingefunden. Es war viel größer als die anderen kleineren Zelte, man hatte ihm sogar eine einzelne Unterkunft gegeben sowie einen Schreibtisch und einen Esstisch. Hier drinnen sah es mehr aus wie in einem kleinen Schlösschen. Die Dekadenz die aus jedem Gegenstand zu springen, ihm wurde fast schlecht beim Betrachten der Dekoration. Seine Aufmerksamkeit wurde dann auf etwas anderes gezogen. Die dünnen Stoffleinen wurden beiseite geschoben, eine zierliche Hand wurde prüfend hindurch geschoben und herein kam eine kleine schwarzhaarige Dame. Die kaum mehr Ähnlichkeit mit der Frau hatte, mit der er zuvor so lange gereist war. Aber auch sie hatte das Vergnügen auf einen anderen Mann zu treffen. Colonel Tavington hatte in den letzten Stunden eine scheinbare Metamorphose durchlebt. Seine Kleidung war sauber und edel. Nichts deutet mehr auf den verkümmerten Engländern hin der noch vor Wochen im sterben gelegen hatte. Seine Uniform war neu und erstrahlte in einer neuen frischen Farbenpracht. Sein Haar war sauber zurück gekämmt und zu einem strengen Soldatenzopf nach hinten gebunden.

Einzig allein die Verletzungen und Blessuren in seinem Gesicht wiesen die Ähnlichkeit mit dem amerikanischen Gefangenen auf. Noch immer prangte, dort dieser verschorfte Kratzer unter seinem linken Auge, seine aufgesprungene Lippe und die blaue Schwellung an seiner Schläfe. „Miss Grey." Ertönte seine kühle Stimme und ohne sich zu bewegen beobachtete er wie seine heutige Verabredung nun vollends in das Zelt trat. „Admiral Cornwallis war der Meinung, dass ein reichhaltiges Mahl für zwei Gefangene angebracht wäre." Von Anfang an wollte er ihr nicht die Illusion vermitteln das er sich für dieses Essen eingesetzt hatte. Das dem nicht so war wollte er gleich von Anbeginn klar stellen, auch wenn das seine Chancen bei ihr mit Sicherheit sogleich verringert hatten. _Sei's drum sie würden ohnehin getrennte Wege gehen._ „Wein?" fragte er anschließend und schenkte ihr ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten ein. Der teure Rotwein und die edlen Gläser, alles war so unstimmig immerhin passte dies so gar nicht hierher. Draußen herrschte die Schlacht und Tavington schenkt Wein ein. Wieder wurde seine Stimmung nur noch mehr getrübt, denn eigentlich war er sich sicher gewesen das er nach Betreten des Lagers seine gesamte Schuld abgetragen hätte und nun endlich von der elenden Amerikanerin die wie ein Fluch auf ihm lastete befreit war.

_Miss Amanda Scarlett Grey:_

Scarletts erster Eindruck des Lagers wurde von dem, was man ihr in den nächsten Stunden bot, maßlos übertroffen. Der hölzerne Zuber kam ihr vor, wie die Badewanne eines Königs, als das herrlich warme Wasser ihren geschundenen Leib benetzte und die Anspannung zusammen mit Staub und Dreckkrusten von ihr abfielen. Leise seufzend versank sie im erwärmten Badewasser und verließ das Behältnis erst wieder, als die Temperatur gefallen und sich auf der Wasseroberfläche eine zentimeterdicke Schmutzschicht gebildet hatte. Ohne auf das Essen zu achte, dass man ihr in das winzige Zelt gebracht hatte, legte sie sich sofort auf das Klappbett, wie sie es aus dem Lazarett kannte, und schloss die Augen. Dass Wachen vor dem Eingang ihrer Unterkunft standen, störte sie herzlich wenig. Es war schon dunkel um sie herum geworden, als ein Geräusch sie aufweckte. Einen Moment lang war ihr, als läge sie Zuhause in ihrer Kammer, dann strömten die Erinnerungen wieder auf sie ein und sie drehte sich noch einmal um.

Als Scarlett aufstand um etwas zu essen, musste sie mit knurrendem Magen feststellen, dass man das Tablett bereits abgeräumt hatte. Stattdessen fand sie ein Geschirr mit Waschschüssel vor, sowie ein neues Kleid. Zum ersten Mal war es ihr möglich das eigene Gesicht im Spiegel zu betrachten. Bisher hatte sie den Grad der eigenen Mitleidenschaft nur am Zustand Tavingtons ablesen können. War das bildet, das der Spiegel reflektierte, wirklich ihr eigenen Gesicht? Sie hatte sich verändert, auch wenn das nicht nur auf die Verletzungen und Blessuren zurückzuführen war. Ihre Augen hatten einen Teil des Glanzes verloren, den sie selbst in all den Wirren und in all dem Trubel des Krieges behalten hatten. Nachdenklich machte sie sich mit Kamm und Bürste über die verfilzten Strähnen ihres Haares her. Erst eine ganze Weile später gab sie auf und sich zufrieden mit dem was sie erreicht hatte. Das Kleid, welches der Soldat ihr gebracht hatte, zauberte ein Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht. Sie zog es vorsichtig über und drehte sich mit ausgestreckten Armen im Kreis. Mit dem Anlegen des neuen Gewandes versuchte sie das Kapitel der Flucht abzuschließen und das des Neuanfangs – wie immer dieser auch aussehen würde – zu öffnen.

Ein Soldat betrat das Zelt und erklärte ihr, was man ihm aufgetragen hatte. Auch wenn sich die Bitte des Colonels in sein Zelt zu kommen, mehr wie ein Befehl klang, ging sie guten Mutes mit dem Mann mit. Neugierig musterte sie die verschiedenen Teile des Lagers, die sie vorher nur halb mitbekommen hatte und stellte hin und wieder eine Frage. Vielleicht bestand die Möglichkeit, dass sie sich auf hier um Verletzte kümmern konnte. Sie wusste nicht viel darüber, wie mit Flüchtlingen verfahren wurde, aber sie wollte sich nützlich machen und nicht tatenlos herumstehen. Den Gedanken an die Engländer als Feinde hatte sie mittlerweile verdrängt. Sie waren nicht viel besser als die Amerikaner und sicher nicht viel schlechter. Beide hatten Tote, Leid und Armut verschuldet. Beide hatten große Schuld auf sich genommen… Endlich waren sich am Zelt des Colonels angekommen. Scarlett war sich sicher, dass sie sich ohne die Hilfe des ihr bereits bekannten Soldaten heillos verlaufen hätte. Neugierig was sie erwartete, streckte sie die Hand aus und schob das Leintuch, das den Eingang bildete zur Seite.

Interessiert sah sie sich in Tavingtons Zelt um, auch wenn ihr Blick nach wenigen Augenblicken von den Gegenständen abwich und an ihm hängen blieb. Er sah so… anders aus. Wasser und Seife, eine Rasur und neue Kleider hatten einen neuen Menschen aus ihm gemacht. Scarlett wusste nicht welchen von beiden sie bevorzugen sollte: den abgerissenen, zu allem entschlossenen Flüchtling, den sie bereits kennen gelernt hatte oder das herausgeputzte, ebenso stolze wie unbeugsame Exemplar, das nun vor ihr saß. Jedenfalls innerlich schien beide sich nicht zu unterscheiden, denn das erste, was sie nun von ihm zu hören bekam, war die Versicherung, dass sie das hier alles nicht ihm, sondern einer anderen, ihre milde gesonnen, Instanz, zu verdanken hatte. „Nun, dann weiß ich ja, wem ich meinen Dank schuldig bin.", antwortete sie knapp und riss sich von seinem Anblick los. Nein, er hatte sich keinen Deut geändert. Ohne, das sie ihm widersprechen konnte, schenkte er ihr etwas von dem Wein ein. Jegliche Form von Alkohol hatte bei ihr die Eigenschaft schnell aufs Gemüt zu schlagen und darum vermied sie ihn weitestgehend. Notgedrungen nahm sie den Platz gegenüber Tavington an der kleinen, aber dennoch reich gedeckten Tafel ein. „Danke", sagte sie kurz angebunden und griff nach dem Glas, das er ihr reichte. Er wirkte nicht gerade froh darüber, dass er hier mit ihr sitzen musste.

Vielleicht hatte dies etwas mit ihrer letzten gemeinsamen Nacht auf der Flucht zu tun, sie wusste es nicht. „Also dann…", sagte sie und nahm sich mit der Gabel etwas von dem Braten, der vor ihr stand. Sie wusste nicht recht was sie sagen sollte. Offensichtlich fühlte sie sich fehl am Platz, sie war in diesem Zelt nicht willkommen und trotzdem verbrachte sie schon wieder Zeit mit Tavington. Egal was sie sagen würde, er würde es abtun, belächeln oder sich anderweitig über sie lustig machen oder sie ganz ignorieren, wie er es bereits auf der letzten Etappe ihres Ritts getan hatte. Also schnitt sie ein Stück des Fleisches ab und führte die Gabel zum Mund. Dann würden sie das Essen eben schweigend einnehmen. Auch gut.

_Colonel William Tavington:_

Ohne eine weitere Erwiderung seinerseits hatte er ihren missbilligenden Kommentar auf seine offenen Worte hingenommen. Noch immer bewegte sich Tavington nicht sonderlich und es schien auch nicht der Fall zu sein das er ein großes Hungergefühl verspürte. Zwar hatte er sich zu ihr gesetzt, doch ließ er sein Geschirr unberührt. Nur das noch halbgefüllte Weinglas hielt er in Händen. Anfangs hatte er mehr oder weniger Miss Grey begutachtet, wobei sein Interesse von keiner all zu großen positiven Gattung zu seien schien. Mit einem gezwungenen Gesichtsaudruck wünschte er seiner Gegenübersitzenden Begleitung einen Guten Appetit und widmete sich nun wieder seinem Wein. Man konnte wirklich meinen, dass er diesen von allen weltlichen Dingen sehr vermisst hatte. Ein guter Wein war doch etwas sehr bekömmliches und Unterstrich den Wohlstand, an dem sie teilhaben durften, ganz im Sinne der englischen Etikette. Der Wein stammten nicht von hier, es war ein edler Rotwein der am Anfang ziemlich herb schmeckte, aber schlussendlich von einem leicht süßlichen Nachgeschmack abgelöst wurde. Tavington schätze das er aus Italien stammen musste. Noch während er seine Gedanken weiter spann und diese mehr in die Weinhänge des warmen Südens der Toskana abdrifteten, wurde er von den nicht vorhandenen Esskulturen von Miss Grey abgelenkt.

Sie schien nicht zu wissen, dass eine Dame auf Besteck Wert zu legen schien. Noch während er davon Zeuge wurde wie die zwar kultiviert aussehende Dame, einen viel zu großen Biss von ihrem Stück Fleisch in den Mund schob. Sarkastisch kräuselten sich seine Lippen während er nun das Weinglas vollends auf den Tisch stellte um die Amerikanerin nun spöttisch zu observieren. Aussehen war eben doch noch nicht alles. Der Colonel mied es an die letzten Tage zu denken die er mit ihr verbracht hatte, um vielleicht nachvollziehen zu können wie sehr ihr dies alles gefehlt hatte. Vielleicht hätte Tavington auch ähnlich agiert, wenn ihm sein Hunger nicht vergangen wäre. In seinem Blick konnte man zu deutlich seine amüsierte Haltung erkennen, doch auch die Blässe durch den Blutverlust und die Müdigkeit in seinen Augen.

Noch vor einigen Stunden hatte er einiges von einer dicken Fleischbrühe zu sich genommen. Er hatte sich gründlich satt gegessen, denn die Visite bei einer Krankenschwester hatte nichts Gutes zum Vorschein gebracht. Die Wunde an seiner Flanke war mehr oder weniger gut verheilt, wenn man bedachte das die Fäden mit der sie genäht wurde nie entfernt worden war. Die Schwester hatte ihm unweigerlich eröffnet, dass diese auf das dringlichste entfernt werden mussten, die Gefahr für einer nach Folgenden Infektion war einfach zu groß. Wohl oder Übel hatte der Colonel akzeptieren müssen, ein weiteres Mal aufgeschnitten werden zu müssen. Zuvor jedoch hatte er einiges an Nahrungsmitteln zu sich genommen, da danach mit Sicherheit sein Appetit nicht mehr vorhanden seien würde. So hatte der Colonel sich gehen lassen, die Schmerzen ein weiteres Mal ertragen, um endlich dieses Kapitel seines Lebens zu beenden. Es ging alles relativ schnell vonstatten was wohl auch daran lag, dass der Colonel tapfer alles über sich ergehen ließ. Da es auch auf den Seiten der Engländer große Verluste gegeben hatte und an der Front weiterhin der Fluss der Verletzten nicht abnahm waren Schmerzmittel rar. Sie wurden nur eingesetzt, wenn der Patient die Schmerzen die er durch die Operation haben würde, verendete.

Nach einem kleinen Schlaf wurde ihm von einem Meldereiter eine Eilbotschaft von der Südwestfront übermittelt. Sie stammte von Admiral O'Hara. Er ließ dem Colonel die herzlichsten Willkommens Grüße ausstellen und befehligte ihn zugleich zurück an die Front. Mit sichtlich sarkastischen Erheiterung hatte Tavington diese Nachricht aufgenommen. Da er und O'Hara kein sehr freundschaftliches Verhältnis zueinander hatten, standen die Glückwünsche und seine Rückbefehligung an die Front in einem totalen Gegensatz zueinander. Doch Tavington hatte insofern Glück das er vorerst unter dem Kommando von General Cornwallis stand. So konnte er einige Tage ausruhen und seine verletze Flanke ausheilen lassen. R würde in fünf Tagen in dem Zug des Generals an die südliche Front zurückkehren um dort gegen die Continentals vorzugehen.

Doch nun saß er gerade mit dem Feind an einem Tisch, mit einem Feind dem er selbst zur Flucht verholfen hatte, dem er gerade Asyl beschafft hatte. „General Cornwallis hat vor Sie nach North Carolina mit zunehmen, dort werden sie in seinem Landhaus, _als sein Gast_, bleiben dürfen. Ich hoffe doch einmal, dass sie dort jedenfalls Ihre Manieren wieder entdecken werden und eine kultivierte Verhaltensweise an den Tag legen werden. Immerhin vertreten sie mehr oder weniger Ihre Nation." Mit einem abgrundtiefen Spott betrachtete er ihre Erscheinung als wäre sie ein widerwärtiges Insekt.

_Miss Amanda Scarlett Grey:_

Scarlett hatte es vermieden dem Colonel direkt ins Gesicht zu sehen und stattdessen lieber ihr üppiges Nachtmahl angestarrt. _North Carolina… _Sie war noch nie in dieser Kolonie gewesen. Aber eigentlich war das nicht besonders, denn sie war überhaupt noch nicht weit herumgekommen. Die längste Reise, die sie hinter sich hatte, war vermutlich die Flucht in dieses Lager der Engländer gewesen. Selbst ihr Aufenthalt im Lazarett hatte sie nicht sonderlich weit von Zuhause weggeführt. Aber, so dachte sie, viel anders als hier würde es da sicher nicht sein. Nur, dass die Kolonie an den Atlantik grenzte. Um den „Umzug" zu positiv wie möglich zu sehen, beschloss sie, sich auf den Anblick des Meeres zu freuen. Den Ozean, der ja angeblich bis zum Horizont und noch weiter reichte, kannte sie ebenfalls nur aus Erzählungen und denen musste man ja nicht unbedingt immer alles glauben.

Andererseits schwand mit jeder Meile, die sie weiter zurücklegte, die Möglichkeit jemals wieder nach Hause zurückzukehren. Vielleicht verbot der General ihr sogar, Kontakt mit ihrem Bruder aufzunehmen… Scarlett schluckte. Sie musste wissen, wie es ihm ging. Er war der Einzige, der sie noch mit ihrer Familie verband. Ihre Eltern konnte sie nur noch mit dem Medaillon, das sie stets über dem Herzen trug, in Erinnerung rufen. Sie war sich im Klaren darüber, dass sie ihren Bruder möglicherweise nie wieder sehen würde… Aber wenn er diesen Krieg überlebte, dann sollte er nicht denken, dass sie mit dem Überfall auf das Lazarett ebenfalls untergegangen war. Er sollte wissen, dass sie lebte… Wenn auch unter den „Feinden".

Wahrscheinlich würde der General sie in seinem Landhaus nicht unbedingt als _Gast_ unterbringen, dass hatte sie dem Tonfall des Colonels entnommen. Sie würde wohl eher zu einer Art Dienstmädchen werden, aber damit hatte sie keine Probleme. Schließlich wollte sie für ihren Lebensunterhalt arbeiten und sich nicht von einem englischen Gönner durchfüttern lassen.

Sie hatte die Information mit einem Nicken zur Kenntnis genommen. Schließlich musste sie wohl dankbar darüber sein, dass man sie scheinbar mit offenen Armen empfing. „Dem entnehme ich, dass sich unsere Wege hier endgültig trennen werden…" Sie führte die Gabel erneut zum Mund, nun jedoch so, wie es sich gehörte. Sie würde sich von niemandem, nicht einmal von einem Colonel Tavington, sagen lassen, dass sie schlechte Manieren hatte. Sicher nicht! Mit einem spöttischen Lächeln tippte sie sich an die Oberlippe und fügte hinzu: „Aber Ihr werdet euch sicher noch eine Weile an mich… erinnern." Damit spielte sie auf die Bisswunde an, die sie ihm in Notwehr zugefügt hatte. Im Nachhinein kam es irgendwie komisch vor. Fast hätte sie gelacht.

War sie nun traurig darüber, dass sie Tavington an diesem Abend womöglich zum letzten Mal sehen würde? Immer noch war sie sich über ihre Gefühle zu ihm im Unklaren… Er hatte sich nicht gerade als Gentlemen ihr gegenüber herausgestellt, nun abgesehen von wenigen Ausnahmen. Doch vielleicht verhielt er sich anderen Damen, die er für „wichtiger" oder „besser" als eine unbedeutende Miss Grey hielt, anders gegenüber. Darüber konnte sie wie so oft nur mutmaßen. Einerseits war sie froh, seinen Launen nun nicht mehr auf Gedeih und Verderben ausgesetzt zu sein; andererseits war sie auch etwas traurig, da er der einzige war, der ihr in der letzten Zeit zu Seite gestanden hatte - in welcher Hinsicht auch immer.

_Colonel William Tavington:_

Bedauerte sie diesen Abschied nun? Fast kam es Tavington so vor, was hatte sie noch gleich gesagt: _Aber Ihr werdet euch sicher noch eine Weile an mich… erinnern._ Es schien so als würde sie es beklagen, dass sich nun hier ihre Wege wohl endgültig trennen würden. Tavington selbst kämpfte mit zwei zwiespältigen Empfindungen. Einerseits hing er noch an den Erlebnissen die er mit Miss Greys Hilfe gemeistert hatte, anderseits keimten dort auch die vielen negativen Ereignisse in ihm auf. Weiterhin bemühte sich Tavington seine Fassung als englischer Kommandant zu bewahren. Sollte er sich nun über ihre leichte Anspielung amüsieren oder sie schlichtweg zu recht weisen. Denn dieses Verhalten war einer Dame alles andere als gestattet. Jedoch war es nun mal so das Tavington sie in den letzten Tagen so gut wie nie als eine Dame angesehen hatte, jedenfalls nicht in dem Sinne, dass er ihr überschwängliche Aufmerksamkeit beimaß oder sie mit seinem tadellosen Verhalten beeindruckte. Doch wer konnte ihm dies verdenken in anbetracht der durchlebten Situationen war ihm dies kaum möglich gewesen.

Noch immer wirkte die schwarzhaarige Amerikanerin faszinierend auf ihn. Er wusste nicht ob es daran lag, dass sie gerade so anders war als die Damen die ihm sonst begegneten. Die Hofdamen mittleren Alters, die ohnehin schon alle seid langer Zeit leiert waren und trotzdem keine Gelegenheit ausließen ihren Gemahl zu hintergehen nur um ein kleines Abendteuer zu erleben. Nein, Miss Grey war dahingehend noch völlig unaufgeklärt. Bei ihrem Kuss hatte sie sich nicht einfach so ihm hingegeben. Was ihn nachhaltig verletzt hatte. Tavington gab sich nie jemanden hin, jedenfalls nicht so. Sie hatte das Angebot ausgeschlagen und das nur weil er ein Engländer war, dennoch wollte sie vor ihrem Abschied eine Bestätigung. Sie wollte wissen ob sie einen Platz in seiner Erinnerung hatte und auch wenn sie diesen Sicher hatte würde Tavington niemals so frei sein und ihr dies einfach gestehen. Wie würde dies bitte wirken. _Oh Miss Grey, habt keine Furcht denn schon lange habt ihr nicht nur einen Platz in meiner Erinnerung sondern auch in meinem Herzen._ Was für ein Schwachsinn! Sollten ihm jemals solche Worte über die Lippen kommen würde er selbst zur Pistole greifen und sich selber den Gnadenschuss geben. Soviel war sicher!

Seine schmalen Lippen öffneten sich, so als ob er ein paar Worte erwidern würde. Dennoch dauerte es einige Sekunden. Sekunden die ihn überführten, er wusste nicht genau was er sagen sollte. Selten sah man den Colonel sprachlos, fast hätte er sich dazu hinreißen lassen über die Blessur an seiner Lippe zu streichen, doch er blieb reglos. „Es wäre schwer Euch aus meinem Gedächtnis zu streichen…" Sprach der Colonel langsam und widmete sich nun wieder seinem Halbvollen Weinglas von welchem er wieder einen großen Schluck nahm. Das Gespräch war somit für ihn beendet. Hatte er etwas Falsches gesagt, vielleicht zuviel? Wieso war er bloß wieder so unsicher. Er konnte nicht sagen weshalb er auf einmal so angespannt war besonders immerzu in ihrer Nähe. Im Grunde sehnte er ihren Abschied herbei, sie würden sich kaum mehr sehen oder so gut wie gar nicht mehr. Vielleicht floh sie auch und sie würden für allezeit getrennte Wege gehen. Ohnehin würde sie niemand für einen Flüchtling wie sie es war interessieren. Es war Krieg und dort waren Informationen sowieso meistens falsch oder flüchtig so das man nie wusste was stimmte und was nicht.


	9. Ein unverhofftes Wiedersehen

Ein weihnachtlich unverhofftes Wiedersehen

_Miss Amanda Scarlett Grey:_

„_Es wäre schwer Euch aus meinem Gedächtnis zu streichen…"_ Etwas enttäuscht lächelte Scarlett den Colonel an. Was hatte sie denn bitte erwartet? Dass er ihr seine Liebe gestand und, dass er ihr sagte, sie solle nicht gehen. _Scarlett Amanda Grey, du bist so unglaublich naiv._ Sie hatte ihr Mahl beendet und das leere Glas zurück an seinen ursprünglichen Platz gestellt. Mit den Fingerspitzen nahm sie die weiße Serviette auf, die sie vorbeugend auf ihren Schoß gelegt hatte und tupfte sich damit die Mundwinkel ab. Eigentlich war dies nicht nötig, doch sie wollte Zeit schinden. Zeit, nachzudenken, was sie nun sagen sollte. Sollte sie überhaupt noch etwas sagen? Sie konnte einfach aufstehen und gehen, ohne ein Wort des Abschieds. Sie würde vielleicht noch ein paar Mal an ihn zurückdenken, doch irgendwann würde sie ihn vergessen haben… oder nicht? Die junge Frau legte die Serviette neben den Teller und strich sie glatt. Nein, sie würde wenigstens so etwas sagen wie, _„Schön sie kennengelernt zu haben… Schade, dass wir uns wohl nie wieder in unserem Leben sehen würde… Tja, dann noch ein schönes Leben… Hoffentlich überleben sie den Krieg… Tschüß…" _ Nein, das ging ja wohl gar nicht.

„Also…", begann sie und pausierte dann. _Also, was? Also, auf Wiedersehen?_ Die Stille, die sich nun zwischen den beiden ausgedehnt hatte, war mehr als peinlich. Sie schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf.

„Jetzt haben wir mehrere gemeinsame Fluchten hinter uns und ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll…" Hatte sie das gerade wirklich laut gesagt?! Scarlett biss sich auf die Zunge. Nun, jetzt war es raus. Wirklich romantisch _mehrere gemeinsame Fluchten_. Ihre Fingerknöchel klopften unruhig gegen die Tischplatte. Wenn du nicht weißt, was du sagen sollst, sprich über das Wetter. _Heute haben wir ja ausnahmsweise eine dunkle Nacht, nicht wahr? Sonst kann man sicher den Schein der Fronten sehen… Das da vorne ist die Schlimmste, die Jungs werden wohl nicht wiederkehren _ Noch schlimmer. Schlachten erklären, als wären sie Sternbilder - aber immer doch. Sie löste die Finger vom Tisch und drehte Däumchen.

„Vielleicht sollte ich jetzt besser gehen." Sie lächelte gequält. Langsam erhob sie sich vom Stuhl. Die Holzbeine kratzten über den Boden. Wäre es Parkett, so würde sie wohl ein unangenehm lautes Quietschen vernehmen müssen. Aber es war ein weicher Boden, eben das, was man vom Boden eines Zeltes in einem Lager an der Front erwarten würde. Machte sie sich gerade wirklich Gedanken über den Fußboden?

_Colonel William Tavington:_

Das war es also nun, ihr Abschied, das Ende ihrer Begegnung _für immer?_ Nur zu gut konnte er sich in Miss Grey hineinversetzten, diese Sprachlosigkeit, doch er verstand nicht wieso sie sich so zieren konnte. Die Fronten waren doch seit seiner Abfuhr bei ihr geklärt worden. Der Abend in der Hütte war doch mehr als einleuchtend gewesen, jedoch war es nun ein anderer Zeitpunkt und noch immer wusste Tavington nicht was er sagen sollte. Über ihre Sprachlosigkeit hinweg trafen sich ihre Blicke. Sah er in ihren Augen dort Bitterkeit die der Abschied voneinander heraufbeschwor, vielleicht sogar eine Verbundenheit die sie über ihre Erlebnisse hinweg, zwischen einander aufgebaut hatten?

Die Stille war nicht gerade angenehm und er war froh als Miss Grey sich nun doch erhob. Sie sprach ihre Gedanken offen aus, sogleich stand auch Tavington aus seinem Stuhl auf, nie hatte er ihr wirklichen Respekt gezollt. Sie war noch immer eine Amerikanerin, der Feind, aber nicht mehr in seinen Augen. Es war nur eine dumme Nebensächlichkeit die zwischen ihnen stand. Mehr noch störte es Tavington, das Miss Grey noch immer Aufmüpfig war und sich in seiner Gegenwart steht's als unnahbar darstellte. Nun war es jedoch so, dass dem Colonel dies gerade an ihrer Person gefiel. Sein durchdringender Blick musterte sie im Stillen schweigen. Das gesamte Lager war leiser geworden und alles schien in den Hintergrund zu treten, als er ihre Hand ergriff.

Zaghaft wie Porzellan, hatte er eine ihrer Hände ergriffen. Genau eine Armlänge standen sie auseinander, so wie es ein wahrer Gentleman tat. Leicht neigte Tavington den Kopf und zog gleichzeitig ihren Handrücken an seine Lippen. All dies war fast protokollgerecht, so hauchte Tavington ihren Handrücken, obwohl dies eher als verpönt und anstandslos in der Gesellschaft galt. Aber was kümmerte es ihn, ohnehin schien Miss Grey seine Erscheinung nur als brutalen Soldaten zu sehen und keineswegs davon auszugehen das er auch ein englischer Gentleman sein konnte, wenn er nur wollte. In jenem Moment wollte Tavington dies, so ging er doch fest davon aus das dies ein Abschied auf ewig seien würde und wer wusste schon ob man überhaupt so lange lebte um die Freuden des Lebens vollends zu genießen. Wahrscheinlich benahm er sich aus diesem Grund immer so wie er es gerade für richtig hielt und legte auf seine eigenen Belange sehr viel Wert.

Die Sekunden schienen in Minutenlänge zu verstreichen, als seine Lippen sich von ihrem Handrücken entfernten und seine große Hand die ihre entließ. Noch bevor er sich vollkommen von ihr löste verabschiedete er sich mit einer aufrichtigen Freundlichkeit. „Auf Wiedersehen, Miss Grey. Es war meist angenehm ihre Gesellschaft kennen gelernt zu haben." Trotz des nicht ganz verborgenen sarkastischen Untertones, war es allen in allem eine äußerst nette Verabschiedung die man dem Colonel nicht zu getraut hätte.

Dies war also nun das vorläufige Ende ihrer gemeinsamen Abendteuer, dass sich ihre Wege dennoch kreuzen würden, dies hätte selbst Colonel Tavington nicht voraus sehen können. Obwohl doch der Pessimismus in ihm immer sagte das unliebsame Begegnungen sich meistens einmal wiederholten. Jedoch war dort etwas anderes zwischen ihnen gewachsen, auch wenn Tavington es nie zugeben würde, waren sie nun mehr als einfache Bekannte. Sie waren Feinde, aber trotzdem trennten sie sich als Freunde. Der Abend zog sich noch ewig dahin und trotzdem Tavington sich gleich nach dem Abendessen zur Ruhe gelegt hatte, fand er doch keinen Schlaf. Seine Gedanken waren bei ihr und so sehr er sich bemühte nicht an Amanda zu denken, desto schwerer viel es ihm nicht in Gedanken bei ihr zu sein.

Jener Zustand zog sich wie ein roter Faden durch die nächsten Monate, die er wieder an der Front verbringen musste. Immer mit der Gefahr im Nacken getötet zu werden, mit dem Wunsch dies alles enden zulassen. Gelegentlich war der Wunsch nach Erlösung da, von seiner Bürde die er als Colonel der Green Dragoons eingegangen war und von der ewigen Einsamkeit die ihn jeden Abend in seinem Feldbett heimsuchte. Die quälenden Gedanken, die er in jeder stillen Sekunde an sie verschwendete gaben ihm Hoffnung und zogen ihn doch immer tiefer in einen düsteren Sumpf. Stets schwankte er zwischen Kampfeslust und dem ewig wiederkehrenden Wunsch nach etwas Geborgenheit, die er einstmals bei einer Frau gefunden hatte.

Es waren bereits einige Tage seit ihrem Abschied vergangen und aus Tagen wurden Wochen, aus jenen Monate. Bis die Tage immer kürzer und kühler wurden. Dessen ungeachtet wurden die Schlachten mit einer ebenso blutigen Grausamkeit weiter geführt. Mann um Mann viel oder wurde verwundet. Tavington blieb von diesem Schicksal verschont und seit seiner zwangsläufigen Ruhepause hatte er nicht mehr das Privileg erhalten sich eine Auszeit nehmen zu dürfen. Tavington hatte auch nie darum gebeten und deshalb galt es wohl als Selbstverständlich, dass der Colonel weiterhin an der Front blieb und dort mit seiner Kompanie weiter für England zu kämpfen.

_Miss Amanda Scarlett Grey:_

Scarlett saß an einem Schreibtisch in der Bibliothek des Anwesens und starrte an den schweren Vorhängen vorbei ins Schneegestöber. Heute Nacht hatte es angefangen zu schneien! Selbst das Wetter spielte mit… Sie legte die Feder beiseite und ein Tintenklecks breitete sich auf dem weißen Papier aus. Hastig verhinderte sie, dass sich die blaue Farbe auch auf den bereits beschriebenen Blättern verteilte. Sie knüllte das beschmutzte Blatt zusammen und warf es in den Korb, der neben dem Tisch stand. Verträumt lehnte sie sich zurück und las noch einmal das, was sie eben geschrieben hatte. Seitdem sie im Haus des Generals lebte, schrieb sie regelmäßig in eine Art Tagebuch, das weniger ein Buch, als vielmehr eine Ansammlung von losen Zetteln war, die sie sorgsam in einer Schachtel aufbewahrte.

Der eben verfasste Eintrag war gleichzeitig die Bestätigung dafür, dass es doch kein Traum war, dass alles real – vollkommen wirklich – war.

Sie legte das Blatt zu Seite, stand auf und ging zum Fenster. Dicht fielen dicke, weiße Flocken auf die Erde und verhüllten die Ländereien, die zum Anwesen der Cornwallis gehörten, mit einer flauschigen, reinweißen Decke. Sie schloss die Augen und ließ den Moment Revue passieren, als sie hier – genau hier – gestanden hatte und ER auf sie zugetreten war. Edward hatte ihre Hand genommen und sie mit diesem leicht nervösen Lächeln angeschaut, das ihm zu Eigen war, und dann hatte er sie gefragt. Er hatte ES ausgesprochen. Im ersten Moment hatte sie die Bedeutung seiner Worte nicht begriffen, doch dann waren die Emotionen, die Gefühle und die Verwirrung mit einem Schlag auf sie eingebrochen. _Er will mich heiraten… MICH!!! Nur mich…_ Sie hatte geweint vor Freude und vor Angst, dass er es sich noch anders überlegen würde. Immerhin kannten sie sich noch nicht einmal ein halbes Jahr. Wie lange war es eigentlich her, dass sie in General Cornwallis Haus eingezogen war? Vier Monate? Vier Monte – das war gerade mal eine Jahreszeit. Sie hatte den Herbst auf dem Anwesen verbracht, die Zeit, die bestimmt war von der goldenen Sonne und den roten und braunen Farbtönen, die die Landschaft veränderten.

Edward hatte sie in der zweiten Woche ihres neuen Lebens kennengelernt. Er war zu einem der Banketts geladen gewesen, welche die Cornwallis regelmäßig veranstalteten und die auch Scarlett besuchen musste. Sie hatte damit gerechnet, sich ihren Lebensunterhalt selbst erarbeiten zu müssen, doch der General und seine Frau nahmen sie wie einen Gast auf und behandelten sie fast wie eine verlorene Tochter. Eine Tatsache, die ihr immer noch unangenehm war. Nicht nur, dass man sie vollkommen neu eingekleidet hatte, sie durfte auch nichts im Haushalt machen. „Wozu bezahlen wir denn all die Dienstmädchen.", war der Standardspruch der Hausherrin. Aber mittlerweile hatte sie es geschafft sich auf ihre Weise erkenntlich zu zeigen. Sie half in der Küche aus, indem sie vorgab etwas lernen zu wollen und kümmerte sich um den Gemüsegarten. Sie fand Mittel und Wege um sich nützlich zu machen und steigerte damit ihr Ansehen bei der Hausherrin umso mehr.

Edward… Ihre Gedanken kehrten zurück zu dem gut aussehenden jungen Mann, der sich, obwohl er um Scarletts Vergangenheit wusste – wenig um ihre eigentliche Herkunft scherte. Er war galant zu ihr, behandelte sie wie eine Dame und wurde stets nervös, wenn sie in seine Nähe kam. Er war der Grund, dass sie sich so schnell eingelebt hatte. Und nun das: Ein Heiratsantrag. Nie wäre sie auf die Idee gekommen, dass er tatsächlich… das er… Erneut rannen Tränen des Glücks über ihr Gesicht und hinterließen salzige Spuren auf ihren Wangen. Er hatte ihr in die schönsten Farben ein Leben mit ihm vorgestellt, ihr ausgemalt wie er sich alles ausgedacht hatte. Zum alljährlichen Festmahl im Hause Cornwallis würde er die Verlobung bekannt geben und am Jahresende würde sie Mann und Frau sein und vor Gott in den Stand der Ehe treten. Sie hatte seine Aufregung förmlich gespürt, er wollte nicht länger warten. Mrs. Cornwallis schien fast noch glücklicher über dieses Ereignis zu sein, als Scarlett selbst. Sie mochte die ältliche Dame, deren blondes Haar von feinen silbernen Strähnen verziert wurde und deren Augen einerseits Wärme ausstrahlten und andererseits streng auf die Finger der Bediensteten schauten.

_Ich werde heiraten…_Das Glück stand ihr förmlich in die Augen geschrieben, als sie aus dem Zimmer ging und über den Flur spazierte. Edward hatte gerade die Einladungen zur Weihnachtsfeier verschickt…

_Colonel William Tavington:_

Mit dem immer kälter werdenden Klima kam auch die winterliche Trägheit über die Soldaten. Die Amerikaner schöpften neuen Mut und kämpften nur umso erbarmungsloser. Sie stritten immerhin um einen Traum. Die englische Großmacht um eine wichtige Kolonie, Reihe um Reihe fiel und es wurde immer schwieriger die Soldaten bei Laune zu halten. Zu lange dauerten diese ewigen Schlachten, die doch nur immer neue Opfer brachten. Selbst Tavington hatte langsam der Mut verlassen, nach einigen weiteren Verletzungen, die eine Schlacht einfach mit sich brachte, hatte auch er das Bedürfnis nach einer Auszeit. Seine Aufträge brachten ihn weit in den Süden von South Carolina und somit immer weiter Weg von Miss Amanda Grey. Mit der Entfernung schwand auch das Bedürfnis in Tavington und es wäre ihm wohl auch fast gelungen sie aus seinem Gedächtnis zu streichen, wenn da nicht dieser Brief gewesen wäre.

Am Morgen eines äußerst kühlen Novembertages bekam er den gut erhaltenden Umschlag. Sofort bemerkte er die Schrift auf diesem die doch durch und durch weiblichen Ursprung war. Also konnte es sich keinesfalls um neue Befehle handeln, fast erleichtert nahm er den Brief in Empfang. Es waren nun zwei gute Monate vergangen seitdem sie sich nicht gesehen hatten, fast drei. Beklommen besah er sich den Umschlag, auf dem fein säuberlich sein Name als Adressat angegeben war _Colonel William Tavington_. Nicht gleich öffnete er den Brief, erst wollte er ihn achtlos beiseite legen, um ihn dann zu späterer Stunde zu lesen. Jedoch war dort diese brennende Neugierde, die seine eigene Disziplin so achtlos in den Schatten stellte und danach gierte den Inhalt dieses Briefes zu erfahren. Er gab dieser nach, obwohl dies seine eigene Niederlage bedeutete.

Begierig überflog er die ersten Zeilen, auch diese waren in einer fein säuberlichen Handschrift nieder geschrieben worden. Sein Blick verfinsterte sich als er folgende Stichworte aus der Botschaft entnahm: _Verlobungsfeier, Weihnachtsbankett, erforderliche Anwesendheit aller Offiziere_. Unterzeichnet war das ganze von General Cornwallis, was soviel hieß das Tavington sich vor diesem Bankett nicht drücken konnte. Ohnehin war seine Laune im Winter schon mehr als negativ und nun sollte er sich unter eine solch hohe Gesellschaft wagen, dass konnte doch nur nach hinten losgehen. Doch Befehlen musste selbst er nachgehen und wenn Cornwallis höchst persönlich diese Einladung unterzeichnet hatte so musste er dieser _Bitte_ wohl nachkommen, so sehr ihn dies auch störte. Unwirsch warf er den Brief beiseite und schenkte ihn keinerlei Beachtung, so übersah er wer sich überhaupt verlobt hatte.

Vielleicht hätte er sich dann doch darüber hinweg gesetzt und wäre nicht zu dem weihnachtlichen Essen erschienen, jedoch wäre dann an dieser Stelle die Geschichte der beiden beendet. Da es aber nicht so kam, fand sich Tavington am Vorweihnachtsabend im Anwesen von General Cornwallis ein. Tavington war verspätet eingetroffen, was eigentlich nicht seine Art gewesen war, doch eine Nichtigkeit hatte ihn aufgehalten, sodass er gerade dieses Problem als eine Frist nutzen konnte. Ganz nach dem Motto, spät kommen früh gehen. Wie sehr er doch Weihnachten hasste, es war das Fest der Liebe, der Familie, all dies hatte er so unendlich satt. Was wohl auch daran lag das er nie wirkliche Zuneigung oder etwas wie familiäres Leben erfahren hatte. Erst gegen Mitternacht war er angekommen, der Winter schien die Sommerliche Hitze übertreffen zu wollen. Er hatte einige Probleme gehabt hierher zu gelangen, der Schneefall hatte kein ende nehmen wollen, dies war nur noch ein Grund für seine Verspätung und noch ein Begründung für seine außerordentlich schlechte Laune.

Nach kurzer Besichtigung seines Zimmers hatte er sich im Salon eingefunden. Er würde noch einen Schlummertrunk zu sich nehmen. Seit Ewigkeiten hatte er keinen Schluck Whiskey zu sich genommen oder nur an einer Zigarre geraucht. Es war still im Haus, bei dieser unschicklichen Uhrzeit war dies auch kein Wunder, wer trieb sich auch schon nun noch im Anwesen herum. Ohne Schwierigkeiten fand er den Weg in das lauschige Zimmer, welches sich im unteren Teil des Hauses befand. Der Kamin glimmte leicht in der Dunkelheit, ansonsten lag alles in einer behaglichen Stille. Abschätzend musterte er den Raum, niemand war hier. Seine Uniformjacke hatte er bereits in seinem Gemach abgelegt. Sie wäre sowieso nicht von Nöten gewesen, dass Feuer des Kamins musste vor einigen Stunden heiß gebrannt haben, denn alleine die Restwärme reichte aus um das gesamte Zimmer und einen Teil des Flures zu beheizten.

Entspannt hatte er sich in einen Sessel nah des Feuers gesetzt. Ein Glas Whiskey in Händen und die Füße entspannt auf einen Hocker nahe vor dem Kamin gelegt. Sein Blick fiel auf eine kleine Schatulle, sein Blick hellte sich und ein leichtes lächeln huschte über seine Züge, welches nur erschien wenn er sich sicher war das er unbeobachtet war. Sogleich griff er nach der Kiste und entdeckte darin einige Zigarren, unbekümmert nahm er eine von diesen und dazu noch eine kleine Streichholzschachtel. Kurze Augenblicke später glimmte der Stängel in der seichten Dunkelheit. Nur bei genauem Hinsehen konnte man Tavingtons Schemen in der knisternden Stille erkennen.

_Miss Amanda Scarlett Grey:_

Amanda – _Scarlett_ rief man sie im Hause der Cornwallis eher selten, denn man hatte ihr erzählt, dass eine Großtante ebenso hieß und allein der Gedanke an diese verursachte bei allen Angestellten schlechte Laune – schlenderte durch den spärlich beleuchteten Flur auf dem Weg in ihr Gemach. Es war spät geworden, die Bediensteten waren bereits auf ihren Zimmern und auch die zahlreichen Gäste waren schon zu Bett gegangen. Amanda hatte eine anregende Unterhaltung mit einer Dame ihres Alters, der frisch angetrauten Braut eines noch genauso jungen Offiziers, geführt und dabei vollkommen die Zeit vergessen. Erst, als das Holz im Kamin heruntergebrannt war, hatte sie sich von der anderen Frau verabschiedet.

Morgen würde es soweit sein. Edward würde es offiziell bekannt geben und dann würde sie in absehbarer Zeit mit ihm fortziehen und mit ihrer Vergangenheit ein für alle mal abschließen. Sie blieb stehen und ihre Gedanken kreisten wie so oft um ihren Bruder. Schweren Herzens war sie dem Rat gefolgt den Kontakt zu ihm abzubrechen. Es war einfach eine zu große Gefahr, in die sie ihn bringen würde, wenn sie versuchte ihm Nachrichten zuzusenden. Er könnte als Spion denunziert werden und sie hatte ja am eigenen Leib erfahren müssen, wie es war, als angeblicher Verräter enttarnt zu werden. Langsam schritt sie weiter. Ihre Füße trugen sie ganz von allein. _Jetzt werde ich heiraten und meine Familie, mein Bruder, wird es nie erfahren. Warum ist die Welt… nein, warum ist mein Leben nur so furchtbar kompliziert?_ Sie stellte sich gerne vor, wie es verlaufen wäre, wenn ihr Vater nicht verstorben wäre, sondern immer noch lebte… Aber im Endeffekt hatte das keine Auswirkung auf das Hier und Jetzt. Es war unnötige Zeitverschwendung, denn Amanda hatte gelernt, dass Sätze, die mit „Wenn es so wäre…" oder auch „Was wäre wenn…" begannen, nur Unmut hervorriefen. Es war nun einmal so wie es war und es stand einzig und allein in ihrer Macht das Beste aus der jeweiligen Situation zu machen.

In diesem Moment erweckte die Tür zum Salon ihre Aufmerksamkeit. Die Tür stand halb offen und augenscheinlich brannte noch ein schwaches Feuer. Amanda runzelte die Stirn. Eigentlich sollte sich eines der Mädchen darum kümmern, dass keine Kaminfeuer über Nacht brannten. Es war zwar unwahrscheinlich, dass die unbewachten Flammen auf Gegenstände übergriffen und einen Brand verursachten, aber General Cornwallis war ein auf alles bedachter Mann, der nichts dem Zufall überlassen wollte. Also öffnete sie die Tür gänzlich um Einzutreten und die Sachen in die gewünschte Ordnung zu bringen.

Von ihr abgewandt stand einer der großen Ohrensessel zum Kamin gedreht. In ihm hatte jemand platz genommen, jedenfalls erzählten die Rauchschwaden, die vom Sessel aufstiegen, davon. Von ihrem Standort aus konnte man jedoch nichts von der Gestalt erkennen. Auf dem kleinen Tisch neben dem Sessel lag ein kleines Holzkästchen. Genau jenes, welches der General Edward geschenkt hatte. _Edward… _Ein leichtes Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen. Sie hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass er noch vor dem Weihnachtsbankett eintreffen würde. Es waren längst noch nicht alle geladenen Gäste angereist und auch er hatte im Moment andere Verpflichtungen, die er einhalten musste. Alles in allem kam es leider nicht allzu oft vor, dass sie allein in diesem riesigen Anwesen waren, in welchem alles und jeder überall seine Augen und Ohren offen zu haben schien. Amanda vergewisserte sich, dass er sie noch nicht bemerkt hatte und schlich sich auf Zehenspitzen an den Sessel heran. Doch dann zögerte sie einen Augenblick, denn sie war sich nicht sicher, wie er reagieren würde, wenn sie plötzlich aus dem Nichts auftauchte und ihm einen Schrecken einjagte.

Schließlich entschied sie sich für einen Mittelweg. Amanda legte eine Hand auf die Lehne des Sessels und nutzte den Schwung um sich in einer fließenden Bewegung auf Edwards Schoß sinken zu lassen. Während sie dies tat, sagte sie: „Schön, dass du schon da bist. Ich dachte du würdest erst…" Der Rest des Satzes blieb ihr im Halse stecken, denn sie erkannte viel zu spät, dass der Körperteil, auf dem sie Platz genommen hatte, nicht zu ihrem Verlobten, sondern zu… „Tavington?" …gehörte. Überrascht starrte sie den Engländer aus leuchtenden Augen an.

_Colonel William Tavington_

Das ruhige Knistern der langsam verendenden Flammen wirkte nicht nur entspannend und beruhigen auf das Gemüt des Colonels, sie verschafften ihm eine geborgene Sicherheit. Hier fühlte er sich Sicher, mit der Zigarre zwischen zwei Fingern und dem edlen bernsteinfarbenen Getränk auf dem Tisch. Es war doch eine weise Entscheidung gewesen, der förmlichen Einladung zu folgen, auch wenn er beim morgigen Bankett wohl gerade diese Gedanken wieder bereuen würde. Doch sei's drum, er war dem Feind mehr als einmal gegenüber getreten und nun würde er wie ein tapferer Soldat auch dieses verdammte Weihnachtsessen hinter sich bringen. Seine Augen hatte er nun vollends geschlossen, nur noch leere war in seinem Kopf. Seine Gedanken waren nicht mehr voll von Befehlen oder Taktiken. Der Krieg schien endlich einmal nicht der Hauptbestandteil von seinem Leben zu sein. Gerade als er ein weiteres Mal tief einatmen wollte, sprang plötzlich etwas auf seinem Schoß.

Noch bevor er seine Augen öffnen konnte, um zu Mutmaßen was ihn dort anfallen wollte, hörte er eine ihm sehr vertraute Stimme sehr nah an seinem Ohr. Wie lange war es her, dass er sich gewünscht hatte diese endlich wieder hören zu dürfen und wie oft hatte er sich danach gesehnt sie nie wieder in seiner Nähe haben zu müssen. Trotzdem er sich nicht rührte schien es als würde sein Herz innerhalb der wenigen Sekunden die vergangen waren aus seiner Brust heraus springen wollen. Ein endloser Moment entstand indem in Tavingtons Kopf ihre Worte immerzu widerhallten. _Schön, dass du schon da bist. Ich dachte du würdest erst…_Doch wieso hatte sie diesen Satz nicht zu Ende gebracht, Tavington war weder dumm noch naiv und schnell schwang die euphorisierte Stimmung dieses Moments um. Kurz nachdem er seine Lider geöffnet und seine Augen auf sie gerichtet hatte war dort nichts mehr von der anfangs erlebten Wärme zu erkennen. Ihr nächster Ausruf bestätigte seine Vermutung, dass sie eher unfreiwillig auf seinen Schoß gesprungen war. Stellte sich nur die Frage auf welchen Schoß sie hatte eigentlich springen wollen und da Amanda diesen geheimnisvollen Unbekannten auch mit einem herzlichen _Du_ betitelt hatte, war es wohl auch so das ihr Verhältnis um einiges enger war als eine einfache Freundschaft.

Auf ihren Ausruf hin argumentierte Tavington alles andere als freundlich. „Auch für euch noch immer Colonel Tavington, Miss Grey!" Der Zorn war in ihm, nie hatte Tavington so etwas empfunden. Diesen Taumel zwischen Heiterkeit und Wut. Freude über das Widersehen und ein ernüchternder Zorn über ihre Dreistigkeit ihn einfach verwechselt zu haben. Für Sekunden hatte er angenommen, Sie, Miss Amanda Scarlett Grey hatte ihn vermisst, doch wie so oft bei ihr war ihm dort wieder einmal die Fantasie durchgegangen. Sie hatte ihm doch mehr als verständlich gemacht, dass dort nichts zwischen ihnen war.

„Dürfte ich mir als ein einfacher Soldat die Frage erlauben, weshalb in Teufelsnamen sie sich gerade diesen Platz ausgesucht haben?" Mit Mühe unterband er die Wut in seiner Stimme. Jedoch war es wohl unumgänglich für Tavington seiner Gemütslage gerade vor Miss Grey zu verbergen. Was sie jedoch nicht ahnte war, dass seine Wut lediglich eine Möglichkeit für ihn bot, seine Frustration abzubauen. Es war schon einige Monate her seitdem er das letzte Mal eine Frau überhaupt berührt hatte oder geschweige denn einer so nahe gewesen war. Tavington schob sein wachsendes Unbehagen auf diese sexuelle Begierde die in jedem Mann steckte und nicht auf das Verlangen nur Miss Grey haben zu dürfen. In sein Unterbewusstsein drängten sich ein immer stärker werdendes verlangen. Hier, gerade jetzt, wem würde es auffallen wenn er sie einfach gegen ihren Willen nehmen würde. In seinem Leben hatte er schon schlimmere Dinge verbrochen. Ganze Familien, Dörfer oder Landstriche hatte man auf seinen Befehl hin ausgerottet. Wem würde es wundern wenn er vor einem so unschuldigen Mädchen halt machte. Kräftemäßig war sie ihm ohnehin unterlegen, eine Frau eben… sie würde somit endlich einen Nutzen für ihn haben. Nur Schwierigkeiten und Leid hatte diese Frau ihm gebracht.

Die freie Hand strich bei diesen Gedanken abwesend über ihr nackte Schulter und bahnte sich freimütig den Weg über ihr Schulterblatt bis hinab über ihre Wirbelsäule, die sich unter dem leichten Stoff bei seiner Berührung abzeichnete. Wieso hatte er nun auf einmal Skrupel? Mit einer gekonnten Bewegung könnte er sie einfach auf den Boden vor dem Kamin werfen, die Sessel die dicht vor dem Kamin standen würden einen optimalen Sichtschutz bilden und wer würde sie schon stören so mitten in der Nacht? Niemand würde wissen, dass Tavington es war, immerhin wurde er erst am nächsten Morgen erwartet und Miss Grey würde er schon zum Schweigen bringen, vielleicht würde es ihr sogar gefallen, der kleinen Schlampe. Sie schien sich mit Leichtigkeit einige Freunde bei Hof gemacht zu haben, also wieso würde sie es nicht auch genießen wenn er sie einfach nehmen würde?

_Miss Amanda Scarlett Grey:_

Amanda brauchte eine kleine Ewigkeit bis sie wirklich realisiert hatte, was soeben geschehen war. Sie saß auf dem Schoss von Colonel Tavington, ihrem Entführer und Lebensretter. Einen weiteren Moment später wusste sie wieder, warum er überhaupt auf dem Anwesen war. Sie hatte ihm ja selbst eine Einladung geschickt. Sie war es selbst gewesen, die seinen Namen auf den Briefumschlag und die Gästeliste zur Verlobungsfeier gesetzt hatte. Amanda war es nur passend vorgekommen, immerhin war es sein Verdienst, dass sie Edward überhaupt kennen gelernt hatte. Er war der Grund, warum sie heute eine Zukunft besaß. Verwirrt musterte sie das Gesicht des Mannes, mit dem sie so viel zusammen durch gestanden hatte. Sie konnte nicht behaupten, dass er sich in der Zwischenzeit bedeutend verändert hatte. Er schien sich gut von den Strapazen erholt zu haben, hatte vielleicht ein bisschen zugenommen, die äußerlichen Wunden waren größtenteils verheilt und selbst die Bisswunde, die sie ihm an der Lippe zugefügt hatte, war nicht mehr zu sehen. Bei dem Gedanken daran, wie es zu der Verletzung gekommen war, stahl sich im Nachhinein ein leichtes Lächeln auf ihre Lippen. Mittlerweile konnte sie auf diese Episode ihres Lebens zurücksehen und sich dabei glücklich schätzen, dass alles eine relativ positive Wendung für sie genommen hatte.

Doch was war das? Verträumt hob Amanda langsam die Hand und fuhr vorsichtig mit der Fingerspitze über eine fast gänzlich verheilte Schnittwunde auf Tavingtons Stirn, die er in ihrer Erinnerung noch nicht getragen hatte. Was war ihm wohl zugestoßen? Sicher hatte er seinen Dienst im Auftrag seiner Majestät wieder aufgenommen und war zurück an die Front gekehrt. Eine Kriegswunde war also das Wahrscheinlichste. Dann traf ihr Blick seine Augen und der blanke Hass – nicht anders konnte man diesen Ausdruck in diesem Augenblick nennen – ließ sie aufschrecken. Noch immer saß sie auf dem Schoß des Mannes, der (leider?) der Falsche war. Wie oft hatte sie in der ersten Zeit an ihn gedacht? Ein paar Mal hatte sie ihm sogar geschrieben, aber nie eine Antwort erhalten. Zuerst hatte sie die Unzuverlässigkeit der Postreiter dafür verantwortlich gemacht, doch dann hatte sie einen Brief zusammen mit Dokumenten General Cornwallis auf die Reise geschickt, die mit Sicherheit an ihrem Ziel angekommen waren. _Er wollte mir nicht antworten, aber jetzt ist er trotzdem gekommen zu meiner Verlobung…Für mich…_Natürlich hatte er allen Grund sie zu hassen, aber sie hatte gehofft, dass er ihr mittlerweile vergeben hatte. _Wahrscheinlich ist er nur gekommen, weil die Einladung vom General unterzeichnet worden ist. _

„Es tut mir Leid Euch belästigt zu haben." Abrupt zog sie die Hand zurück und wollte ein Stück zurückweichen, doch er selbst hielt sie auf. Sanft fuhr er mit seiner Hand an ihrem Rücken entlang. Seine Finger berührten ihre Haut und diese Geste war… fordernd? Verwirrt schaute sie ihn an. Es war alles falsch. Der Ort war falsch, die Situation war falsch, der Mann war falsch und ihre Gefühle… ihre Gefühle waren auch falsch. Sie MUSSTE sich sträuben. Sie MUSSTE sich gegen dieses aufkommende Verlangen wehren. Es gab nichts, was sie von ihm wollte – es SOLLTE nichts geben... Er hatte ihr nicht ein einziges Mal geschrieben. _Ich hätte ihn nicht einladen sollen. _Amanda schloss die Augen um ihn nicht länger ansehen zu müssen. Sie wollte weg. Nein, sie wollte nicht weg, denn sonst hätten ihre Glieder ihr noch gehorcht. Auf ihrer Stirn bildeten sich tiefe Furchen, als Tavingtons Hand immer tiefer wanderte. In ihrem Kopf wütete ein Gewitter aus Empfindungen und Gefühlen, die sie weder sortieren noch zuordnen konnte. Ohne direkt etwas dagegen unternehmen zu können, bewegte sich ihr Oberkörper langsam auf Tavington zu. Im nächsten Moment berührten ihre Lippen auch schon seinen Mund und sie küsste ihn, obwohl sie wusste, dass sie damit einen Fehler beging. Amanda hielt den Atem an und schloss die Augen erneut. Wie konnte sich etwas so schrecklich Falsches so gut anfühlen? Sie blendete die Gedanken aus ihrem Kopf aus und wartete darauf, dass Tavington sie abwies.

_Colonel William Tavington:_

Was war das nur wieder für ein merkwürdiges Gefühl in ihm? Erst dieser rasende Zorn, dann die Lust sie zu begehren und dann die Furcht davor das dies hier wieder nur zu einer Farce werden würde. Er benahm sich wie ein kleines Kind, welches sein Spielzeug lieber zerstören wollte, als es mit anderen Kindern teilen zu müssen. Konnte man das so einfach auf Miss Grey projizieren? Noch dazu kam, dass ihre einfache Berührung ihn schon von dem Gedanken abbrachte sich an ihr zu vergehen. Zuvor war er doch noch so fest von dieser Idee überzeugt gewesen. Ohne weiteres hätte er diese in die Tat umgesetzt, doch nun schien sein Plan zu straucheln. Tavington musste wohl langsam einsehen, dass selbst er einen Wunden Punkt hatte. Das dieser genau bei einer Frau liegen musste war mehr als seltsam. Tavington hatte vermutet das sein Wunderpunkt in seinem Stolz lag und dieser ihm irgendwann einmal zum Verhängnis werden würde. Wer hatte ahnen können, dass eine simple Begegnung ihn so aus der Bahn werfen konnte. Je mehr er mit der Amerikanerin unterwegs gewesen war, desto mehr hatte sich sein Wesen auf sie eingestellt. Der unfehlbare Colonel schien nun selbst erkennen zu müssen, dass er in einer gewissen Weise nicht mehr so makellos war wie er vorgab.

Ihre Lippen alleine schienen seine sonst so kleine Welt aus den Fugen zu bringen. Perplex nahm er war das sie sich dazu entschlossen hatte ihn zu küssen. Einfach so, obwohl sie ihm doch nie geschrieben hatte oder sich in einer anderen Weise die Mühe gemacht hatte sich bei ihm in Erinnerung zu rufen. Ein Schauer überkam ihm als er den weichen, zärtlichen Kuss entgegen nahm. Fasziniert hielt er inne und schloss die Augen, lange hielt er inne ohne ihre Berührung zu erwidern. Weder Zurückweisung noch irgendeine Reaktion erhielt Miss Grey. Vorsichtig führte Tavington seine Hand die noch immer die Zigarre hielt Richtung Tisch, um sie dort einfach auf den Tisch zu legen. Die Glut in der Zigarre war schon vor einigen Momenten erloschen, sodass keine Brandgefahr bestand.

Nachdem er endlich buchstäblich freie Hand hatte, wollte er sich nun nur Miss Grey widmen. Jedoch schien sie es sich nun anders überlegt zu haben. Er spürte wie sich ihre Lippen von den seinen zu lösen versuchten. Mit einer gezielten Handbewegung verhinderte der Colonel das, nicht gerade in der zärtlichsten Manier. Seine vorangegangene Zurückhaltung war in keiner seiner Bewegungen mehr vorhanden. Seine nun freigewordene Hand schob sich in ihren Nacken, während sich seine Zunge sich alle Mühe gab ihre Lippen zu öffnen. Die Sehnsucht die er in all den Monaten gespürt hatte, schwappte nun über und traf Miss Grey mit aller Gewalt. Nichts mehr an Tavington erinnerte an den kühlen, resistenten und unnahbaren Colonel der Green Dragoons. Die Hand die noch vor einigen Sekunden an ihrem Nacken innegehalten hatte bahnte sich nun einen Weg über ihr Schlüsselbein, strich über ihre Brust und rutsche weiter über ihre Flanke. Er war es eher gewöhnt mit leichten Mädchen zu verkehren, die sich so gut wie alles gefallen ließen und nie hatte sie eine von diesen beschwert. Was wohl eher daran lag, dass er sie dafür bezahlte einfach still zu halten und sich nehmen zu lassen.

Seine Hand wanderte weiter über den Stoff ihres Kleides unter dem man fast alles erahnen konnte. Derweil hielten seine Lippen nicht inne und die Leidenschaft die er gegenüber ihr empfand wurde so sehr gut zum Ausdruck gebracht. In keiner Weise konnte man davon sprechen, dass Tavington zärtlich voran ging, jedoch war es auch keine spröde Brutalität die er an den Tag legte. Er handelte so wie er es für richtig hielt und in jenem Moment fand er es für angemessen, den ihm gegebenen Moment einfach auszunutzen bevor es sich Miss Grey wieder anders überlegte. Ihr Kuss, war eine Einladung gewesen und diese wusste er zu nutzen.

_Miss Amanda Scarlett Grey:_

Doch da kam keine Zurückweisung, kein Zeichen dafür, dass sie zu weit gegangen war. Es war viel schlimmer, es kam nichts. Gerade als sie den Kopf zurückziehen, sich von seinen Lippen ein für alle mal lösen wollte, hielt er sie zurück. Einen Moment lang schnappte sie nach Luft, doch dann gab sie sich seiner Berührung hin, erwiderte sie sogar. Sie legte einen Arm auf seine Schulter und schob das rechte Bein so, dass ihre Knie rechts und links zwischen den Armlehnen des Sessels und Tavingtons Körper lagen. Dass ihr Kleid dabei höher rutschte, als sie es normalerweise erlaubt hätte, störte sie im Augenblick herzlich wenig. Sie schlang die Arme um seinen Hals und stieg in sein Zungenspiel mit ein.

Seine Hand, die über ihren Oberkörper fuhr, sie berührte und in ihr den Wunsch hervorrief mehr zu wollen – mehr, als sie durfte – rief ihr eindringlich ins Gedächtnis, was ihr bevorstand. Sie durfte nicht zulassen, dass noch mehr passierte. Sie löste sich vom Kuss, den sie eben noch leidenschaftlich erwidert hatte und schloss für ein paar Sekunden die Augen. Amanda hasste sich dafür, dass sie es so weit hatte kommen lassen. Sie legte ihre Hand auf seine und versuchte sie von ihrem Körper weg zu schieben. „Ich darf nicht.", sagte sie leise. „Wir dürfen nicht." Ihr Gesichtsausdruck zeugte von dem Konflikt, der in ihrem Innersten tobte. Er musste es doch begreifen, sie war verlobt – würde morgen offiziell vergeben sein. Das wusste er doch genauso gut wie sie. Natürlich wusste er es, er war doch nur deswegen gekommen, um zu sehen, dass sie, dass Amanda Scarlett Grey, heiraten würde. Edward durfte nichts erfahren. Sie würde ihn zum Gespött der Leute machen und auch sie selbst wäre fortan nur noch die kleine englische Hure, die sich jedem an den Hals warf. Letzteres war etwas, was sie verkraften konnte, doch sie wusste genau, dass sie nicht das Recht hatte, auch Edwards Leben zu zerstören.

Sie hatte sich gerade hingesetzt und wollte von seinem Schoss rutschen um aufrecht zu stehen und Raum zwischen sie zu bringen. Amanda hatte Angst vor den Folgen ihres Verhaltens, aber noch schlimmer wäre das, was passieren würde, wenn sie jetzt nicht aufhörte. Sie wollte Tavington nicht verlieren, aber genauso wenig konnte sie Edward unter die Augen treten, wenn sie sich ihm jetzt hingab. Wahrscheinlich war doch, dass sie für Tavington nicht mehr als ein Spielzeug, ein nichtiger Zeitvertreib war, der leicht durch etwas, durch eine andere, ersetzt werden konnte. Sie musste den Tatsachen ins Auge sehen und es war nun einmal so wie es war. Sie brauchte nicht die Illusion zu haben, dass sich der Colonel in der Zwischenzeit großartig verändert hatte. Unwillkürlich dachte sie an den frostigen Abschied.

_Colonel William Tavington_

Was waren das für Worte die ihren Mund verließen? _Ich darf nicht, wir dürfen nicht?_ Früher hätte der Colonel ihre Zurückweisung als Kränkung hingenommen, doch Tavington war an einem Punkt angelangt an dem er sich dies nicht mehr bieten ließ. Hatte sie nicht dies alles eingefädelt, ihn überrumpelt und sich dann an seinen Lippen vergangen? Im Grunde hatte er doch mit alldem nichts zu schaffen. War er nicht auf den einfachen Befehl von Cornwallis hier. Niemals hätte er sich freiwillig dafür verpflichtet hierherzukommen, auch wenn das wiedersehen mit Miss Grey ihn schlussendlich doch umgestimmt hätte. Jedoch würde er gerade die hier nicht ausplaudern. Seine Hände verharrten auf ihren Oberschenkeln, die sich zu beiden Seiten seiner Schenkel erstreckten und mehr oder minder zwischen Stuhllehne gefangen waren. Nein, er würde nicht so leicht aufgeben, geziert hatte sie sich schon einmal, dieses mal würde er nicht so einfach aufgeben.

„Was redet ihr nur schon wieder…" sprach er harsch und in seiner Stimme schlug sich die offenkundige Erregung wieder die er gerade für sie empfand. Nicht jeden Tag durfte der Colonel das Privileg genießen eine Dame in einem solch offenen Sitz auf sich thronen zu lassen. Würde man sie beobachten so wären beide sogleich ein Dorn im Auge der Gesellschaft. Es zierte sich nicht für unverheiratete sich so in der Öffentlichkeit zu geben und schon gar nicht in einer vulgären Position wie diese. Noch nicht einmal ein kirchlich getrautes Ehepaar durfte sich so in der Gesellschaft präsentieren. Doch nie würde sich der Colonel an so etwas halten, sein Ruf als unbequemer, kühler und intoleranter Soldat eilte ihm ohnehin schon voraus. Nun wäre es sowieso zu spät an seinen Ruf als Gentleman zu denken. Also wieso sollte er ihrer Meinung nach, dass _nicht dürfen? _Da stellte sich die Frage, wieso sie nicht konnte oder wollte. „Schweigt endlich…" erwiderte er auf seine eigenen Worte, denn im Endeffekt wollte er wider Worte doch nicht hören. Momente waren kostbar, besonders solch angenehmen, also wollte Tavington diese genießen.

Ohne weiteres küsste er sie ein weiteres Mal, wieder mit der Leidenschaft die nach soviel mehr schmeckte, die viel mehr wollte. Wieder strichen seine rauen Soldatenhände über ihren Oberkörper, fühlten die warme Haut unter dem dünnen Stoff. Seine Lippen lösten sich von den ihren und zogen eine heiße Spur von ihrem Mund zu ihrem Kinn. Ihren Hals weiter hinab bis zu ihrem Schlüsselbein, wieso verstand sie es nicht? Wieso konnte sie sich nicht einfach darauf einlassen, war er wirklich so schrecklich? Sie konnte nicht so Mildtätigkeit sein, dass sie ihm einfach nur einen gefallen tun wollte. Nein, er spürte doch ihre gezügelte Begierde.

_Miss Amanda Scarlett Grey:_

Wieder fühlte sie seine Lippen auf ihren. Wieder übermannten sie ihre Gefühle. Sie erwiderte den Kuss und die Gedanken, die sie aufforderte es sein zu lassen, wurden harsch ausgeblendet. Wenn sie sich damals in der Hütte auf ihn eingelassen hätte, vielleicht wäre es erst gar nicht so weit gekommen. Vielleicht wäre sie jetzt Miss Tavington. _Nein… Das wäre ich nicht… Dann wäre ich in seinen Augen nur eine kleine Amerikanerin gewesen, die sich jedem hingibt. Ich wäre eine unter vielen gewesen._ In ihr kochte es und die Gefühle drohten überzuschwappen und sie allesamt ins Verderben stürzen zu lassen.

Amanda legte ihren Kopf auf Tavingtons, der sich irgendwo auf ihrem Körper verirrt hatte. Eigentlich sollte es ihr egal sein, was die anderen dachte. Nie hatte es sie einen Deut geschert, was man von ihr hielt. Schließlich war es ihr Leben und sie konnte frei darüber verfügen. Das war doch immerhin ihr gutes Recht, oder etwa nicht? Wenn sie Tavington wollte und er ebenfalls nicht abgeneigt zu sein schien, dann konnte doch nicht einfach jemand kommen und sie davon abhalten. Sie vergrub ihr Gesicht zwischen seinem Kopf und seiner Schulter und schmiegte sich an ihn. Das Leben war nicht gerecht… es war einfach nicht gerecht. Wieder hatte sie Edwards Bild vor Augen. Ihren Edward. Würde er sich dazu verleiten lassen sie jemals so fordernd zu berühren? Würde er sie auf einem Sessel in einem halbwegs öffentlichen Salon verführen? Das war so gar nicht seine Art. Er war ruhig, bedacht, ausgeglichen. Er war ihr gutes Gewissen und er liebte es sie zu Überraschen… auf eine andere Art – auf seine Art. War es nicht das, was sie an ihm mochte – vielleicht sogar liebte? Er versprach ihr das, war sie wollte. Eine neue, eine eigene Familie, Geborgenheit, Schutz, Wärme und… Liebe.

Amanda riss den Kopf hoch, stützte sich auf den Schultern des Colonels ab und entwand sich seinem Griff. Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein… Ich… Ihr müsst das doch begreifen… Es geht einfach nicht…" Sie stand mittlerweile einen Meter vom Sessel entfernt und versuchte notdürftig ihre Kleider zu ordnen. _Das ist die richtige Entscheidung. Es ist die einzige Möglichkeit. Das kannst du ihm einfach nicht antun. Ja… du machst das einzig richtige. Du hättest es nicht so weit kommen lassen dürfen. _„Ich… ich muss gehen…", stotterte sie. „Morgen ist sowieso alles entschieden." _Keiner wird davon erfahren._

_Colonel William Tavington_

Ein weiteres Mal ließ er ihre Worte über sich ergehen ohne den Sinn darin zu erkennen. Was schwafelte sie dort, _sie konnte nicht und morgen wäre ohnehin alles entschieden. _Diese sinnlose Wortansammlung beschäftigte ihn nicht weiter, eher die Tatsache das sie sich einfach von ihm erhoben hatte. Wie einen einfachen Lakaien ließ sie ihn dort in seinem Sessel zurück. Erregt und begierig nach mehr, wieder einmal kam ihm der Gedanke das sie ihn einfach nur benutze wie es ihr beliebte. Gerade das machte ihn wohl am meisten wütend, wie so oft kochten seine Emotionen nach außen hin schien er aber völlig gelassen. Leicht schürzte er die Lippen als er sie so im dämmrigen Licht der flackernden Glut beobachtete. Wie sie ihre Kleider richtete, so als ob sie damit den Schmutz abreiben konnte, den Tavington bei seinen Berührungen darauf verstreut hatte.

Sie kam sich wohl gerade wie eine Prinzessin vor. Erhaben über alle, besonders über ihn, den dummen, alten Colonel Tavington. Der einfach alles über sich ergehen ließ, einfach dann genommen wurde wenn gerade die Zeit gekommen war. Nein, er hatte auch seinen Stolz, viel sogar davon und er würde ihr noch zeigen, dass ihr dies zum Verhängnis werden würde, falls sie es wagte weiter so mit ihm zu verfahren. Würde sie es bitter bereuen, man wies ihn nicht einfach so mit billigen Äußerungen ab.

Langsam stand er aus seinem Sessel auf, fast bedrohlich wirkte er in dieser schemenhaften Dunkelheit, die nicht viel von seinen Zügen preisgab. Unberechenbar wie so häufig musterte der Colonel seine Beute. Ein gereiztes Raubtier in der Dunkelheit was nur darauf wartete zu zuschlagen, doch die Stille blieb und niemand sagte etwas. Nur das tiefe Atmen des Colonels bewies, dass er weder her der Lage noch sonst all dies kühl wegsteckte. Mit einem Mal fuhr sein Arm aus und packte das halbvolle Whiskey Glas zu seiner rechten. Ohne weiteres warf er es zornig in die Glut des Kamins. Sofort brachen Flammen hervor, die das Zimmer für Sekunden erhellten und einen Blick auf das Antlitz des Colonels erlaubten. „Ihr habt kein Recht mir das zu verwehren…" War er nicht ihr Retter gewesen, sie war ihm etwas schuldig. Was Miss Grey nicht wusste war, dass Tavington glaubte mit diesem Akt seine andere Sehnsucht nach ihr endgültig befriedigen zu können. Den Dämon endlich los zu werden. „Schon das zweite Mal weißt ihr mich ab…" seine zischende Stimme durchflutete den Raum wie ein Gift „…und es wird kein drittes Mal geben." Mit einem großen Schritt schnellte er vor und packte sie unsanft an ihrem Unterarm. Es war ein leichtes für ihn sie zu sich zu ziehen und ihren zierlichen Körper an sich zu pressen, um sie schlussendlich ein weiteres Mal zu küssen.

_Miss Amanda Scarlett Grey:_

Amanda starrte ihn an. Zornesröte war ihr ins Gesicht gestiegen. „Ich habe kein Recht?!", wiederholte sie seine Worte. „Ich habe kein Recht?!" Sie riss sich von Tavington los, ohne Rücksicht darauf zu nehmen, ob sie sich selbst oder ihm damit Schmerzen zufügte. Wie kam er auf die Idee, dass sie ihm irgendetwas schuldete. „Ihr habt kein Recht mein Leben zu zerstören und erst recht nicht mir so etwas zu sagen!" Die Wut ließ ihre Augen bedrohlich funkeln. Ihr Unterarm war vollkommen rot und Tavingtons Hand zeichnete sich deutlich darauf ab, doch in diesem Moment war es ihr egal.

Sie erhob die Hand und - ohne vorher noch einmal darüber nachzudenken – verpasste sie dem Colonel eine deftige Ohrfeige. Ihre Hand brannte. „Hier habt ihr euer drittes Mal…" Ihr ganzer Körper bebte, ihre Brust hob und senkte sich unnormal schnell, aber diesmal hatte ihre Erregung einen anderen Grund. Er hatte sich keinen Deut geändert. Dieser Mistkerl, dieses abgrundtiefe Arschloch. Wie konnte er es wagen. Ihr Blick fiel auf das Feuer, dessen Flammen sich wieder etwas beruhigt hatten. Es war ein Wunder, dass noch niemand hier her geeilt war. Sie drehte sich zur Tür, so als erwarte sie einen Diener oder eines der Mädchen zu sehen, die von dem Tumult im Salon aufgescheucht worden waren.

„Ich wünsche euch eine geruhsame Nacht, Colonel William Tavington…", zischte sie, bevor sie ihn einfach stehen ließ. Amanda ließ die Tür offen stehen und erst als sie sicher war, dass er sie nicht mehr sehen konnte, beschleunigte sie ihre Schritte, rannte über die Flure, Gänge und Treppen, bis sie an ihrem Zimmer angekommen war. Sie schloss die Tür hinter sich, verriegelte sie und stellte sich mit dem Rücken zur Wand. Ihr Puls raste. Amanda schloss die Augen. Sie wollte einfach nur vergessen, was gerade geschehen war. Plötzlich legte sich eine starke Hand auf ihre Schulter. _Tavington? Das ist unmöglich… Er kann nicht schneller als ich… _„Amanda? Was ist mir dir? Wo bist du gewesen?" Jemand hob ihr Kinn leicht hoch. Sie öffnete die Augen und schaute in das besorgte Gesicht ihres Verlobten. „Was… Wieso bist du schon wieder da?", erschrocken weiteten sich ihre Pupillen. „Ich dachte du würdest dich freuen.", antwortete dieser. „Das tu ich auch.", versicherte Amanda. „Das kannst du mir glauben. Ich bin nur etwas überrascht." Sie stellte sich auf Zehenspitzen und gab ihm einen Kuss…


	10. Wein und Wasser

Wein und Wasser

_Colonel William Tavington:_

Der Colonel verbrachte noch einige Zeit in dem nun wieder still gewordenen Salon. Seine Wange war rot und einige rote Striemen zeichneten sich darauf ab. Er hatte sich wieder in seine Ausgangsposition gesetzt. Kauerte in den roten Sessel, verborgen vor neugierigen Augen. Seine Gedanken gingen im Kreis, fast so schnell wie sein Puls noch schlug. Wieso war sie nur so eine Plage, sonst war er doch so erhaben und nun konnte er sich nicht einmal gegen ein einfaches Weibsstück erwehren. Tavington hatte das Bedürfnis seine Waffe zur Hand zu nehmen oder seinen einfachen Säbel. Irgendjemanden wollte er schmerzen zu fügen. Das Leid das er nun gerade fühlte wollte er jemanden heimzahlen, jemand würde dafür büßen. Doch niemand war hier und er war unbewaffnet. Also erübrigte sich der Gedanke und langsam wich seine Wut und es machte sich eine Einsamkeit breit die er seit einigen Monaten nicht mehr gespürt hatte.

Wieder zu erwartend fand er sobald keine Ruhe. Tavington spielte mit dem Gedanken seiner Sehnsucht einfach einmal nachzugeben und Miss Grey einen Besuch abzustatten. Aber welchen Plan sollte er anwenden um sie von seinen ehrlichen Absichten zu überzeugen? Sie schien überhaupt nicht darüber erfreut gewesen zu sein, dass er gerade von ihr verlangt hatte sich ihm hinzugeben. Wieso war dies für sie so abwegig. Nur weil er Colonel William Tavington war. Miss Grey konnte nicht leugnen, dass zwischen ihnen etwas war, auch wenn es dem Colonel eher abwegig erschien das jemand sich gerade zu ihm hingezogen fühlte. Jedoch war es bei ihr doch etwas ganz anderes, sie hatten so einiges durchlebt. Niemals hatte er mit einem Menschen so eine unfreiwillige Verbindung und wohl gerade deswegen liebte und hasste er sie auf eine Art und Weise die einmalig war. Mit wachem Blick hatte er sich auf sein Bett gelegt und blickte an die Decke des protzigen Himmelbettes. Sollte er ihr dies gestehen? Jetzt sofort, wie lange würde sein Aufenthalt hier dauern, es würde keinesfalls eine Ewigkeit sein. Die Zeit war also knapp bemessen, dennoch würde der Colonel die kargen Worte die seine Zuneigung zu ihr beschrieben nicht in dieser Nacht vorbringen.

Der nächste Tag brach an und trotzdem der Colonel so gut wie nicht geschlafen hatte, stand er schon in den frühen Morgenstunden auf. Diesen Tag würde er nicht sinnlos verstreichen lassen. Nein, er würde ihn nutzen, ihm war klar, dass er weder ein Poet noch ein Edelmann war. Niemals zuvor hatte er seinen Stolz vergessen und dies schon gar nicht um eine Frau zu erobern, doch hier würde dies nötig sein. Lange Zeit verbrachte Tavington im Bad, richtete sein Gesicht und seinen Körper her. Mit eitlem Blick besah er sich in einem großen Spiegel der in seinem Gemach stand. Kurz zuvor hatte er nach Miss Amanda Scarlett Grey schicken lassen. Der Tag hatte schon begonnen und es war eine zumutbare Uhrzeit um jemanden in Empfang zu nehmen. Auf einem Schreibtisch in der Nähe des Fensters lag ein kleines Bündel, welches notdürftig in einem dreckig wirkenden braunen Paketpapier zusammengebunden worden war. Schon vor einiger Zeit hatte Tavington diese Geringfügigkeit besorgt. Nie hatte er ahnen können, dass er es wirklich übergeben würde. Nun war es aber an der Zeit. Das Präsent enthielt ein simples Buch, er hatte es von einem untergeordneten Soldaten beschaffen lassen. _Die Schöne und das Biest, _der Soldat selbst hatte es empfohlen. Tavington hasste Bücher, sie nahmen unnötig Platz weg und schlussendlich waren die Geschichten darin meistens nur Fiktionen aus dem Leben eines einfachen Schreiberlings. Das Leben selbst schrieb genügend Ereignisse, Tavington brauchte kein Schriftwerk um neue Geschichten kennen zu lernen.

Miss Grey ließ auf sich warten, weshalb Tavington seinem Spiegelbild den Rücken kehrte. Lieber wandte er sich nun zu dem großen Fenster welches hinter seinem Schreibtisch lag. Noch kurz hatte er den Blick prüfend über sein Gemach gleiten lassen, alles lag in einer perfekten Ordnung da, so als ob niemand das Zimmer je bewohnt hätte. Seine Augen zu der harmonischen Landschaft die sich ihm draußen bot, es hatte aufgehört zu schneien, dennoch lag alles in einer stillen weißen Eleganz da. Der Anblick erinnerte ihn immer wieder an seine kurze Jugendzeit in der er oft stundenlang an einem ebenso großen Fenster gesessen hatte und die Makellosigkeit des Schnees erforscht hatte.

_Miss Amanda Scarlett Grey:_

Amanda war auf ihrem Zimmer, als es klopfte und einer der Diener ihr die Nachricht überbrachte. Nachdenklich strich sie über den weichen Stoff ihres neuen Kleides, das sie heute Abend tragen würde. Edward hatte es ihr mitgebracht. Unwillkürlich musste sie an die vergangene Nacht denken. Ihr Verlobter hatte glücklicherweise nicht weiter nach ihrem nächtlichen Verbleib gefragt, auch wenn sie zugeben musste, dass sie diese Tatsache ungemein störte. Er würde ihr Mann werden und er hatte sich bei Gott darum zu sorgen, was sie mitten in der Nacht trieb! Nun, andererseits wurde sie so von der lästigen Aufgabe befreit ihn zu belügen, denn nie im Leben hätte sie ihm die Wahrheit beichten können. Es war nicht das erste Mal gewesen, dass sie sich nah gekommen waren, doch es war das erste Mal gewesen, dass Edward weiter aus sich herausgekommen war, dass er mehr von sich preisgegeben hatte als zuvor. Allein die Tatsache, dass er keine Mühe gescheut hatte um zu so später Stunde noch zu ihr zu gelangen, hatte ihr ein Lächeln ins Gesicht gezaubert. Sie brauchte nicht mehr viel Phantasie um sich ein Leben mit ihm vorzustellen. Er würde immer für sie da sein und er würde ihr wortwörtlich jeden Wunsch von den Augen ablesen.

Die Nachricht brachte sie vollkommen aus dem Konzept. Tavington schickte nach ihr. Warum? Was war in ihn gefahren? Sie überlegte, ob sie die Vorladung – denn als nichts anderes konnte man es aufnehmen – einfach ignorieren sollte. Immerhin hatte sie allen Grund dazu, so wie er sie am gestrigen Abend behandelt hatte. Noch einmal strich sie über das auf dem Bett ausgebreitete Kleid – es war einfach wunderschön – dann hängte sie es zurück an den Schrank. Sie würde zu ihm gehen. Sie würde sich anhören was er ihr zu sagen hatte. Wahrscheinlich war doch, dass er abreiste. Ja, wahrscheinlich wollte er ihr Lebewohl sagen, obwohl… Nein, dass passte einfach nicht zu dem Bild, das sie von ihm hatte. Eigentlich gab es kein Szenario, das sie sich ausmalen konnte, welches eine an sie gerichtete _Einladung_ beinhaltete. Seufzend schloss sie die Tür hinter sich und machte sich auf den Weg in Richtung seines Zimmers. Mit einem Lächeln und ein paar nett gemeinten Worten grüßte sie die Gäste, denen sie auf den Fluren begegnete. Doch ihre Gedanken waren derweil ganz woanders.

Fast schon zu zaghaft klopfte sie an die Tür, des Gästezimmers, das für den Colonel bereitgestellt wurde. Es gehörte nicht zu den größten, denn die waren den Familienmitgliedern oder Geschäftspartnern vorbehalten gewesen, aber im Grunde genommen konnte sich jedes Zimmer des Anwesens sehen lassen. Unsicher schaute sie nach rechts und links. Niemand war zu sehen. _Ich habe nichts zu verbergen, _berichtigte sie sich. Immerhin folgte sie nur einer Einladung, es war ganz offiziell sozusagen, sie tat nichts Verbotenes, nichts für das sie sich bei irgendjemandem rechtfertigen musste. Schließlich öffnete sie die schwere Tür und schlüpfte in den Raum um die Türe sofort wieder hinter sich zu schließen. Mit dem Rücken zu eben jener blieb sie stehen. Amanda versuchte einen nichts sagenden Gesichtsausdruck aufzusetzen, weder zu Lächeln, noch ungehalten oder abweisend zu schauen. „Ihr habt nach mir geschickt?"

_Colonel William Tavington:_

Rasch hob sich eine Augenbraue und ein eher spöttischer Ausdruck kam auf sein Gesicht als er die liebliche Stimme von Miss Grey vernahm. _Natürlich hatte er nach ihr geschickt, war das etwa so abwegig!_ Ihre Worte ärgerten ihn ohne, dass er wusste wieso dies so war, doch die negative Stimmung verblasste sogleich, immerhin war es Fakt das er sie herbeigerufen hatte. Fast freundlich, wenn man das bei Colonel Tavington sagen konnte, wandte er sich nicht zu rasch zu Miss Amanda Grey um. Sie sollte nicht denken, dass er ihre Ankunft ersehnt hatte, er hatte sie lediglich erwartet. Nachdem er sich umgewandt hatte erfüllte die Stille den Raum. Wie sollte er beginnen? _Ich habe ein Geschenk für euch…_nein das wäre zu banal. Sie wusste wohl überhaupt nicht was sie hier sollte und in jenem Moment, als er die Ratlosigkeit auf ihrem Gesicht erkannte, verfloss sein Mut. Wieso hatte er nach ihr schicken lassen? War es nicht dumm von ihm gewesen.

Sie hatten sich doch im Grunde nichts mehr zusagen, besonders nach dem gestrigen Abend. Leicht räusperte sich der Colonel und suchte zwanghaft nach den richtigen Worten um das Gespräch zu beginnen. „Danke…" sprach er zögerlich, womöglich auch etwas zaghaft, schnell verbannte er all seine Unsicherheit aus seiner Stimme und wiederholte seine Danksagung ein weiteres Mal. „Danke, dass ihr meiner Einladung so ohne weiteres gefolgt seid." Sollte er nun gleich zu dem Geschenk übergehen oder einen leichten Smalltalk anzetteln. Es wäre wohl geschickter wenn er das Präsent vorschieben würde um den Moment etwas zu lösen. Immerhin waren die beiden wieder in ein peinliches Schweigen verfallen. Zu rasch waren die Worte gesprochen worden, auf die Miss Grey nichts weiter erwidern konnte, außer vielleicht ein zögerliches Nicken oder Lächeln.

„Ich wollte euch lediglich eine… kleine Aufmerksamkeit überreichen." Seine Worte waren schlicht gewählt, denn er wollte nicht den Anschein erwecken als ob sie ihm großartig etwas bedeuten würden. „Ich meine es ist immerhin so etwas wie ein… halbjähriges Jubiläum." Schloss er tapfer ab und seine Stimme wurde fester verlor aber nicht an Wärme. Immer wieder bemühte er sich die Zuneigung nicht zu sehr sprießen zulassen. Sie kannten sich eine halbe Ewigkeit doch in gerade diesem Moment fiel es ihm nur noch schwerer seine Gedanken und Worte zu formulieren. Lieber wäre ihm sie würde sich anschreien, ein ausgereifter Streit ging ihm viel leichter über die Lippen als solche leichten Nettigkeiten. Mit der flachen Hand wies er auf das Päcken auf dem Tisch „Ich hoffe, dass es die vielen Reisen überlebt hat. Nicht immer konnte ich es so angemessen behandeln."

_Miss Amanda Scarlett Grey:_

Amanda musterte erst den Colonel, dann das Päckchen. Eine kleine Aufmerksamkeit? Für sie? „Nun… Ich denke es wäre angebrachter, wenn ihr das Präsent zu den anderen Verlobungsgeschenken legen würdet.", sagte sie knapp. Man hatte vorausschauend einen großen Tisch aufgebaut, auf den die Geschenke und Blumen gelegt wurden. Amanda war es ein bisschen unangenehm, aber die Cornwallis hatten darauf bestanden. Sie fragte sich nur, warum Tavington nichts von diesem Tisch mitbekommen hatte. „Aber seit euch unserer Dankbarkeit versichert." Sie zwang sich ein Lächeln ab. Später dann würde sie an alle eine Karte schreiben müssen um die Dankbarkeit noch einmal auszudrücken. Dies gehörte ebenso wie das Schenken zu Sitte selbst. Doch war das nun der einzige Grund für ihr Kommen gewesen? Es war doch ein ungeschriebenes Gesetz, dass man zu einer Verlobungsfeier Geschenke für das junge Paar mitbrachte. Unsicher schaute sie Tavington an. Da war noch etwas anderes: Er hatte daran gedacht. Ihre Verlobung fiel fast haargenau auf ihr _halbjähriges Jubiläum_ wie er es nannte. Ob es ihm etwas bedeutete? Sie war sich nicht sicher. Amanda jedenfalls ging es nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Vielleicht war es ein Zeichen… Vielleicht aber auch nicht.

Die junge Frau starrte auf die Wand hinter dem Colonel. Die Tapete war grottenhässlich, aber das würde sie Mrs. Cornwallis niemals sagen. Doch die Dame hatte einen… nunja, etwas ausgefallerenen Geschmack. Im Raum herrschte eine unangenehme Stille. Amanda wusste nicht, was sie sonst noch sagen sollte. Draußen auf dem Flur indes hörte man auf einmal Stimmen. Die eine gehörte einer leicht schwerhörigen älteren Dame, der sie höchstpersönlich ihr Zimmer gezeigt hatte, die andere konnte sie nicht zuordnen. „…das Mädchen ist wirklich ein nettes Ding. Haben sie sie schon kennengelernt, Mrs. Aberforth?" „Sie meinen die kleine Amerikanerin? Tz… Ich finde es eine Schande, aber nun gut. Ich für meinen Teil würde eine solche Eheschließung unter meinem Dach nicht befürworten. Immerhin fallen unsere Söhne immer noch im Krieg gegen diese Bande. Haben sie gehört, dass…" Eine Tür wurde unsanft zugeschlagen, die Stimmen verebbten. Amanda lief leicht rosa an. Sie war diese Anfeindungen gewöhnt, nichtsdestotrotz war es ihr immer wieder unangenehm. Zumal diese Worte nicht für ihre Ohren bestimmt gewesen waren.

_Colonel William Tavington:_

Inständig hoffte Tavington, dass sie Tavingtons Gefühlswandlung nicht bemerkte. Es war sein Glück gewesen, dass sie kurzer Zeit durch das draußen herrschende geschehen Abgelenkt hatte. Fassungslos hatte er sie nach ihren Worten angestarrt, die sich in seinen Leib gebrannt hatte. Sie trafen ihn wie ein heißes Eisen. Es durchschnitt seinen Leib wie ein Stückchen Butter. Das Blut schoss heiß durch seine Venen bahnte sich seinen Weg durch seinen Körper. Jedes Körperteil war angespannt. Eine unbändige Lust wollte ihn übernehmen. Die Lust etwas kurz und klein zuschlagen, Mordlust, dass Verlangen nach Genugtuung. Wie hatte sie solch einen Verrat durchsetzten könnten. Sie hatten viel gemeinsam erlebt und er hatte sich viel zu viele Hoffnungen gemacht. Nichtige dumme Sehnsüchte denen er erlaubt hatte sich einzunisten. In seinen Herzen Platz gemacht, für ein Mädchen das er doch nicht kannte. Ein Weib das seine elenden Wünsche erkannt und mit einem Satz zerstört hatte. Sie war vergeben, wieso sonst hatte sie wohl nicht geschrieben. _Dummer alter Tavington, _wie hattest du davon ausgehen können das eine Dame wie sie sich jemals dazu herablassen würde einen Niemand wie ihn lieben zu können. Wie hatte er selbst davon ausgehen können, dass er so etwas verdient hatte. es war doch von vorneherein zum scheitern verurteilt.

Tief und langsam atmete er ein und aus. Sein Blick wandte sich von ihr ab, floss zu dem überflüssig gewordenen Päckchen welches auf dem Schreibtisch lag. Wie ein überflüssiger, tödlicher Tumor, alleine der Anblick von diesem etwas brachte sein Gemüt in Wallung. Die draußen zu hörenden Stimmen entfernten sich und wieder legte sich ein Stille über die beiden Anwesenden. Eilig wandte sich der Colonel wieder zum Fenster um. Auch wenn er es wollte konnte er Amanda nicht ansehen, die Begierde sie einfach mit einem Hieb nieder zustrecken war zu verlockend und es würde nicht so gut ankommen, wenn die zukünftige Braut mit einem Feilchen zu ihrer eigenen Verlobungsfeier antrat.

Erst jetzt ergab alles einen Sinn. Die Einladung mit der auferlegten Pflicht hierher zukommen, ihre gestrigen Worte und dann noch die nicht empfangenden Briefe. Sie hatte nie einige davon abgeschickt. „Natürlich, wie dumm von mir", war Tavingtons einfache Antwort auf ihre Worte. „Dies wäre dann alles." Schloss er kühl ab und ironischerweise wünschte er sich nun das sie einfach gehen sollte. Noch vor einigen Stunden hatte er ihr kommen ersehnt, doch nun war aus dem Engel ein todbringendes Gift geworden, welches er unbedingt wieder los werden wollte. „Man wird das Vergnügen beim Bankett haben." Tavington hatte sich in soweit wieder gefasst, sodass er sich wieder umwandte. Sein Blick wich dem ihren jedoch merklich aus.

_Miss Amanda Scarlett Grey:_

Sie nickte. „Ja, das wird man." Ohne noch etwas zu sagen, drehte sie sich um und ging aus dem Raum. Ihre Schritte führte sie nach draußen. Tavingtons letzte Worte hallten in ihrem Kopf nach. Sie verstand ihn einfach nicht. Ihre Schritte führte sie über den kleinen Hof. Alles war so weiß, so rein. Fröstelnd legte sie die Arme um den Oberkörper, sie trug nicht die richtige Kleidung um hier draußen zu sein, doch das sollte sie nun nicht stören. Sie wollte einfach nur einen Moment allein sein, einen klaren Kopf bekommen und da war die kalte Winterluft doch genau das Richtige…

Amanda saß auf dem gepolsterten Stuhl neben Miss Cornwallis, die angeregt den Ausführungen ihres Gatten folgte. Sie selbst war viel zu nervös, als dass sie sich auf die Worte des Generals konzentrieren konnte. Immer wieder huschte ihr Blick über die anwesenden Gäste - die sie teilweise nicht einmal mit Namen kannte - über das Festessen - von dem sie vor lauter Aufregung nicht einen Bissen herunterbekommen hatte – und über den Saal – der liebevoll und in harter Arbeit von den Bediensteten geschmückt worden war. Der Raum war einfach riesig und war extra für solchen Anlässe wie Festbanketts errichtet worden. Er diente zu kleinen mehr oder weniger privaten Empfängen und konnte vergrößert werden, indem die riesenhaften hölzernen Flügeltüren aus den Angeln gehängt wurde, so wie es auch heute der Fall war. Alle Welt sollte sehen zu welchem Einfluss es General Cornwallis auch in der neuen Welt gebracht hatte. Immerhin repräsentierte er ja auch irgendwie die Krone, und damit ihre Majestät in England. Amanda war noch nie in England gewesen, aber eigentlich hatte sie es sich nicht großartig anders als Amerika vorgestellt: Das gleiche Gras, die gleichen Kühe, der gleiche Himmel. Doch wenn man den Erzählungen der Engländer, die es zumeist notgedrungen in die Kolonien verschlagen hatte, glaubte, so war in ihrem Heimatland alles besser. Selbst die Kühe gaben bessere Milch. So ganz konnte sie dies jedoch nicht glauben. Aus welchem Grund waren sonst ihre eigenen Vorfahren nach Amerika gekommen und all die anderen Einwanderer, die noch immer mit großen Auswandererschiffen in den Häfen vor Anker gingen? Das konnten nicht nur die Abenteuerlustigen sein… Nein, es musste andere Gründe geben, die sie dazu trieben: Krieg, Verfolgung aufgrund religiöser oder politischer Überzeugungen und Armut…

Der Blick der jungen Frau blieb an einem Kandelaber hängen, an dem eine der schneeweißen hochgezogenen Kerzen zu flackern begann. Noch bevor die unruhige Flamme erlosch, war ein farbiger Diener mit weißen Handschuhen hinzugetreten um die Kerze auszutauschen. Ja, der General hatte seine Leute selbst dann unter Kontrolle, wenn er selbst abgelenkt war. Er, beziehungsweise Mrs. Cornwallis, wussten einfach über alles Bescheid. Ebenso unruhig wie die Kerze strich Amanda über ihr neues Kleid. Saß alles perfekt? Die Frisur hatte eine Ewigkeit gebraucht. Ihr Blick huschte suchend über die Gesichter, bis sie schließlich das des Colonels gefunden hatte. Er war da, auch wenn sie seinen Gesichtsausdruck nicht deuten konnte. In diesem Moment schnappte sie ein paar Fetzen der Rede auf.

„…möchte ich das Wort an meinen Patensohn, Corporal Edward Wilkins abgeben." Amanda schaute auf. Es war so weit. Sie zitterte vor Unruhe und ihr Bein wippte ganz undamenhaft unter dem Tisch auf und ab, nur die bodenlange Tischdecke verbarg diese Unsitte vor den Augen der Gäste. Der Gäste… Die Gäste, die sie kaum kannte. Es waren nicht ihre Familienangehörigen, ihre Bekannten und Freunde. Sie bezweifelte stark, dass die Freunde, von denen Cornwallis zu Beginn seiner Rede gesprochen hatte, überhaupt echte Freunde waren. Sicher, es kam nicht jedem zuteil hier her eingeladen zu werden, aber die meisten standen wohl nur auf der Gästeliste, weil sie über ein gewisses Maß an Einfluss in ihrem Metier verfügten. Dem Aussehen zufolge saßen hier viele Angehörigen des Militärs, aber auch Bankiers und einen von ihnen glaubte sie als einen Investor eines großen Ölkonzerns auszumachen. Jedenfalls hatte der General ihn einmal so bezeichnet.

Amandas Gedankenstrom wurde jäh unterbrochen. Wie kam sie jetzt überhaupt darauf. Sie hatte vollkommen vergessen, was vor sich ging. Unsicher lächelte sie. Das passte immer. Edward kam zu ihrem Platz, reichte ihr seine Hand. Sie erhob sich, immer noch lächelnd und nickte einfach nur. Mehr erwartete sowieso niemand von ihr. Ihr war schwindelig. Sie wollte nicht angestarrt werden. Sie wollte nicht hier stehen. Sie wollte an die frische Luft. Beifall. Er musste etwas gesagt haben, das die Leute erfreute. Wann war das endlich zu Ende? Sie hatte sich auf diesen Moment gefreut, aber irgendetwas stimmte nicht…

_Colonel William Tavington:_

Teilnahmslos saß Tavington da, wie eine verzierende Statur, dazu aufgestellt um einfach da zu sein. Wie eine Fassadengestalt, mehr war doch auch nicht von ihm hier. Alles was hier am Tisch rang und Namen hatte verachtete er. General Cornwallis hatte seinen Respekt, er verstand etwas von einer tauglichen Kriegsführung, ganz im Gegensatz zu dem Rest der sich hier eingefunden hatte. Wie eine gierige Bande von Schakalen kamen sie ihm vor. Einige waren nur hier weil sie einfach auf der Gästeliste standen, andere genossen das Privileg aus ihrem Vermögen heraus, keiner von ihnen konnte auch nur entfernt als Freund verstanden werden. Auch Tavington bildete keine Ausnahme, er war hier fremd, lediglich die anderen hohen Offiziere boten ihm Bekannte Gesichter. Die Braut war auch keine Fremde für ihn – eher im Gegenteil – der zukünftige Bräutigam war ihm nur vom Namen her geläufig. Als Unteroffizier unterstand er Tavington, jedoch diente er nicht in der gleichen Revision. Man kannte sich also nur sehr entfernt.

Lange Zeit hatte Tavington Zeit gehabt den Jüngling zu mustern. Er schätze ihn auf das gleiche Alter wie Miss Amanda Grey, keinesfalls war er viel Älter als sie. Zudem zeigte er auch leichte Anflüge von Nervosität, besonders als er seine schlichte Ansprache hielt. Verliebt blickte er seine junge Verlobte an, schenkte ihr zierliche Zärtlichkeiten. Von solchen gehabe würde er auch nicht sein Essen genießen können. Eher wurde ihm dadurch nur noch mehr der Appetit genommen, der schon den gesamten Tag von ihm gewichen war. Umso mehr hatte er getrunken, bis er der Meinung gewesen war, dass er das kommende Bankett überstehen konnte. Immerhin würde auch auf dieser Veranstaltung Wein ausgeschenkt werden. Die kleine Rede überhörte er schlichtweg und konzentrierte sich lieber auf die umliegenden Leute. Ganz in der nähe des Generals hockte General O'Hara, ein schmieriger kleiner Speichellecker, der zu gerne andere Köpfe rollen ließ. Solange er dabei gut hervorstach. Er war nur einer von vielen, doch leider unterlag ihm das Regiment, in welchem Tavington diente. Weshalb der Colonel den Befehlen steht's zu gehorchen hatte.

Der leichte Applaus weckte ihn aus seiner stumpfsinnigen Trance heraus. Das Essen würde nun serviert werden und jedermann wusste nun von der Tatsache, dass Miss Amanda Scarlett Grey zu Miss Amanda Wilkins werden würde. Darauf prostete er erst einmal ohne dem frisch Verlobtenpaar auch nur etwas Anerkennung zu zollen. Das essen wurde serviert und langsam wurde die Stimmung lockere, leichte Gespräche wurden angestimmt und O'Hara versuchte sich in einer Anregenden Konversation mit dem General, der ihn jedoch über kurz oder lang abwies. O'Hara wandte sich stattdessen äußerst Miss verstimmt dem Colonel zu.

„So schweigsam Colonel…" Kühl richtete Tavington seinen Blick auf seinen Befehlsgebenden Offizier, der ihm schräg gegenüber saß. „Keine Lobhymnen mehr von der Front." Kein Wort kam über die geschürzten Lippen des Colonels. „Wie man hört hat sich die private Korrespondenz des Generals bis heute nicht angefunden, war darunter nicht auch euer Tagebuch." Die Frage war an den General gerichtet gewesen, der nur schwach nickte und kurz angebunden antwortete. „…und noch zwei Doggen, die mir ihre Majestät persönlich zum Geschenk gemacht hatte." „Wundervolle Tiere…" stimmte seine Frau mit tragischer Stimme ein und legte kurz die Hand tröstend auf den Unterarm ihres Mannes. Angewidert verdrehte Tavington bei dieser Szenerie die Augen, gerade das hatte ihm nun noch gefehlt. Diese Vorwürfe würden ihm wohl noch ewig anhängen. „…mir kam zu Ohren, dass die Amerikanische Streitflotte, doch mehr Komplikationen bereiten als erwartet, habt ihr sie unterschätz oder euch überschätzt." Meldete sich Tavington nun zu Wort und die Streitlustigkeit stand ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben. Sogleich öffnete O'Hara den Mund, doch der General unterbrach die beiden Streithähne. „Ich denke das ist nun nicht der Ort und auch nicht der Anlass um eine Debatte wie diese zuführen. Erfreuen wir uns doch an einer neuen erfrischenden Liebe." Lächelnd hob er sein Glas zum Toast für die beiden Verlobten.

Auch der General folgte seinem Beispiel und hob sein Glas. „Entschuldigt…" Tavington sagte rein gar nicht er konzentrierte sich auf das Mahl, welches er ohne ein großes Hungergefühl hinunter Schlang. Die Hauptsache war, dass er so schnell wie es ging as diesem Affenzirkus fliehen konnte.

_Miss Amanda Scarlett Grey:_

Endlich saß sie wieder auf ihrem Stuhl. Irgendjemand hatte ihr Glas Rotwein in die Hand gedrückt. Es war offiziell. Amanda kippte den Alkohol hinunter und hoffte, dass die beruhigende Wirkung rasch eintreten würde, doch dem war nicht so. Die Gespräche unter den Gästen hatten eingesetzt, die verhasste Aufmerksamkeit verflüchtigte sich. Alle schienen sich zu amüsieren, plauderten mit ihren Nachbarn. Ihre eigen Tischnachbarin hatte versucht sie in ein Gespräch zu verwickeln, aber Amandas recht knapp gehaltenen Antworten, schienen sie mittlerweile von dem Versuch abgebracht zu haben. Jedenfalls drang ihr Geschnatter an ihr Ohr – irgendwas mit Rosen und einem Garten und wie man ihn zu pflegen hatte. Nein, damit konnte nicht Amanda gemeint sein. Sie stellte das leere Glas ab und hob die Hand um den Diener davon abzubringen, ihr sofort nachzugießen. „Danke, das war genug für mich.", wehrte sie freundlich ab. Ihr war immer noch etwas schwindelig – ob vom Trubel, der Freude oder einfach nur vom Alkohol wusste sie nicht.

„Ich sollte etwas frische Luft schnappen.", murmelte sie ihrer Tischnachbarin zu, die sich nicht einmal zu ihr umdrehte. Überhaupt schien niemand davon Kenntnis zu nehmen, dass die junge Frau fast lautlos aufstand und sich langsam vom Tisch entfernte. _…private Korrespondenz des Generals bis heute nicht angefunden…_drang es an ihr Ohr. _…euer Tagebuch… _Amanda hatte die verglaste Tür erreicht, den Vorhang beiseite geschoben und war hinaus auf die Veranda getreten, die im Sommer ebenfalls geöffnet wurde. Ihre Schritte wurden von der dünnen Schneedecke gedämpft. Ihr Atem gefror bei jedem Zug und kleine Nebelschwaden verflüchtigten sich in der eisigen Luft. _Die Briefe waren verloren gegangen. Tavington hatte nicht einen ihrer Briefe erhalten. Er hatte nicht gewusst, dass sie ihm geschrieben hatte. Er wusste nicht, dass sie die ganze Zeit an ihn gedacht hatte, dass sie auf eine Antwort, auf ein Zeichen von ihm gehofft hatte. _Sie stützte sich auf das Geländer und fuhr mit der Fingerkuppe über die kleinen Eiszapfen, die unter ihrer Berührung zerbarsten. _Er hat nie eine Meldung von mir bekommen. Er konnte mir gar nicht antworten…_Amanda hob den Blick und schaute über die Länderein. Von ferne hörte sie Stimmen, dass mussten die Kutscher derer sein, die die Nacht nicht auf dem Anwesen verbringen würden. Sie seufzte. Sollte diese neue Erkenntnis irgendetwas ändern? Konnte es überhaupt irgendetwas ändern?!

Amandas Kopf schmerzte noch immer. Sie musste wieder hinein. Ihr Verhalten war unhöflich. Andererseits – so rief sie sich in Erinnerung – niemand dort drinnen würde sie vermissen, oder doch? Sie malte mit dem Zeigefinger in den Schnee, der sich auf dem Geländer angehäuft hatte. Edward würde sie vermissen, aber der war beschäftigt. Er musste sich um geschäftliche Angelegenheiten kümmern, wie er es nannte. Drinnen würde es laut sein und stickig. Lauter fremde Leute. Sie konnte das krächzende Lachen ihrer Tischnachbarin bis hier draußen hören. Amanda schloss und streckte ihre rechte Hand um die Kälte zu vertreiben. Erst jetzt fiel ihr auf, was sie in den Schnee gemalt hatte. Gut leserlich stand dort ein Wort, vielmehr ein Name. Erschrocken wischte sie mit dem Handrücken darüber. Nein, _Tavington_ würde froh sein, wenn er dem ganzen Zirkus hier endlich entkommen würde. Er würde abreisen und damit ihrer beiden Wege für immer voneinander trennen.

_Colonel William Tavington:_

Langsam aber sicher verschwamm Tavingtons Blick. Sein Blick war leer und seine Laune an einem Tiefpunkt angelangt an der sie nur noch besser werden konnte. Gerade jetzt war ihm aber nicht danach. Zu gerne schwelgte er gerade in seinem tiefen Selbstmitleid und belohnte sich für jeden noch so trüben Gedanken mit einem weiteren Schluck aus seinem Weinglas, welches immerzu nachgefüllt wurde, wenn er auch nur annähernd den Boden erreichte. Ihm war dies nur lieb, immerhin bekam dieses widerwärtige Bankett einen euphorisierenden Beigeschmack. Ohnehin war Tavington seine Unbeliebtheit nur umso lieber, so musste er jedenfalls nicht damit rechnen plötzlich angesprochen zu werden und sich einen zwanghaften Gespräch hingeben. Lieber frönte er in diesen Minuten dem Alkohol.

Ein Gefühl des Schwindels übermannte ihn und der übermäßige Genuss des Weines bewirkte nur das er ein Weg zur Toilette nicht mehr umgehen werden konnte. Etwas umständlich erhob er sich aus seinem Stuhl ohne dabei jemanden um Verzeihung zu bitten, so wie es eigentlich der Anstand verlangte. Sein Fehlen würde ohnehin nicht bemerkt werden, außer vielleicht von O'Hara der doch immerzu darauf erpicht war mit ihm einen anregenden Streit zu führen. Das Gespräch von vorhin war noch nicht beendet gewesen und es würden gewiss noch andere Worte fallen, bevor Handgreiflichkeiten folgten. Dies würde wohl dazu führen, dass Tavington unehrenhaft entlassen werden würde. Etwas das O'Hara mit allen Mitteln erreichen wollte, auch wenn es ein weiterer Tiefpunkt in Tavingtons Leben werden würde, war dies doch nichtig. Einmal würde er seine Faust in das abstoßende grinsen Schlagen und ihn mit einer Genugtuung niederstrecken. Schlussendlich hätte O'Hara dann gewonnen, doch gerade jetzt sehnte er sich nach Schmerzen die ihn von seiner eigenen Gefühlslage ablenkten.

Es dauerte seine Zeit bis sich Tavington dem Badezimmer auch nur näherte. Der Wein tat seine Wirkung auf ihn und es viel ihm immer schwieriger sich zu orientieren. Was Wasser für eine heilende Wirkung hatte, die eiskalte Flüssigkeit sammelte sich in seinen Handflächen, schemenhaft spiegelte sich sein Gesicht in der Pfütze bis er es in sein Gesicht schmiss. Mit düsterem Blick sah er auf, in den großen Spiegel der vor ihm lag. Lange verharrte er in dieser Position, blickte in sein geschundenes Gesicht, auf denen sich einzelne Falten gebildet hatten. Furchen des Alters, die zeigten das er auch nicht mehr der jüngste war. Der unschöne Kratzer auf seiner Stirn war nur eine Narbe, die ihn an seine Taten erinnern würde. Wieso hatte er sein Leben nur so eingeschlagen, doch war es nicht ohnehin zu spät um etwas daran zu ändern. Es war nun so wie es ist. Ein unsagbarer Zorn keimte in seinem innern. Was hatte er stolzes erreicht? Ruhm, Ehre oder Anerkennung hatte er nur für Minuten genießen können. Anerkennung die durch seine groll Taten hervor gerufen wurden. Ehre und Ruhm würde er nie auf Lebzeit erhalten, die Realität sah nun einmal anders aus. Colonel Tavington war kein großer Feldherr wie Lord Charles Cornwallis auch kein General. Sogar ein einfacher Korporal übertraf ihn, indem er sich das genommen hatte was Tavington am meisten bedeutet hatte.

Aus einer blinden Wut heraus rammte Tavington seine Faust in sein eigenes Spiegelbild. Der Spiegel zerbarst, einzelne Splitter rammten sich in sein Fleisch, schnitten tiefe Wunden, die nur wieder zu Narben werden würden. Der Schmerz ließ in zittern, stechend bahnte er sich seinen Weg durch seinen von Alkohol benebelten Körper. Eine leichte Genugtuung breitete sich in ihm aus. Das war wohl seine Bestimmung, zerstören, das konnte er gut und immerhin verstand er sich darin. Sein Lebensweg war mit Schmerzen und Leid gepflastert gewesen, also wieso sollte er dies nicht fortführen. Ein teuflisches Grinsen erschien auf seinen Zügen und wieder fand seine blutende Faust den Weg in sein gespiegeltes Gesicht. Wieder durchströmte ihn ein unsäglicher Schmerz.

Sekunden später bereute er seinen Entschluss. Nun hatte er seine Faust entstellt und das nur weil er in einer geistig labilen Lage gewesen war. Ein Preis den er für eine Frau gezahlt hatte. Mühselig entfernte er alle Splitter aus den blutenden Wunden an seinen Fingerknöcheln, schlussendlich verband er das ganze mit einem Teil vom Handtuch. Der notdürftige Verband würde ohnehin nicht lange halten. Aber dies hatte er nun davon, schnell entfernte er die Blutflecken vom Bde und hoffte das niemand das laute zerbersten des Spiegels vernommen hatte.

Als er wieder in den Speisesaal trat hatte wohl niemand seine Abwesendheit bemerkt. Ohnehin hatte sich die Gesellschaft nun auf mehrere Räume verteilt. Nun wurde auch der Salon und das umliegende Aufenthaltszimmer für anregende Gespräche genutzt. Der zukünftige Bräutigam unterhielt sich derweil angeregt. Seine Braut war nicht in der Nähe. Vielleicht war sie selbst vor dem Trubel geflohen, so wie Tavington. Unwillkürlich bahnte sich Tavington einen Weg hinaus. Aus Angst man könnte die verletze Hand bemerken, niemals würde er diese Schwäche vor jemanden zugeben. Es war viel zu dumm gewesen, ein schwacher Moment indem seine labile Seite zum Vorschein gekommen war. Schnell öffnete er die Tür die zum Balkon führte. Schon als er sie einen Spalt öffnete kam ihm die eisige Luft entgegen, der Schnee frisch gefallende Schnee knisterte unter seinem Gewicht als er sich vorsichtig seinen Weg bahnte und die Tür leise hinter sich zu zog. Er bezweifelte das es jemand bemerkt hatte. Immerhin war er nur Tavington, niemand würde seine Abwesendheit wirklich bedauern. Als er seinen Blick an die dunkle Wolkendecke hob bemerkte er die ihm bekannte Gestalt.

Sprachlos öffnete den Mund, beide hatten wohl ein Geschick dafür zur falschen Zeit an einem falschen Ort aufzutauchen. Besonders wenn es darum ging sich alleine zu begegnen. „Einen guten Abend…" sprach Tavington mit einer Stimme aus der man nur zu gut heraus hören konnte, dass er übermäßig Wein zu sich genommen hatte. „Allein hier draußen, wieso begegne wir uns immer zu in den unmöglichsten Momenten?" Ohne weiteres stellte er sich zu ihr an das Geländer und blickte auch in die still liegende, schneeweiße Umgebung.

_Miss Amanda Scarlett Grey:_

Ertappt schrak Amanda zusammen. Schritte im Schnee. Jemand kam. Ihr Blick blieb starr in die Ferne gerichtet. _„Guten Abend."_, sagte die ihr so vertraute Stimme.Amanda reagierte nicht. Sie wollte nicht reagieren. Warum war er nach draußen gekommen? Hatte er sie verfolgt? Nein, dann wäre er früher gekommen. Sie beschloss, dass es kindisch war so zu tun als hätte sie ihn nicht bemerkt. Und außerdem… Sie hatte ja nichts zu verbergen. Sie war vollkommen frei und tat nichts Unangebrachtes. Nichts, was sie nicht tun durfte. Sie stand einfach nur da um frische Luft zu schnappen. Amanda hob die Hand um eine Strähne, die sich aus ihrer kunstvoll hochgesteckten Frisur gelöst hatte, wieder zurückzustecken. „Guten Abend, Colonel. Amüsieren sie sich gut?" Noch immer hatte sie ihn nicht angesehen. Vielleicht war es jetzt wirklich an der Zeit wieder zurückzukehren. Es war kalt, sie fror und langsam fing sie an zu zittern. Es war ihr egal, aber es sollte ihr nicht egal sein. Dann fielen ihr wieder die Worte ein, die sie am Tisch aufgeschnappt hatte.

Amanda drehte sich um, lehnte sich an das Geländer und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust um die Hände aufzuwärmen. „Die Post… Sie ist nie angekommen, oder? Ihr habt nie auch nur einen einzigen Brief bekommen, nicht wahr?" Wie sie diesen Krieg hasste. Sie hasste das Militär, die Waffen, die Opfer, all das Leid, das diesem folgte. Abwartend schaute sie Tavington an. Er stank nach Wein. Nach demselben Wein, den auch sie getrunken hatte. Wie viel hatte er wohl an diesem Abend heruntergekippt? Wie oft hatte er das Glas an den Mund gesetzt? An den Mund, den sie geküsst hatte… dessen Kuss sie einst verweigert und nun gewollt hatte… Amanda dachte an das Geschenk, das er ihr hatte überreichen wollen. Es war in einfaches Papier eingewickelt gewesen. Wenn sie es recht bedachte, dann hatte es nicht einmal ausgesehen wie ein Präsent, welches man gewöhnlich zu einer Hochzeit überreichte. Sie wollte es auspacken - jetzt, sofort. Sie wollte wissen was es war. Sie wollte wissen, ob sie Recht mit ihrer Annahme hatte.

Der Blick der jungen Frau wanderte auf den Boden, auf den reinen, weißen Schnee. Ein paar rote Tropfen verunreinigten das Bild. Rot? Instinktiv löste sie ihre verschränkten Arme, streckte die rechte Hand aus und griff vorsichtig nach Tavingtons Unterarm. Ein weißes Handtuch war ungeschickt um die Faust gewickelt worden. Große rote Flecken breiteten sich darauf aus. Sacht schob sie den Ärmel zurück um das Ausmaß der Wunde mit ihrem geschulten Blick betrachten zu können. „Was habt ihr mit Eurer Hand gemacht?" Sie hob den Kopf und suchte nach seinem Blick. Ja, was hatte er mit seiner Hand gemacht?

_Colonel William Tavington:_

Eine lange Zeit verharrte sein Blick auf ihrem Antlitz, ihre Erscheinung die sich so wunderbar von dem nächtlichen Himmel abhob. Mit Mühe überwand er sich dazu nun auch den Blick in die Ferne zu richten, so als ob er dort etwas suchte. Ihre Worte entlockten dem Colonel eine winzige Reaktion, nur kurz aber dann offensichtlicher schüttelte er den Kopf als Antwort auf ihre Frage hin. Hatte sie ihm etwa geschrieben? Stumm blickte er weiterhin gerade aus als das Schweigen die beiden wieder übermannte. So einiges ging in seinem Kopf herum als er in das Stille schweigen hinein horchte. Gedanken die er schon einige Male bedacht hatte und bei denen er immer wieder in Gefühlsausbrüche geraten war, denen er entfliehen wollte. War es nicht am Besten nun einfach zu gehen, sie hatte sich doch ohnehin entschieden, was blieb ihm dort noch außer der Tatsache, dass sie nun vergeben war.

Ihr Zittern rief ihn wieder in die Gegenwart zurück, dennoch ließ er sich nichts anmerken. Der Wein hatte sein Gemüt erhitzt und die wohltuende Luft benebelte seinen Kopf mit reinstem Sauerstoff. Die Kälte schien an ihm abzuprallen, so als sei er immun dagegen. Jeder Gentleman hätte sich sogleich die Jacke vom Leib gerissen und darauf bestanden sie ihr umzulegen. Früher einmal hatte er sich selbst dazu hinreißen lassen. Wie eine Ewigkeit kam ihm diese Geschichte vor, als sie noch im Wald nebeneinander ausgeharrt hatten, auf der Flucht vor amerikanischen Soldaten und völlig durchnässt. Damals hatte er so etwas wie Mitleid mit ihr gehabt, vielleicht auch Zuneigung oder eine kleine Verliebtheit.

Wie das Leben doch so spielt, wenn man die Zeit ein halbes Jahr vorspult. Noch nicht einmal der Gedanke an die geschriebenen Briefe konnte ihn trösten, nun war es ohnehin zu spät um diese zu beantworten oder zu lesen. Sie war verlobt, immer wieder musste er sich dies in Erinnerung rufen um sich nicht ein weiteres Mal an ihr zu vergehen. Nicht das diese Tatsache ihn bremsen würde, aber es bewies doch das Miss Grey desinteressiert an ihm war und niemanden musste er seine Gesellschaft aufzwingen dies hatte er nicht nötig.

Die Berührung seiner Hand ließ ihn zusammen zucken, von neuen brach der Schmerz los und gerade noch konnte er Miss Grey davon abhalten das blutige Tuch von seiner Wunde zu nehmen, indem er ihre zierliche Hand mit seiner grob packte. „Lasst das!" befahl er angriffslustig und versuchte sich gegen ihre Berührungen zu erwehren. Ihre vorangegangene Frage hatte er beflissen überhört. Ohnehin würde sie auf diese Nichtigkeit keine Antwort erhalten, sie war schon lange mehr keine Krankenschwester und nun musste sie sich auch nicht mehr um ihn kümmern. Ihre Wege würden sich sowieso trennen. „Die Feierlichkeiten warten auf euch." Mit Mühe versuchte er ihr die Hand zu entziehen, alleine ihre Berührungen waren zuviel für seinen verschmähten Gefühle und wieder flammte der Zorn in ihm herauf.


	11. Die Heimlichkeit der Nacht

In der Heimlichkeit der Nacht

_Miss Amanda Scarlett Grey:_

„Ja, Ihr habt ja so Recht. Ihr wisst gar nicht wie sehr. Die Feierlichkeiten warten auf mich. Da sitzen lauter feine Herrschaften. Alles Menschen, die ich noch nie in meinem Leben gesehen habe und die hinter vorgehaltener Hand über mich herziehen – Ihr habt sie vorhin doch selbst gehört. Sie schenken mir Dinge zu meiner Verlobung, die ich höchstwahrscheinlich nie in meinem Leben gebrauchen werde, die ich nicht einmal leiden mag. Sie kennen mich nicht und doch sind sie der Meinung alles über mich, mein Leben, meine Gedanken und Gesinnung zu wissen. Sie maßen sich an, besser als ich selbst über mein Schicksal richten zu können. Sie fragen sich warum gerade ich… warum ich einen Mann wie Edward bekommen kann, warum er mich will." Wütend starrte sie Tavington an, als er es geschafft hatte, sich aus ihrem Griff zu befreien. Amanda war die Zornesröte ins Gesicht geschrieben. Was glaubte der Kerl eigentlich wer er war? Er war NUR ein Colonel, er war NUR ein Engländer, er war NUR ein Mann… Er versuchte sich über sie zu erheben, die in seine Augen wohl NUR eine Hure, NUR eine Amerikanerin, NUR eine Frau war.

„Und überhaupt, was fällt Euch ein so mit mir zu sprechen? Schließlich werden diese Feierlichkeiten für mich abgehalten. Ihr seid mein Gast, also benehmt Euch auch so!" Ihre Augen blitzten wütend. „Es ist schon komisch, dass die einzige Person in diesem gottverdammten Haus - das so riesig ist, dass ich mich andauernd selbst verlaufe - der Mann ist, der mich von allen am meisten hasst. Der mich am längsten, vielleicht sogar am besten kennt, der sich kein einziges Mal gemeldet hat, auf keinen einzigen Brief geantwortet hat…" Sie stockte. „… die ja nicht einmal angekommen sind und… und… der dann denkt, dass ich die ganze Zeit auf ihn gewartet habe, obwohl er sich nie, nie, nie gemeldet hat." Tränen stiegen ihr in die Augen, sie wusste selbst nicht mehr, was sie redete, es sprudelte einfach aus ihr heraus. Sie hielt es nicht länger aus, aber die Blöße vor Colonel William Tavington, diesem arroganten, überheblichen, betrunkenen, liebenswerten Mistkerl zu weinen – nein – die würde sie sich nicht geben.

„Und jetzt zeigt mir endlich Eure Hand oder muss ich erst die ganze versammelte Herrlichkeit in dem überproportionierten Saal da hinten zusammen schreien?! Immerhin bin ich immer noch – ob Ihr es nun glauben wollt oder nicht – eine Krankenschwester, die sich der Pflege von Verwundeten verpflichtet hat, die von Euch entführt wurde, die Euch zusammengeflickt hat, die zusammen mit Euch geflohen ist und die Ihr allein zurückgelassen habt…" Ohne Tavington auch nur ein einziges Mal zu Wort kommen zu lassen, griff sie nach seiner Hand, zog ihn zu sich her und wickelte in einer Bewegung das blutdurchtränkte Tuch von seiner Hand. Was hatte sie gerade zu ihm gesagt? Sie wollte nicht darüber nachdenken. Sie musste sich ablenken. Beim Anblick der Wunde sog sie scharf die eiskalte Luft ein. Sie hatte sich so in Rage geredet, dass sie die winterlichen Temperaturen längst vergessen hatte.

„Ich weiß zwar nicht wie ihr das geschafft habt, doch die Schnittwunden sehen nicht lebensbedrohlich aus, aber es sind viele und sie bluten stark. Das muss genäht werden und zwar sofort. Entweder…" Ihr Blick huschte zur Tür, die zurück zum Saal führte. „Ihr geht wieder zurück und lasst euch von den Bediensteten oder einem der…" Sie lachte trocken. „… Gäste, die sich Doktor nennen, helfen oder…" Amanda legte beide Handflächen auf das Geländer, stütze sich ab und nahm Platz darauf, um jederzeit die Beine darüber schwingen zu können. „… oder aber ihr kommt mit mir mit. Im Stall gibt es einen Verbandskasten zur Erstversorgung und darin ist alles enthalten, was ich brauche." Sie hatte seine Hand losgelassen und sah in fragend an. „Es ist allein Eure Entscheidung. Mich vermisst da drinnen sowieso niemand. Ich würde es nähen und dann könntet Ihr gehen wohin ihr wollt und wenn es Euer Wunsch ist, bräuchtet ihr mich nie wieder sehen zu müssen." Amanda drehte den Kopf weg um seine Entscheidung nicht zu beeinflussen. Sie würde auch ohne ihn in den Stall gehen. Die Kutscher und Stallburschen waren nicht da, wie das Gejohle ihr wieder in Erinnerung rief, und sie würde ein wenig zu den Pferden gehen, die wohl sanftmütigsten und liebenswertesten Wesen, die es im ganzen Anwesen gab. Es war nur ein kleiner Sprung – vielleicht zwei Meter – und dann ein kurzer Gang über den Hof, nicht weit also.

_Colonel William Tavington:_

Der Colonel konnte sich an keine Situation in seinem Leben erinnern die dieser auch nur annähernd glich. Natürlich hatte man ihm schon einige Male gründlich die Meinung gesagt, doch nie war es auf solch eine Art und Weise geschehen. Womöglich war Tavington deswegen einfach sprachlos. Er versuchte noch nicht einmal etwas zwischen zurufen oder sie in ihrem Monolog zu unterbrechen. Ihm genügte es schon sie einfach nur anzusehen, denn ihre Worte bewegten etwas in ihm, was wohl hauptsächlich daran lag, dass er ihre momentane Situation einigermaßen nachvollziehen konnte. Der Colonel konnte sich an seine ersten Schritte zurück erinnern, in denen er sich genauso missverstanden und ausgeschlossen gefühlt hatte. Wie eine Missgeburt die irgendwie nicht so ganz ins Schema passen wollte. Ein Bastard der Gesellschaft der nicht integriert werden wollte. Sprachfetzen verankerten sich in seinem getrübten Geist und nahmen Gestalt an, _…die Ihr zurückgelassen habt! _Wie hatte er sie zurückgelassen? Auch wenn sie noch so klar und laut sprach, in seinem momentanen Zustand ergaben ihre Worte einfach keinen Sinn und so folgte er einfach.

Schlichtweg nickte er stumm und schwang sich nun selbst über das frostige Geländer. Die Hitze seiner Hände brannten schwache spuren in den Frost der auf dem Geländer platz genommen hatte. Mit einer höflichen Geste bugsierte Tavington seine Begleitung notdürftig über das Geländer. Ihr Ziel war also der Stall. _Vielleicht würde es dort etwas wärmer sein?_ Obwohl er die Kälte ziemlich gut aus seinen Gedanken verbannen konnte, fror er trotzdem. Doch im Gegensatz zu der Amerikanerin konnte er dies besser verbergen. Wieder einmal fühlte er sich an einen anderen Moment erinnert, in diesem hatten sie auch frierend zueinander gefunden, _würde es nun wieder dazu kommen?_ Eine Frage, an dessen Antwort er mehr interessiert war, als das er zugeben wollte. Nur sehr kurz erlaubte er sich Miss Grey kurzzeitig zu betrachten. Ihre Wangen waren gerötet und ihre Arme zitternd um den bebenden Leib geschwungen. Jeder andere hätte wohl darauf bestanden umzukehren und lieber etwas wärmeres aufzusuchen, doch hatte sie den Vorschlag nicht gemacht? Seine schweren Stiefel bahnten sich knirschend den Weg durch den blütenweißen Schnee. Die Kälte betäubte seine Glieder und ließ den Schmerz in seiner Hand nebensächlich erscheinen.

In einem schieren Marsch erreichten sie schlussendlich das Nahe Gehöft indem sie Schutz und wohl das Verbandszeug finden würden. Mit einem lauten Rattern schob Tavington die Tür zu den Stallungen auf und mit demselben lauten Geräusch verschloss er dieses auch wieder nachdem sie eingetreten waren. Angenehme wärme strahlte ihnen entgegen, wobei man nicht sagen konnte das diese Wärme ausreichen würde um ihre durchgefrorenen Leiber wieder zu beleben. Einige Petroleumlampen schimmerten noch in der Dunkelheit und beschienen den leeren, Stroh bedeckten Gang. Niemand schien hier zu sein außer den Pferden, die morgen wieder schwere Kutschen und Leiber zu tragen hatten. „Nun habt ihr euren Willen." Gab Tavington resignierend zurück und hatte somit wieder seine Sprache gefunden. Achtlos setzte er sich auf einen kleinen Hocker und lehnte den Kopf an die kahle Holzfassade einer noch leeren Stallbox. Einige braune Strähnen hatten sich aus seinem sonst so ordentlich gebundenen Zopf gelöst und hingen ihm wirr im Gesicht herum. Die Schatten auf seinem Gesicht zeigten nur zu deutlich die einstiegen Verletzungen und Kerben die sich einst auf seinen Zügen befunden hatten.

„Der Wein der Cornwallis ist fast genauso schlecht wie die anwesende Gesellschaft dort im Anwesen." Müde rieb sich der Colonel die Augen und strich sich die vereinzelnden Strähnen wieder nach hinten. Morgen würde er wohl fast alles bereuen was er an dem heutigen Tag verbrochen hatte. Aber war es nicht schon seit letzter Nacht, dass er sich wünschte niemals hier gewesen zu sein. Alleine die gestrige Eskapade im Salon, jedoch war dort dieser positive Beigeschmack, immerhin hatte sie ihn geküsst. Sie hatte ihm Briefe geschrieben, Briefe die er niemals erhalten hatte und nun war er nicht derjenige der sich irgendwelche Vorwürfe machen musste. Ein Anflug von positiver Begeisterung wollte ihn ergreifen, doch noch erlaubte er nicht diesem Gefühlsausbruch auszuleben. Mit einem undefinierbaren Gesichtsausdruck blickte er zu seiner Begleitung auf. „Also ich stehe euch zur Verfügung und das nicht zum ersten Mal." Mit einer gewissen Genugtuung ging er nochmals diesen Zweideutigen Gedankenstrang durch und amüsierte sich fast selbst über seine eigenen dummen Worte. Schon vorher wäre jedem wohl aufgefallen das Tavington zuviel Wein genossen hatte, denn Colonel Tavington amüsierte sich wenig und auf gar keinem Fall über sich selbst. Ungelenk streckte er ihr zuletzt die verletze Hand entgegen, als Zeichen das sie ihn nun endlich behandeln sollte.

_Miss Amanda Scarlett Grey:_

Sie hatte erwartet, dass er sie anschreien würde. Sie hatte erwartet, dass er wutentbrannt weglaufen würde. Sie hatte erwartet, dass er sie schlagen würde. Aber sie hatte nicht erwartet, dass er einfach nur schwieg und ihr dann genauso wortlos folgte. Unsicherheit machte sich in ihr breit. Doch genauso wie der Colonel hüllte auch sie sich in ein Gewand aus Stille, stapfte durch den Schnee und freute sich als die wohlige Wärme des Stalls ihren Körper empfing. Am liebsten hätte sie sich auf der Stelle in eine der Pferdeboxen begeben, hätte sich ins Stroh gelegt und aufgewärmt. Jetzt jedoch hatte sie Tavington den Rücken zugekehrt und suchte den kleinen Holzschrank nach dem Verbandsmaterial ab, welches sie dort wähnte. Dann zog sie einen Tisch zu sich heran und fegte mit dem Unterarm das Stroh herunter, das sich darauf angesammelt hatte. Fein säuberlich reihte sie ihre Arbeitsmaterialen auf der Tischplatte auf. Sie nahm ein sauberes Tuch in die Hand und entkorkte eine kleine Flasche mit Alkohol.

„Das wird jetzt vielleicht etwas brennen.", sagte sie, doch in ihrer Stimme schwang kein Funken Mitleid. Er hatte seine Sinne schon allem Anschein nach mit genügend Wein betäubt um nicht ohnmächtig zu werden. Es war nun einmal so, die stärksten Kämpfer fielen beim Anblick ihres eigenen Blutes in Ohnmacht, doch Tavington hatte in ihrer Anwesenheit ja schon weit aus Schlimmeres überstanden. Ohne auf eine Reaktion zu warten, träufelte sie die Flüssigkeit auf das Tuch und begann die Wunde zu bearbeiten. Mit einer Pinzette zog sie kleine Scherben aus dem Fleisch, Bruchstücke, die sie nicht zuordnen konnte. Wieder fragte sie sich wie er es geschafft hatte sich in kurzer Zeit eine solche Verletzung zuzufügen. Dennoch schwieg sie und arbeitete stur weiter. Die einzelnen Abläufe gingen ihr noch immer gekonnt von der Hand und schon bald hatte sie die Wunde mit ein paar Stichen genäht.

Amanda hatte Tavington den Rücken zu gekehrt und sich daran gemacht die Sachen wieder ordnungsgemäß an ihrem alten Platz zu verstauen. Sie hatte ihr Versprechen gehalten, seine Wunde versorgt. Es war geschehen. Die Geschichte war zu Ende, vorbei. Warum saß er immer noch da. „Ihr könnt gehen.", sagte sie ohne sich dabei jedoch umzudrehen. Sie hatte ihm nichts mehr zu sagen. Angestrengt versuchte sie das Desinfektionsmittel von ihren eigenen Händen zu bekommen. Sie hasste diesen penetranten Geruch, der sich stundenlang hielt und scheuerte ihre Hände bis diese ganz rot waren. „Wenn Ihr wollt, dann werde ich Euch eine Kutsche auftreiben, die Euch noch in dieser Nacht zum Ziel Eurer Wahl bringt.", meinte sie, den Blick immer noch auf den hölzernen Schrank gerichtet.

_Colonel William Tavington:_

„Ich bin vielleicht betrunken, aber nie werde ich auf eure Mildtätigkeit angewiesen sein." Seine Erwiderung war zwar kühl ausgesprochen, doch es schwang kein schroffer Unterton in seiner Stimme, den man vielleicht erwartet hätte. Ohnehin konnte dieser Ausspruch als richtig Stellung der Fakten genommen werden. Immerhin wollte Colonel Tavington nicht, dass irgendwelche Spekulationen über seinen Zustand kommen würden. Denn obwohl er sicherlich nicht mehr alle motorischen Fähigkeiten unter Kontrolle hatte, war sein Geisteszustand seiner Meinung nach erstaunlich klar. Wie sonst hätte er sich dann so Verhalten? Dieser Drang zur Selbstzerstörung. Sein Blick viel kurz auf seine verbundene Hand. Er hatte kaum Wahrgenommen wie sich Amanda darum bemüht hatte sie wieder herzustellen und mühselig die Splitter aus der Wunde zu entfernen. Sein Rausch hatte ihn abwesend gemacht und auch etwas schläfrig.

„…und wie könnt ihr euch anmaßen mich wegzuschicken?" Umständlich hatte der Colonel sich von seinem Hocker erhoben. Mit einem undefinierbaren Ausdruck starrte er auf ihren Rücken. Suchte nach den richtigen Worten, doch dort war nur wieder diese Enttäuschung und die Gewissheit bald gehen zu müssen. Dieser Abschied würde dann wirklich endgültig sein. Es würde kein Wiedersehen geben. Schon einige Male hatte Tavington sich darum bemüht ihr näher zukommen, jedoch hatte es nie gereicht. Dieses mal würde er sie nicht so einfach gehen lassen. Nun war doch zwischen ihnen alles geklärt, dass Missverständlich war doch aufgeklärt worden, also wieso konnten sie nicht einfach das andere drum herum vergessen?

Mit einem trat Tavington dicht hinter sie. Der Rauschzustand vereinfacht Gefühle, nach Tavingtons Meinung wird vereinfacht gedacht. Man kann sich nur auf ein vorherrschendes Gefühl konzentrieren. Liebe, Hass, Schmerz, Angst alles wird im einzelnen gesehen. Man muss nicht den ganzen Gefühlscocktail empfinden. Wobei dies auch äußerst negative Folgen haben können, wenn man Tavingtons verletze Hand bedenkt, die ihren Ursprung in einer Attacke aus völligen Hass hatte. In einer weiteren Bewegung schlang er seine Arme um ihren zierlichen Körper, legte seine Hände auf ihre und setze seinen Kopf neben den ihren. „Schenkt mir nur diesen Augenblick." Flüsterte er nun sanftmütig und nie zuvor hatte er so mit einem Menschen geredet. Behutsam strichen seine rauen Hände über ihren Körper. Weit hinab glitt eine Hand schob den Saum ihres Kleides hoch und ließ ihm den Raum um ihre zarte Haut zu berühren. Mit einer Vorsicht die man von Tavington nicht kannte, küsste er ihren Hals. Er wollte sie mehr als alles andere und alleine das warten auf sie machte ihn nur noch begieriger. Wieso merkte dieses Weibsstück das einfach nicht? Er war doch auch nur ein einfach Mann hinter dieser prüden Uniform. Wer konnte es ihm verübeln, dass er gerade sie begehrte.

_Miss Scarlett Amanda Grey:_

Amanda reagierte nicht auf das, was der Colonel sagte. Sie stellte sich taub, versuchte es zumindest. Am liebsten hätte sie sich wie ein kleines Kind die Ohren zugehalten und laut gesungen bis alles vorbei war. Doch sie war nun mal kein kleines Kind mehr, nein, im Gegenteil, sie hatte viel zu schnell erwachsen werden müssen. Sie hörte wie er aufstand, wie das Holz knarrte und der Stuhl über die Dielen geschoben wurde. Dann waren da seine schweren Schritte und plötzlich sein warmer, alkoholgeschwängerter Atem in ihrem Nacken. _Geh weg, _flehte sie in Gedanken. _Geh bitte weg und lass mich allein._ Doch natürlich tat er es nicht. Warum hatte sie ihn auch in den Stall gelotst? Warum nicht irgendwo in das Hauptgebäude? Es war ihre Schuld, dass es so gekommen war, sie hatte es selbst heraufbeschworen, es möglicherweise sogar wie eine Einladung aussehen lassen. Seine Hand berührte ihre nackte Haut, seine warmen, weichen Lippen liebkosten ihren Hals. Es war ihre Schuld… und sie wusste, dass sie sich nun nicht mehr gegen ihre eigenen Gefühle wehren würde. Sie schloss die Augen und atmete tief ein und aus, während sie seine Berührungen genoss. Dann drehte sie sich langsam und vorsichtig um, sodass sie nun vor ihm stand. Amanda legte ihm ihre Hände auf die Hüfte, stützte sich ab, ging leicht auf die Zehenspitzen und drückte ihre Lippen zu einem so innigen Kuss auf die seinen wie sie es sich die ganze Zeit gewünscht hatte.

Das große Haus, die Feier, die Gäste – all das hatte sie längst aus ihren Gedanken verbannt. Es wehte kein einziger Laut von drüben zum Stall hinüber. Nur ab und an konnte man das Schnauben oder Scharren eines Pferdes hören, aber das störte sie nicht. Im Moment störte sie nichts. Sie waren allein, sie waren ungestört und das würde wohl auch eine ganze Weile noch so bleiben. Erst als ihre Zehen wehtaten, löste sie sich aus dem Kuss, löste sich ihre Zunge von seiner. Ihr Mund schmeckte nach Wein, aber das machte ihr nichts aus. Nichts machte ihr etwas aus. Noch immer hatte sie kein einziges Wort über die Lippen gebracht und sie war der Meinung, dass sie das auch nicht brauchte. So langsam wie sie sich zu ihm gedreht hatte, drehte sie sich nun auch wieder zurück und kehrte ihm den Rücken zu. Sie nahm seine Hand und schob diese ihr Kleid entlang, soweit ihr dies möglich war. Dann legte sie den Kopf leicht nach vorne und strich mit der rechten Hand die Strähnen aus dem Nacken, die sich aus ihrer Frisur gelöst hatten, sodass der Verschluss ihres Kleides freilag. Kleider wie dieses waren nicht etwas für Frauen angefertigt, sondern für Männer, die sich über ebensolche freuen sollte, befand Amanda. Vielleicht lag es auch daran, dass man ganz auf sich allein gestellt nur schwer wieder diesen Kleidungsstücken entkommen konnte.

_Colonel William Tavington:_

Eine Ewigkeit hatte er darauf hingearbeitet und noch länger hatte er gebraucht um sie davon zu überzeugen. Doch jetzt sollte es also wirklich dazu kommen? Die Aufregung über das was nun kommen würde kostete ihn den Verstand. Mit Mühe widerstand er der Versuchung sie gleich zu nehmen. Aber noch hatte er sich soweit unter Kontrolle und erwiderte ihren zärtlichen Kuss, der nur für ihn bestimmt war. Es war nicht ganz so einfach ihren Verlobten aus dieser Situation zu vertreiben, denn immerhin würde sie nach diesem Stelldichein zu ihm zurückkehren, um ihn schlussendlich zu heiraten. Irgendwie vollbrachte Tavington es jedoch, auch diese Unannehmlichkeit aus seinen Gedanken zu streichen. Ohnehin wurde er nun vollends abgelenkt. Nicht jeden Tag bekam er von Miss Grey eine Einladung zum Geschlechtsverkehr. Miss Grey war doch ein sehr schwer einzuschätzender Mensch. Niemals wäre der Colonel davon ausgegangen das sie jemals irgendjemanden an sich heran kommen lassen hat und nun würde sie ihn in einem einfachen Stall das allerheiligste tun lassen. Konnte er davon ausgehen, dass sie mehr als einfaches begehren für ihn empfand? Nicht jede Frau ließ sich gleich so verführen und das auch nicht von jedem Beliebigen. Jedenfalls konnte er dies mit Sicherheit von ihr sagen.

Lange betrachtete er den Reißverschluss den sie ihn wie eine Einladung hinhielt. Kurz spielte er mit dem Gedanken, die Gelegenheit zu nutzen und sie völlig für sich zu haben. Jedoch war ihre Zeit begrenzt und um keinen offensichtlichen Verdacht zu erregen mussten sie sich sputen. So unromantisch dies auch klang, es entsprach der Wahrheit. Nun viel ungestümer packte er sich an der Schulter und zog sie wieder zu sich herum. Seine Lippen pressten sich auf die ihren. Es war anstrengend für ihn sich zu ihr hinab zu beugen, um sie weiter zu küssen. Das machte dieser verdammte Größenunterschied, doch was tat man nicht alles um dem anderen nahe zu sein. Mit einem leichten Stoß drückte er sie mit den Rücken an die hölzerne Wand. Während seine Küsse an Intensität gewannen, strich er mit der unverletzten Hand über ihren Körper bis zu ihren Schenkelmitte. Mit einer weiteren Bewegung schoben seine Finger den leichten Stoff ihren Kleides beiseite, damit er den Weg fortsetzen konnte um ihr allerheiligstes zu liebkosen.

_Miss Amanda Scarlett Grey:_

Unwillkürlich musste sie Lächeln als Tavington nicht so, wie sie es eigentlich vorgesehen hatte ihr Kleid öffnete, sonder sie wieder zu sich herumdrehte. Auch wenn ihr der Gedanke nicht behagte, dass er es möglicherweise schaffte so ihr Kleid vollends zu ruinieren – sie hatte nicht den Willen oder die Kraft sich dagegen zu wehren. Also ließ sie es geschehen. Die ganze Zeit Widerstand zu leisten, die ganze Zeit ein gewissenhafter Mensche zu verlangte Kraft, viel Kraft… vor allem, wenn man gegen die eigenen Gefühle handelte. Sie war sich im Klaren darüber, dass sie alles hergab für dieses eine Mal mit dem Mann, den sie wirklich begehrte - den sie wirklich liebte? Recht unsanft drückte er sie an die Wand, eine Position die ihr ganz und gar nicht gefiel. Langsam trat sie ein paar Schritte zur Seite und nach hinten, ohne dass sie jedoch den Kontakt zu ihm, zu seinen Lippen, zu seinem Körper verlor. Sie stieß an den Tisch und taste mit der linken Hand nach der Platte. Eine Sekunde später saß sie auf dem Möbelstück, was es nun erleichterte Tavington zu küssen.

Sie saß da mit leicht gespreizten Beinen und fühlte sich zurückversetzt an die Begegnung im Salon, als sie unabsichtlich auf seinem Schoss gelandet war. Im Nachhinein konnte sogar fast darüber lachen. Ihr Atem ging schwerer, als er sich weiter vortastete und sie stütze sich mit den Händen auf dem Tisch ab. Was war es eigentlich, was wollte sie nun genau? War es diese eine Nacht? War es die Gewissheit, dass alles ein großes Missverständnis war und, dass es unter anderem Umständen vielleicht sogar mit ihnen geklappt hätte? Sie wusste es nicht… aber in diesem Moment konzentrierte sie sich nicht auf das „Vielleicht" oder das „Was wäre wenn…" sondern auf das „Hier" und „Jetzt", auf Tavington."

Perplex hielt er kurz inne, als er bemerkte, dass sie willig auf ihn reagierte. Ohne irgendwelche Widerworte. Womöglich hatte er ihren Willen nun gebrochen oder sie hatte einfach aufgegeben ihn zurückweisen zu wollen. Ihm sollte dies nur Recht sein, wozu sollte er sich auch über ihre Beweggründe den Kopf zerbrechen. Ohnehin war es doch so das ihre Gründe wohl damit zutun hatten, das dies ihre erste und letzte gemeinsame Nacht seien soll. Sie brauchte sich keine Gedanken um die Konsequenzen machen, da dies ihr letztes Treffen sein sollte. Vielleicht war dies der endgültige Augenblick, den sie miteinander verbrachten. Wenn man das genau bedachte, hätte man wohl sentimental werden können. Tavington ignorierte diese Gegebenheit und drückte ihre Schenkel nur etwas weiter auseinander. Mit einigen geschickten Handbewegungen hatte der Colonel es geschafft den Unterrock wegzuschieben und ihre Hose, die als Unterwäsche diente zu entwenden. Der Weg konnte nun bestritten werden, doch der Engländer hielt inne.

Nun wäre wohl der Beste Augenblick um angemessene Worte zu finden. Etwas Romantisches oder schmalziges anzubringen. _Der Gedanke an euch ist der Begleiter auf meinen rastlosen Reisen _oder_ schon bei unserer ersten Begegnung fühlte ich mich zu dir hingezogen. _Nein, niemals, so tief würde er nie sinken, wobei wohl auch nur drei einfache Worte dieselbe Wirkung erzielen würden. Doch diese Worte würden ungesagt blieben. Aus dem reglosen Schweigen heraus löste sich der Colonel und fasste mit seiner gesunden Hand an seine Gürtelschnalle, um seine Hose zulösen und den nächsten Schritt zu gehen. Er war sich sicher das sie sich nun nicht mehr wehren würde und sie endlich die gemeinsame Vereinigung erleben konnte.

Alleine der Gedanke daran hatte ihn kaum schlafen lassen und einige Qualen bereitet. Ob sie dies ahnte oder an seiner Reaktion ablesen konnte? Er war bei weitem kein junger Mann mehr, der sich ungestüm und ungeübt anstellte. Jedoch war es bei ihr doch wieder etwas komplett anderes. Ihm war heiß und am liebsten hätte er seine Jacke ausgezogen um etwas mehr Freiraum zu haben. Er spürte die kalte Luft an seinen nackten Waden, als er sich weiter zu ihr beugte damit er einen festeren Stand zu bekam. Seine Hand griff an ihren Schenkel und sein Kopf legte sich auf ihre Schulter. Sein keuchender Atem bewies mehr als alles andere, dass er bereit war.

_Miss Amanda Grey:_

Amanda hatte das Denken aufgegeben. Es brachte ja doch nichts. Sie vertrieb alles aus ihrem Kopf: Ängste, Verwirrung, Erinnerungen… Sie schuf Platz, um sich nur auf das Kommende vorzubereiten, öffnete sich ganz für Tavington. Amanda keuchte wollüstig und alle Scheu schien von ihr abzufallen, als er sie weiter auf die Tischplatte drückte und sie mit seinen Küssen schier wahnsinnig machte. Fast schon fordernd hoben sich ihre Hüften, als er ihr ihre Hosen abstreifte, und ihre Hände gruben sich in sein Haar, zogen ihn über sie, sodass sie ihn Küssen konnte. Ihre Finger strichen vorsichtig über die nackte Haut seines entblößten Körpers und ihre Augen glänzten wie geschmolzenes Gold als sie zu ihm aufsah. Alles an ihm erregte sie. Keine Regeln. Keine Folgen. Nur eine Nacht vereint. Tun was man tun wollte. Dann waren seine Lippen wieder auf ihren, die Liebkosungen verteilten sich über ihren gesamten Leib und sie genoss es ihn zu küssen und sich küssen zulassen. Sie öffnete leicht die Lippen und schauerte wohlig unter seinen forschenden Händen. Ihre Finger glitten fast schon gierig über die heiße Haut, während ihr Körper intensiv auf seine Berührungen reagierte. Ein sehnsüchtiger Laut kam über ihre Lippen. Amanda bog den Kopf in den Nacken und biss sich auf die Unterlippe.

Ihre dunkelbraunen Locken lagen unter ihr ausgebreitet wie ein Fächer, mit Ausnahme einer einzelnen Strähne, die ihr ins Gesicht gefallen war. Ihre Augen glühten und ihre vollen weichen Lippen waren halb geöffnet. Sie war völlig in der Leidenschaft und der Sehnsucht gefangen, die er in ihr wieder erweckt hatte. Sie bäumte sich unter ihm auf, presste sich an ihn. Sie wollte wissen was ihr entgangen war, ob es tatsächlich so war, wie sie es sich ausgemalt hatte. Was hatte sie verpasst? Was war es, was ihr das Schicksal nicht gegönnt hatte? Sie wollte es jetzt wissen, hier, sofort. Kein Wenn und Aber mehr. Sie klammerte sich an seine Schultern, bog ihm ihre Hüfte entgegen. Immer wieder strichen ihre Hände über seinen Rücken, gruben sich ihre Finger Halt suchend wie Klauen in seine Jacke. Er fühlte sich so heiß, so lebendig an. Sein Herzschlag dröhnte laut in ihren Ohren und vervielfachte ihre Sehnsucht nur noch. Die Amerikanerin hatte das Gefühl, als würde etwas in ihr Feuer fangen. Alles in ihr schien plötzlich zu glühen und ihr Körper schien die Hitze nach außen abzustrahlen. Sie presste ihre Lippen auf seine wie eine Verhungernde und küsste ihn mit einer ungewohnten, wilden Leidenschaft. Da war keine Stimme mehr, die sie zur Vorsicht mahnte. Ihre Hüfte drängte sich an ihn. Sie wollte mehr, als ihn nur an sich zu fühlen. Sie wollte ihn in sich spüren. Erhitzt zog sie ihn zu sich, drückte ihren Körper an seinen und schloss die Beine um seinen Unterleib.

Sie wusste nicht wie viel Zeit vergangen war. Sie wusste nur, dass es eine Ewigkeit war, eine wundervolle, begehrenswerte Ewigkeit. Es war ein Wunder, dass noch niemand gekommen war, sie noch immer ungestört waren. Ihre Stimme hallte noch immer in ihren eignen Ohren nach. Vielleicht hatte der Schnee eine dämpfende Wirkung, vielleicht hatte auch der Alkohol der Gäste seine Wirkung getan. Sie hatten, während sie sich liebten, den Weg vom Tisch auf den Boden gefunden. Ihr war klar was nun folgen würde und auch er musste es wissen. Es war ein Teil des Plans, der Schluss ihrer stummen Abmachung. Sie würden sich nun trennen. Für immer. Endgültig. Ihre Liebe hatte keine Zukunft. Dieser Augenblick war einmalig, nicht für die Ewigkeit gemacht.

_Colonel William Tavington:_

Die Endgültigkeit die dieser Moment mit sich brachte war fast herzzerreißend. Dennoch ließ sich der Colonel nichts anmerken, als er sich von seiner Geliebten erhob und sich mehr schlecht als recht wieder die Hose hochzog. Natürlich gab es viel romantischere Augenblicke, aber dieser war von solch einer Leidenschaft erfüllt gewesen, dass Tavington dies mit keinem anderen Abschnitt seines Lebens gleichsetzten konnte. Noch immer schwebte er in einem Zustand von Euphorie, niemals hatte er in seinem Leben etwas Ähnliches erlebt. Schon gar nicht mit einer anderen Person. Sein Verstand war noch von der abschwellenden Lust benebelt die ihn noch Minuten vorher überkommen hatte.

Wie lange es wohl gedauert hatte. Waren sie vielleicht auch zu laut gewesen? Jedoch schien niemand ihre heimliche Liebesnacht entdeckt zu haben. Noch immer herrschte eine Stille in den Stallungen, die nur von den Tieren in den Boxen unterbrochen wurden. Mühsam versuchte Tavington sein Haar zu ordnen, einige Strähnen waren aus dem sonst so straffen Zopf gefallen und hingen ihm ungeordnet ins Gesicht. Der Alkohol hatte nach und nach seine Wirkung verloren. Das stellte den Colonel vor eine ungewohnte geistige Klarheit. Das Verlangen wuchs sie wieder an sich zu reißen. Es hatte doch schon einmal geklappt, wieso sollte sie sich ein weiteres Mal dagegen sträuben und was daran wäre falsch? Immerhin schien sie seinem Verlangen nicht abgeneigt zu sein.

Langsam wandte er sich um und beobachtete ihre hübsche Erscheinung. Ihre Frisur hatte sich natürlich auch unter der eben erlebten körperlichen Ertüchtigung verformt. Zudem hatte ihr Kleid gelitten. Kurz entschlossen kam er ihr ein weiteres Mal nahe, doch ohne Anstalten zu machen sie nochmals so hemmungslos an sich zu reißen. Wie ein Gentleman half er ihr lediglich das Kleid zu richten und das restliche Stroh aus ihren Haaren zu entfernen. Kein Wort viel zwischen ihnen, so als ob zwischen ihnen ein stilles Bündnis abgeschlossen worden war. Das die beiden dazu aufrief diesen Unfall als einmalig und Ausnahme anzusehen.

Ihr Weg führte sie durch den schneebedeckten Garten. Dem Colonel schien es als wäre es nur noch kälter geworden. Ihr Atem zeichnete sich als Dunst vor ihnen ab und fröstelnd hatten sich ihre Körper versteift während sie schweigend nebeneinander zurück in Richtung des Anwesens gingen. Von weitem sah man das bunte treiben durch die hell erleuchteten Fenster. Ob sie Amanda als zukünftige Braut schon vermisst hatten? Je näher sie dem großen Haus kamen, desto wärmer wurde es. Unschlüssig blieb der Colonel stehen. Seine Lippen öffneten sich, als er nach Worten suchte um sie aufzuhalten. Doch er blieb stumm und kurz entschlossen langte sein langer Arm nach ihrem Handgelenk, um sie davon abzuhalten weiter zu gehen. Wieder überkam in dieses sehnsüchtige Gefühl sich mit ihr vereinen zu wollen, obwohl ihm jetzt gerade auch ein einfacher Kuss genügt hätte. Wie war es nur dazu gekommen, wie hatte er sich so sehr in eine solche Dame vergucken können? Seine warme Handfläche umschloss ihre kalten Finger und die Endgültigkeit dieser Geschichte stimmte Tavington ein weiteres Mal sentimental.

Noch nie war er ein Mann großer Reden gewesen, besonders wenn es seine Gefühle betraf. Lange blickte er in ihre Augen und versuchte ihre Gefühle zu deuten. Ob sie eingeschüchtert war oder traurig. Vielleicht auch Sauer auf ihre eigene Schwäche sich ihm hingegeben zu haben? „Wieso kann ich euch nicht besitzen?" Fragte Tavington leise und in seiner Stimme schwang ein leichter hauch Melancholie mit. Wieder beugte er seinen Kopf zu ihr hinab um sie verabschiedend zu küssen.

Von weitem vernahm Tavington gerade noch das Geräusch von einer sich öffnenden Tür. Eilig löste er sich ein Stück von Amanda und schritt ohne ein weiteres Wort auf die eben geöffnete Tür zu. Laute Musik strömte aus der hell erleuchteten Öffnung und ein Stimmengewirr schwoll an. Kurz bevor er die Tür durchschreiten wollte kam ihn ein nur allzu bekanntes Gesicht entgegen. „Colonel..!" Grinste ihn ein leicht angetrunkener Jüngling entgegen, den er als Verlobten von Amanda erkannte. "Ich hoffte sie amüsieren sich?". Geringschätzig musterte ihn Tavington und ohne ihn zu antworten bahnte er sich einen Weg an ihm vorbei ins innere des Gebäudes. Wie dumm er doch gewesen war, niemals würde er sich auf so etwas einlassen. Er war einfach zu Alt für solch einen Schund. Sein Herz raste schnell als er durch das Menschengewirr verschwand und alle Gedanken an Amanda aus seinem Kopf verbannen wollte. Doch noch auf seinem Zimmer verfolgte ihn das Gesicht seiner Geliebten. Wie sie in den Armen eines anderen und nicht in seinen lag.


End file.
